sang
by Lauraa Black
Summary: gdkkdsyie kryrlst
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Segundo

_Con certeça nada resulta de más horror entre los monstros que los tales, contra natura toda, nombrados bruxos, pues son éstos nascidos de la fechicería maldita y la diablura. Son éstos canallas sin virtut, conçiensia ni escrúpulos, creaturas verdaderas del averno, fábiles sólo para matar. Para los tales lugar no hay entre onradas gentes._

_ Y el mentado Kaer Morhen, do estos infames anidan, do sus práticas blasfemas facen, con la tierra habría de ser igualado e sus ruinas sembradas con sal y saletre._

Anónimo, Monstrum o descripción de los bruxos

_La intolerancia y la superstición siempre fueron propiedad de los tontos que hay entre el vulgo y nunca, opino, podrán ser arrancados de la tierra, pues tan eternos son como la misma estupidez. Allá, donde hoy se irguen montañas, habrá alguna vez mar, allá, donde hoy se encrespa el mar, habrá alguna vez desierto. Pero la estupidez permanecerá como estupidez._

Nicodemus de Boot, Meditaciones sobre la vida, la felicidad y la prosperidad

Triss Merigold hizo crujir la mano helada, movió los dedos y murmuró una fórmula hechiceril. Su caballo, un castrado overo, reaccionó inmediatamente al encantamiento, resopló, bufó, volvió la testa, miró a la hechicera con ojos bañados en lágrimas por el frío y el viento.

-Tienes dos opciones, amigo -dijo Triss, poniéndose el guante-. O te acostumbras a la magia o te vendo a los campesinos para el arado.

El castrado protestó con las orejas, expulsó el aliento por los ollares y bajó obediente por la pendiente del bosque. La hechicera se inclinó en la silla para evitar los azotes de las ramas cubiertas de escarcha.

El hechizo actuó con rapidez, dejó de percibir los aguijonazos del frío en los codos y la nuca, le desapareció la amarga sensación de frialdad que la obligaba a encogerse y a meter la cabeza entre los hombros. El encantamiento, al calentarla, ocultó también el hambre que le revolvía las tripas desde hacía unas horas. Triss se sintió más alegre, se acomodó mejor en su silla y comenzó a observar los alrededores con mayor atención de la que había prestado hasta el momento.

Desde el momento en que había abandonado los senderos más frecuentados, la dirección le mostraba la pared de un gris blanquecino de las montañas, con sus cimas nevadas, brillando como el oro en los raros momentos en que el sol atravesaba las nubes, por lo general por las mañanas y al llegar el ocaso. Ahora que estaba más cerca de la cordillera tenía que tener más cuidado. El terreno alrededor de Kaer Morhen era famoso por ser silvestre e impenetrable y la brecha en la pared de piedra a la que había que dirigirse no era fácil de hallar para el ojo no pertinente. Bastaba con torcer en uno de los numerosos barrancos o gargantas para extraviar la brecha o perderla de vista. Incluso ella, que conocía el terreno, conocía el camino y sabía dónde buscar el paso, no podía permitirse dejar de concentrarse ni un segundo.

El bosque se acabó. Delante de la hechicera se extendía un valle ancho, cubierto de riscos, que alcanzaba hasta un desfiladero en pronunciada pendiente al otro lado. Por el centro del valle corría Gwenllech, el río de las Piedras Blancas, burbujeando espumeante entre las peñas y los troncos que arrastraba la corriente. Aquí, en su curso más alto, Gwenllech era sólo una corriente llana, aunque ancha. Aquí se podía atravesarlo sin dificultad. Más abajo, en Kaedwen, en su curso central, el río suponía un obstáculo imposible de superar, era impetuoso y se deshacía en abismos de fondos profundos.

El castrado, que había entrado en el agua, apretó el paso, queriendo a todas luces alcanzar lo más pronto posible la otra orilla. Triss lo sujetó ligeramente, el agua era poco profunda, alcanzaba al caballo un poco por encima de las cernejas, pero las piedras que cubrían el fondo eran resbaladizas y la corriente impetuosa y violenta. El agua borboteaba y espumaba alrededor de las patas del animal.

La hechicera miró al cielo. El viento cada vez más frío podía anunciar, aquí en las montañas, que se acercaba una nevada, y la perspectiva de pasar una noche más en una gruta o en un reborde de roca no la alegraba demasiado. Podía, si se veía obligada, continuar el camino incluso en medio de una nevada, podía reconocer telepáticamente el camino, podía hacerse insensible al frío a base de magia. Podía, si se veía obligada. Pero prefería no tener que hacerlo.

Por suerte, Kaer Morhen estaba ya cerca. Triss azuzó al castrado hacia un pedregal bastante llano, hacia una enorme pila de piedras lavadas por los glaciares y los torrentes, entró en una angosta garganta entre escarpes rocosos. Las paredes del desfiladero se alzaban verticales, parecían llegar hasta las cimas de los montes, acotando el cielo con una estrecha línea. Triss sintió más calor debido a que el viento que batía contra las rocas no la alcanzaba, no la azotaba y no la mordía.

La garganta se amplió, en dirección a un barranco y luego a un valle, una hoya grande, circular, cubierta de bosque, que se extendía entre peñascos como agudos dientes. La hechicera despreció un reborde suave y penetrable, cabalgó directa hacia la fronda, hacia la poblada espesura. Ramas marchitas se quebraron ruidosamente bajo los cascos. El castrado, obligado a saltar por encima de los troncos caídos, relinchó, bailoteó, pataleó. Triss tiró de las bridas, agarró la peluda oreja del caballo y le lanzó unos feos y malvados insultos relacionados con su mutilación. El corcel, dando la verdadera impresión de que se había avergonzado, siguió andando regularmente y con paso vivo, eligiendo él mismo el camino entre la espesura.

Al poco llegó a un terreno más limpio, cabalgó por el lecho de un torrente que goteaba penosamente en dirección el fondo de una quebrada. La hechicera miró alrededor con mucho cuidado. Enseguida halló lo que buscaba. Junto a la barranca, apoyado en enormes peñascos, yacía horizontalmente un grueso tronco, oscuro, desnudo, verdoso de tanto musgo. Triss se acercó para cerciorarse de que en verdad se trataba de la Senda y no de un árbol casualmente derribado por la borrasca. Sin embargo distinguió un confuso sendero que desaparecía en el bosque. No se había equivocado, se trataba con toda seguridad de la Senda que rodeaba a la fortaleza de Kaer Morhen, una vereda llena de obstáculos en la que los brujos entrenaban la rapidez de movimiento y el control de la respiración. La vereda se llamaba la Senda, pero Triss sabía que los brujos jóvenes tenían un nombre especial para ella: "el Matadero".

Se pegó al cuello del caballo, cruzó el tronco muy lentamente. Y entonces escuchó el crujido de unas piedras. Y el de una persona que corría con rápido y ligero paso.

Se volvió en su silla, tiró de la brida. Esperó hasta que el brujo en su carrera se acercara hasta el tronco.

El brujo se acercó hasta el tronco, pasó por encima de él como una flecha, sin frenarse, sin siquiera balancear los brazos, ligero, ágil, fluido, con una gracia increíble. Apenas apareció, se dibujó vagamente, desapareció entre los árboles, sin rozar siquiera una rama. Triss expiró aire ruidosamente, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Porque el brujo, a juzgar por su altura y constitución, tenía unos doce años.

La hechicera golpeó a su overo con los talones, soltó brida y remontó la corriente al trote. Sabía que la Senda cortaba la garganta una vez más, por el lugar denominado "el Garguero". Quería echarle un vistazo de nuevo al pequeño brujo. Sabía que en Kaer Morhen no se entrenaba a ningún niño desde hacía casi un cuarto de siglo.

No tenía que ir muy deprisa. El Matadero se embrollaba y se retorcía por entre los pinares y le iba a llevar al brujillo bastante más tiempo atravesarlo que a ella, que iba por el atajo. Tampoco debía demorarse. Después del Garguero, la Senda torcía hacia el bosque, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la fortaleza. Si no atrapaba al muchacho antes del despeñadero podía suceder que no lo viera ya. Ya había estado varias veces en Kaer Morhen y era consciente del hecho de que sólo veía lo que los brujos querían mostrarle. Triss no era tan ingenua como para no saber que lo que le querían mostrar era sólo una mínima parte de lo que se podía ver en Kaer Morhen.

Tras una cabalgada de algunos minutos el pedregoso lecho del torrente se encontraba con el Garguero, una falla abierta en la garganta por dos enormes rocas llenas de musgo, cubiertas de deformaciones y árboles desmedrados. Soltó el freno. El overo bufó y agachó la testa hacia el agua que chorreaba por entre los guijarros.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La silueta del brujo se dejó ver sobre las rocas, el muchacho saltó, sin reducir el paso. La hechicera escuchó el blando ruido del aterrizaje, y un instante después el estrépito de las piedras, el sordo sonido de una caída y un grito no muy fuerte. O más bien un chillido.

Triss saltó de la silla sin pensárselo, se quitó la pelliza de los hombros y salió disparada por la pendiente, abriéndose camino hacia arriba por entre las raíces y las ramas de los árboles. Se subió a la roca con ímpetu pero resbaló en la pinocha y cayó de rodillas junto a la figura que estaba doblada sobre las piedras. Al verla, el mozuelo se alzó como un muelle, retrocedió como un relámpago, tiró ágilmente de la espada que tenía a las espaldas pero tropezó y cayó pesadamente entre los enebros y los pinos. La hechicera no se levantó de su posición arrodillada, miraba al muchacho con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Porque no se trataba de un muchacho.

De bajo un flequillo color ceniza, desigual y mal cortado, le miraban dos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, que eran el acento dominante en una pequeña carita de ancha barbilla y nariz levemente respingona. En sus ojos había miedo.

-No tengas miedo -dijo Triss, insegura.

La muchacha abrió aún más los ojos. Casi no jadeaba y no parecía sudorosa. Estaba claro que había corrido por el Matadero más de un día.

-¿No te ha pasado nada?

La muchacha no respondió, es vez de ello se levantó con agilidad, gruñó de dolor al pasar el peso del cuerpo a su pierna izquierda, se agachó, se masajeó la rodilla. Estaba vestida en una especie de traje de cuero, cosido, o mejor dicho, pegado, en una forma a cuya vista cualquier sastre que amara su oficio hubiera gritado de desesperación y espanto. Lo único que en su bagaje parecía más o menos nuevo y acertado era unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, el cinturón y la espada. Mejor dicho, la espadita.

-No tengas miedo -repitió Triss, aún sin alzarse-. He oído cómo caías, me asusté, por eso vine corriendo...

-Resbalé -murmuró la muchacha.

-¿No te has roto nada?

-No. ¿Y tú?

La hechicera se sonrió, intentó levantarse, frunció el ceño, maldijo, traspasada por el dolor que le quemaba en un tobillo. Se sentó, enderezó el pie con mucho cuidado, maldijo de nuevo.

-Ven acá, pequeña, ayúdame a incorporarme.

-No soy pequeña.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, ¿qué eres?

-¡Una bruja!

-¡Ja! Acércate entonces y ayúdame a levantarme, bruja.

La muchacha no se movió de su sitio. Se apoyó en un pie y luego en el otro, jugueteó con el talabarte de la espada con una mano que estaba envuelta en un guante de lana sin dedos, miró a Triss con desconfianza.

-No tengas reparos. -La hechicera sonrió-. No soy una salteadora de caminos ni una persona extraña. Me llamo Triss Merigold, voy a Kaer Morhen. Los brujos me conocen. No abras tanto los ojos. Alabo tu precaución, pero sé razonable. ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta aquí si no supiera el camino? ¿Acaso has encontrado jamás un ser humano en la Senda?

La muchacha venció sus titubeos, se acercó, le tendió la mano. Triss se levantó, usando de su ayuda en un grado mínimo. Porque no era su ayuda lo que quería, sino verla de cerca. Y tocarla.

Los ojillos verdes de la pequeña bruja no traicionaban síntoma alguno de mutación, tampoco el contacto de su manecilla despertaba el ligero y agradable hormigueo tan característico de los brujos. La niña de cabellos grises, aunque corría por la senda del Matadero con la espada a sus costillas, no había sido sometida a la Prueba de las Hierbas ni a los Cambios. De esto Triss estaba segura.

-Enséñame la rodilla, pequeña.

-No soy pequeña.

-Perdona. ¿Pero algún nombre tendrás?

-Tengo. Me llamo... Ciri.

-Encantada. Deja que me acerque, Ciri.

-No me pasa nada.

-Quiero ver que aspecto tiene esa "nada". Ah, como pensaba. Tu "nada" recuerda hasta la náusea a unos pantalones rasgados y una piel abierta hasta el propio hueso. Estate tranquila y no tengas miedo.

-No lo tengo... ¡Auuu!

La hechicera soltó una carcajada, pasó por el muslo una mano que producía picazón a causa del hechizo. La muchacha se agachó, miró la rodilla.

-Ooh -dijo-. ¡Ya no duele! Y no hay agujero... ¿Es un encantamiento?

-Lo has adivinado.

-¿Eres una encantadora?

-De nuevo lo has adivinado. Aunque reconozco que prefiero que me llamen hechicera. Para que no te equivoques puedes usar mi nombre. Triss. Simplemente Triss. Ven, Ciri. Allá abajo está esperando mi caballo, iremos juntas hasta Kaer Morhen.

-Debiera correr. -Ciri agitó la cabeza-. No está bien interrumpir la carrera, porque entonces se hace leche en los músculos. Geralt dice...

-¿Geralt está en la fortaleza?

Ciri se ensombreció, apretó los labios, lanzó una rápida mirada a la hechicera desde debajo de su flequillo ceniciento. Triss rió de nuevo.

-Está bien -dijo-. No voy a preguntar. Un secreto es un secreto, haces bien en no traicionárselo a una persona a la que casi no conoces. Ven. Cuando lleguemos allí ya veremos quién está en el castillo o no. Y no te preocupes por tus músculos, que sé cómo arreglármelas con el ácido láctico. Oh, éste es mi caballo. Te ayudaré a...

Le tendió la mano, pero Ciri no necesitaba ayuda. Saltó sobre la silla con habilidad, ligera, casi sin esfuerzo. El castrado se agitó sorprendido, pataleó, pero la muchacha agarró con rapidez las bridas, le tranquilizó.

-Te las arreglas bien con los caballos, por lo que veo.

-Me las arreglo bien con todo.

-Córrete más hacia el arzón. -Triss puso un pie en el estribo, se agarró a las crines-. Hazme un poco de sitio. Y no me metas la espada en el ojo.

Azuzó con los talones al castrado y éste marchó al paso por el lecho del torrente. Atravesaron una nueva garganta, se encaramaron a una roma montaña. Desde allí se podían ver ya las ruinas de Kaer Morhen, pegadas a los riscos de piedra: el trapecio en parte derruido de las murallas, los restos de la barbacana y de la puerta, el rechoncho, embotado poste del donjón.

El castrado resopló y agitó la testa mientras atravesaba el foso por los restos del puente. Triss tiró de las riendas. Los esqueletos y calaveras podridos que anegaban el fondo de la zanja no le causaban impresión. Ya los había visto antes.

-No me gusta esto -habló de pronto la muchacha-. Esto no es como debiera ser. A los muertos se los ha de enterrar en la tierra. Bajo un túmulo. ¿No es cierto?

-Cierto -dijo tranquila la hechicera-. Yo también lo creo. Pero los brujos tratan este cementerio como un... recordatorio.

-Un recordatorio... ¿de qué?

-Kaer Morhen -Triss dirigió el caballo hacia unas arquerías resquebrajadas- fue atacado. Hubo aquí una sangrienta lucha en la que murieron casi todos los brujos, sólo se salvaron los que no estaban en la fortaleza en aquel momento.

-¿Quién les atacó? ¿Y por qué?

-No lo sé -mintió-. Fue hace muchísimo tiempo, Ciri. Pregúntales a los brujos.

-Pregunté -gruñó la muchacha-. Pero no me quisieron contestar.

_Lo entiendo_, pensó la hechicera. _A un aprendiz de brujo, y para colmo una niña que no había sido sometida a los cambios y mutaciones no se le puede hablar de tales asuntos. No se le habla de masacres a un niño así. No se le asusta a un niño así con la perspectiva de que él también puede llegar a escuchar sobre sí mismo palabras como las que gritaban por entonces los fanáticos que marcharon sobre Kaer Morhen. Mutante. Monstruo. Engendro. Maldito por los dioses, ser contra natura. No, pensó, no me extraña que los brujos no te hayan contado nada acerca de ello, pequeña Ciri. Y yo tampoco te lo voy a contar. Yo, pequeña Ciri, tengo aún más motivos para guardar silencio. Porque soy una hechicera, y sin ayuda de los hechiceros los fanáticos no hubieran conquistado entonces el castillo. E incluso aquel asqueroso pasquín, por entonces distribuido por doquier, Monstrum, que agitó a los fanáticos y los impulsó al crimen, también fue, por lo que dicen, obra de algún hechicero anónimo. Pero yo, pequeña Ciri, no acepto una responsabilidad colectiva, no siento necesidad de expiar un crimen que tuvo lugar medio siglo antes de mi nacimiento. Y los esqueletos que han de servir de eterno recuerdo se pudrirán por fin del todo, se convertirán en polvo y caerán en el olvido, se dispersarán con el viento que azota incansable la fosa..._

-Ellos no quieren estar ahí -dijo de pronto Ciri-. No quieren ser un símbolo, un remordimiento de conciencia ni una advertencia. Tampoco quieren que a sus cenizas se las lleve el viento.

Triss alzó la cabeza, al escuchar el cambio en la voz de la muchacha. Al momento percibió el aura mágica, la pulsación y el murmullo de la sangre en las sienes. Se puso en tensión pero no dijo ni palabra, temiendo interrumpir y entorpecer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Un simple túmulo. -La voz de Ciri se volvía cada vez más innatural, metálica, fría y maligna-. Un montón de tierra en la que crezcan las ortigas. La muerte tiene ojos azules y fríos y la altura del obelisco no tiene importancia, tampoco tienen importancia los textos que se graben en él. ¿Quién puede saber esto mejor que tú, Triss Merigold, decimocuarta del Monte?

La hechicera quedó petrificada. Vio cómo las manos de la muchacha apretaban las crines del caballo.

-Moriste en el Monte, Triss Merigold -dijo de nuevo la voz maligna y ajena-. ¿Para qué has venido aquí? Vuélvete, vuélvete inmediatamente, y a esta niña, Niña de la Antigua Sangre, llévatela consigo para dársela a aquél a quien pertenece. Hazlo, Decimocuarta. Porque si no lo haces morirás otra vez. Llegará el día en el que el Monte se acuerde de ti. Se acordarán de ti la sepultura común y el obelisco en el que está tu nombre tallado.

El castrado relinchó con fuerza, echó la cabeza para atrás. Ciri se agitó de pronto, se estremeció.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Triss, intentando controlar su voz.

Ciri tosió, se atusó el cabello con las dos manos, se tocó el rostro.

-Nn... nada -murmuró insegura-. Estoy cansada, es por eso... Me quedé dormida. Debiera correr...

El aura mágica había desaparecido. Triss sintió una violenta ola de frío que le agarrotaba todo el cuerpo. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que aquello había sido un efecto del hechizo de protección al ir desapareciendo, pero sabía que no era verdad. Miró hacia arriba, a los bloques de piedra de la fortaleza, las órbitas desencajadas, negras y vacías de las aspilleras arruinadas. Remitió el temblor.

Los cascos del caballo resonaron en las baldosas del patio. La hechicera saltó rápida de su montura, tendió la mano a Ciri. Utilizando el contacto de la mano, envió cautelosamente un impulso mágico. Quedó asombrada. Porque no sentía nada. Ninguna reacción, ninguna respuesta. Y ninguna resistencia. En la muchacha que apenas hacía un instante había movilizado un aura increíblemente potente no había ni huella de magia. Ahora era tan sólo una niña común y corriente, malvestida y con el cabello mal cortado.

Pero esta niña no había sido una niña común y corriente un instante antes.

No tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre tan extraños acontecimientos. Escuchó el chirrido de unas puertas recubiertas de hierro que llegaba desde la oscura sima de un corredor que se abría al otro lado de un descascarillado portal. Se quitó de los hombros la capa de piel, se quitó la gorra de zorro y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza se echó hacia atrás los cabellos, su orgullo y su marca de reconocimiento, largos, resplandecientes de oro, con fuertes mechones del color de las castañas nuevas.

Ciri suspiró con admiración. Triss sonrió, contenta del efecto. Unos cabellos hermosos, largos y sueltos eran algo raro, un símbolo de posición, estatus, señal de una mujer libre, dueña de sí misma. Eran la señal de una mujer extraordinaria, porque las mozuelas "ordinarias" llevaban trenzas y las casadas "ordinarias" escondían sus cabellos bajo redecillas o cofias. Las solteras de alta estirpe, incluyendo las reinas, se rizaban y se hacían peinados. Las guerreras se lo cortaban muy corto. Sólo las druidas y las hechiceras -y las rameras- hacían alarde de sus cabellos naturales para remarcar su independencia y libertad.

Los brujos aparecieron como siempre, de forma imprevista, como siempre, sin hacer ruido, como siempre, sin saber de dónde. Estaban de pie delante de ella, altos, esbeltos, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en la pierna izquierda, en una posición, como ella sabía, desde la que podrían atacar en una fracción de segundo. Ciri se puso junto a ellos, en idéntica posición. Con sus ropas caricaturescas tenía un aspecto infinitamente cómico.

-Bienvenida a Kaer Morhen, Triss.

-Hola, Geralt.

Geralt había cambiado. Daba la impresión de que había envejecido. Triss sabía que era biológicamente imposible, los brujos envejecían, por supuesto, pero a un tiempo demasiado lento como para que un mortal común o una hechicera tan joven como ella pudiera percibir los cambios. Pero bastaba una sola mirada para comprender que la mutación podía detener el proceso físico de envejecimiento, pero el psicológico no. El rostro cruzado de arrugas de Geralt era la mejor prueba de ello. Triss apartó la vista de los ojos del brujo albino con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza. Los ojos de Geralt habían visto demasiado. Además, tampoco fue capaz de distinguir en sus ojos nada de aquello con lo que había contado.

-Bienvenida -repitió él-. Nos alegramos de que quisieras venir.

Junto a Geralt estaba de pie Eskel, tan parecido al Lobo como un hermano, si no fuera por el color de sus cabellos y una larga cicatriz que le deformaba la mejilla. Y el más joven de los brujos de Kaer Morhen, Lambert, como siempre con una fea mueca de burla en su rostro. No se veía a Vesemir.

-Bienvenida y entra, por favor -dijo Eskel-. Hace frío y sopla el viento como si alguien se hubiera ahorcado. Ciri, ¿y tú a dónde vas? La invitación no te concierne a ti. El sol aún está alto, aunque no se lo vea. Todavía es posible entrenar.

-Ea. -La hechicera se acarició los cabellos-. Se ha acabado, por lo que veo, la cortesía en la Residencia de los Brujos. Ciri fue la primera en darme la bienvenida, me guió hasta la fortaleza. Debiera acompañarme...

-Ella está estudiando aquí, Merigold. -Lambert arrugó el rostro en la parodia de una risa. Siempre la llamaba así. "Merigold", sin título, sin nombre. Triss odiaba esto-. Es una aprendiza, no un mayordomo. Recibir a los huéspedes, incluso a aquéllos tan agradables como tú, no entra dentro de sus obligaciones. Vamos, Ciri.

Triss se encogió ligeramente de hombros, haciendo como que no veía la turbación en los ojos de Geralt y Eskel. Se calló. No quería causarles mayor turbación. Y sobre todo tampoco quería que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le interesaba y fascinaba la muchacha.

-Llevaré tu caballo -se ofreció Geralt al tiempo que agarraba el ramal. Triss movió furtivamente la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Sus ojos también.

-Iré contigo -dijo sin dudar-. Tengo en las enjalmas algunas cosillas que me serán necesarias.

-No hace tanto que me causaste unos cuantos pesares -murmuró él nada más entrar en las cuadras-. Vi tu imponente mausoleo con mis propios ojos. Un obelisco que recordaba tu muerte heroica en la batalla de Sodden. Sólo hace poco que me llegó la noticia de que había sido un error. No puedo comprender cómo nadie pudo confundirte, Triss.

-Es una larga historia -respondió-. Te la contaré si hay oportunidad. Y perdona los pesares causados.

-No hay nada que perdonar. En los últimos tiempos he tenido pocos motivos de alegría y la que me produjo el saber que vivías es difícil de comparar con cualquiera otra. A menos que sea la que siento en este momento, cuando te miro.

Triss sintió cómo algo en ella estallaba. Durante todo el camino, el miedo a encontrarse con el brujo de cabellos blancos había luchado en su interior contra la esperanza de este encuentro. Y luego la vista de este rostro cansado, desgastado, de esos ojos que todo lo veían, unos ojos enfermos, esas palabras frías y desquiciadas, artificialmente sosegadas pero que sin embargo exhalaban tanta emoción...

Se le echó al cuello, de inmediato, sin pensárselo. Le agarró la mano, la colocó violentamente sobre su cuello, por debajo de los cabellos. Un hormigueo le recorrió la espalda, le produjo tanto placer que por poco no gritó. Para frenar y ahogar el grito buscó los labios de él con los suyos propios, los oprimió contra ellos. Tembló, se apretó con fuerza a Geralt, construyó y acrecentó la excitación dentro de sí, olvidándose de sí misma cada vez más.

Geralt no se olvidó.

-Triss... Por favor...

-Oh, Geralt... Tanto...

-Triss. -La apartó con delicadeza-. No estamos solos... Alguien viene.

Ella miró a la puerta. Tan sólo un instante después pudo percibir las sombras de los brujos que se acercaban, escuchó sus pasos incluso más tarde todavía. En fin, su oído, al cual, hablando claramente, ella consideraba muy agudo, no podía competir con el de un brujo.

-¡Triss, niña!

-¡Vesemir!

Sí, Vesemir era de verdad anciano. Quién sabe si no era más viejo que Kaer Morhen. Pero anduvo hacia ella con un rápido, enérgico y elástico paso, su abrazo fue fuerte y sus manos poderosas.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, abuelo.

-Bésame. No, no en la mano, pequeña encantadora. En la mano me besarás cuando descanse en el féretro. Lo que seguramente sucederá a no tardar. Oh, Triss, está bien que hayas venido... ¿Quién me curará sino tú?

-¿Curarte, a ti? ¿De qué? ¡Como no sea de costumbres de rapaz! ¡Quita la mano de mi culo, abuelo, o te quemaré esa barba canosa!

-Perdona. Constantemente olvido que ya has crecido y que no puedo ponerte en mis rodillas y darte de azotes. En cuanto a mi salud... Oh, Triss, un viejo es un pellejo. Los huesos me duelen tanto, que me dan ganas de gritar. ¿Ayudarás a un ancianillo, niña?

-Le ayudaré. -La hechicera se liberó del abrazo de oso, miró al brujo que acompañaba a Vesemir. Éste era joven, parecía de la edad de Lambert. Llevaba una corta barba negra que no escondía sin embargo las señales dejadas por una fuerte viruela. Esto resultaba algo poco común pues los brujos eran por lo general muy resistentes a las enfermedades contagiosas.

-Triss Merigold, Coën -los presentó Geralt-. Coën pasa con nosotros el primer invierno. Es natural del norte, de Poviss.

El joven brujo se inclinó. Tenía el iris de los ojos extraordinariamente claro, verdiamarillo, y el cristalino cortado por hilitos rojizos apuntaban a un desarrollo difícil y problemático de la mutación de los ojos.

-Vamos, niña -dijo Vesemir, tomándola del brazo-. Un establo no es lugar para dar la bienvenida a los huéspedes. Pero no podía quedarme esperando.

En el patio, en un recodo de un muro a cubierto del viento, Ciri se ejercitaba bajo la dirección de Lambert. Balanceándose hábilmente sobre una viga colgada de cadenas, atacaba con una espada una bolsa de cuero, atada con correones de tal forma que imitaba el cuerpo de un ser humano. Triss se detuvo.

-¡Mal! -gritaba Lambert-. ¡Te acercas demasiado! ¡Y no tasques a ciegas! ¡Ya te he dicho, con la punta de la espada en la carótida! ¿Dónde tienen los humanoides la carótida? ¿En el moño? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Concéntrate, princesa!

Ja, pensó Triss. Así que es verdad y no una leyenda. Es ella. Lo que me imaginaba.

Decidió atacar sin dudar y sin permitir subterfugios a los brujos.

-¿La famosa Niña de la Sorpresa? -dijo, señalando a Ciri-. Por lo que veo os habéis liado a cumplir enérgicamente los mandatos de la suerte y la predestinación. Aunque creo, muchachos, que se os han embrollado los cuentos. En los cuentos que a mí me contaban, las pastorcillas y las huerfanitas se convertían en princesas. Y aquí, por lo que veo, se está haciendo una bruja a partir de una princesa. ¿No os parece que es un plan un poquito atrevido?

Vesemir miró a Geralt. El brujo de cabello blanco guardaba silencio, su rostro estaba inmóvil, ni con un temblor de los párpados reaccionó a la muda petición de apoyo.

-No es lo que piensas -tosió el anciano-. Geralt la trajo acá el otoño pasado. Ella no tiene a nadie excepto... Triss, cómo no creer en el destino, cuando...

-¿Qué tiene que ver el destino con dar espadazos?

-Le enseñamos el arte de la espada -habló Geralt en voz baja mientras se volvía hacia ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos-. Porque, ¿qué le íbamos a enseñar si no? No sabemos hacer otra cosa. Destino o no, Kaer Morhen es ahora su casa. Al menos durante un tiempo. El entrenamiento y la esgrima la divierten, la mantienen sana y en buena forma. Le permiten olvidar la tragedia que ha vivido. Ésta es ahora su casa. Ella no tiene otra.

-Muchos cintrianos -la hechicera sostuvo la mirada- huyeron después de la derrota a Verden, a Brugge, a Temeria, a las islas de Skellige. Entre ellos hay nobles, barones, caballeros. Amigos, parientes... así como formales... siervos de esta muchacha.

-Los amigos y parientes no la buscaron después de la guerra. No la hallaron.

-¿Porque no les estaba destinada? -Le dedicó una sonrisa, no demasiado sincera, pero muy hermosa. La más hermosa que tenía. No quería que le hablara en aquel tono.

El brujo encogió los hombros. Triss, que lo conocía un poco, cambió inmediatamente de táctica, renunció a argumentar.

Miró de nuevo a Ciri. La muchacha daba pasos con agilidad mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, realizó una rápida media vuelta, dio un tajo ligero y saltó hacia atrás inmediatamente. El maniquí se balanceó en su cuerda a causa del golpe.

-¡Bueno, por fin! -gritó Lambert-. ¡Por fin lo has entendido! Retrocede y otra vez. ¡Quiero asegurarme de que no ha sido una casualidad!

-Esa espada -Triss se volvió hacia los brujos- parece muy afilada. La viga parece resbaladiza e inestable. Y el profesor parece un idiota que deprime a la muchacha con sus gritos. ¿No tenéis miedo de que suceda un accidente? ¿O contáis con que el destino protegerá a la niña de ello?

-Ciri se ejercitó cerca de medio año sin espada -dijo Coën-. Sabe moverse. Y nosotros tenemos cuidado porque...

-Porque ésta es su casa -terminó Geralt en voz baja, pero firme. Muy firme. Con un tono que acababa la discusión.

-Pues eso, justamente eso -respiró profundamente Vesemir-. Triss, debes de estar cansada. ¿Hambrienta?

-No lo negaré -suspiró, resignándose a no perseguir con su mirada los ojos de Geralt-. Hablando con sinceridad, estoy que me caigo. La última noche del viaje la pasé en un chozo de pastor casi deshecho, envuelta en paja y alisaduras. Sellé la ruina con hechizos, si no, creo que hubiera estirado la pata. Sueño con unas sábanas limpias.

-Cenarás con nosotros. Ahora. Y luego dormirás como es debido y descansarás. Hemos preparado para ti la mejor habitación, la de la torre. Y hemos puesto allí la mejor cama que había en Kaer Morhen.

-Gracias. -Triss sonrió levemente. En la torre, pensó. Bien, Vesemir. Hoy puede ser en la torre, si tanto te importa guardar las apariencias. Puedo dormir en la torre, en la mejor cama de todas las camas de Kaer Morhen. Aunque preferiría con Geralt en la peor.

-Vamos, Triss.

-Vamos.

El viento golpeaba los postigos, movía la ventana sellada con los restos de un tapiz comido por las polillas. Triss yacía sobre la mejor cama de Kaer Morhen, en la más completa oscuridad. No podía dormir. Y no se trataba de que la mejor cama de Kaer Morhen fuera una antigüedad desvencijada. Triss reflexionaba una y otra vez. Y todos los pensamientos que le espantaban el sueño volvían una y otra vez sobre las mismas preguntas.

¿Para qué la habían llamado a la fortaleza? ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin?

La enfermedad de Vesemir no podía ser otra cosa que un pretexto. Vesemir era brujo. Que también fuera un anciano no cambiaba el hecho de que más de un jovenzuelo podía envidiarle su salud. Si todavía hubiera resultado que al viejo le hubiera picado con su aguijón una manticora o mordido un lobizón, Triss habría considerado creíble que la hubieran llamado. ¿Pero un "dolor de huesos"? Para reírse. El reuma en los huesos, una dolencia no demasiado original entre los muros terriblemente fríos de Kaer Morhen, se lo curaría Vesemir con elixires de brujos o incluso, más sencillo, con un fuerte orujo de hierbas, aplicado en diferentes proporciones interna y externamente. No necesitaría de hechiceras, de sus encantamientos, filtros y amuletos.

Entonces, ¿quién la había llamado? ¿Geralt?

Triss se echó sobre las sábanas, sentía una ola de calor que la invadía. Y una agitación potenciada por la rabia. Maldijo bajito, dio una patada al edredón, se dio la vuelta sobre un costado. La cama prehistórica chirrió, crujieron sus juntas. _No soy capaz de controlarme a mí misma_, pensó. _Me estoy portando como una cría tonta. O incluso peor, como una solterona falta de caricias. No soy capaz ni siquiera de pensar lógicamente._

Maldijo de nuevo.

_Por supuesto que no había sido Geralt. Sin emociones, pequeña, sin emociones, acuérdate de su gesto, allá en las cuadras. Y ya habías visto antes ese gesto, pequeña, ya lo habías visto, no te engañes. El gesto estúpido, compungido y azorado de un hombre que quiere olvidar, que lamenta, que no quiere recordar lo que pasó, no quiere regresar a lo que hubo. Por los dioses, pequeña, no te engañes pensando que esta vez es distinto. Jamás es distinto. Y lo sabes. Pues tienes ya una cierta experiencia, pequeña._

En lo que respecta a la vida erótica, Triss Merigold tenía derecho a considerarse como una hechicera típica. Todo comenzó con el ácido sabor del fruto prohibido, excitante a causa de las rígidas reglas de la academia y de las prohibiciones de los maestros con los que hacía de aprendiza. Luego llegó la independencia, la promiscuidad libre y loca, que desembocó, como suele suceder, en la decepción y la renuncia. Comenzó un largo período de soledad y el descubrimiento de que, para desactivar el estrés y la tensión, no necesitaba para nada a nadie, a nadie que, apenas se diera la vuelta y se limpiara el sudor de la frente, querría considerarse su señor y amo. Que para calmar los nervios existen medios menos complicados, los cuales además no ensucian las toallas de sangre, no expulsan ventosidades por debajo de la colcha y no exigen el desayuno. Luego vino un corto y divertido período de fascinación con el propio sexo, terminado con la conclusión de que suciedad, ventosidades y glotonería no son por lo menos dominio exclusivo de los hombres. Al fin, como casi todos los magos, Triss se acostumbró a la aventuras con otros hechiceros, esporádicas y enervantes por su desarrollo frío, técnico y casi ritual.

Y entonces apareció Geralt de Rivia. Llevando su intranquila vida de brujo, unido a Yennefer, quien era su amiga del alma, por una relación extraña, intranquila y tormentosa.

Triss los observaba a los dos y los envidiaba, aunque parecía que no había nada que envidiar. A todas luces, aquella relación los hacía a ambos infelices, los conducía directamente a la destrucción, dolía y contra toda lógica... perduraba. Triss no lo entendía. Y esto la fascinaba. La fascinaba hasta tal grado que...

Sedujo al brujo ayudándose con una pizca de magia. Dio con el momento adecuado. Un momento en el que él y Yennefer se habían tirado los trastos a la cabeza y se habían separado violentamente. Geralt necesitaba calor y quería olvidar.

No, Triss no anhelaba quitárselo a Yennefer. En realidad más le importaba su amiga que él. Pero la corta relación con el brujo no la decepcionó. Halló lo que buscaba, emociones en forma de sentimientos de culpa, temor y dolor. El dolor de Geralt. Vivió esta emoción, se excitó con ella y no pudo olvidarla cuando se separaron. Y qué cosa sea el dolor lo había entendido hacía no mucho tiempo. En el momento en que la había embargado en irresistible deseo de volver a estar con él de nuevo. Por poco tiempo, por un instante, pero estar.

Y ahora estaba tan cerca.

Triss cerró el puño y golpeó con él la almohada. _No_, pensó, no. _No seas tonta, pequeña. No pienses en esto. Piensa en..._

_ ¿En Ciri? Acaso éste es..._

Sí. Éste es el verdadero motivo de su visita a Kaer Morhen. La muchacha de cabellos cenicientos, a la que le quieren convertir en bruja en Kaer Morhen. En verdadera bruja. Mutante. Máquina de matar, tal y como son ellos.

_Está claro_, pensó de pronto, al sentir de nuevo una violenta excitación, esta vez sin embargo, de un tipo completamente distinto. _Es evidente. Quieren mutar a la niña, someterla a la Prueba de las Hierbas y a los Cambios, pero no saben cómo hacerlo. De los antiguos sólo vive Vesemir, y Vesemir no era nada más que maestro de esgrima. Escondido en los subterráneos de Kaer Morhen había un laboratorio, botellas polvorientas de elixires legendarios, alambiques, hornillos, retortas... ninguno de ellos sabe cómo usarlos. Porque un hecho indudable es que los elixires mutagénicos los preparaba en tiempos remotos algún hechicero renegado, y los siguientes hechiceros los perfeccionaron, controlaron mágicamente durante años los procesos de los Cambios a los que se sometía a los niños. Y en algún momento la cadena se rompió. Faltaba ciencia y talentos mágicos. Los brujos tienen las hierbas y la Hierba, tienen el laboratorio. Conocen la receta. Pero no tienen hechicero._

_ ¿Quién sabe_, pensó_, quizás hayan probado? ¿Les dieron a los niños cócteles hechos sin la intervención de la magia?_

Tembló al pensar lo que había podido pasar con estos niños.

_Y ahora_, pensó, _quieren mutar a la niña, pero no saben. Y esto puede significar... Puede significar que puede que me pidan ayuda. Y entonces veré lo que ningún hechicero vivo ha visto jamás, conoceré lo que ningún hechicero vivo conoce. La famosa Hierba y las hierbas, los cultivos de virus mantenidos en el más profundo de los secretos, las famosas y enigmáticas recetas..._

_ Y seré yo quien aplique a la niña de cabellos grises la serie de elixires, observaré los Cambios mutacionales, veré con mis propios ojos cómo..._

_ Cómo muere la niña de cabellos grises._

_ Oh, no. _Triss tembló otra vez_. Nunca. A ningún precio._

_ Al fin y al cabo creo que de nuevo me estoy alterando antes de tiempo. Creo que no se trata de esto. Durante la cena estuvimos charlando, intercambiando rumores sobre esto y aquello. Algunas veces intenté dirigir la conversación hacia la Niña de la Sorpresa, sin resultado. Enseguida cambiaban de tema._

Los había observado. Vesemir estaba tenso y turbado, Geralt intranquilo, Lambert y Eskel artificialmente alegres y charlatanes, Coën tan natural que resultaba innatural. Sincera y abierta había sido exclusivamente Ciri, colorada del frío, desgreñada, feliz y diabólicamente tragona. Comieron sopa de cerveza, densa de picatostes y queso, y Ciri se asombró de que no sirvieran setas. Bebieron sidra, pero a la muchacha le dieron agua, a causa de lo que se sintió visiblemente sorprendida y enfadada. Dónde está la ensalada, gritó de pronto, y Lambert la amonestó enérgicamente y la ordenó quitar los codos de la mesa.

Setas y ensalada. ¿En diciembre?

Por supuesto, pensó Triss. La están alimentando con esos legendarios saprofitos cavernarios, esas hierbas montañesas desconocidas para la ciencia, ... famosas infusiones de hierbas secretas. La muchacha se desarrolla deprisa, se pone en forma satánica, brujeril. De forma natural, sin mutación, sin riesgo, sin revolución hormonal. Pero la hechicera no debía saberlo. Para la hechicera esto era un secreto. _No me dirán nada, no me mostrarán nada._

_ Ya he visto cómo corría esta niña. Ya he visto cómo bailaba con la espada sobre la viga, hábil y rápida, llena de gracia bailarina, casi de cabra, moviéndose como una acróbata. Tengo, _pensó_, obligatoriamente tengo que verla desnuda, confirmar cómo se desarrolló bajo la influencia de eso con que la alimentan aquí. ¿Y si pudiera conseguir y sacar de aquí unas muestras de "setas" y "ensaladas"? Vaya, vaya..._

_ ¿Y la confianza? Me río de vuestra confianza, brujos. En el mundo hay cáncer, hay viruela, tétanos y leucemia, hay alergias, existe la muerte repentina de bebés. Y vosotros ocultáis ante el mundo vuestras "setas", de las cuales quizás se pudiera destilar un medicamento que salvara vidas. Las mantenéis en secreto incluso ante mí, a quien declaráis vuestra amistad, afecto y confianza. ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver no ya el laboratorio sino ni las putas setas!_

_ Entonces, ¿para qué me habéis hecho venir? ¿A mí, una hechicera?_

_ ¡Magia!_

Triss soltó una carcajada. _¡Ja, pensó, ahí os he pillado, brujos! Ciri os ha dado un susto tan grande como a mí. "Partió" a soñar mientras estaba despierta, tuvo visiones, profetizó, apareció el aura, la cual al fin y al cabo percibís casi tan bien como yo. "Echó mano" inconscientemente a algo mediante psicoquinesis o con la fuerza de su voluntad dobló una cuchara de cinc mientras la miraba durante la comida. Respondió a preguntas que le hacíais en vuestra cabeza o puede que incluso a aquéllas que temíais plantearle mentalmente. Y se apoderó de vosotros el miedo. Os disteis cuenta de que vuestra Sorpresa es más sorprendente de lo os creíais._

_ Os disteis cuenta de que teníais en Kaer Morhen una Fuente._

_ Que no podéis hacer nada sin una hechicera._

_ Y no hay ninguna hechicera que tenga amistad con vosotros, en la que podáis confiar. Excepto yo y..._

_ Y excepto Yennefer._

El viento aullaba, golpeaba en los postigos, removía el tapiz. Triss Merigold se tendió boca arriba, absorta en sus reflexiones, comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar.

_Geralt no invitó a Yennefer. Me invitó a mí. Acaso por eso..._

_ Quién sabe. Puede ser. Pero si es como pienso, por qué..._

_ Por qué..._

-¿Por qué no ha venido aquí, a buscarme? -gritó bajito en la oscuridad, nerviosa y enfadada.

Le respondió el viento aullando entre las ruinas.

La mañana era soleada, pero terriblemente fría. Triss se despertó aterida y cansada pero tranquila y decidida.

Entró la última a la sala. Recibió satisfecha el homenaje de las miradas que recompensaban sus esfuerzos: había cambiado el traje de viaje por un vestido sencillo pero efectivo y se había colocado con habilidad ciertas esencias mágicas y cosméticos sin magia, pero extraordinariamente caros. Comió sus gachas mientras conversaba con los brujos sobre temas banales y poco importantes.

-¿Otra vez agua? -refunfuñó de pronto Ciri, mirando su vaso-. ¡Me duelen los dientes de tanta agua! ¡Quiero zumo! ¡De ése de color azul!

-No te encorves -dijo Lambert y atisbó con el rabillo del ojo a Triss-. ¡Y no te limpies la boca con las mangas! Se terminó la comida, hora de entrenar. Los días son cada vez más cortos.

-Geralt. -Triss terminó las gachas-. Ciri se cayó en la Senda. Nada grave, pero la culpa fue de ese traje de bufón. Está todo mal ajustado y le dificulta los movimientos.

Vesemir tosió, volvió la vista. Ah, pensó la hechicera, así que es obra tuya, maestro de la espada. Cierto, parecía que hubieran cortado el jubón de Ciri con una espada y lo hubieran cosido con la punta de un flecha.

-Los días son, cierto, cada vez más cortos -siguió, sin esperar a que comentaran nada-. Pero hoy lo vamos a acortar aún más. ¿Ciri, has terminado? Haz el favor de venir conmigo. Ejecutaremos los indispensables arreglos en tu uniforme.

-Ella corre con esto desde hace un año, Merigold -habló Lambert con furia-. Y todo estaba bien hasta que...

-¿... hasta que apareció una mujer que no puede ver ropa de tan poco gusto y tan mal ajustada? Tienes razón. Pero la mujer ha aparecido y el orden establecido se ha hundido, ha llegado la hora de hacer grandes cambios. Ven, Ciri.

La muchacha vaciló, miró a Geralt. Geralt asintió con la cabeza, sonrió. Una sonrisa hermosa. Tal y como era capaz de sonreír antes, entonces, cuando...

Triss retiró la vista. Aquella sonrisa no era para ella.

La habitación de Ciri era una copia fiel del cuartel de los brujos. Era, tal y como ellos, falta de objetos y muebles. No había aquí prácticamente nada excepto una cama de tablas rotas, una mesita y un arcón. Los brujos decoraban las paredes y puertas de su cuartel con pieles de animales muertos durante una montería: ciervos, linces, lobos, incluso glotones. Sin embargo, sobre las puertas de la habitacioncilla de Ciri había una piel de una gigantesca rata con un rabo asqueroso y peludo. Triss combatió su deseo interno de arrancar aquella apestosa guarrería y echarla por la ventana.

La muchacha, de pie junto a la cama, la miraba expectante.

-Intentaremos -dijo la hechicera- arreglar un poco esa... vaina tuya. Siempre he tenido talento para las tijeras y la aguja, así que supongo que podré dar cuenta también de esa piel de cabra. Y tú, brujilla, ¿has tenido alguna vez en la mano una aguja? ¿Te han enseñado alguna otra cosa aparte de hacer agujeros con la espada a una bolsa de paja?

-Cuando estaba en los Tras Ríos, en Kagen, tuve que hilar -murmuró Ciri de mala gana-. No me dejaban coser porque solamente rompía el lino y echaba a perder los hilos, había que descoserlo todo otra vez. ¡Pero qué terriblemente aburrido era aquello de hilar, puf!

-Cierto -se rió Triss-. Difícil pensar en algo más aburrido. Yo tampoco soportaba tener que hilar.

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo? Yo tenía porque... Pero tú eres encan... hechicera. ¡Tú puedes lograr todo con hechizos! Este vestido tan bonito... ¿lo has hechizado?

-No -sonrió Triss-. Pero tampoco lo he cosido con mi propia mano. No soy tan hábil.

-¿Y qué harás con mi ropa? ¿Un hechizo?

-No hay tal necesidad. Bastará con una aguja mágica, a la que daremos un poquito de vigor con un conjuro. Y si fuera necesario...

Triss pasó lentamente su mano por un agujero en la manga de la chaquetilla, murmuró un conjuro, activó al mismo tiempo su amuleto. No quedó ni rastro del agujero. Ciri gritó de alegría.

-¡Es un hechizo! ¡Voy a tener una chaqueta hechizada! ¡Ja!

-Hasta que te cosa una normal pero bien hecha. Bueno, ahora quítate todo esto, señorita mía, ponte otra cosa. ¿Ésta no será tu única ropa?

Ciri negó con la cabeza, abrió la tapadera del arcón, mostró un vestido muy desteñido y holgado, un caftán gris, una camisa de lino y una blusa de algodón que recordaba un costal de penitente.

-Esto es mío -dijo-. Vine con ello puesto. Pero ahora ya no lo llevo. Son cosas de mujeres.

-Entiendo. -Triss torció el gesto, burlona-. De mujeres o no, de momento tienes que vestírtelo. Venga, más deprisa, desnúdate. Deja que te ayude... ¡Rayos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ciri?

Los brazos de la muchacha estaban cubiertos de grandes cardenales en los que se entreveía la sangre. La mayor parte de ellos estaban ya amarillentos, algunos eran recientes.

-¿Qué es esto, diablos? -repitió furiosa la hechicera-. ¿Quién te ha pegado así?

-¿Esto? -Ciri miró a sus brazos como si le asombrara la cantidad de contusiones-. Ah, esto... esto es el molino. Fui demasiado lenta.

-¿Qué molino, maldita sea?

-El molino -repitió Ciri alzando hacia la hechicera sus grandes ojos-. Es una especie de... Bueno... En él se aprende a esquivar los ataques. Tiene unas patas como palos y da vueltas y agita las patas. Hay que saltar muy deprisa y esquivar. Hay que tener refrejos. Si no se tienen refrejos el molino te arrea con el palo. Al principio el molino me daba de golpes terríbilemente. Pero ahora...

-Quítate las medias y la camisa. ¡Oh, piadosos dioses! ¡Muchacha! Pero, ¿acaso puedes andar? ¿Y correr?

Ambas caderas y el muslo izquierdo tenían un color negro-granate a causa de las equimosis y tumefacciones. Ciri tembló y bufó, se revolvió ente las manos de la hechicera. Triss maldijo en el idioma de los enanos, palabras a todas luces muy feas.

-¿Esto también fue el molino? -preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Esto? No. Oh, esto fue el molino -Ciri enseñó con indiferencia un imponente cardenal en una tibia, por debajo de la rodilla izquierda-. Y éste otro... Éste fue el péndulo. En el péndulo se ejercitan los pasos de espada. Geralt dice que ya soy buena con el péndulo. Dice que tengo ese, bueno... Sentido. Tengo sentido.

-Y si te falta sentido -Triss apretó los dientes-, entonces, por lo que imagino, el péndulo te golpea.

-Pues claro -afirmó la muchacha, mirándola con un asombro evidente-. Golpea, y cómo.

-¿Y aquí? ¿En el costado? ¿Qué fue esto? ¿Un martillo de herrero?

Ciri silbó de dolor y enrojeció.

-Me caí del peine...

-... y el peine te golpeó -terminó Triss, a quien cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener el control. Ciri resopló.

-¿Cómo va a poder golpear un peine si está clavado en la tierra? ¡No puede! Simplemente me caí. Ejercitaba una pirueta en salto y no me salió. Por eso tengo el cardenal. Porque me di con el poste.

-¿Y estuviste en la cama durante dos días? ¿Tuviste problemas para respirar? ¿Dolores?

-Para nada. Coën me dio un masaje y enseguida me subió de nuevo al peine. Hay que hacerlo así, ¿sabes? Si no, le coges miedo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo coges miedo -repitió con orgullo Ciri y se retiró de la frente su flequillo ceniciento-. ¿No lo sabes? Incluso si te pasa algo hay que empezar de nuevo con el aparato, porque si no tendrás miedo y si tienes miedo, no te servirá ni un pimiento el ejercicio. No se debe renunciar. Lo dijo Geralt.

-Tengo que recordar esta máxima -rezongó la hechicera-. Así como el que proceda de Geralt. No es una mala receta para la vida, sólo que no estoy segura de que tenga resultado en todas las circunstancias. Pero es fácil realizarla a costa de otros. ¿Así que no se debe renunciar? ¿Aunque te golpearan y apalearan en mil formas tú tienes que levantarte y seguir ejercitando?

-Por supuesto. Un brujo no le teme a nada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y tú, Ciri? ¿No le temes a nada? Respóndeme con sinceridad.

La muchacha volvió la cabeza, apretó los labios.

-¿Y no se lo contarás a nadie?

-No se lo diré.

-Lo que más miedo me da son dos péndulos. Dos a la vez. Y el molino, pero sólo cuando lo ponen a toda velocidad. Y además hay una balanza muy larga, sobre ella todavía tengo que estar con ese... asegu... aseguramiento. Lambert dice que soy una patosa y una torpona, pero eso no es verdad. Geralt me dijo que tengo una gravedad un poquito distinta, porque soy una niña. Simplemente tengo que ejercitar más, a menos que... Querría preguntarte algo. ¿Puedo?

-Puedes.

-Si sabes de magia y de conjuros... Si sabes hacer encantamientos... ¿Podrías hacer de tal modo que me convirtiera en niño?

-No -respondió Triss con un tono helado-. No podría.

-Humm -se entristeció a todas luces la pequeña bruja-. ¿Podrías por lo menos...?

-Por lo menos, ¿qué?

-¿Podrías hacer algo para que no tuviera...? -Ciri se cubrió de rubor-. Te lo diré al oído.

-Di. -Triss se agachó-. Te escucho.

Ciri, enrojeciendo aún más, acercó su rostro a los cabellos castaños de la hechicera.

Triss se enderezó violentamente, sus ojos echaban chispas.

-¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?

-Ajá.

-¡Puta y maldita mierda! -gritó la hechicera y dio una patada a la mesita de tal modo que del ímpetu fue a estrellarse contra la puerta y derribó la piel de rata-. ¡Pestes, viruelas y lepras! ¡Yo los mato a estos malditos idiotas!

-Tranquilízate, Merigold -dijo Lambert-. Te excitas sin motivo alguno y no es saludable.

-¡No me des lecciones! ¡Y deja de dirigirte a mí como "Merigold"! Y lo mejor será que te calles del todo. No estoy hablando contigo. Vesemir, Geralt, ¿acaso alguno de vosotros ha visto lo monstruosamente torturada que está esta muchacha? ¡No tiene en el cuerpo ni un sólo pedazo sano!

-Niña -dijo con aire serio Vesemir-. No te dejes llevar por las emociones. Tú te educaste de otra manera, has visto otro tipo de educación de los niños. Ciri procede del sur, allá se educa de otro modo a las muchachas y los mozuelos, sin diferencia alguna, como entre los elfos. Con cinco años la montaron en un poni, con ocho cabalgaba ya en las monterías. Le enseñaron a usar el arco, la lanza y la espada. Un cardenal no es nada nuevo para Ciri...

-No me cuentes estupideces. -Triss se enderezó-. No os hagáis los tontos. Esto no es un poni, ni un paseo a caballo, ni un cortejo de trineos. ¡Esto es Kaer Morhen! En estos vuestros molinos y péndulos, en vuestro Matadero, se han roto huesos y destrozado costillas decenas de muchachos, diestros y duros vagabundos, parecidos a vosotros, recogidos por los caminos y sacados de las cloacas, bribones y pícaros de manos fibrosas y con no poca experiencia en sus cortas vidas. ¿Qué oportunidad tiene Ciri? Incluso educada en el sur, incluso a la elfo, incluso bajo mano de tal sargentona como la Leona Calanthe, esta pequeña era y siempre ha sido princesa. Piel delicada, complexión menuda, huesos ligeros... ¡Es una niña! ¿Qué queréis hacer de ella? ¿Una bruja?

-Esta muchacha -habló Geralt con voz baja y serena-, esta delicada y menuda princesita, sobrevivió a la matanza de Cintra. Dejada a su suerte logró atravesar las cohortes de Nilfgaard. Fue capaz de evitar a los desertores que pululaban por las aldeas, que robaban y mataban a todo lo que se moviera. Sobrevivió dos semanas en los bosques de los Tras Ríos, completamente sola. Vagabundeó durante un mes con un grupo de refugiados bregando con tantas dificultades como todos ellos y como todos ellos pasó hambre. Casi medio año trabajó en el campo y con los aperos, acogida por una familia de campesinos. Créeme, Triss, la vida le ha dado experiencia, la ha adiestrado y endurecido no menos que a esos granujas parecidos a nosotros y traídos a Kaer Morhen desde los caminos. Ciri no es más débil que esos bastardos indeseados y parecidos a nosotros, entregados a los brujos en las tabernas como si fueran gatitos, en cestas de mimbre. ¿Y su sexo? ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-¿Aún lo preguntas? ¿Aún te atreves a preguntar? -gritó la hechicera-. ¿Que qué importancia tiene? ¡Pues tiene, que la muchacha, que no se parece a vosotros, está justamente con sus días! ¡Y lo pasa extraordinariamente mal! ¡Y vosotros queréis que eche las tripas en el Matadero y en no sé qué malditos molinos!

Aunque enfurecida, Triss sintió una gozosa satisfacción a la vista de los gestos de estupefacción de los brujos jóvenes y de la repentina caída de la mandíbula inferior de Vesemir.

-Ni siquiera lo sabíais -agitó la cabeza en una recriminación más serena, más preocupada y dulce-. Tutores de mala muerte. A ella le da vergüenza hablaros de ello porque le enseñaron que de estas cosas no se les habla a los hombres. Y se avergüenza de su debilidad, de su dolor, de que es menos diestra. ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros ha pensado en ello? ¿Os habéis interesado por ello? ¿Habéis intentado averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿O puede que ella sangrara por primera vez aquí, en Kaer Morhen? ¿Y ha llorado por las noches, sin encontrar en nadie compasión, consuelo, siquiera comprensión? ¿Acaso a alguno de vosotros se le ha ocurrido pensar en esto?

-Déjalo, Triss -gimió Geralt en voz baja-. Basta ya. Has alcanzado lo que querías alcanzar. Y puede que más de lo que querías.

-Así se nos lleve el diablo -maldijo Coën-. Como buenos tontos nos hemos portado, no hay nada que decir. Eh, Vesemir, que tú...

-Calla -ladró el viejo brujo-. No digas nada.

Eskel se comportó de una forma como mínimo inesperada, se levantó, se acercó a la hechicera, inclinándose hasta muy abajo, le tomó la mano y la besó con respeto. Ella retiró rápidamente la mano. No para demostrar enfado o irritación, sino para interrumpir la agradable vibración que la atravesaba de parte a parte, producida por el contacto con el brujo. Eskel producía una fuerte emanación. Más fuerte que Geralt.

-Triss -dijo con turbación, mientras se tocaba la terrible cicatriz de la mejilla-. Ayúdanos. Te lo pedimos. Ayúdanos, Triss.

La hechicera le miró a los ojos, apretó la boca.

-¿A qué? ¿A qué tengo que ayudaros, Eskel?

Eskel se tocó de nuevo la cicatriz, miró a Geralt. El brujo de cabello blanco bajó la cabeza, cubrió sus ojos con la mano. Vesemir carraspeó sonoramente.

En aquel momento chirriaron las puertas, Ciri entró a la sala. El carraspeo de Vesemir se transformó en algo como una especie de ronco y sonoro suspiro. Lambert abrió la boca. Triss ahogó una risa.

Ciri, con el pelo cortado y peinado, anduvo hacia ellos a pequeños pasos, llevando cautelosamente un vestido azul oscuro, arreglado y ajustado, pero aún con huellas de haber sido llevado en las alforjas. En el cuello de la muchacha brillaba otro regalo de la hechicera: un viborezno negro de piel lacada con ojos de rubí y montada en un imperdible de oro.

Ciri se detuvo ante Vesemir. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos, metió los pulgares en el cinturón.

-Hoy no puedo entrenar -recitó lenta y claramente, en un silencio absoluto-, o sea estoy... estoy...

Miró a la hechicera. Triss murmuró algo, con una mueca de pilluelo satisfecho de su travesura, movió los labios, musitando la frase convenida.

-¡Indispuesta! -terminó Ciri orgullosa y sonoramente, alzando la nariz casi hasta el techo.

Vesemir carraspeó de nuevo. Pero Eskel, el querido Eskel, no perdió la cabeza, una vez mas se comportó como había que hacerlo.

-Por supuesto -dijo con desenvoltura, mientras sonreía-. Es comprensible, está claro que postergamos los ejercicios hasta el momento en que termine la indisposición. Las lecciones teóricas las acortaremos y, si te sintieras mal, también éstas las pospondremos. Si necesitas medicamentos o...

-De esto me ocuparé yo -interrumpió Triss, también con naturalidad.

-Ajá... -Sólo ahora Ciri se ruborizó ligeramente, miró al viejo brujo-. Tío Vesemir, he pedido a Triss... Es decir, a la señorita Merigold, que... O sea... Bueno, que se quedara con nosotros. Más tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Pero ella respondió que, o sea, tú tenías que otorgar tu consentimiento. ¡Tío Vesemir! ¡Otórgalo!

-Consiento... -gargajeó Vesemir-. Por supuesto que consiento...

-Nos alegramos mucho. -Geralt por fin retiró la mano de la frente-. Nos gusta muchísimo, Triss.

La hechicera agitó levemente la cabeza en su dirección y movió las pestañas inocentemente, retorciendo entre sus dedos un rizo castaño. Geralt adoptó una expresión como de piedra.

-Muy bien hiciste y con mucha cortesía actuaste, Ciri -dijo-, al proponer a la señorita Merigold una estancia más larga en Kaer Morhen. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ciri enrojeció, su rostro se pobló con una amplia sonrisa. La hechicera le dio la siguiente señal convenida.

-Y ahora -dijo la muchacha, levantando la nariz aún más-, os dejaré solos porque seguramente querréis hablar con Triss de asuntos importantes. Señorita Merigold, tío Vesemir, señores... Me despido. De momento.

Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, después de lo cual salió de la sala, pisando lenta y graciosamente los escalones.

-Joder -cortó el silencio Lambert-. Y pensar que no creía que fuera de verdad una princesa.

-¿Lo habéis pillado, mentecatos? -Vesemir miró a su alrededor-. Si por la mañana se pone el vestido... Ni un puñetero ejercicio... ¿Entendido?

Eskel y Coën obsequiaron al vejete con una mirada por completo ausente de todo respeto. Lambert rebufó abiertamente. Geralt miró a la hechicera y la hechicera sonrió.

-Gracias -dijo-. Gracias, Triss.

-¿Condiciones? -se intranquilizó Eskel-. Triss, pues si ya hemos dicho que vamos a suavizar el entrenamiento de Ciri. ¿Qué más condiciones quieres ponernos?

-Bueno, puede que condiciones no sea una buena definición. Llamémoslo mejor consejos. Os daré tres consejos y vosotros haréis uso de ellos. Si, por supuesto, os interesa que me quede y os ayude en la educación de la pequeña.

-Escuchamos -dijo Geralt-. Habla, Triss.

-Sobre todo -comenzó, sonriéndose con malignidad-, conviene amenizar la dieta de Ciri. Y en concreto, limitar en ella los hongos secretos y la hierbas misteriosas.

Geralt y Coën controlaron sus rostros estupendamente. Lambert y Eskel un poco peor. Vesemir fue incapaz de controlarse. En fin, pensó ella mientras contemplaba su graciosa mueca, en sus tiempos el mundo era mejor. Entonces la hipocresía era un defecto del que había que avergonzarse. La sinceridad no acarreaba vergüenza.

-Menos caldos de hierbas rodeadas de misterios -siguió, intentando no reírse-, y más leche. Tenéis aquí cabras. Ordeñar no es difícil, ya verás, Lambert, aprenderás en un daca las pajas.

-Triss -comenzó Geralt-, escucha...

-No, escucha tú. No habéis sometido a Ciri a violentas mutaciones, no la habéis tocado con hormonas, ni habéis intentado con elixires y Hierbas. Y os alabo esto. Fue una actuación razonable, consecuente, humana. No la habéis deformado con venenos, razón de más para que no la mutiléis ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Las setas cuyo secreto tan bien guardáis -aclaró- en verdad mantienen a la muchacha en una forma excelente y le fortalecen los músculos. Las hierbas le aseguran una transformación ideal de la materia y aceleran el desarrollo. Todo ello junto, ayudado por un entrenamiento mortífero, produce sin embargo ciertos cambios en la constitución del cuerpo. En los tejidos adiposos. Ella es una mujer. Si no la habéis mutilado hormonalmente, no la mutiléis ahora físicamente. Puede que alguna vez os recrimine que le hayáis privado tan brutalmente de sus... atributos femeninos. ¿Comprendéis de qué hablo?

-Y cómo -murmuró Lambert mientras contemplaba sin miramientos el busto de Triss que sobresalía de la tela del vestido. Eskel carraspeó y atravesó con sus ojos al joven brujo.

-¿Ahora -preguntó Geralt lentamente, deslizando también su mirada por el uno y el otro- no habrás advertido en ella nada irreparable, espero?

-No -sonrió-. Por suerte no. Se desarrolla saludable y normal, tiene una complexión como la de una dríada joven, da gusto mirarla. Pero guardad las medidas en la utilización de los aceleradores, os lo ruego.

-Las guardaremos -prometió Vesemir-. Gracias por la advertencia, niña. ¿Qué más? Has hablado de tres... consejos.

-Por supuesto. He aquí el segundo: no debéis permitir que Ciri se embrutezca aquí. Tiene que tener contacto con el mundo. Con sus coetáneos. Tiene que conseguir una educación decente y prepararse para una vida normal. De momento que juguetee con la espada. Sin mutación no la podréis convertir en bruja, pero un entrenamiento brujeril no la dañará. Corren tiempos difíciles y peligrosos, sabrá defenderse cuando lo precise. Como una elfa. Pero no la podéis enterrar aquí viva, en este despoblado. Tiene que vivir una vida normal.

-Su vida normal ardió junto con Cintra -murmuró Geralt-. Pero en fin, Triss, como de costumbre, tienes razón. Ya habíamos pensado en ello. Cuando llegue la primavera la llevaré a la escuela del santuario. Al cuidado de Nenneke, a Ellander.

-Esa es una excelente idea y una decisión sabia. Nenneke es una mujer excepcional y la basílica de la diosa Melitele es un lugar excepcional. Seguro, estable, que garantiza una verdadera educación para la chicas. ¿Ciri ya lo sabe?

-Lo sabe. Alborotó durante unos cuantos días pero al final lo aceptó. En este momento incluso espera impaciente a la primavera, la emociona la perspectiva de un viaje a Temeria. Le interesa el mundo exterior.

-Como a mí a su edad -sonrió Triss-. Y esta comparación nos acerca peligrosamente a mi tercer consejo. El más importante. Y vosotros sabéis cuál. No pongáis esos gestos tontos. Soy hechicera, ¿lo habéis olvidado? No sé cuanto tiempo os habrá llevado el reconocer las capacidades mágicas de Ciri. Yo he necesitado para ello menos de media hora. Al cabo de este tiempo sabía ya quién, o mejor dicho qué, es la niña.

-¿Y qué es?

-Una Fuente.

-¡Imposible!

-Posible. Incluso seguro. Ciri es una Fuente, tiene potenciales de médium. Lo que es más, sus potenciales son muy, muy intranquilizadores. Y vosotros, queridos brujos, bien lo sabéis. Vosotros habéis advertido estas capacidades, también a vosotros os han puesto nerviosos. Sólo y exclusivamente por ello me habéis hecho venir a Kaer Morhen, ¿verdad? ¿Tengo razón? ¿Sólo y exclusivamente por ello?

-Sí -confirmó Vesemir al cabo de un rato de silencio. Triss respiró discretamente con alivio. Por un momento había temido que el que lo confirmara fuera Geralt.

Al día siguiente cayeron las primeras nieves, al principio leves, luego en forma de tormenta. Cayeron durante toda la noche y por la mañana los muros de Kaer Morhen se ahogaban bajo montones de nieve. Era imposible correr por el Matadero, cuanto más que Ciri todavía no se encontraba bien. Triss sospechaba que la "aceleración" brujeril podía ser la causa de los transtornos menstruales. No podía tener sin embargo seguridad completa, pues no sabía prácticamente nada de estas sustancias y Ciri era fuera de toda duda la única muchacha en el mundo que las había tomado. No les dijo nada a los brujos de sus sospechas. No quería preocuparlos ni ponerlos nerviosos, prefería utilizar sus propios medios. Atiborró a Ciri con elixires, le ató al talle por debajo del vestido unos manojillos de jaspes activos y le prohibió los esfuerzos, en especial la caza salvaje de ratas con la espada.

Ciri se aburría, vagabundeaba soñolienta por el castillo, hasta que al fin, a falta de otra diversión, se unió a Coën, que estaba limpiando las cuadras, ocupándose de los caballos y reparando la guarnicionería.

Geralt, para rabia de la hechicera, se había esfumado donde fuera y apareció únicamente al caer la tarde, cargando con una cabra montesa muerta. Triss le ayudó a preparar su caza. Aunque le daba un asco terrible el olor a carne y sangre, quería estar cerca del brujo. Cerca. Lo más cerca posible. Creció en ella una fría y férrea decisión. No tenía ganas de dormir sola de nuevo.

-¡Triss! -aulló de pronto Ciri, que subía por las escaleras con ruidosos pasos-. ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo? ¡Triss, por favor, déjame! ¡Por favor, Triss!

La nieve caía y caía. Se hizo más clara sólo cuando comenzó Midinváerne, el Día del Solsticio de Invierno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Tercero

_Al tercer día los niños todos murieron, a no ser uno que de años a los diez acaso llegaba. El tal, arrojado a una violenta enajenación, cayó al punto en profunda embriaguez. Los ojos suyos tenían la mirada como de vidrio, con las manos meneaba sin tregua la frazada o manoteaba en el aire como en queriendo aferrar un rayo. El aliento volvióse sonoro y enronquecido, un sudor frío, pegajoso y hediento le salió por la piel. Entonces de nuevo le fue dado elixir a las venas y repitióse el ataque. Esta vez la sangre brotóle por las narices, y la tos se tornó en vómitos, tras lo cual el mozo por completo desfalleció y se le fueron los sentidos._

_ Los síntomas no se rebajaron en los días dos que siguieron. La infantil piel, hasta entonces enjuagada en sudores, volvióse seca y requemada, el pulso perdió su entereza y duración, el tiempo era en medida fuerte, más tirando a lento que a presto. Ni una vez sola se espabiló de nuevo, ni grandes voces volvió a dar._

_ Por fin llegó el día séptimo. El mozo se despertó como de un sueño y abrió los ojos, y los ojos suyos como los de la víbora eran..._

Carla Demetia Crest, La Prueba de las Hierbas y otras muy secretas prácticas de los brujos, con los propios ojos contempladas, manuscrito para el exclusivo uso del Capítulo de los Hechiceros.

-Vuestros recelos eran infundados, completamente falsos. -Triss frunció el ceño, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa-. Pasaron ya los tiempos en los que los hechiceros perseguían a las Fuentes y los niños con aptitudes mágicas, tiempos en los que se los arrancaban a sus padres o tutores a fuerza de violencia o estratagemas. ¿De verdad pensabais que podría haber querido quitaros a Ciri?

Lambert gruñó, volvió la cabeza. Eskel y Vesemir miraron a Geralt, pero Geralt guardaba silencio. Miró a un lado, mientras jugueteaba incansablemente con su plateado medallón de brujo, la cabeza del lobo mostrando los colmillos. Triss sabía que el medallón reaccionaba a la magia. En una noche como la de Midinváerne, cuando hasta el aire vibraba con la magia, los medallones de los brujos debían de estar vibrando sin tregua, debían de agitarse e incomodar.

-No, niña -dijo por fin Vesemir-. Sabemos que no lo hubieras hecho. Pero también sabemos que hubieras tenido que dar parte de ello al Capítulo. Sabemos, y no de hoy, que cada hechicero y cada hechicera están obligados a ello. No arrancáis ya los niños con aptitudes a los padres y tutores. Los observáis para, más tarde, en el momento adecuado, fascinarlos con la magia, inclinarlos a...

-No tengáis miedo -le interrumpió con voz fría-. No hablaré de Ciri a nadie. Tampoco al Capítulo. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Nos asombra la facilidad con que declaras que nos guardarás el secreto -dijo sereno Eskel-. Perdona, Triss, no quisiera herirte, pero, ¿qué ha pasado con vuestra legendaria lealtad hacia el Consejo y el Capítulo?

-Muchas cosas han pasado. La guerra ha cambiado muchas cosas. Y la batalla de Sodden aún más. No quiero aburriros con políticas y además ciertos problemas y asuntos son, perdonadme, secretos que no me es lícito traicionar. En lo que se refiere a la lealtad... Soy leal. Pero podéis creerme, en este asunto puedo ser al mismo tiempo leal al Capítulo y a vosotros.

-Tal doble lealtad -Geralt la miró a los ojos por primera vez en aquella tarde- es una cosa diabólicamente difícil. Pocas veces esto sale bien, Triss.

La hechicera miró a Ciri. La muchacha estaba sentada con Coën en una piel de oso en un lejano rincón de la sala jugando al calientamanos. El juego se iba volviendo monótono puesto que ambos eran increíblemente rápidos y ninguno era capaz de acertar al otro en forma alguna. Por lo visto esto no les molestaba y no les aguaba la diversión.

-Geralt -dijo-. Cuando encontraste a Ciri allá, junto al Yaruga, te la llevaste contigo. La trajiste a Kaer Morhen, la escondiste del mundo, no quieres ni siquiera que los parientes de la niña sepan que vive. Lo hiciste porque algo, de lo que no sé, te convenció de que existe el destino, de que nos gobierna, de que nos dirige en todo lo que hacemos. Yo también pienso así, siempre lo he pensado. Si el deseo quiere que Ciri se convierta en hechicera, así sucederá. Ni el Capítulo ni el Consejo tienen por qué saber nada, no tienen por que observar ni convencer. Guardándoos el secreto, no traiciono en nada al Capítulo. Pero como bien sabéis hay aquí cierto problema.

-Si sólo fuera uno -suspiró Vesemir-. Habla, niña.

-La muchacha tiene aptitudes para la magia y ello no se puede descuidar. Es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Las aptitudes incontroladas son peligrosas. Para la Fuente y para los que la rodean. Para los que la rodean la Fuente puede ser peligrosa de muchas formas. Para sí misma sólo en una. Se trata de alguna enfermedad mental. La más común es la catatonía.

-Por los mil diablos -dijo Lambert después de un largo rato de silencio-. Os estoy escuchando y pienso que aquí alguien ya ha perdido el juicio y ya veis cómo es peligrosa para los que la rodean. Destino, fuente, hechicerías, prodigios, milagros... Pero, ¿no exageras, Merigold? ¿Acaso es éste el primer crío que ha sido traído a la Fortaleza? Geralt no encontró ningún destino, encontró a un huérfano más, desprovisto de hogar. Le enseñaremos a este crío el arte de la espada y lo soltaremos en el mundo, como a otros. Cierto, estoy de acuerdo, nunca hasta ahora habíamos entrenado en Kaer Morhen a una niña. Tuvimos problemas con Ciri, cometimos errores, bien está que nos los señalaras. Pero sin exagerar. Ella no es tan original como para caer de rodillas y alzar los ojos al cielo. ¿Acaso pululan por el mundo pocas hembras guerreras? Te garantizo, Merigold, Ciri saldrá de aquí educada y sana, fuerte y sabiendo arreglárselas en la vida. Y, te garantizo, sin catatonia ni otros males. A menos que tú la convenzas de padecer parecida enfermedad.

-Vesemir. -Triss se volvió en la silla-. Ordénale callarse porque molesta.

-Te haces la lista -dijo sereno Lambert- y no lo sabes todo. Mira.

Alzó la mano en dirección al hogar, colocando los dedos en una extraña posición. La chimenea bramó y retumbó, el humo brotó con ímpetu, el fuego cobró brillantez, escupió chispas. Geralt, Vesemir y Eskel miraron intranquilos a Ciri, pero la muchacha no prestaba atención a los espectaculares fuegos de artificio.

Triss cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, miró a Lambert retadora.

-La Señal de Aard -afirmó con tranquilidad-. ¿Querías imponerme? Con ayuda del mismo gesto, reforzado por la concentración, la fuerza de voluntad y un conjuro, puedo en un instante lanzar el leño a través de la chimenea, tan alto que creerías que es una estrella.

-Tú puedes -accedió-. Pero Ciri no. No es capaz siquiera de realizar la Señal de Aard. Ni ninguna otra. Lo ha intentado centenares de veces y nada. Y tú misma sabes que para nuestras Señales no hace falta más que un mínimo de capacidad. Así que Ciri no tiene ni siquiera el mínimo. Es una niña absolutamente normal. No tiene las mínimas capacidades mágicas, es incluso un antitalento. Y tú nos relatas que si una Fuente, intentas asustarnos con...

-Una Fuente -le aclaró con voz fría- no controla sus habilidades, no es dueña de ellas. Es un médium, una especie de transmisor. Contacta sin saberlo con ciertas energías, sin saberlo las dirige. Pero si intenta controlarlas, si las fuerza, como cuando intenta formar las Señales, no le sale nada. Y nada le saldrá no ya con cientos sino con miles de pruebas. Es típico para las Fuentes. Pero cierto día llega el momento en que la Fuente no se esfuerza, no lo intenta, está pensando en las musarañas o en judías con chorizo, juega a la taba, se lo pasa bien con alguien en la cama, se mete el dedo en la nariz... y de pronto algo sucede. Por ejemplo, la casa estalla en llamas. A veces hasta media ciudad estalla en llamas.

-Exageras, Merigold.

-Lambert. -Geralt dejó caer el medallón, puso la mano sobre la mesa-. En primer lugar, no te dirijas a Triss como "Merigold", ya te ha pedido muchas veces que no lo hagas. En segundo lugar, Triss no exagera. Yo vi en acción con mis propios ojos a la madre de Ciri, la infanta Pavetta. Os digo que había que verlo. No sé si era Fuente, pero nadie sospechaba que tuviera talentos hasta que por un pelo no acabó convirtiendo en cenizas el castillo real de Cintra.

-Habrá entonces que aceptar -dijo Eskel, al tiempo que encendía una vela en otro candelabro- que Ciri puede poseer una carga genética.

-No sólo puede -dijo Vesemir-. Ella posee esa herencia. Por un lado, Lambert tiene razón. Ciri no es capaz de hacer las Señales. Por el otro... Todos hemos visto...

Calló, mientras miraba a Ciri, quien con un chillido de alegría saludaba en aquel preciso momento el haber alcanzado ventaja en el juego. Triss vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Coën y no albergó dudas de que éste le había permitido que ganara.

-Y precisamente -dijo temblando-. Todos lo habéis visto. ¿Qué habéis visto? ¿En qué circunstancias lo habéis visto? ¿No os parece, muchachos, que ha llegado el momento de ser más sinceros? Diablos, os repito, guardaré el secreto. Tenéis mi palabra.

Lambert miró a Geralt, Geralt afirmó permitiéndole. El joven brujo se levantó, sacó de una alta estantería una garrafa de cristal grande, cuadrangular y una botellita más pequeña. Vertió el contenido de la botellita en la garrafa, la agitó varias veces, sirvió el diáfano líquido en las jarras que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Toma algo con nosotros, Triss.

-¿Acaso la verdad es tan terrible -se mofó- que no se puede hablar de ella estando sobrio? ¿Que hay que embriagarse para poder oírla?

-No te hagas la lista. Echa un trago. Lo entenderás más fácilmente.

-¿Y qué es esto?

-Gaviota blanca.

-¿Qué?

-Un medio ligero -sonrió Eskel- para tener dulces sueños.

-¡Voto a bríos! ¿Un alucinógeno brujeril? ¡Así que por eso os brillan los ojos por las noches!

-La gaviota blanca es muy suave. La negra es la alucinógena.

-¡Si en este líquido hay magia no me está permitido llevármelo a los labios!

-Únicamente ingredientes naturales -la tranquilizó Geralt, pero la mueca que había adoptado, como ella advirtió, era confusa. Seguramente tenía miedo de que le preguntara por los ingredientes del elixir-. Y disueltos en una gran cantidad de agua. No te propondríamos nada que pudiera perjudicarte.

El líquido espumoso de extraño sabor le golpeó frío en el esófago pero se extendió cálido por su cuerpo. La hechicera pasó la lengua por las encías y el paladar. No pudo reconocer ninguno de los componentes.

-Le disteis a probar a Ciri esta... gaviota -se imaginó-. Y entonces...

-Fue un accidente -la interrumpió rápido Geralt-. La primera tarde, nada más llegar... Tenía sed, la gaviota estaba en la mesa. Antes de que alcanzáramos a reaccionar, se la bebió de un trago. Y cayó en trance.

-Nos pasmamos de miedo -reconoció Vesemir y suspiró-. Ay, nos pasmamos, niña. Hasta el cuello.

-Comenzó a hablar con una voz ajena -afirmó con tranquilidad la hechicera, mirando a los ojos de los brujos, que brillaban a la luz de las velas-. Comenzó a hablar de cosas y materias que no podía conocer. Comenzó a... profetizar. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué dijo?

-Tonterías -dijo seco Lambert-. Gilipolleces carentes de sentido.

-No dudo -le miró- que entonces se entendería estupendamente contigo. Las gilipolleces son tu especialidad, lo confirmas cada vez que abres la boca. Hazme entonces el favor y no la abras durante algún tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta vez -dijo serio Eskel, mientras se tocaba la cicatriz del rostro- Lambert tiene razón, Triss. En verdad, después de beber la gaviota, Ciri habló de tal modo que no se podía entender. Entonces, la primera vez, no se trató más que de un farfulleo. Sólo después...

Se interrumpió. Triss asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo la segunda vez comenzó a hablar con sentido -se imaginó la hechicera-. Entonces hubo una segunda vez. ¿También después de un narcótico bebido a causa de vuestro descuido?

-Triss -Geralt alzó la cabeza-. No es momento de bromas malignas. A nosotros no nos divierte esto. A nosotros nos preocupa y nos inquieta. Sí, hubo una segunda vez, y una tercera. Ciri cayó de mala manera durante un ejercicio. Perdió el sentido. Cuando lo recuperó estaba de nuevo sumida en un trance. Y otra vez balbuceó. Otra vez con una voz ajena. Y otra vez era ininteligible. Pero yo ya había escuchado voces parecidas, parecidas formas de hablar. Así hablan esas pobres mujeres, locas y enfermas, a las que se les llama oráculos. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Perfectamente. Ésta fue la segunda vez. Pasemos a la tercera.

Geralt se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, que de pronto estaba perlado de sudor.

-Ciri se despierta a menudo por la noche -siguió-. Gritando. Ha pasado mucho. Ella no quiere hablar de esto, pero sin duda vio en Cintra y en Angren cosas que un niño no debiera ver. Temo incluso que... que alguien le hiciera daño. Esto le vuelve en sueños... A menudo es fácil tranquilizarla, se duerme sin problemas... Pero una vez después de despertarse... estaba en nuevo en trance. De nuevo habló con esa voz ajena, desagradable... maligna. Habló con claridad y sentido. Profetizó. Predijo. Y nos predijo...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué, Geralt?

-La muerte -dijo suavemente Vesemir-. La muerte, niña.

Triss miró a Ciri, quien le chillaba a Coën acusándole de hacer trampas en el juego. Coën la abrazó, estalló en risas. La hechicera comprendió de pronto que nunca, nunca hasta entonces había escuchado reír a ninguno de los brujos.

-¿A quién? -preguntó, todavía mirando a Coën.

-A él -dijo Vesemir.

-Y a mí -añadió Geralt. Y sonrió.

-Al despertar...

-No recordaba nada. Y nosotros no preguntamos.

-Bien hecho. En lo que respecta a esa profecía... ¿Era concreta? ¿Detallada?

-No. -Geralt la miró directamente a los ojos-. Confusa. No preguntes por la profecía, Triss. A nosotros no nos preocupa el contenido de las predicciones y augurios de Ciri, sino lo que pasa con ella. No tenemos miedo por nosotros, sino...

-Cuidado -le advirtió Vesemir-. No hables de esto delante de ella.

Coën se acercó a la mesa, llevando la muchacha sobre los hombros.

-Dales a todos las buenas noches, Ciri -dijo-. Dales las buenas noches a estos búhos noctámbulos. Nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Ya es casi la medianoche. En un instante se acaba Midinváerne. ¡A partir de mañana la primavera estará cada día más cerca!

-Quiero beber. -Ciri se bajó de sus espaldas, le echó mano a la jarra de Eskel. El brujo hábilmente retiró la jarra del alcance de sus manos, tomó un jarrón con agua. Triss se levantó a toda prisa.

-Toma -dio a la muchacha su vaso, que estaba lleno hasta la mitad y apretó al mismo tiempo furtivamente el brazo de Geralt y miró a Vesemir a los ojos-. Bebe.

-Triss -susurró Eskel, mirando a Ciri que bebía de un trago- ¿Piensas que es lo mejor? Pero...

-Ni una palabra, por favor.

No esperaron demasiado tiempo al efecto. Ciri se tensó de pronto, gritó en bajo tono, adoptó una sonrisa ancha y feliz. Cerró los párpados, desplegó los brazos. Soltó una carcajada, giró en una pirueta, comenzó a bailar de puntillas. Lambert con un relampagueante movimiento apartó el escabel que estaba entre la bailarina y el hogar de la chimenea.

Triss se alzó, sacó de bajo su escote un amuleto, un zafiro engastado en plata colgando de una fina cadena. Lo apretó con fuerza en el puño.

-Niña... -gimió Vesemir-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sé lo que hago -dijo cortante-. La muchacha ha caído en trance y yo voy a establecer contacto psíquico con ella. Entraré en ella. Ya os he dicho que ella es una especie de transmisor mágico, tengo que saber qué es lo que transmite, de dónde extrae su aura, cómo la procesa. Hoy es Midinváerne, una noche muy apropiada para tales intentos...

-No me gusta esto. -Geralt arrugó el ceño-. No me gusta nada.

-Si alguna de nosotras sufriera un ataque de epilepsia -la hechicera ignoró las palabras de Geralt- ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Un palo en los dientes, sujetar y esperar. Alegrad esas caras, muchachos. No es la primera vez que hago esto.

Ciri dejó de bailar, se hincó de rodillas, extendió las manos, apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Triss apretó el amuleto que ya estaba tibio contra las sienes, murmuró una fórmula mágica. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y envió un impulso.

El mar susurraba, las olas golpeaban con estrépito contra una playa rocosa, altos géiseres explotaban entre las peñas. Agitó unas alas, aprovechó un viento salado. Indescriptiblemente feliz se lanzó en picado, superó una bandada de compañeras, arañó con las uñas el peine de las olas, se alzó de nuevo hacia el cielo, derramando gotas, planeó, martilleada por el viento que hacía vibrar sus penas y timoneras. La fuerza de la sugestión, pensó con lucidez. Se trata tan sólo de la fuerza de la sugestión. ¡Una gaviota!

_¡Triiiiss! ¡Triiiiss!_

_ ¿Ciri? ¿Dónde estás?_

_ ¡Triiiiss!_

El chillido de las gaviotas se apagó. La hechicera todavía sentía en el rostro las salpicaduras de las olas, pero bajo ella ya no estaba el mar. O mejor dicho, estaba, pero sólo un mar de hierba, una infinita llanura que alcanzaba hasta el horizonte. Triss constató con espanto que lo que veía era el panorama que se dominaba desde la cumbre del Monte de Sodden. Pero no era el Monte. No podía ser el Monte.

El cielo se oscureció de pronto, alrededor se arremolinaron las tinieblas. Vio una larga fila de confusas figuras que subían lentamente por la pendiente. Escuchó unos susurros superpuestos unos a los otros y mezclados con un coro intranquilizador e ininteligible.

Ciri estaba al lado, vuelta de espaldas. El viento agitaba sus cabellos cenicientos.

Las figuras confusas y nebulosas seguían pasando a su lado, en una larga e interminable fila. Al llegar a ella volvían la cabeza. Triss acalló un grito mientras miraba a los rostros serenos e impasibles, a los ojos ciegos y muertos. La mayor parte de los rostros no los conocía, no sabía de quién eran. Pero algunos sí.

Coral. Vanielle. Yoël. Raby Axel...

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí -susurró-. ¿Por qué?

Ciri se dio la vuelta. Alzó un brazo y la hechicera contempló un hilillo de sangre que recorría desde la línea de la vida por el interior de la mano hasta la muñeca.

-Esto fue la rosa -dijo serena la muchacha-. La Rosa de Shaerrawedd. Me he pinchado. No es nada. Sólo sangre. La sangre de los elfos...

El cielo se oscureció aún más, y al poco brilló con fuerte y cegadora luz un relámpago. Todo se sumió en el silencio y la inmovilidad. Triss dio un paso, para asegurarse de que iba a poder hacerlo. Se paró al lado de Ciri y vio que ambas estaban al borde de un precipicio infinito en el que se arremolinaba un humo rojizo, como si estuviera iluminado. El brillo de otro mudo relámpago mostró de pronto una escalera de mármol muy larga que conducía hacia las profundidades del abismo.

-Así ha de ser -dijo Ciri con voz temblorosa-. No hay otro camino. Sólo éste. Escalones hacia el fondo. Así ha de ser porque... Va'esse deireádh aep eigean...

-Habla -susurró la hechicera-. Habla, niña.

-Niña de la Vieja Sangre... Feainnewedd... Luned aep Hen Ichaer... Deithwen... La Llama Blanca... No, no... ¡No!

-¡Ciri!

-El caballero negro... con una pluma en el yelmo... ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Qué pasó entonces? Tenía miedo... Todavía lo tengo. Esto no se acabó, esto no se acabará nunca. La Pequeña Leona ha de morir... Una razón de estado... No... No...

-¡Ciri!

-¡No! -La muchacha se tensó, cerró los párpados-. ¡No, no, no quiero! ¡No me toques!

El rostro de Ciri se transformó violentamente, se endureció, la voz se volvió metálica, fría y malvada, en ella resonaba un escarnio maligno y cruel.

-¿Has venido tras ella hasta aquí, Triss Merigold? ¿Hasta aquí? Has ido demasiado lejos, Decimocuarta. Te avisé.

-¿Quién eres? -Triss se estremeció. Pero controló su voz.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

-¡Lo sabré ahora!

La hechicera alzó la mano, la extendió con violencia, concentrando todas las fuerzas en un Conjuro de Identificación. La cortina mágica estalló, pero detrás de ella había una segunda... Una tercera... Una cuarta...

Con un gemido, Triss cayó de rodillas. Y la realidad siguió estallando, se abrieron otras puertas, largas, que no terminaban nunca y conducían a la nada. Al vacío.

-Te confundiste, Decimocuarta -vibró la voz metálica, inhumana-. Confundiste el cielo con las estrellas reflejadas de noche sobre la superficie de un estanque.

-No toques... ¡No toques a esa niña!

-No es una niña.

Los labios de Ciri se movían pero Triss veía como los ojos de la muchacha estaban muertos, vidriosos, sin conciencia.

-No es una niña -repitió la voz-. Es la Llama, la Llama Blanca, a causa de la que se prenderá y arderá el mundo. Es la Vieja Sangre, Hen Ichaer. La sangre de los elfos. La Semilla que no engendrará sino que estallará en llamas. La Sangre que será derramada... Cuando llegue el Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin. ¡Va'esse deireádh aep eigean!

-¿Predices la muerte? -gritó Triss-. ¿Sólo sabes eso, predecir muerte? ¿A todos? ¿A ellos, a ella... a mí?

-¿A ti? Tú ya estás muerta, Decimocuarta. Todo ha muerto en ti ya.

-Por el poder de las esferas -gimió la hechicera al tiempo que movilizaba los restos de fuerza que le quedaban y movía los brazos en el aire-. Por el agua, el fuego, la tierra y el aire, yo te conjuro. Te conjuro en la mente, en el sueño y en la muerte, en todo lo que fue, en todo lo que es y en todo lo que vendrá. Te conjuro. ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla!

Ciri volvió la cabeza. La visión de los escalones que conducían hacia las profundidades desapareció, fluyó, en su lugar apareció un mar gris y oleaginoso, espumeante, agitado por el peine de las olas que chocaban entre sí. En el silencio se alzó de nuevo el chillido de las gaviotas.

-Vuela -dijo la voz a través de los labios de la muchacha-. Ya es hora. Vuelve allá de donde viniste, Decimocuarta del Monte. Vuela con las alas de una gaviota y escucha el grito de otras gaviotas. ¡Escucha atentamente!

-Te conjuro...

-No puedes. ¡Vuela, gaviota!

Y de pronto hubo otra vez el silbido del viento y el aire húmedo y salado, y hubo un vuelo, un vuelo sin principio ni final. Las gaviotas chillaban salvajemente. Chillaban y ordenaban.

_¿Triss?_

_ ¿Ciri?_

_ ¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo tortures! ¡Olvida! ¡Olvida, Triss!_

_ ¡Olvida!_

_ ¡Triss! ¡Triss! ¡Triiiiss!_

-¡Triss!

Abrió los ojos, agitó la cabeza sobre la almohada, movió las manos entumecidas.

-¿Geralt?

-Estoy junto a ti. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, tendida en la cama. En la mejor cama de Kaer Morhen.

-¿Qué pasa con Ciri?

-Duerme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo...?

-Demasiado tiempo -interrumpió. La cubrió con el edredón, la abrazó. Cuando se agachó, el medallón con la cabeza de lobo se balanceaba junto al rostro de ella-. Lo que hiciste no fue buena idea, Triss.

-Todo está bien. -Temblaba enlazada en su abrazo. _No es cierto_, pensó. _Nada está bien_. Volvió el rostro de forma que no la tocara el medallón. Había muchas teorías acerca de las propiedades de los amuletos de los brujos, pero ninguna recomendaba a los hechiceros el contacto con ellos durante los días y las noches de Solsticio.

-¿Acaso... acaso dijimos algo durante el trance?

-Tú no. Estuviste inconsciente todo el tiempo. Ciri... Justo antes de despertarse... dijo... "Va'esse deireádh aep eigean".

-¿Conoce la Vieja Lengua?

-No tanto como para pronunciar frases completas.

-Frases que significan "Algo termina". -La hechicera se pasó la mano por el rostro-. Geralt, este es un asunto serio. La muchacha es un médium increíblemente fuerte. No sé qué es lo que contacta con ella, pero me da la sensación de que no existen límites de contacto para Ciri. Algo quiere adueñarse de ella. Algo... que es demasiado fuerte para mí. Tengo miedo por ella. Un trance más... puede que finalice con una enfermedad psíquica. Yo no soy capaz de controlarlo, no sé cómo, no puedo... Si fuera necesario no podría bloquear, enmudecer sus capacidades, no sería capaz, si no hubiera otra salida, de ahogarlas permanentemente. Tienes que usar de la ayuda de... otra hechicera. Más capacitada. Con más experiencia. Sabes de quién hablo.

-Lo sé. -Tornó la cabeza, apretó los labios.

-No te opongas. No te defiendas. Imagino por qué no acudiste a ella en lugar de a mí. Combate tu amor propio, somete tu dolor y tu terquedad. Esto no tiene sentido, te torturas a ti mismo. Y arriesgas la salud y la vida de Ciri. Lo que suceda con ella en el próximo trance puede ser probablemente peor que la Prueba de las Hierbas. Pídele ayuda a Yennefer, Geralt.

-¿Y tú, Triss?

-¿Yo, qué? -Tragó saliva con esfuerzo-. Yo no cuento. Te he fallado. Te he fallado... en todo. Fui... fui tu error. Nada más.

-Los errores -dijo con énfasis- también cuentan para mí. No los borro ni de mi memoria ni de mi vida. Y nunca culpo a otros de ellos. Tú cuentas, Triss, y siempre contarás. Nunca me fallaste. Nunca. Créeme.

Ella guardó silencio durante largo rato.

-Me quedaré hasta la primavera -anunció finalmente, mientras combatía el temblor de su voz-. Estaré junto a Ciri... La cuidaré. Día y noche. Estaré junto a ella día y noche. Y en la primavera... En la primavera la llevaremos al santuario de Melitele en Ellander. Puede que lo que quiere adueñarse de ella no tenga acceso al santuario. Y tú entonces pedirás ayuda a Yennefer.

-Bien, Triss. Te lo agradezco.

-¿Geralt?

-Dime.

-Ciri dijo algo, ¿no es cierto? Algo que tú escuchaste. Dime qué fue.

-No -protestó él, y la voz le tremoló-. No, Triss.

-Por favor.

-Ella no me hablaba a mí.

-Lo sé. Me hablaba a mí. Dilo, por favor.

-Después de despertarse... Cuando la alcé... Susurró: "Olvídalo. No lo tortures".

-No lo haré -dijo en voz baja-. Pero no puedo olvidar. Perdóname.

-Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón. Y no sólo a ti.

-Tanto la quieres. -Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Tanto -accedió a media voz, tras un largo instante de silencio.

-Geralt.

-Dime, Triss.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Triss...

-Sólo quédate.

-Está bien.

A poco de Midinváerne, dejó de caer la nieve. Comenzaron las heladas.

Triss estaba junto a Ciri de día y de noche. La cuidaba. La tomaba bajo su protección. Visible e invisible.

La muchacha se despertaba gritando casi cada noche. Deliraba, se aferraba las mejillas, lloraba de dolor. La hechicera la calmaba con conjuros y elixires, la adormecía, abrazándola y la acunaba en sus brazos. Y luego ella misma era incapaz de dormir durante largo rato pensando en lo que Ciri había dicho en sueños y al despertarse. Y sentía un miedo creciente. Va'esse deireádh aep eigean... Algo termina...

Así fue durante diez días y diez noches. Y por fin se acabó. Se terminó, desapareció sin huella. Ciri se tranquilizó, dormía serena, sin delirios, sin sueños.

Pero Triss cuidaba de ella incansablemente. No se alejaba de la muchacha ni a un paso. La tomó bajo su protección. Visible e invisible.

-¡Más deprisa, Ciri! ¡Paso adelante, ataque, paso atrás! ¡Media pirueta, golpe, paso atrás! ¡Equilibra, equilibra con la mano izquierda, o te caerás del peine! ¡Y te golpearás en tus... atributos femeninos!

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¿No estás cansada? Si quieres, descansamos.

-¡No, Lambert! Todavía puedo. No soy tan debilucha, no te lo pienses. ¿Y si intentara saltar un palo sí y otro no?

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! Te caes y entonces Merigold me corta... la cabeza.

-¡No me caeré!

-Te lo he dicho una vez y no lo voy a repetir. ¡Sin fantasmear! ¡Los pies firmes! ¡Y respira, Ciri, respira! ¡Resoplas como un mamut moribundo!

-¡No es verdad!

-No chilles. ¡Ejercita! ¡Ataque, retroceso! ¡Parada! ¡Media pirueta! ¡Firme sobre los palos, joder! ¡No te tambalees! ¡Parada, pirueta entera! ¡Salta y corta! ¡Así es! ¡Muy bien!

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad lo hice bien, Lambert?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-¡Tú! ¡Hace un segundo!

-Debo de haberme equivocado. ¡Ataque! ¡Media pirueta! ¡Retrocede! ¡Y otra vez! Ciri, ¿dónde está la parada? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Después del retroceso siempre hay que efectuar una parada, la extensión de la hoja para cubrir la cabeza y el cuello! ¡Siempre!

-¿Incluso cuando sólo lucho con un oponente?

-Nunca sabes con qué luchas. Nunca sabes qué hay por detrás de ti. Tienes que cubrirte siempre. ¡El trabajo de la espada y los pies! Tiene que ser un reflejo. Un reflejo, ¿comprendes? No te está permitido olvidarlo. Lo olvidas en una lucha de verdad y se acabó. ¡Otra vez! ¡Así! ¡Justo así! ¿Ves qué bien te deja colocada esa parada? Ahora puedes realizar el golpe que quieras. Puedes dar un tajo hacia atrás, si fuera necesario. Venga, muéstrame una pirueta y golpe hacia atrás.

-¡Yaaa!

-Muy bonito. ¿Sabes ya de qué se trata? ¿Lo has captado?

-¡No soy tonta!

-Eres una mujer. Las mujeres no tienen seso.

-¡Eh, Lambert, si te oyera Triss!

-Largo el pelo, corto el seso, por las mujeres va eso. Venga, basta. Bájate. Vamos a descansar.

-¡No estoy cansada!

-Pero yo sí lo estoy. Ya te he dicho, vamos a descansar. Baja del peine.

-¿De un salto?

-¿Y cómo lo ibas a hacer si no? ¿Como las gallinas de su percha? Vamos, salta. No tengas miedo, te protegeré.

-¡Yaaa!

-Bien. Para una mujer, muy bien. Ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

-Triss, ¿no basta ya por hoy? ¿Vale? Podemos tomar los trineos y tirarnos desde la cuesta. ¡Luce el sol, la nieve centellea tanto que hasta duelen los ojos! ¡Un tiempo precioso!

-No te asomes tanto o te caerás de la ventana.

-¡Vamos a tirarnos con los trineos, Triss!

-Propónmelo en la Vieja Lengua. Así acabamos la lección. Aléjate de la ventana, vuelve a la mesa... Ciri, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Suelta la espada, deja de perder el tiempo con ella.

-¡Es mi nueva espada! ¡Verdadera, de brujo! ¡Hecha de acero que cayó del cielo! ¡De verdad! ¡Geralt lo dijo y él no miente nunca, ya lo sabes!

-Oh, sí. Lo sé.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a esta espada. Tío Vesemir la ajustó a mi peso, altura y longitud de la mano. ¡Tengo que acomodar a ella la mano y la muñeca!

-Acomoda lo que quieras, pero en el patio. No aquí. Venga, dime. Parece que querías proponerme el salir con los trineos. En la Vieja Lengua. Propónmelo.

-Hummm... ¿Cómo se dice trineo?

-Sledd como sustantivo. Aesledde como verbo.

-Ajá... Ya sé. Va'en aesledde, ell'ea?

-No termines una pregunta de este modo, es una forma poco cortés. Las preguntas se crean gracias a la entonación.

-Pero los niños de las Islas...

-No estudias el argot de Skellige, sino la Vieja Lengua en su forma clásica.

-¿Y para qué tengo yo que estudiar esta lengua?

-Pues para saberla. Lo que no se sabe hay que aprenderlo. Quien no sabe idiomas es un tullido.

-¡Pues si al fin y al cabo todos hablan en la común!

-Cierto. Pero algunos no sólo en ella. Te aseguro, Ciri, que es mejor pertenecer a los algunos que no a los todos. Venga, te escucho. Una frase completa: "Hoy hace un tiempo precioso, vamos a deslizarnos con los trineos".

-Elaine... Humm... ¿Elaine tedd a'taeghane, a va'en aesledde?

-Muy bien.

-¡Ja! Entonces vamos a por los trineos.

-Iremos. Pero permíteme terminar mi maquillaje.

-Y para quién te maquillas tanto, ¿eh?

-Para mí misma. Una mujer realza su belleza para sentirse bien ella misma.

-Humm... ¿Sabes qué? Yo también me siento mal. ¡No te rías, Triss!

-Ven aquí. Siéntate en mis rodillas. ¡Suelta la espada, te lo he pedido antes! Gracias. Ahora toma ese pincel gordo, empólvate la cara. ¡No tanto, muchacha, no tanto! Mira al espejo. ¿Ves qué guapa estás?

-No veo ninguna diferencia. Me voy a pintar los ojos, ¿vale? ¿De qué te ríes? Tú siempre te pintas los ojos. ¡Yo también quiero!

-Está bien. Ten, ponte un poco de sombra en los párpados. Ciri, no cierres los dos ojos, no ves nada, te pintarás todas las buceras. Toma un pedacito y roza los párpados. ¡Rózalos, te he dicho! Déjame que te lo extienda un poco. Cierra los ojos. Ahora ábrelos.

-¡Ooooh!

-¿Hay diferencia? Un poquito de sombra no perjudica ni siquiera a unos ojos tan bonitos como los tuyos. Las elfas sabían lo que hacían cuando inventaron la sombra de ojos.

-¿Las elfas?

-¿No lo sabías? El maquillaje es un invento de las elfas. Muchas cosas útiles hemos tomado del Antiguo Pueblo. Y dándoles a cambio bien poquito. Ahora toma el lápiz, dibújate una línea muy fina en el párpado, junto a las pestañas. Ciri, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-¡No te rías! ¡Me tiemblan los párpados! ¡Es por eso!

-Abre un poco los labios y dejarán de temblar. ¿Lo ves? Lista.

-¡Ooooh!

-Ven, vamos ahora, para que nuestra belleza les deje pasmados a los brujos. Cuesta pensar en mejor espectáculo. Y luego tomaremos los trineos y nos quitaremos el maquillaje metiéndonos dentro de los montones de nieve.

-¡Y nos pintaremos otra vez!

-No. Le mandaremos a Lambert calentar los baños y nos bañaremos.

-¿Otra vez? Lambert dijo que utilizamos demasiada leña para nuestros baños.

-Lambert cáen me a'báeth aep arse.

-¿Qué? Esto no lo he entendido.

-Con el tiempo aprenderás también los modismos. Hasta la primavera nos queda todavía mucho tiempo para estudiar. Y ahora... ¡Va'en aesledde, me elaine luned!

-Esto, en este grabado... No, mocosilla, no éste... Éste. Esto es, como sabes, un ghul. Escuchemos, Ciri, lo que has aprendido sobre los ghules... ¡Eh, mírame a mí! Por el viejo diablo, ¿qué tienes en los pómulos?

-¡Un mejor sentimiento!

-¿Qué? Ah, y un comino. Venga, dime.

-Humm... Ghul, tío Vesemir, es un monstruo que devora cadáveres. Se lo puede encontrar en los cementerios, en los alrededores de los túmulos, en todos lados donde se entierra a los muertos. En nec... necrópolis. En los campos de batalla, tras las batallas...

-Entonces, ¿sólo es peligroso para los difuntos?

-No, no sólo. También a los vivos ataca el ghul. Si está hambriento o entra en un arrebato. Si, por ejemplo, hay una batalla... Muchos caídos...

-¿Qué te pasa, Ciri?

-Nada...

-Ciri, escucha. Olvídate de aquello. Aquello no volverá.

-Yo vi... En Sodden y en los Tras Ríos... Campos enteros... Estaban tendidos, los comían los lobos y los perros salvajes. Los picoteaban los pájaros... Seguramente también había allí ghules...

-Por eso es que estudias ahora a los ghules, Ciri. Aquello que se conoce deja de ser una pesadilla. Aquello con lo que se sabe luchar no es ya tan amenazador. ¿Cómo se lucha con un ghul, Ciri?

-Con la espada de plata. El ghul es sensible a la plata.

-¿Y a qué más?

-A la luz fuerte. Y al fuego.

-Entonces, ¿se puede luchar contra él con ayuda de la luz y del fuego?

-Se puede, pero es peligroso. Un brujo no usa la luz ni el fuego porque le impide ver. Toda luz produce sombra y la sombra dificulta la orientación. Hay que luchar siempre en las tinieblas, bajo la luz de la luna o de las estrellas

-Perfecto. Lo has recordado muy bien, eres una muchacha despejada. Y ahora mira a este grabado.

-Eeeueeeuuueee...

-En fin, cierto que no es guapo este hidep... ser. Es un graveir. El graveir es una forma de ghul. Es parecido al ghul pero bastante mayor. Se diferencia también, como ves, por estas tres crestas de hueso en el cráneo. El resto lo tiene igual que todo comecadáveres. Presta atención. Uñas cortas y romas, adaptadas para cavar en las tumbas, para arañar la tierra. Fuertes dientes, para roer los huesos y una lengua larga y fina que le sirve para sacar de ellos el tuétano en descomposición. Un tuétano bien apestoso es para el graveir una delicia... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nnnnnada.

-Estás completamente pálida. Y verde. Comes muy poco. ¿Has tomado el desayuno?

-Shííí. Tttoomé.

-¿De qué estaba...? Ah, sí. Casi lo olvidé. Recuérdalo porque es importante. Los graveires, como los ghules y otros monstruos de este grupo, no tienen nicho ecológico propio. Son reliquias del período de penetración de las esferas. Al matarlos no afectamos los equilibrios ni los sistemas que existen en la naturaleza, en nuestra esfera actual. En nuestra esfera actual estos monstruos son ajenos y no hay sitio aquí para ellos. ¿Entiendes esto, Ciri?

-Lo entiendo, tío Vesemir. Geralt me lo explicó. Lo sé todo. Un nicho ecológico es...

-Vale, vale. Ya sé lo que es, si Geralt te lo explicó, no tienes que recitármelo ya. Volvamos al graveir. Los graveires se ven pocas veces, por suerte, porque son unos putos cabrones muy peligrosos. La más mínima lesión en la lucha con un graveir significa infectarse de veneno de cadáver. ¿Con qué elixir se cura la infección de veneno de cadáver, Ciri?

-Con "Oriol".

-Cierto. Pero mejor evitar la infección. Por eso, al luchar con un graveir no se debe acercarse uno al canalla. Se lucha siempre a distancia, y el golpe se da al saltar.

-Humm... ¿Y en qué lugar es mejor darlo?

-Precisamente ahora pasamos a ese tema. Mira...

-Otra vez, Ciri. Lo ejercitaremos lentamente, para que puedas dominar cada movimiento. Mira, te ataco con una tertia, me coloco como para una estocada... ¿Por qué retrocedes?

-¡Porque sé que es una finta! Puedes lanzarte con un barrido siniestro o golpearme con un fendiente. ¡Y yo retrocedo y te paro con un contragolpe!

-¿De verdad? ¿Y si hago esto?

-¡Auuu! ¡Se supone que era lentamente! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? ¡Dime, Coën!

-Nada. Simplemente soy más alto y más fuerte.

-¡Eso no es honrado!

-No existe tal cosa como una lucha honrada. En la lucha se utiliza cada ventaja y cada capacidad que se posea. Al retroceder me has dado la posibilidad de concederle más fuerza al golpe. En vez de retroceder, debieras haber utilizado una media pirueta hacia la izquierda y tratar de cortarme desde abajo, con una quarta diestra, bajo la barbilla, en los pómulos o en la garganta.

-¡Como si me hubieras dejado! ¡Harías una pirueta al contrario y me alcanzarías en la parte izquierda del cuello antes de que consiguiera componer una parada! ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que vas a hacer?

-Tienes que saberlo. Y lo sabes.

-¡Me lo creo!

-Ciri. Lo que estamos haciendo es una lucha. Soy tu oponente. Quiero y tengo que vencerte porque se trata de mi vida. Soy mas alto que tú y más fuerte, así que intentaré buscar una ocasión para un golpe que aplaste y rompa tu parada, como has visto hace un instante. ¿Para qué necesito una pirueta? Ya estoy a siniestro, mira. ¿Hay algo más fácil que golpear en reducción, bajo la axila, en el interior del brazo? Si te corto esta arteria morirás en cinco minutos. ¡Defiéndete!

-¡Jaaaa!

-Muy bien. Una parada hermosa y rápida. ¿Ves para qué sirve hacer ejercicios de muñeca? Y ahora, cuidado, muchos esgrimistas cometen el error de una parada estática, que muere en secunda y entonces se los puede sorprender, golpear, ¡así!

-¡Jaa!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Pero salta, salta inmediatamente, haz una pirueta! ¡Puede que tenga un estilete en la mano izquierda! ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¿Y ahora, Ciri? ¿Qué hago ahora?

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber?

-¡Observa mis pies! ¿Cómo tengo dispuesto el peso del cuerpo? ¿Qué puedo hacer desde esta posición?

-¡Todo!

-¡Pues gira entonces, gira, oblígame a decidirme! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Bien! ¡No mires a mi espada, la espada puede engañarte! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Bien! ¡Y otra vez! ¡Bien! ¡Y otra!

-¡Auuuu!

-Mal.

-Uf... ¿Qué es lo que no hice bien?

-Nada. Simplemente soy más rápido. Quítate los protectores. Vamos a sentarnos un rato, descansaremos. Tienes que estar cansada, has corrido en la Senda toda la mañana.

-No estoy cansada. Estoy hambrienta.

-Rayos, yo también. Y hoy le toca a Lambert, y él no sabe cocinar nada excepto macarrones... Si al menos supiera hacerlos bien...

-¿Coën?

-¿Ajá?

-Sigo siendo muy lenta...

-Eres muy rápida.

-¿Seré alguna vez tan rápida como tú?

-Lo dudo.

-Humm... Bueno, vale. Y tú... ¿Quién es el mejor espadachín del mundo?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Nunca has conocido a nadie así?

-He conocido a muchos que se tenían por tales.

-¡Ja! ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿De qué eran capaces?

-Tranquila, tranquila, niña. No conozco las respuestas a estas preguntas. ¿Acaso es tan importante?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Quisiera saber... quiénes son esos espadachines. Y dónde están.

-Dónde están si lo sé.

-¡Ja! Entonces, ¿dónde?

-En los cementerios.

-Cuidado, Ciri. Ahora colocaremos el tercer péndulo, ya te las arreglas con dos. Los pasos serán los mismos que con dos, sólo harás un quiebro más. ¿Lista?

-Sí.

-Concéntrate. Relájate. Inspira, espira. ¡Ataca!

-¡Ugg! Ayyyyy... ¡Su puta madre!

-Nada de palabrotas, por favor. ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, sólo me he chocado... ¿Qué hice mal?

-Corrías en un tiempo demasiado regular, adelantaste demasiado la segunda media pirueta e hiciste demasiado amplia la finta. Como resultado acabaste justo enfrente del péndulo.

-¡Oh, Geralt, allí no hay ni pizca de sitio para un quiebro y una vuelta! ¡Están demasiado cerca!

-Hay muchísimo sitio, te lo garantizo. Pero las distancias están pensadas para obligar a un movimiento arrítmico. Esto es una lucha, Ciri, no un ballet. En la lucha no debe uno moverse rítmicamente. Debes poner nervioso al contrario con tu movimiento, equivocarlo, perturbar sus reacciones. ¿Estás lista para la próxima prueba?

-Lista. Haz balancearse a esas putas esferas.

-Sin palabrotas. Relájate. ¡Ataca!

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tal, Geralt? ¡Ni siquiera me ha rozado!

-Tú tampoco has rozado siquiera con la espada la segunda bolsa. Te repito que la lucha no es un ballet, ni una acrobacia... ¿Qué es lo que murmuras?

-Nada.

-Relájate. Arregla el vendaje de las muñecas. No aprietes así con la mano en la empuñadura, esto te roba la concentración, te estorba el equilibrio. Respira tranquila. ¿Lista?

-Sí.

-¡Vamos!

-¡Uuuug! Que te... ¡Geralt, eso no se puede hacer! Hay demasiado poco sitio para un quiebro y un cambio de pie. Y si golpeo con los dos pies, sin quiebro...

-He visto lo que pasa si golpeas sin quiebro. ¿Te duele?

-No. No mucho...

-Siéntate junto a mí. Descansa.

-No estoy cansada. Geralt, yo no pasaré el tercer péndulo ni aunque descansara diez años. No puedo más rápido...

-Y no tienes por qué. Eres suficientemente rápida.

-Dime entonces qué tengo que hacer. ¿Al mismo tiempo media pirueta, quiebro y golpe?

-Es muy sencillo. No me has atendido. Te dije antes de que empezaras: es necesario un quiebro más. Un quiebro. Una media pirueta más sobra. La segunda vez hiciste todo bien y cruzaste todos los péndulos.

-Pero no acerté a la bolsa porque... Geralt, sin media pirueta no puedo golpear porque me caigo, no tengo eso, va, cómo se llama...

-Ímpetu. Cierto. Toma entonces ímpetu y energía. Pero no mediante piruetas ni cambios de pies, porque para esto no te basta el tiempo. Golpea al péndulo con la espada.

-¿El péndulo? ¡Hay que golpear las bolsas!

-Esto es una lucha, Ciri. Las bolsas imitan los lugares sensibles de tu contrario, tienes que acertarlas. El péndulo, que imita el arma del oponente, has de evitarlo, tienes que esquivarlo. Si el péndulo te toca, serás herida. En una lucha de verdad podrías no poder levantarte más. El péndulo no te puede tocar. Pero tú puedes tocar al péndulo... ¿Por qué pones esa cara de cordero degollado?

-Yo... Yo no soy capaz de parar el péndulo con la espada. Soy demasiado débil... ¡Siempre seré débil! ¡Porque soy una mujer!

-Ven acá, muchacha. Sórbete la nariz. Y escúchame con atención. Ningún atleta de este mundo, ningún fortinbrás ni fortachón sería capaz de parar el golpe dado por la cola de la culebra de aire, por el aguijón del gigaskorpión o por las garras del grifo. Y precisamente esto es lo que imitan los péndulos. Y no intentes siquiera pararlos. No alejas el péndulo, sino que te alejas tú de él. Absorbes su energía, que te es necesaria para dar el golpe. Basta un rechazo ligero, pero rápido y de inmediato, un tajo igualmente rápido desde la media vuelta contraria. Asumes el impulso mediante el rebote. ¿Está claro?

-Mnn.

-Rapidez, Ciri, y no fuerza. La fuerza es necesaria para el leñador que tala árboles en el monte con el hacha. Por eso hay pocas chicas que sean leñadoras. ¿Has entendido de qué se trata?

-Mnn. Pon en movimiento el péndulo.

-Descansa primero.

-No estoy cansada.

-¿Sabes ya cómo? Los mismos pasos, quiebro...

-Lo sé.

-¡Ataca!

-¡Jaaa! ¡Ja! ¡Jaaaaaa! ¡Te pillé! ¡Te agarré, grifo! ¡Geraaalt! ¿Has visto?

-No grites. Controla la respiración.

-¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho de verdad! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Alábame, Geralt!

-Bravo, Ciri. Bravo, niña.

A mediados de febrero desapareció la nieve, deshecha por un viento cálido que soplaba desde el sur, desde los desfiladeros.

Los brujos no querían saber nada acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

Triss, persistente y con esfuerzo, dirigía hacia la política y sus problemas las conversaciones que se desarrollaban por las noches en la oscura sala, apenas iluminada por el crepitar del fuego del gran hogar. La reacción de los brujos era siempre la misma. Geralt callaba, con el brazo sobre la frente. Vesemir afirmaba con la cabeza, a veces introduciendo un comentario del que no se desprendía nada sino que "en sus tiempos" todo era mejor, más lógico, más honorable y más saludable. Eskel adoptaba una máscara de cortesía, no ahorraba sonrisas ni contacto con la mirada, incluso algunas veces hasta parecía interesarse por algún problema o asunto poco importante. Coën bostezaba abiertamente y miraba al suelo, mientras que Lambert no ocultaba su menosprecio.

No querían saber de nada, no les interesaban los dilemas que quitaban el sueño a reyes, hechiceros, nobles y caudillos, problemas por los cuales se agitaban y gritaban los consejos, círculos y comisiones. Para ellos no existía lo que sucedía al otro lado de los desfiladeros ahogados en nieve, al otro lado del Gwenllech, con sus témpanos de hielo flotando en la corriente oleaginosa. Para ellos no existía más que Kaer Morhen, sola, perdida entra las montañas salvajes.

Aquella tarde Triss estaba irritada y nerviosa, puede que a consecuencia del viento que aullaba entre los muros de la fortaleza. Aquella tarde todos estaban extrañamente agitados, los brujos, con la excepción de Geralt, se mostraban locuaces de un modo inusual. Cierto es que no hablaban más que de una sola cosa, de la primavera. De la próxima salida al camino. De lo que el camino les traería, de vampiros, vivernos, silvias, licántropos y basiliscos.

Esta vez fue Triss la que comenzó a bostezar y a mirar al techo. Esta vez fue ella la que guardó silencio hasta que Eskel se dirigió a ella con una pregunta. Con la pregunta que ella esperaba.

-¿Y cómo está de verdad todo en el sur, por el Yaruga? ¿Merece la pena ir en esa dirección? No querríamos meternos en el mismo centro de alguna disputa.

-¿A qué llamas disputa?

-Bueno, ya sabes... -tartamudeó-. Todo el tiempo nos has estado hablando de la posibilidad de una nueva guerra... De continuas luchas en las fronteras, de rebeliones en las tierras ocupadas por Nilfgaard. Mencionaste que se habla de que los nilfgaardianos pueden cruzar el Yaruga de nuevo...

-Ah, qué dices -habló Lambert-. Se apalean, se degüellan, se rajan los unos a los otros sin descanso desde hace cientos de años. No hay de qué preocuparse. Yo ya me he decidido, me voy precisamente lo más al sur posible, a Sodden, Mahakam y Angren. Es sabido que por donde ha pasado el ejército siempre se multiplican los espantajos. En lugares como éstos es donde mejor se ha ganado dinero siempre.

-Cierto -confirmó Coën-. Los alrededores se despueblan, en las aldeas no hay más que hembras que no saben apañárselas solas... Grupos de niños sin hogar y sin tutela, que pindonguean de acá para allá... La presa fácil atrae a los monstruos.

-Y además los señores barones -añadió Eskel-, los señores comes y estarostas tienen la cabeza ocupada con la guerra y no les queda tiempo para proteger a sus siervos. Tienen que contratarnos a nosotros. Todo esto es verdad. Pero de lo que Triss nos ha estado contando estos días se desprende que el conflicto con Nilfgaard es un asunto más serio que una mera guerra local. ¿O no, Triss?

-Incluso si así fuera -dijo venenosa la hechicera-, ¿no os vendría que ni pintado? Una guerra sangrienta y terrible provocará que haya más aldeas despobladas, más mujeres viudas, sencillamente, un sinnúmero de niños huérfanos...

-No entiendo tu sarcasmo. -Geralt retiró el brazo de la frente-. De verdad que no lo entiendo, Triss.

-Ni yo, niña. -Vesemir alzó la cabeza-. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por las viudas y los niños? Lambert y Coën hablan con descuido como a rapaces corresponde pero sus palabras no importan. Puesto que ellos...

-... ellos protegen a estos niños -cortó furiosa-. Sí, lo sé. De los lobizones, que en un año matan dos o tres, mientras que un destacamento de nilfgaardianos puede exterminar y quemar en una hora toda la aldea. Sí, vosotros defendéis a los huérfanos. Yo sin embargo lucho para que haya los menos huérfanos que sea posible. Combato las causas, no los resultados. Por eso estoy en el consejo de Foltest de Temeria, junto con Fercart y Keira Metz. Nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué hacer para no permitir que haya guerra y si se llega a ella, en cómo defenderse. Porque la guerra cuelga sobre nosotros como un buitre, incansable. Para vosotros se trata de una disputa. Para mí es un juego, cuya apuesta es la perduración. Estoy implicada en este juego, por eso vuestra indiferencia y descuido me duelen y me molestan.

Geralt se enderezó, la miró.

-Somos brujos, Triss. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué hay que entender aquí? -La hechicera agitó su flequillo castaño-. Todo está claro como el cristal. Habéis elegido una concreta relación con el mundo que os rodea. El que en un minuto este mismo mundo pueda comenzar a derrumbarse, entra dentro de esta elección. En la mía no entra. Esto es lo que nos diferencia.

-No estoy seguro si sólo se trata de eso.

-El mundo se derrumba -repitió-. Puede contemplarse esto sin hacer nada. Puede lucharse contra ello.

-¿Cómo? -se sonrió burlón-. ¿Con emociones?

No respondió, volvió el rostro en dirección al fuego que ululaba en el hogar.

-El mundo se derrumba -repitió Coën, agitando la cabeza con falso asombro-. Cuántas veces lo habré escuchado ya.

-Yo también. -Lambert frunció el ceño-. Y no es de extrañarse, porque es en estos últimos tiempos un dicho muy popular. Así hablan los reyes cuando descubren que para reinar es necesaria al menos una gota de razón. Así hablan los mercaderes cuando su avaricia y estupidez les conducen a la bancarrota. Así hablan los hechiceros cuando comienzan a perder influencia sobre la política o sobre su fuente de ingresos. Y el que escucha la frase habrá de esperarse tras ella alguna proposición. Acorta entonces el prólogo, Triss, y haznos tu propuesta.

-Nunca me han divertido las palabras que pretenden levantar querellas -la hechicera le atravesó con una fría mirada- ni los alardes de elocuencia que sólo sirven para burlarse durante una conversación. No pienso participar en algo así. De lo que se trata, lo sabéis muy bien. Si queréis esconder la cabeza en la arena, es asunto vuestro. Pero tú, Geralt, me asombras mucho.

-Triss. -El brujo de cabello blanco la miró directamente a los ojos-. ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Una participación activa en la lucha por salvar a un mundo que se derrumba? ¿Tengo que alistarme en el ejército y detener a Nilfgaard? ¿Debería, si hubiera una nueva batalla en Sodden, estar de pie junto a ti en el Monte, hombro con hombro, y luchar por la libertad?

-Estaría orgullosa -dijo con voz leve, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza-. Estaría orgullosa y feliz de poder luchar a tu lado.

-Lo sé. Pero no soy lo suficientemente generoso. Ni lo suficientemente valiente. No sirvo para soldado ni para héroe. El miedo terrible al dolor, a la mutilación o a la muerte no es la única causa. No se puede obligar a un soldado a que deje de tener miedo, pero se le puede dotar de una motivación que le ayude a superar ese miedo. Y yo carezco de tal motivación. Ni la puedo tener. Soy brujo. Un mutante construido artificialmente. Mato monstruos. Por dinero. Protejo niños, si los padres me pagan. Si me paga una familia nilfgaardiana protegeré niños nilfgaardianos. E incluso si el mundo yaciera en ruinas, lo que no me parece muy probable, mataría monstruos sobre las ruinas del mundo hasta que algún monstruo me matara a mí. Este es mi destino, mi motivación, mi vida y mi relación con el mundo. Y no fui yo quien lo eligió. Lo hicieron por mí.

-Estás amargado -afirmó ella, aferrando nerviosa la cinta del pelo-. O finges que estás amargado. Olvidas que te conozco, no interpretes delante de mí el papel de mutante insensible, falto de corazón, escrúpulos y voluntad propia. Y adivino la causa de tu amargura y la entiendo. La profecía de Ciri, ¿verdad?

-No, no es verdad -respondió con frialdad-. Veo que pese a todo me conoces poco. Temo a la muerte como cualquiera, pero hace ya mucho que me liberé de pensar en ella, no tengo ilusiones. No se trata de lamentarse por el destino, Triss, sino de un simple y frío cálculo. De estadística. Todavía ni un sólo brujo ha muerto de vejez, en la cama, dictando testamento. Ni uno sólo. Ciri no me sorprendió ni me asustó. Sé que moriré en alguna fosa que apeste a carroña, despedazado por un grifo, una lamia o una manticora. Pero no quiero morir en la guerra porque ésta no es mi guerra.

-Me asombras -dijo ella alzando la voz-. Me asombras cuando hablas así, me asombro de tu falta de motivación, como has querido definir doctamente tu indiferencia, menosprecio y distancia. Estuviste en Sodden, en Angren y en los Tras Ríos. Sabes lo que le pasó a Cintra, sabes la suerte que corrieron la reina Calanthe y algunos miles de los habitantes de aquellos países. Sabes a través del infierno que atravesó Ciri, sabes por qué ella grita por las noches. Yo también lo sé, porque yo también estuve allí. Yo también tengo miedo del dolor y de la muerte, hoy los temo más que antes, tengo motivos para ello. En lo que respecta a la motivación, entonces me parecía que yo también tenía tan poca como tú. ¿Qué me importaba a mí, una hechicera, la suerte de Sodden, Brugge, Cintra u otros reinos? ¿Los problemas de gobernantes más o menos capacitados? ¿Los intereses de los mercaderes y barones? Yo era una hechicera, también podía decir que no era mi guerra, que puedo mezclar elixires para los nilfgaardianos sobre las ruinas del mundo. Pero estuve entonces en el Monte, junto a Vilgefortz, junto a Artaud Terranova, junto a Fercart, junto a Enid Findabair y Filippa Eilhart, junto a tu Yennefer. Junto a aquellos que ya no están, Coral, Yoël, Vanielle... Hubo un momento en el que del propio miedo olvidé todos los conjuros excepto uno, con ayuda del cual podría haberme teleportado desde aquel lugar horrible hasta mi casa, hasta mi pequeña torrecita en Maribor. Hubo un momento en el que vomité de miedo y Yennefer y Koral me sujetaron del cuello y los cabellos...

-Déjalo. Déjalo, por favor.

-No, Geralt. No lo dejaré. Al fin y al cabo quieres saber lo que sucedió allí, en el Monte. Escucha entonces: había estrépito y llamas, había relámpagos de luz y bolas de fuego que estallaban, había gritos y estampidos, y yo de pronto me encontré en el suelo, sobre un montón de pingajos carbonizados y humeantes, y de pronto comprendí que aquel montón de trapos era Yoël, y al lado, aquel algo horrible, aquel tronco sin brazos ni piernas que gritaba tan macabramente, era Koral. Y pensé que la sangre sobre la que yacía era la de Koral. Pero era la mía propia. Y entonces contemplé lo que me habían hecho y comencé a aullar, a aullar como un perro apaleado, como un niño herido... ¡Dejadme! No os preocupéis, no voy a llorar. No soy ya la muchacha de la torrecita de Maribor. Maldita sea, soy Triss Merigold, la Decimocuarta Caída de Sodden. Debajo del obelisco del Monte hay catorce tumbas, pero sólo trece cuerpos. ¿Os asombra que pudiera llegarse a este error? ¿No lo imagináis? La mayor parte de los cuerpos estaba en pedazos difíciles de reconocer, nadie los separó unos de otros. También era difícil contar a los vivos. De los que me conocían bien sólo quedó viva Yennefer, y Yennefer estaba ciega. Otros me conocían superficialmente, siempre me reconocían por mis hermosos cabellos. ¡Y yo, maldita sea, ya no los tenía!

Geralt la abrazó más fuerte. Ella ya no intentó rechazarlo.

-No escatimaron con nosotros los hechizos más potentes -siguió con voz sorda-, los mejores sortilegios, elixires, amuletos y artefactos. Nada había de faltarles a los mutilados héroes del Monte. Nos curaron, nos remendaron, nos devolvieron nuestro aspecto anterior, nos dieron cabellos y el sentido de la vista. Casi no quedan... huellas. Pero ya nunca más me pondré un vestido escotado, Geralt. Nunca más.

Los brujos guardaban silencio. Guardaba silencio también Ciri, quien se había deslizado sin hacer ruido a la sala y detenido en el umbral, encogiendo los brazos y depositando las manos sobre el pecho.

-Por eso -dijo al cabo la hechicera-, no me hables de motivaciones. Antes de que nos plantáramos en el Monte, los del Capítulo nos dijeron simplemente: "Es necesario". ¿De quién era esta guerra? ¿Qué es lo que defendimos allí? ¿El territorio? ¿Las fronteras? ¿El pueblo y sus chozas? ¿Los intereses de los reyes? ¿Las influencias e ingresos de los hechiceros? ¿El Orden frente al Caos? No sé. Pero lo defendimos porque era necesario. Y si vuelve a ser necesario, me pondré de pie en el Monte otra vez. Porque si no lo hiciera, eso significaría que aquello de entonces fue innecesario y vano.

-¡Yo me pondré junto a ti! -gritó Ciri con voz aguda-. ¡Ya verás como me pondré! Me pagarán esos nilfgaardianos por mi abuela, por todo... ¡Yo no me he olvidado!

-Calla -le ladró Lambert-. No te metas en conversaciones de adultos...

-¡Porque tú lo digas! -La muchacha dio patadas en el suelo y en sus ojos se encendió un fuego verde-. ¿Por qué pensáis que aprendo a luchar con la espada? Quiero matarlo, a aquel caballero negro de Cintra, aquél de la pluma en el yelmo, por lo que me hizo, porque tuve miedo. ¡Lo mataré! ¡Por eso aprendo!

-Y en consecuencia dejas ahora mismo de aprender -dijo Geralt con una voz más fría que los muros de Kaer Morhen-. Mientras no comprendas lo que es la espada y para qué sirve en la mano de un brujo no la empuñarás. No aprendes a matar y ser muerta. No aprendes a matar por odio y miedo, sino para salvar vidas. La propia y las de otros.

La muchacha se mordió los labios, temblando de rabia y nervios.

-¿Has comprendido?

Ciri alzó violentamente la cabeza.

-No.

-Entonces no lo entenderás jamás. Vete.

-Geralt, yo...

-Vete.

Ciri se volvió sobre sus talones, estuvo un momento allí, indecisa, como esperando. Esperando a algo que no podía llegar. Luego corrió con rapidez por las escaleras. Escucharon el estampido de una puerta.

-Demasiado áspero, Lobo -dijo Vesemir-. Más que demasiado. Y no debías haber hecho esto en presencia de Triss. El lazo emocional...

-No me hables de emociones. ¡Estoy harto de hablar de emociones!

-¿Y por qué? -La hechicera sonrió con burla y frialdad-. ¿Por qué, Geralt. Ciri es normal. Siente normalmente, acepta las emociones normalmente, las toma como son. Tú, está claro, no comprendes esto y te asombras. Te sorprende esto y te hiere. El que alguien pueda sentir una amor normal, un odio normal, un miedo, dolor y pena normales, una alegría normal y una tristeza normal. Oh, sí, Geralt, esto te hiere, te hiere hasta tal punto que comienzas a pensar en los sótanos de Kaer Morhen, en el Laboratorio, en las botellas polvorientas llenas de venenos mutágenos...

-¡Triss! -gritó Vesemir, mirando al rostro de Geralt, de pronto completamente pálido. Pero la hechicera no se dejó interrumpir, hablaba cada vez más deprisa, más alto.

-¿A quién pretendes engañar, Geralt? ¿A mí? ¿A ella? ¿O puede que a ti mismo? ¿Puede que no quieras dejar entrar en ti la verdad, una verdad que conoce todo el mundo excepto tú? ¡Puede que no quieras aceptar el hecho de que a tus emociones y tus sentimientos humanos no los mataron los elixires ni las Hierbas! ¡Tú mismo los mataste! ¡Tú mismo! ¡Pero no te atrevas a matárselos a esta niña!

-¡Calla! -gritó, levantándose de la silla-. ¡Calla, Merigold!

Se dio la vuelta, bajó las manos, inerme.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja-. Perdóname, Triss.

Se movió con rapidez hacia las escaleras, pero la hechicera se alzó con la velocidad de un rayo, se echó sobre él, lo abrazó.

-No te irás solo -susurró-. No permitiré que estés solo. No en este momento.

Enseguida supieron hacia dónde había corrido: por la tarde había caído una delicada y húmeda nieve que había cubierto el patio de una fina y perfecta manta blanca. Sobre ella vieron huellas de pasos.

Ciri estaba en la misma cima de la muralla arruinada, inmóvil como una estatua. Tenía la espada sujeta por encima del hombro derecho, con la cruz a la altura del ojo. Los dedos de la mano izquierda tocaban ligeramente el pomo.

Al verlos, la muchacha saltó, giró en una pirueta, aterrizando en una posición idéntica pero contraria, como de espejo.

-Ciri -dijo el brujo-. Baja, por favor.

Parecía que no escuchaba. No se movió, no tembló siquiera. Triss vio sin embargo cómo el brillo de la luna, reflejado por la hoja sobre su rostro, relumbró en la plata de una estela de lágrimas.

-¡Nadie me quitará la espada! -gritó-. ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tú!

-Baja -repitió Geralt.

Agitó retadora la cabeza, al segundo siguiente saltó de nuevo. Un ladrillo suelto se deslizó bajo su pie con un crujido. Ciri se tambaleó, intentó recobrar el equilibrio. No lo consiguió.

El brujo saltó.

Triss alzó la mano, abrió los labios para pronunciar la formula de levitación. Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Sabía que Geralt tampoco llegaría a tiempo. Era imposible.

Geralt lo consiguió.

Se torció sobre la tierra, se echó de rodillas y hacia un lado. Cayó. Pero no soltó a Ciri.

La hechicera se acercó lentamente. Escuchó cómo la muchacha susurraba y sorbía las narices. Geralt también susurraba. No oía las palabras. Pero entendía lo que significaban.

Un viento cálido aulló por entre las grietas de los muros. El brujo alzó la cabeza.

-La primavera -dijo en voz baja.

-Sí -confirmó la hechicera tragando saliva-. En las gargantas aún hay nieve, pero en los valles... En los valles ya ha llegado la primavera. ¿Nos vamos, Geralt? ¿Tú, yo y Ciri?

-Sí. Ya va siendo hora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Cuarto

_En el trecho alto del río vimos sus ciudades, tan delicadas como tejidas de la misma niebla de la mañana entre la que surgieron. Nos daba la impresión de que desaparecían por un instante, que se agitaban con el viento que acariciaba la superficie del agua. Había allí palacetes, blancos como flores de nenúfar. Había torres que parecían entrelazadas de hiedra, había puentes tan ligeros como sauces llorones. Y había otras cosas para las que no supimos encontrar nombres. Y eso que teníamos ya nombres para todo lo que en este mundo nuevo y resucitado habían visto nuestros ojos. De pronto, allá en los lejanos rincones de nuestra memoria, encontramos nombres para dragones y grifos, para sirenas y ninfas, para sílfides y dríadas. Para los blancos unicornios que bebían en el río al atardecer, inclinando hacia el agua su esbelta cabeza. A todo le dimos nombre. Y todo se volvió cercano, conocido, nuestro._

_ Excepto ellos. Ellos, aunque tan parecidos a nosotros, nos eran ajenos, tan ajenos, que durante mucho tiempo no supimos encontrar nombre para esta diferencia._

Hen Gedymdeith, Los elfos y los humanos

_Elfo bueno, elfo muerto_

Mariscal Milan Raupenneck

La desgracia sobrevino acorde con la eterna costumbre de desgracias y halcones: se cernió sobre ellos un tiempo pero esperó a atacar hasta el momento preciso. Hasta el momento en que se alejaron de las escasas aldeas situadas junto al Gwenllech y el Buina de Arriba, evitaron Ard Carraigh y se introdujeron en el corazón del monte, en el despoblado cubierto de matojos. Como un halcón que ataca, la desgracia no erró su objetivo. Cayó sin equivocarse sobre su víctima, y su víctima fue Triss.

Al principio tenía un aspecto horrible, pero no demasiado amenazador, parecía un simple desarreglo de vientre. Geralt y Ciri intentaron discretamente no prestar atención a las paradas obligadas por los padecimientos de la hechicera. Triss, pálida como la muerte, perlada de sudor y con una mueca de dolor, intentó incluso continuar el viaje durante algunas horas, pero alrededor de mediodía, después de pasar un tiempo anormalmente largo en un soto al lado del camino, ya no pudo subirse al caballo. Ciri quiso ayudarla, pero ello dio escasos resultados: la hechicera no fue capaz de agarrarse a las crines, resbaló por el costado del caballo y cayó al suelo.

La levantaron, la pusieron sobre la capa. Geralt, sin una palabra, tomó las enjalmas, buscó la arquilla con los elixires mágicos, la abrió y maldijo. Todos los frasquitos eran idénticos y las misteriosas señales en los sellos no le decían nada.

-¿Cuál, Triss?

-Ninguno -jadeó, se sujetaba la tripa con las dos manos-. Yo no puedo... No puedo tomarlos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo alergia...

-¿Tú? ¿Una hechicera?

-¡Tengo alergia! -Rompió en sollozos causados por su rabia impotente y desesperada-. ¡Siempre la tuve! ¡No tolero los elixires! ¡Con ellos curo a otros, a mí misma sólo me puedo curar con amuletos!

-¿Y dónde tienes el amuleto?

-No sé. -Apretó los dientes-. Debo de habérmelo dejado en Kaer Morhen. O haberlo perdido...

-Mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Y no puedes echarte un sortilegio a ti misma?

-Lo he intentado. Precisamente éste es el resultado. No puedo concentrarme con estos espasmos...

-No llores.

-¡Te es fácil decirlo!

El brujo se levantó, tomó sus propias enjalmas del lomo de Sardinilla y comenzó a revolver en ellas. Triss se hizo un ovillo, un paroxismo de dolor le deformó el rostro, apretó los labios.

-Ciri...

-¿Qué, Triss?

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ninguna... sensación?

La muchacha movió la cabeza negando.

-¿Y si fuera una intoxicación? ¿Qué es lo que comí? Pero si todos comimos lo mismo... ¡Geralt! Lavaos las manos. Vigila que Ciri se lave las manos...

-Tiéndete tranquila. Bebe esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Simples hierbas calmantes. En ellas no hay magia ni para un diente, no te perjudicará. Y suavizará las convulsiones.

-Geralt, las convulsiones... no son nada. Pero si me da fiebre... Puede que sea... disentería. O paratifus.

-¿No estás inmunizada?

Triss no respondió, volvió la cabeza, se mordió los labios, se ovilló aún más. El brujo no continuó las indagaciones.

Después de dejarla descansar un poco, subieron a la hechicera a la silla de Sardinilla. Geralt se sentó detrás de ella, la sujetó con las dos manos y Ciri, cabalgando a un lado, llevaba las riendas, sujetando al mismo tiempo las del castrado de Triss. No anduvieron ni siquiera un milla. La hechicera se escapaba de las manos, no era capaz de mantenerse sobre el arzón. De pronto comenzó a temblar en espasmos convulsivos, al momento siguiente ardía de fiebre. La gastritis se agravó. Geralt se engañaba a sí mismo con la esperanza de que fuera el resultado de una reacción alérgica a los restos de magia en su elixir de brujo. Se engañaba. Pero no lo creía.

-Ay, señor -dijo el centurión-. No habéis caído en buen momento. Me da que en peor no podíais haber caído.

El centurión tenía razón, Geralt no podía ni negarlo ni discutirlo.

La caseta de guardia encargada del puente, en la que por lo general había tres soldados, un caballerizo, un peajero y todo lo más algunos viandantes, esta vez rebosaba de gente. El brujo contó por lo menos treinta de infantería ligera con los colores de Kaedwen y más de medio centenar de escuderos que acampaban dentro de una baja empalizada. La mayor parte de ellos holgazaneaba junto a las hogueras, de acuerdo con la vieja ley de la soldadesca que decía que uno duerme cuando puede, y se levanta cuando le despiertan. Al otro lado de unas puertas abiertas de par en par se veía bureo: el interior del puesto de guardia también estaba lleno de gente y caballos. En lo alto de una torcida atalaya hacían guardia dos soldados con ballestas prestas para disparar. En el antepuente, disperso y pateado por cascos, había seis carros de campesinos y dos furgones de mercaderes, mientras que en el cercado, bajando la testa tristemente sobre el barro lleno de estiércol, estaban metidos unos cuantos bueyes carreteros.

-Un ataque hubo. Al puesto. Ayer por la noche -el centurión se adelantó a la pregunta-. Apenas alcanzamos a llegar con refuerzos, si no, acá no hubiera ya más que tierra quemada.

-¿Quién fue el agresor? ¿Bandoleros? ¿Desertores?

El soldado negó con la cabeza, escupió, miró a Ciri y a Triss, que estaba encogida sobre el arzón.

-Entrar en la cerca -dijo-, o a poco la hechicera se cae de la silla. Ya tenemos por aquí un par de magullados, uno más no hace diferencia.

En el patio, en un sombrajo abierto, yacían algunas personas con vendajes ensangrentados. Algo más lejos, entre la pared de la empalizada y un pozo de madera con una garrucha, Geralt entrevió seis cuerpos inmóviles cubiertos con tela de arpillera, bajo la cual sólo sobresalían unos pies con botas sucias y destrozadas.

-Acomodar a la hechicera allá, pegada a los heridos -el soldado señaló al sombrajo-. Ja, señor brujo, una mala pata es que esté mala. A alguno de los nuestros les arrearon en la lucha, no sería de despreciar la ayuda mágica. A uno, como que cuando le sacamos la saeta, se le quedó en las entrañas la punta, se nos va a ir el mozo gota a gota hasta la mañana, como nada se nos va... Y la hechicera que podría salvarlo se cuece ella misma en fiebre, como que parece que más de nosotros necesita ayuda que otra cosa. En mal momento, como ya se dijo, en mal momento...

Se detuvo al ver que el brujo no apartaba el ojo de los cuerpos cubiertos de arpillera.

-Dos de la guardia de acá, dos nuestros y dos... de ellos -dijo, retirando el borde de la rígida tela-. Mirar, si queréis.

-Ciri, vete.

-¡También quiero verlo! -La muchacha se asomó desde detrás de él, miró a los cuerpos con la boca abierta.

-Vete, por favor. Ocúpate de Triss.

Ciri rezongó con desgana, pero le hizo caso. Geralt se acercó.

-Elfos -afirmó, sin ocultar su asombro.

-Elfos -confirmó el soldado-. Scoia'tael.

-¿Qué?

-Scoia'tael -repitió el soldado-. Bandidos del bosque.

-Extraño nombre. Significa, si no me equivoco, "Ardillas".

-Sí, señor. Justamente, Ardillas. Ellos a sí mismos se nombran, en la lengua de los elfos. Unos dicen que porque a veces llevan la cola de la ardilla en los gorros y los bonetes. Otros, en cambio, que es porque en el monte viven y comen nueces. Cada vez más molestias tenemos con ellos, ya sus digo.

Geralt agitó la cabeza. El soldado cubrió los cadáveres con la arpillera, se limpió las manos al caftán.

-Venir -dijo-. No hay por qué estar acá, sus llevaré al comandante. De la enferma se ocupará nuestro decurión, si es que es capaz. Sabe quemar y remendar heridas, componer huesos, y puede que hasta sepa revolver jarabes, quién lo sabe, es un mozo listo, de la sierra. Venid, señor brujo.

En la barraca del peajero, oscura y llena de humo, se estaba llevando a cabo una viva y ruidosa discusión. Un caballero de pelo corto con una cota de malla y una túnica amarilla les gritaba a dos mercaderes y un adalid, lo que observaba el peajero de cabeza vendada adoptando un siniestro gesto de indiferencia.

-¡Dije que no! -El caballero golpeó con el puño en la desvencijada mesa y se enderezó, colocándose el escapulario sobre el pecho-. ¡Mientras no vuelva la partida, no os moveréis de aquí! ¡No me vais a andar vagando por los caminos!

-¡Pos si tenemos que estar en dos días en Daevon! -infló los morros el adalid, removiendo ante los ojos del caballero un corto bastón grabado y con una señal al fuego-. ¡Conduzco una caravana! ¡Si nos atrasamos, el alguacil me cortará la testa! ¡Me quejaré al voievoda!

-Quéjate, quéjate -se burló el caballero-. Y te aconsejo que en primero te metas paja en los pantalones, pues el voievoda asesta buenas coces. Pero por el momento yo doy acá las órdenes, porque el voievoda está lejos, y tu alguacil me toca los cojones. ¡Oh, Unist! ¿A quién nos traes, centurión? ¿Un mercader más?

-No -respondió el centurión, vacilante-. Es un brujo, señor. Le nombran Geralt de Rivia.

Para sorpresa de Geralt, el caballero adoptó una amplia sonrisa, se le acercó y alargó la mano para saludarle.

-Geralt de Rivia -repitió, aún sonriente-. He oído hablar de vos, y no de labios cualquiera. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Geralt le aclaró lo que le traía por allí. El caballero dejó de sonreír.

-No habéis venido en buen momento. Ni a lugar bueno. Tenemos guerra, señor brujo. Andurrean por los bosques una banda de Scoia'tael, no más lejos que ayer nos las vimos con ellos. Estamos esperando aquí a los bastimentos y después comenzaremos la batida.

-¿Lucháis contra los elfos?

-No sólo contra los elfos. ¿Qué os pasa a vos, señor brujo, no habéis oído hablar de los Ardillas?

-No, no he oído.

-¿Entonces dónde anduvisteis los dos años últimos? ¿Al otro lado del mar? Porque aquí, en Kaedwen, los Scoia'tael han cuidado para que se oiga hablar de ellos, sí, no lo han hecho mal. Las primeras bandas aparecieron apenas estalló la guerra con Nilfgaard. Se aprovecharon, malditos inhumanos, de nuestros apuros. Nosotros peleábamos en el sur, y ellos comenzaron una guerra de guerrillas por la espalda. Contaban con que Nilfgaard nos iba a machacar, comenzaron a gritar que si el fin del dominio de los humanos, que si la vuelta a los antiguos órdenes. ¡Humanos al mar! ¡Ésas son sus consignas, por eso asesinan, queman y roban!

-Vuestra es la culpa y vuestras las congojas actuales -se entrometió lúgubre el adalid, golpeándose en el muslo con el bastón labrado, símbolo de su función-. Vuestra, nobles y caballeros. Vosotros tiranizasteis a estas nogentes, no les dejasteis vivir en paz, y así tenéis ahora. Y nosotros en cambio por todos lados las caravanas dirigíamos y nadie nos estorbaba. El ejército no nos era necesario.

-Lo que es verdad es verdad -dijo uno de los mercaderes, sentado en un banco, que había estado callado hasta entonces-. No son más peligrosos los Ardillas que los bandoleros que correteaban por estos caminos. ¿Y con quién se liaron los elfos de primero? Pues precisamente con los bandoleros.

-¿Y a mí qué diferencia me hace el que quien me asaeta desde las matas sea un bandolero o un elfo? -dijo de pronto el peajero de la cabeza vendada-. Si en medio de la noche se me quema el bálago del tejado por cima de la testa, el techo igual se abrasa, ¿qué diferencia habrá en la mano que agarraba la tea? ¿Decís, señor mercader, que no son peores los Scoia'tael que los bandoleros? Mentira. A los bandoleros lo que les mueve es el botín, a los elfos la sangre de las gentes. No todo el mundo tiene ducados, pero sangre en las venas todos. ¿Decís que es congoja de los poderosos, señor adalid? Aún más grande mentira. ¿Y en qué les eran deudores a los inhumanos los leñadores muertos por los despoblados, los pegueros despedazados en los Hayedos, los campesinos de las aldeas quemadas? Vivían, trabajaban juntos, como vecinos, y de una vez, un flechazo en los pechos... ¿Y yo? En la vida he hecho mal a ningún inhumano, y mirad mi testa rajada por la hoja de un enano. Y si no hubiera sido por los guerreros a los que esperáis, estaría ya bajo tierra...

-¡Justamente! -El caballero de la túnica amarilla golpeó de nuevo con el puño sobre la mesa-. Protegemos vuestro asqueroso pellejo, maese adalid, ante aquéllos, como decís, elfos enfurecidos a los que, como afirmasteis, no les permitíamos vivir. Y yo os diré otra cosa: los hemos envalentonado demasiado. Los toleramos, los tratamos como a humanos, como a iguales, y ellos ahora nos meten el puñal por la espalda. Nilfgaard los paga por esto, apuesto mi cabeza, y los elfos libres de las montañas los pertrechan. Pero verdadero apoyo encuentran en los que de continuo viven entre nosotros: en elfos, medioelfos, enanos, gnomos y medianos. Ellos les ocultan, alimentan, les proveen de voluntarios...

-No todos -habló el segundo de los mercaderes, delgado, con un rostro delicado de rasgos nobles y apenas de mercader-. La mayor parte de los inhumanos condena a los Ardillas, señor caballero, y no quiere tener nada que ver con ellos. La mayoría es leal, y paga no pocas veces un alto precio por esta lealtad. Recordad al burgrave de Ban Ard. Era medio elfo y clamaba por la paz y la colaboración. Murió de una alevosa saeta.

-Disparada sin duda por un vecino, mediano o enano, que también hacía como que era leal -se burló el caballero-. ¡En mi opinión, ninguno de ellos es leal! Cada uno de ellos... ¡Hey! ¿Y tú quién eres?

Geralt miró alrededor. Justo a sus espaldas estaba Ciri, obsequiando a todos con una mirada de brillo esmeralda de sus enormes ojos. Si se trataba de la capacidad de moverse sin causar ruido, ciertamente la muchacha había hecho progresos significativos.

-Ella va conmigo -explicó.

-Hummm... -El caballero midió a Ciri con los ojos, después de lo cual se volvió de nuevo en dirección al mercader del rostro noble, hallando en él, evidentemente, un compañero de disputas de mayor porte-. Sí, señor, no me habléis de inhumanos leales. Todos son nuestros enemigos, en lo que algunos afectan mejor y otros peor el no serlo. Medianos, enanos y gnomos vivían entre nosotros desde hacía siglos, parecía que en mayor o menor concierto. Y bastó que los elfos alzaran la cabeza y estos otros también pusieron mano a las armas y se echaron al monte. Os digo, un error fue el que toleráramos a los elfos libres y a las dríadas, sus montes y sus enclaves en las sierras. Poco les era aquello, ahora gritan: "Éste es nuestro mundo, largo de aquí, extranjeros". Por los dioses, les vamos a enseñar quién se tiene que largar, no van a quedar de ellos ni las huellas. Les sacamos la piel a los nilfgaardianos y ahora nos liaremos con las bandas éstas.

-No es fácil atrapar a un elfo en el bosque -habló el brujo-. Tampoco perseguiría a un gnomo ni a un enano hasta las montañas. ¿Cuántos miembros tienen estos destacamentos?

-Bandas -le corrigió el caballero-. Bandas, señor brujo. Cuentan con hasta veinte cabezas, a veces más. Ellos llaman a estas partidas "comandos". Es una palabra de la lengua de los gnomos. Y en lo que respecta a si atraparlos es fácil o no, tenéis razón, se ve que sois especialista. Dar tumbos por bosques y selvas no tiene sentido. La única forma es cortarlos la retaguardia, aislarlos, matarlos de hambre. A aquéllos de las ciudades y villas, de las aldeas, de las labranzas...

-El problema en esto -dijo el mercader de los rasgos nobles- es que nunca se sabe quién de entre los inhumanos ayuda y quién no.

-¡Entonces hay que agarrarles por el pescuezo a todos!

-Ajá. -El mercader sonrió-. Entiendo. Ya he oído esto antes. Por el pescuezo a todos y a las minas, a campos de concentración, a las graveras. Todos. Los inocentes también. Mujeres, niños. ¿No es eso?

El caballero alzó la cabeza, apretó la mano contra la empuñadura de la espada.

-¡Exactamente así y no de otro modo! -dijo en voz alta-. Os apenan los niños, y vos mismo sois como niño en este mundo, señor mío. La tregua con Nilfgaard es cosa quebradiza como cáscara de huevo, si no hoy, mañana puede comenzar de nuevo la guerra, y en la guerra puede suceder de todo. Si nos vencieran, ¿qué pensáis que nos puede pasar? Yo os lo diré: saldrán de los bosques entonces los comandos de los elfos, saldrán en número y fuerza, y estos leales se les unirán al punto. Esos vuestros leales enanos, vuestros medianos amigables, ¿hablarán, pensáis, de paz, de reconciliación? No, señor. Ellos habrán de sacarnos las tripas, mano a mano con Nilfgaard, nos ajustarán las cuentas. Y nos ahogarán en el mar, como prometen. ¡No hay una tercera vía!

Las puertas de la barraca chirriaron, apareció un soldado con un delantal sanguinolento.

-Perdonar que os moleste. -Carraspeó-. ¿Cuál de vuesas mercedes trajo acá la hembra enferma?

-Yo -dijo el brujo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Venir, por favor.

Salieron al aire libre.

-Mal, señor, le va -dijo el soldado apuntando a Triss-. Dile orujo con pimienta y salitre, pero no ayudó. No mucho...

Geralt no comentó porque no había qué comentar. La hechicera, doblada y encogida, atestiguaba palpablemente que el orujo con pimienta y salitre no era lo que su estómago podía soportar.

-Puede ser algún contagio. -El soldado frunció el ceño-. O, cómo se dice... sentería. Si eso se les pegara a las gentes...

-Es un hechicera -protestó el brujo-. Las hechiceras no enferman...

-Pues mejor todavía -introdujo con cinismo el caballero, que se les había acercado-. La vuestra, por lo que veo, está que rebosa de salud. Don Geralt, escuchadme. A la mujer le es necesaria ayuda y nosotros no podemos prestársela. Tampoco puedo, habréis de comprender, arriesgarme a una epidemia entre mis soldados.

-Entiendo. Parto de inmediato. No tengo elección, tengo que volver en dirección a Daevon o Ard Carraigh.

-No iréis muy lejos. Las partidas tienen órdenes de detener a todos. Aparte de ello es peligroso. Los Scoia'tael huyeron precisamente en aquesta dirección.

-Me las apañaré.

-Por lo que he oído acerca de vos -el caballero frunció la boca- no dudo que os las apañaríais. Pero prestar atención, no estáis sólo. Lleváis al cuello a una enferma y a esa mocosa...

Ciri, que estaba intentando en ese preciso instante limpiar en un peldaño de la escalera la bota embadurnada de estiércol, levantó la cabeza. El caballero carraspeó y bajó la vista. Geralt sonrió levemente. Durante los últimos dos años Ciri casi había olvidado su origen y casi se había deshecho por completo de las maneras y afectaciones propias de una princesa, pero su mirada, cuando quería, recordaba mucho a la mirada de su abuela. Tanto, que la reina Calanthe seguramente hubiera estado orgullosa de su nieta.

-Sííí, de qué estaba yo... -tartamudeó el caballero, mientras se agarraba el cinturón a causa de su azoramiento-. Don Geralt, sé lo que debéis hacer. Cabalgar al otro lado del río, hacia el sur. Alcanzar podéis la caravana que sigue la ruta alante. Una noche de marcha, la caravana a buen seguro se detiene a pastar, la alcanzaréis antes del alba.

-¿Qué es esa caravana?

-No sé. -El caballero encogió los hombros-. Pero no son mercaderes ni reata común y corriente. Demasiado ordenadito todo, los carros todos iguales, tapados... Tampoco, creo, alguaciles reales. Les permití pasar por el puente, porque siguen el camino del sur, seguro que hasta los esguazos del Lixela.

-Humm -reflexionó el brujo, mirando a Triss-. Ésta es mi dirección. Pero, ¿encontraré allí ayuda?

-Puede que sí -dijo con frialdad el caballero-. Y puede que no. Pero aquí no la vais a encontrar con toda seguridad.

No lo escucharon ni lo percibieron cuando se acercó cabalgando, sumidos en la conversación, sentados junto al fuego, el cual iluminaba con una luz amarillenta y cadavérica las lonas de los carros puestos en círculo. Geralt hizo encabritarse ligeramente a la yegua y la obligó a relinchar sonoramente. Quería advertir al vivac de la caravana, quería moderar la sorpresa y adelantarse a movimientos nerviosos. Por propia experiencia sabía que al mecanismo de las ballestas no le gustaban los movimientos nerviosos.

Los acampados se incorporaron, pese a la advertencia realizaron numerosos movimientos nerviosos. La mayoría, observó instantáneamente, eran enanos. Esto le intranquilizó un tanto: los enanos, aunque irascibles sin medida, tenían por costumbre en tales situaciones preguntar primero y sólo después disparar las ballestas.

-¿Quién? -gritó con voz ronca uno de los enanos, sopesando con un rápido y enérgico movimiento el hacha que había sacado de un tocón que yacía junto al fuego-. ¿Quién va?

-Un amigo. -El brujo bajó del caballo.

-Ya veremos de quién -aulló el enano-. Acércate. Ten las manos de forma que podamos verlas.

Geralt se acercó, manteniendo las manos de forma que las pudiera ver perfectamente incluso alguien afectado de conjuntivitis o de hemeralopia.

-Más cerca.

Obedeció. El enano bajó el hacha, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-O me engaña la vista -dijo- o este es el brujo llamado Geralt de Rivia. O alguien que se parece un huevo a Geralt.

El fuego disparó de pronto chispas, crepitó con claridad dorada, extrajo de las sombras rostros y figuras.

-Yarpen Zigrin -afirmó Geralt, sorprendido-. ¡No otro que el propio y barbado Yarpen Zigrin!

-¡Ja! -El enano arrojó el hacha como si fuera una varita de mimbre. La hoja silbó en el aire y se clavó en el tocón con un sordo golpe-. ¡Falsa alarma! ¡Es cierto que es un amigo!

El resto se relajó visiblemente, a Geralt le pareció que se escuchaba un profundo suspiro de completo alivio. El enano se acercó, le tendió la mano. Su apretón podía competir sin esfuerzo contra unas tenazas de hierro.

-Hola, so agrio -le dijo-. Bienvenido, de donde quiera que vengas y a donde quiera que vayas. ¡Muchachos! ¡Venid todos! ¿Recuerdas a mis muchachos, brujo? Éste es Yannick Brass, éste es Xavier Moran, y estos son Paulie Dahlberg y su hermano Regan.

Geralt no recordaba a ninguno: todos, al fin y al cabo, tenían el mismo aspecto, barbados, recios, casi cuadrados en sus gruesos jubones calados.

-Erais seis. -Apretó una tras otra las diestras nudosas y duras que se le tendían-. Si no recuerdo mal.

-Tienes buena memoria -se rió Yarpen Zigrin-. Éramos seis, claro que sí. Pero Lucas Corto se casó, se asentó en Mahakam y se salió de la compañía, el muy patán. Como que no encontramos a nadie suficientemente bueno para su puesto, hasta ahora. Y una pena, porque seis es la cifra justa, ni pocos, ni muchos. Si toca comerse un ternero como si toca trasegar un barrilillo, no hay nada como ser seis...

-Por lo que veo -Geralt, con un movimiento de la cabeza, señaló al resto del grupo que estaba de pie indeciso junto a los carros-, hay aquí suficientes como para dar cuenta de tres terneros, por no hablar de cosas más pequeñas. ¿Qué es esta compaña que comandas, Yarpen?

-No soy yo el que la comanda. Permíteme que te presente. Perdonad, señor Wenck, que no lo hiciera enseguida, pero yo y mis muchachos conocemos a Geralt de Rivia desde hace algún tiempo, tenemos unos cuantos recuerdos comunes. Geralt, éste es el señor comisario Vilfrid Wenck, al servicio del rey Henselt de Ard Carraigh, piadoso gobernante y señor de Kaedwen.

Vilfrid Wenck era alto, más alto que Geralt, y dos veces más que el enano. Estaba vestido con un sencillo traje, común para los adalides, alguaciles y enlaces montados, pero en sus movimientos había una severidad, rigidez y seguridad que el brujo conocía y sabía reconocer sin error, incluso de noche, incluso a la escasa luz de las hogueras. Así se movían personas acostumbradas a la loriga y al peso del talabarte con las armas. Wenck era un soldado profesional, Geralt estaba dispuesto a apostar lo que fuera. Apretó la mano que se le ofrecía, se inclinó ligeramente.

-Sentémonos. -Yarpen Zigrin indicó el tronco en el que seguía clavada su potente hacha-. Di, ¿qué es lo que te trae por estos andurriales, Geralt?

-Busco ayuda. Viajo por cuenta propia, con una hembra y una mozalla. La hembra va mala. De gravedad. Os alcancé para pediros ayuda.

-Maldita sea, médico no llevamos. -El enano escupió a un leño ardiente-. ¿Dónde las dejaste?

-A media legua de aquí, junto al camino

-Muéstranos el camino. ¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Tres a los caballos, ensillad los de refresco! Geralt, ¿tu hembra se tiene en la silla?

-No mucho. Precisamente por esto tuve que dejarla.

-¡Tomad una capellina, un lienzo y dos pértigas de carro! ¡Vivo!

Vilfrid Wenck cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, carraspeó con fuerza.

-Estamos en el camino -dijo en voz alta Yarpen Zigrin sin mirarle-. En el camino no se le niega ayuda a nadie.

-Joder. -Yarpen retiró la mano de la cabeza de Triss-. Quema como un horno. No me gusta esto. ¿Y si fuera el tifus o la disentería?

-Esto no puede ser ni el tifus ni la disentería -mintió Geralt con convicción, cubriendo a la enferma con una frazada-. Los hechiceros son inmunes a estas enfermedades. Esto es una intoxicación alimenticia, nada contagioso.

-Humm... Bueno, está bien. Voy a jarbar en los petates. No sé dónde tenía un buen medicamento contra la cagalera, puede que me quedara algo.

-Ciri -murmuró el brujo, dándole a la muchacha la zamarra-. Vete a dormir, estás que te caes. No, no en el carro. En el carro vamos a poner a Triss. Tú acuéstate junto al fuego.

-No -protestó en voz baja, mirando al enano que se alejaba-. Me tumbaré junto a ella. Si ven que me separas de ella no te creerán. Pensarán que es contagioso y nos echarán como esos guardias.

-¿Geralt? -gimió de pronto la hechicera-. ¿Dónde... estamos?

-Entre amigos.

-Estoy aquí -dijo Ciri, acariciándole los cabellos castaños-. Estoy junto a ti. No tengas miedo. ¿No notas qué calorcito hay aquí? El fuego arde, y el enano te traerá ahora un medicamento para... la tripa.

-Geralt -sollozó Triss, intentando liberarse de las mantas-. Ningún... ningún elixir mágico, recuerda...

-Recuerdo. Tiéndete tranquila.

-Tengo que... Ooooh...

El brujo se agachó sin decir palabra, alzó a la hechicera junto con el capullo de gualdrapas que la cubrían y marchó hacia el bosque, hacia las tinieblas. Ciri suspiró.

Se volvió al escuchar unos pesados pasos. De por detrás del carro apareció el enano, apretando bajo las axilas un envuelto bastante grande. El fuego de la hoguera relucía en la hoja del hacha que llevaba en el cinturón, brillaban también los clavos de su pesado jubón de cuero.

-¿Dónde está la enferma? -gruñó-. ¿Se escapó en su escoba?

Ciri señaló a las tinieblas.

-Claro -asintió-. Conozco tal dolor y tamaña indisposición. Cuando era más joven me zampaba todo lo que era capaz de encontrar o de dejar inerme, así que más de una y más de dos veces me envenené. ¿Quién es, la hechicera ésta?

-Triss Merigold.

-No la conozco. Aunque bien es verdad que pocas veces tengo que ver con la Hermandad. Bueno, pero es hora de presentarse. A mí me llaman Yarpen Zigrin. ¿Y a ti cómo te llaman, canija?

-De otra forma -ladró Ciri, y los ojos le brillaron.

El enano se rió a carcajadas, mostró los dientes.

-Ah. -Se inclinó exageradamente-. Perdón sos pido. En lo oscuro no os conocí. No es una canija, sino una noble señorita. Me tiro a sus pies. ¿Y cómo se llama la señorita, si no es un secreto?

-No es un secreto. Me llamo Ciri.

-Ciri. Ajá. ¿Y qué es vuesa merced?

-Ah, esto -Ciri levantó la nariz con orgullo-, esto sí es un secreto.

Yarpen se rió de nuevo.

-La lengua de la señorita es afilada como víbora, como víbora. Pido a vuesa merced que me perdone. Traje el medicamento y algo de comer. ¿Lo va a aceptar o va a echar de nuevo a este viejo palurdo de Yarpen Zigrin?

-Perdón... -Ciri reflexionó, bajó la cabeza-. De verdad que a Triss le hace falta ayuda, señor... Zigrin. Está muy enferma. Gracias por la medicina.

-No hay de qué. -El enano enseñó de nuevo los dientes, la palmeó amigablemente en hombro-. Ven, Ciri, me ayudarás. Hay que preparar el medicamento. Vamos a hacer las bolas según la receta de mi abuela. A estas bolas no se les resiste ninguna enfermedad de las tripas.

Desenrolló el atado, extrajo algo con la forma de un bloque de turba y una pequeña olla de barro. Ciri se acercó con curiosidad.

-Has de saber, noble Ciri -dijo Yarpen- que mi abuela sabía de remedios como nadie. Por desgracia, pensaba que la fuente de la mayor parte de enfermedades era la pereza, y que la mejor forma de curar la pereza era el palo. En tocante a mí y mis hermanos hacía un uso sobre todo preventivo de dicha medicina. Nos daba leña en cualquier ocasión y también sin ocasión. Era una arpía sin parangón. Y cuando una vez, sin cómo ni por qué, me dio un cacho pan con manteca y azúcar, tanto me sorprendió que de la impresión dejé caer el cacho al suelo, con la manteca hacia abajo. Y la abuela me zurró, la vieja puta asquerosa. Y luego me dio otro cacho de pan, sólo que esta vez sin azúcar.

-Mi abuela -Ciri movió la cabeza con comprensión- también me pegó una vez. Con una varilla.

-¿Con una varilla? -El enano sonrió-. La mía me apaleó una vez con el mango de un zapapico. Va, pero basta de recuerdos, hay que enrollar las bolas. Aquí tienes, toma un pedazo y amásalo en forma de bola.

-¿Qué es esto? Se pega y mancha... Eueeeee... ¡Y cómo huele!

-Esto es un pan de trigo mohoso. Una medicina maravillosa. Amasa bolas. Más chicas, más chicas, son para una hechicera, no para una cabra. Dame una. Vale. Ahora arremojamos la bolitas en el medicamento.

-¡Eueeeueee!

-¿Apesta? -El enano acercó su chata nariz a la olla de barro-. Imposible. El ajo picado con rodaballo amargo no tiene derecho a apestar, aunque estuviera cien años en adobo.

-Vaya una guarrería, eueueee. ¡Triss no se come eso!

-Utilizaremos el método de mi abuela. Tú le aprietas la nariz y yo le empujo para adentro las bolas.

-Yarpen -susurró Geralt, surgiendo de pronto de la oscuridad con la hechicera en los brazos-. Ten cuidado de que no sea yo el que te empuje a ti algo.

-¡Esto es una medicina! -se enfadó el enano-. ¡Ayuda! Moho, ajo...

-Sí -gimió Triss débilmente desde lo profundo de su capullo-. Es cierto... Geralt, es verdad que podría ayudar...

-¿Ves? -Yarpen le asestó un codazo a Ciri, mientras se mesaba orgullosamente la barba y señalaba a Triss con una goteante bolita y adoptaba un gesto de mártir-. Sabia hechicera. Sabe lo que es bueno.

-¿Qué dices, Triss? -El brujo se agachó-. Ajá, entiendo. Yarpen, ¿tienes por casualidad angélica? ¿O azafrán?

-Buscaré, preguntaré. Os traje agua y un poco de comida...

-Gracias. Pero ellas necesitan sobre todo descanso. Ciri, acuéstate.

-Le haré todavía una compresa a Triss...

-Yo la haré. Yarpen, quisiera hablar contigo.

-Vamos a la lumbre. Abrimos un barrilete...

-Quiero hablar contigo. No necesito de más público. Antes al contrario.

-Por supuesto. Dime.

-¿Qué es este convoy?

El enano le dirigió sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos.

-Servicio del rey -dijo lenta y claramente.

-Hasta ahí llego. -El brujo le aguantó la mirada-. Yarpen, no pregunto por curiosidad malsana.

-Lo sé. También sé lo que quieres. Pero este es un transporte... humm... especial.

-¿Y qué es lo que transportáis?

-Pescado en salazón -dijo sin vacilación Yarpen, después de lo cual siguió mintiendo sin que le temblaran siquiera los párpados-. Piensos, herramientas, atelajes, variadas gilipolleces de éstas para el ejército. Wenck es intendente del ejército real.

-Éste es intendente como yo druida -sonrió Geralt-. Pero eso es asunto vuestro, no tengo por costumbre meter la nariz en secretos ajenos. Has visto sin embargo en qué estado está Triss. Permítenos que nos unamos a vosotros, Yarpen, permítenos que la tendamos en uno de los carros. Unos cuantos días. No os pregunto a dónde vais porque al fin y al cabo este camino conduce recto como una flecha hacia el sur, se divide sólo al otro lado del Lixela, y hasta el Lixela hay diez días de camino. Durante este tiempo la fiebre bajará y Triss será capaz de montar a caballo, e incluso si no es así, me detendré en alguna villa al otro lado del río. Entiende, diez días en el carro, bien tapada, comida caliente... Por favor.

-No soy yo el que manda aquí, sino Wenck.

-No creo que no tengas ninguna influencia. No en un convoy formado principalmente por enanos. Por supuesto que tiene que contar contigo.

-¿Qué significa Triss para ti?

-¿Y qué más da esto? ¿En esta situación?

-En esta situación, nada. Preguntaba movido por una curiosidad malsana, para poder después soltar habladurías por las tabernas. Pero hay que ver qué gran apego tienes por las hechiceras, Geralt.

El brujo sonrió triste.

-¿Y la niña? -Yarpen señaló con la cabeza a Ciri, que se removía bajo la zamarra-. ¿Tuya?

-Mía -contestó sin pensar-. Mía, Zigrin.

El amanecer era gris, húmedo, con olor a lluvia nocturna y niebla de la mañana. Ciri tenía la impresión de que había dormido sólo un ratito, que cuando la despertaron apenas había tenido tiempo de apoyar la cabeza sobre las bolsas amontonadas en el carro.

Geralt había colocado precisamente junto a ella a Triss, volvían de una nueva visita obligada al bosque. Las mantas en las que la hechicera estaba envuelta estaban cubiertas de rocío. Geralt tenía ojeras. Ciri sabía que no había pegado ojo: Triss había tenido fiebre durante toda la noche, había sufrido mucho.

-¿Te desperté? Perdona. Duerme, Ciri. Aún es pronto.

-¿Qué tal está Triss? ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor -jadeó la hechicera-. Mejor, pero... Geralt, escucha... Quería...

-¿Sí? -El brujo se agachó pero Triss ya dormía. Se irguió, se desperezó.

-Geralt -susurró Ciri-. ¿Nos dejan... ir en el carro?

-Ya veremos. -Se mordió los labios-. Duerme mientras puedas. Descansa.

Saltó del carro. Ciri escuchó sonidos que atestiguaban que se estaba levantando el campamento: pataleos de caballos, tintineo de cacharros, chirrido de timones, crujidos de balancines, conversaciones y maldiciones. Y luego, cerca, la ronca voz de Yarpen Zigrin y del hombre sereno y alto llamado Wenck. Y la fría voz de Geralt. Se incorporó, echó un vistazo precavido desde detrás de la lona.

-En este asunto no tengo órdenes estrictas -afirmó Wenck.

-Estupendo. -El enano se alegró-. Entonces, ¿asunto concluido?

El comisario alzó la mano levemente, señalando que aún no había terminado. Guardó silencio durante algún tiempo. Geralt y Yarpen esperaron con paciencia.

-De todas formas -dijo por fin Wenck-, respondo con mi cabeza por que este transporte alcance su lugar de destino.

Calló de nuevo. Esta vez nadie se había entrometido. No cabía duda de que al hablar con el comisario había que acostumbrarse a largas pausas entre frases.

-Para que llegue seguro -terminó al cabo-. Y dentro del plazo señalado. Pero el cuidado de una enferma puede aminorar la velocidad de marcha.

-Vamos por delante del calendario previsto -le aseguró Yarpen, después de esperar un tanto-. Nos hemos adelantado en lo que respecta al tiempo, señor Wenck, no llegaremos tarde. Y si se trata de seguridad... Me parece que un brujo en la compañía no nos perjudica. La vía atraviesa bosques, hasta el mismo Lixela a izquierda y derecha sólo hay selva virgen. Y por las selvas, según se dice, rondan variadas criaturas malignas.

-Verdaderamente -alegó el comisario. Miró al brujo directamente a los ojos, parecía medir cada palabra-. Ciertas malignas criaturas, azuzadas por otras criaturas malignas, se encuentran últimamente en los bosques de Kaedwen. Ellas podrían amenazar nuestra seguridad. El rey Henselt, sabiendo de esto, me dotó del derecho a alistar voluntarios a la escolta armada. ¿Don Geralt? Esto resolvería nuestro problema.

El brujo guardó silencio largo tiempo, más de lo que durara toda la conversación de Wenck, llena de pausas interfrasales.

-No -dijo por fin-. No, señor Wenck. Pongamos el asunto a las claras. Estoy listo a agradecer la ayuda ofrecida a doña Merigold, pero no de esta forma. Puedo cuidar de los caballos, traer agua y leña, incluso cocinar. Pero no ingresaré en el servicio real en calidad de soldado a sueldo. Por favor, no contéis con mi espada. No tengo intenciones de matar a las tales, como habéis expresado, malignas criaturas a órdenes de otras criaturas a las que no considero mejores en absoluto.

Ciri escuchó cómo Yarpen Zigrin gruñó con fuerza y tosió en el puño cerrado. Wenck miró tranquilo al brujo.

-Entiendo -anunció con sequedad-. Me gustan las situaciones claras. Sea pues. Señor Zigrin, por favor, cuidad de que no baje la velocidad de marcha. En lo que a vos se refiere, don Geralt... Sé que resultaréis de provecho y ayuda en la forma que creáis oportuna. Sería injuriaros a vos y a mí el tratar vuestra ayuda como pago por los cuidados ofrecidos a la dama enferma. ¿Se siente hoy mejor?

El brujo confirmó con un deje de cabeza, que, le parecía a Ciri, era un tanto más profundo y más cortés que los ademanes normales en él. Wenck no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Me alegra esto -dijo después de su habitual pausa-. Al transportar a la señora Merigold en el carro de mi convoy acepto la responsabilidad por su salud, comodidad y seguridad. Señor Zigrin, por favor, dé la orden de marcha.

-Señor Wenck.

-Diga, don Geralt.

-Gracias.

El comisario saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. A Ciri le pareció que un tanto más profunda y cortés de lo que requería la cortesía convencional.

Yarpen Zigrin corrió a lo largo de las columnas, impartiendo roncas órdenes y recomendaciones, después de lo cual se encaramó al pescante, aulló y azuzó a los caballos con las riendas. El carro se arrastró y chirrió por el camino forestal. La sacudida despertó a Triss, pero Ciri la tranquilizó y le cambió la compresa de la frente. Los chirridos la adormecieron. La hechicera se durmió enseguida, Ciri también cayó en un duermevela.

Cuando se despertó, el sol estaba ya muy alto. Miró a través de los barriles y paquetones. El carro en el que viajaba iba a la cabeza del convoy. El siguiente lo conducía un enano con un pañuelo rojo envuelto alrededor del cuello. De las conversaciones que los enanos mantenían entre ellos, Ciri averiguó que se llamaba Paulie Dahlberg. Junto a él estaba sentado su hermano Regan. Veía también a Wenck cabalgando en compañía de dos alguaciles.

Sardinilla, la yegua de Geralt, que iba atada al carro, la saludó con un relincho. No veía por ningún lado su alazán ni el bayo de Triss. Seguramente estaban atrás del todo, junto con los caballos de refresco del convoy.

Geralt estaba sentado en el pescante junto a Yarpen. Hablaban en voz baja, bebiendo de vez en cuando cerveza de un barrilete que estaba entre ellos. Ciri puso la oreja pero en seguida se aburrió: la conversación concernía la política, y especialmente los planes e intenciones del rey Henselt y de algún servicio especial y algunas tareas especiales, que consistían en ayuda secreta para el vecino rey Demawend de Aedirn, que estaba amenazado por una guerra. Geralt mostró su curiosidad ante la forma en que cinco carros de pescado en salazón podrían acrecentar la capacidad defensiva de Aedirn. Yarpen, sin prestar atención a la mofa que destilaban las palabras del brujo, aclaró que algunos tipos de peces son tan valiosos que unos cuantos carros bastan para pagar la soldada anual de todo un pendón de coraceros, y cada pendón de coraceros nuevo ya es una ayuda significativa. Geralt se asombró de que esta ayuda tuviera que ser tan secreta, a lo que el enano replicó que justo en ello radicaba el secreto.

Triss se removió en sueños, perdió la compresa y farfulló confusamente. Exigía de un tal Kevyn que el tal dejara las manos quietas, y poco después explicó que no era posible escapar al destino. Afirmando al fin que todos, absolutamente todos son en alguna medida mutantes, se durmió tranquila.

Ciri también sentía la somnolencia pero la perdió al escuchar las gigantescas carcajadas de Yarpen, que le estaba recordando a Geralt pasadas aventuras. Se trataba de la caza de un dragón dorado, que en vez de dejarse cazar, les partió las costillas a los cazadores y a un zapatero llamado Comecabras simplemente se lo zampó. Ciri comenzó a escuchar con mayor interés.

Geralt le preguntó por la suerte de los Sableros, pero Yarpen esa suerte no la conocía. Yarpen por su parte se interesó por una mujer llamada Yennefer, y Geralt extrañamente dejó de tener ganas de hablar. El enano echó un trago de cerveza y principió a lamentarse de que la tal Yennefer todavía le guardaba rencor aunque desde entonces habían pasado ya unos cuantos años.

-Me la tropecé en la feria de Gors Velen -comentó-. Apenas me vio, resopló como una gata e insultó de un modo horrible a mi difunta madre. Así que puse pies en polvorosa y ella gritó tras de mí que alguna vez me atraparía y se ocuparía de que me creciera yerba en el culo.

Ciri se rió al imaginarse a Yarpen con la hierba. Geralt murmuró algo sobre las mujeres y su carácter impulsivo, el enano en cambio tuvo esto por una definición excesivamente suave de su maldad, ensañamiento y talante vengativo. El brujo no siguió el tema y Ciri de nuevo se adormiló.

Esta vez la despertaron altas voces. En concreto la voz de Yarpen, que casi gritaba.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido! ¡Así lo decidí!

-Más bajo -dijo el brujo con voz serena-. En el carro está tendida una mujer enferma. Entiéndeme, yo no critico tus decisiones ni tus resoluciones...

-No, por supuesto -le interrumpió con sarcasmo el enano-. Tú tan sólo te sonríes significativamente.

-Yarpen, yo te advierto como amigo. A aquellos que se sientan a horcajadas sobre la empalizada los odian las dos partes, en el mejor de los casos los tratan con desconfianza.

-Yo no me siento a horcajadas. Yo me declaro claramente por una de las partes.

-Para esta parte serás siempre un enano. Alguien distinto. Un extraño. Y para la parte contraria...

Se detuvo.

-¡Venga! -aulló Yarpen, volviéndose-. ¡Venga, comienza, ¿a qué esperas? Di que soy un traidor y un perro al que los humanos llevan de la correa, dispuesto a dejarse azuzar por un puñado de plata y una escudilla de bazofia contra los hermanos que se alzaron y luchan por la libertad. Venga, escúpelo. No me gusta cuando no se termina de decir todo.

-No, Yarpen -dijo en voz baja Geralt-. No. No voy a escupir nada.

-Ah, ¿no vas? -El enano espoleó los caballos-. ¿No te da la gana? ¿Prefieres mirar y sonreír? A mí no me dices ni una palabra, ¿verdad? ¡Pero a Wenck le dijiste todo! "Por favor, no cuenten con mi espada." ¡Ah, qué altivo, qué noble y orgulloso! ¡Un culo de perro para tu altivez! ¡Y para tu puto orgullo!

-Quería ser simplemente honrado. No quiero mezclarme en este conflicto. Quiero mantener la neutralidad.

-¡No se puede! -aulló Yarpen-. No se puede mantener, ¿entiendes? No, tú no entiendes nada. Ah, largo de mi carro, súbete a tu caballo. Quítate de mi vista, presuntuoso neutral. Me pones nervioso.

Geralt se dio la vuelta. Ciri contuvo el aliento esperando. Pero el brujo no dijo ni palabra. Se levantó y se bajó del carro, rápido, ligero, ágil. Yarpen esperó hasta que desató la yegua de la estaca, y luego espoleó de nuevo a los caballos, murmurando por lo bajini unas palabras incomprensibles pero que sonaban terribles.

Ciri se levantó, para saltar también y buscar su alazán. El enano se dio la vuelta, la midió con una mirada de disgusto.

-Contigo también sólo estorbos tenemos, señorita -resopló con furia-. Falta nos hacían aquí damas y mozallas, joder, ¡si ni siquiera puedo mear desde el pescante, tengo que detener el tiro y meterme entre las matas!

Ciri apoyó los puños en las caderas, agitó la cenicienta melenilla y respingó la nariz.

-¿Sí? -chilló irritada-. ¡Pues bebed menos cerveza, señor Zigrin, y así tendréis ganas menos veces!

-¡Y una mierda te importa a ti mi cerveza, mocosa!

-¡No gritéis, Triss acaba de dormirse!

-¡Es mi carro! ¡Gritaré si me apetece!

-¡Tronco!

-Te voy a enseñar yo a ti un tronco... ¡Oh, su puta madre! ¡Sooooo!

El enano se inclinó mucho, tiró de las riendas en el último minuto, cuando los dos caballos ya se disponían a chocar con un tronco atravesado en el camino. Yarpen estaba en el pescante, blasfemando en humano y en enano, silbando y relinchando, consiguió detener el tiro. Los enanos y los humanos bajaron de los carros y se acercaron corriendo, ayudaron a llevar los caballos al trecho de camino libre, tirando de los arneses y las bridas.

-Por un pelo, ¿eh, Yarpen? -vociferó, acercándose, Paulie Dahlberg-. Joder, si le hubieras pasado por cima, se hubiera roto el eje, las ruedas se hubieran estrozado de la leche. Qué diablos estabas...

-¡Vete a tomar por culo, Paulie! -exclamó Yarpen Zigrin y con rabia chasqueó las riendas sobre los traseros de los caballos.

-Tuvisteis suerte -dijo dulcemente Ciri, subiéndose al pescante junto al enano-. Como vos mismo veis, es mejor tener en el carro a un brujo que viajar solo. Os advertí en el último segundo. Y si justo entonces hubierais estado meando desde el pescante y hubierais atropellado ese tronco, vaya, vaya. Asusta pensar lo que entonces os hubiera podido pasar...

-¿Te vas a callar?

-Ya no digo nada. Ni una palabrita.

Aguantó menos de un minuto.

-¿Señor Zigrin?

-Yo no soy ningún señor. -El enano le dio un codazo, mostró los dientes-. Soy Yarpen. ¿Está claro? ¿Conducimos juntos un tiro o no?

-Claro. ¿Puedo tomar las riendas?

-Claro. Espera, no así. Ponlas sobre el índice, aprieta con el pulgar, oh, así. La izquierda igual. No tires, no retengas demasiado fuerte.

-¿Así está bien?

-Bien.

-¿Yarpen?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué significa "mantener la neutralidad"?

-Que te resulte indiferente -murmuró de mala gana-. No dejes que cuelguen las riendas. ¡La izquierda más hacia ti!

-¿Cómo que indiferente? ¿Indiferente hacia qué?

El enano se agachó mucho y escupió bajo el carro.

-Si los Scoia'tael nos atacan, tu Geralt tiene intenciones de ponerse de pie y contemplar tranquilamente cómo nos rajan la garganta. Tú estarás seguramente de pie junto a él, será una lección práctica. Tema de la clase: cómo se comporta un brujo en caso de conflicto de las razas dotadas de razón.

-No entiendo.

-Esto no me asombra ni una pizca.

-¿Y por esto regañaste y te enfadaste con él? ¿Quiénes son de verdad estos Scoia'tael? ¿Esos... Ardillas?

-Ciri. -Yarpen se rascó violentamente la barba-. Estos no son asuntos para la razón de pequeñas muchachas aún adolescentes.

-Oho, ahora te enfadas conmigo. No soy en absoluto una niña. Escuché lo que hablaban de los Ardillas los soldados del puesto de guardia. Vi... Vi los dos elfos muertos. Y el caballero dijo que ellos... también matan. Y que entre ellos no sólo hay elfos. También hay enanos.

-Lo sé -respondió con sequedad Yarpen.

-Y tú eres también un enano.

-Eso no alberga duda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo de los Ardillas? Al parecer luchan sólo contra los humanos.

-Eso no es tan sencillo -se deprimió-. Por desgracia.

Ciri guardó silencio largo rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arrugando la nariz.

-Ya sé -dijo de pronto-. Los Ardillas luchan por la libertad. Y tú, aunque enano, eres del servicio especial secreto del rey Henselt a la correa de los humanos.

Yarpen rebufó, se limpió la nariz con la manga y se inclinó en el pescante, comprobando que Wenck no cabalgaba demasiado cerca. Pero el comisario estaba lejos, ocupado en conversar con Geralt.

-Tienes un oído como una marmota, muchacha. -Su sonrisa era amplia-. Eres un poquillo demasiado lista para alguien que está destinada a parir hijos, hacer la comida e hilar. ¿Te parece que lo sabes todo? Eso es porque eres una mocosa. No pongas muecas tontas. Las muecas no te hacen más adulta, pero consiguen que te vuelvas aún más fea de lo normal. Hábilmente, lo concedo, has comprendido a los Scoia'tael, te han gustado sus formulillas. ¿Sabes por qué los entiendes tan bien? Porque los Scoia'tael también son mocosos. Son mierdecillas que no entienden que los han azuzado, que alguien utiliza su estupidez de cachorros, alimentándolos con eslogans sobre la libertad.

-Pero es que ellos de verdad luchan por la libertad. -Ciri levantó la cabeza, miró al enano con los ojos muy abiertos-. Como las dríadas del bosque de Brokilón. Matan gente porque la gente... alguna gente, les causa daño. Porque éste era vuestro país antes, de los enanos y de los elfos y de esos... medianos, gnomos y otros... Y ahora hay aquí humanos, así que los elfos...

-¡Los elfos! -rebufó Yarpen-. Si hay que ser precisos, ellos son tan vagabundos como vosotros, los humanos, aunque vinieran en sus navíos blancos más de mil años antes que vosotros. Ahora a porfía se vienen con eso de la amistad, ahora todos somos hermanos, ahora se sonríen, hablan: "nosotros, los parientes", "nosotros, el Antiguo Pueblo". Y antes, las pu... Ejem, ejem... Antes nos silbaban sus saetas al oído cuando...

-Entonces, ¿los primeros en el mundo fueron los enanos?

-Los gnomos, si hay que ser precisos. Y si hablamos de esta parte del mundo. Porque el mundo es increíblemente grande, Ciri.

-Lo sé. Vi una vez un mapa...

-No lo puedes haber visto. Nadie jamás ha dibujado un mapa como ése y dudo que suceda pronto. Nadie sabe lo que hay allá, tras de las Montañas de Fuego y el Gran Mar. Ni siquiera los elfos, aunque se dan pisto que lo saben todo. Una mierda saben, te digo.

-Humm... Pero ahora... Hay muchos más humanos que... que vosotros.

-Porque os reproducís como conejos. -El enano hizo rechinar los dientes-. Nadie, sólo vosotros, fornicáis sin parar, sin elegir, con quien caiga y donde caiga. Y a vuestras mujeres les basta con sentarse en los pantalones de un hombre para que les crezca la tripa... ¿Por qué coño te pones tan colorada, se diría que una amapola del campo? Querías entender, ¿no es verdad? Pues ahí tienes una verdadera y fiel y sincera historia del mundo, al que gobierna aquél que más hábilmente le parte la testa a los otros y que más deprisa le hincha la tripa a las hembras. Y con vosotros, humanos, es difícil concurrir, tanto en lo de matar como en el fornicio...

-Yarpen -dijo Geralt con frialdad, cabalgando hacia ellos a lomos de Sardinilla-. Modérate algo, si no te importa, en la elección de tus palabras. Y tú, Ciri, deja de hacer el tonto en el pescante, echa un vistazo a Triss, no sea que se haya despertado y necesite algo.

-Hace mucho ya que me he despertado -habló con voz débil la hechicera desde lo profundo del carro-. Pero no quería... interrumpir una conversación tan interesante. No molestes, Geralt. Querría... saber algo más de la influencia del fornicio para el desarrollo de la sociedad.

-¿Puedo calentar un poco de agua? Triss quiere lavarse.

-Caliéntala -accedió Yarpen Zigrin-. Xavier, quita el espetón de la lumbre, el lebrato ya tiene bastante. Dame la caldera, Ciri. ¡La leche, si está llena hasta el borde! ¿Tú sola has traído este peso desde el río?

-Soy muy fuerte.

El mayor de los hermanos Dahlberg resopló con burla.

-No juzgues por las apariencias, Paulie -dijo serio Yarpen, mientras dividía hábilmente la liebre asada en pedazos-. Aquí no hay de qué reírse. Delgaducha, cierto, pero veo que es moza fuerte y con aguante. Ella es como un cinturón de cuero: puede que fino, pero con las manos no lo rompes.

Nadie sonrió. Ciri se acurrucó junto a los enanos tendidos ante el fuego. Esta vez Yarpen Zigrin y cuatro de sus "muchachos" había encendido en el vivac su propio fuego, porque no tenían intenciones de compartir la liebre que había cazado Xavier Moran. En su caso la pitanza no daba más que para un movimiento de mandíbulas, a lo sumo dos.

-Avivar el fuego -dijo Yarpen, chupándose el dedo-. La agua se calentará más pronto.

-Eso de la agua es una tontuna -sentenció Regan Dahlberg y escupió un hueso-. Lo de lavarse sólo puede ser malo para un enfermo. Y para un sano también. ¿Sus acordáis del viejo Schrader? La mujer le mandó lavarse y el Schrader se murió poco después.

-Porque le mordió un perro rabioso.

-Pos si no se hubiera lavado no le hubiera mordido el perro.

-Yo también pienso -dijo Ciri, mientras comprobaba con el dedo la temperatura del agua de la caldera- que es una exageración lavarse todos los días. Pero Triss lo pide, e incluso una vez lloró... Así que Geralt y yo...

-Lo sabemos -agitó la cabeza el mayor de los Dahlberg-. Pero que el brujo... De mi asombro no salgo. Eh, Zigrin, si tú tuvieras hembra, ¿la lavarías y la peinarías? ¿La llevarías en brazos a las matas cuando tuviera que...?

-Calla la boca, Paulie -le interrumpió Yarpen-. Nada digas sobre el brujo porque es persona de bien.

-¿Pos que es lo que digo yo? Sólo me asombro...

-Triss -introdujo Ciri retadora- no es para nada su hembra.

-Por eso más me asombro.

-Por eso más zopenco eres, quieres decir -resumió Yarpen-. Ciri, retira un poco de agua hirviendo, le haremos a la hechicera un poco de azafrán con adormidera. Hoy me parece que estaba ya mejor, ¿no?

-Supongo -murmuró Yannick Brass-. Sólo tuvimos que parar el convoy para ella seis veces. Ya sé, que no es de recibo negarle ayuda en el camino a nadie, mamón quien piense lo contrario. Y el que la negara, archimamón sería y hasta cabrón hideputa. Pero demasiado largo andurreamos ya por estos bosques, demasiado largo, os digo. Tentamos a la suerte, truenos, tentamos a la suerte en demasía, muchachos. El bosque no es seguro. Los Scoia'tael...

-Escupe esa palabra, Yannick.

-Puf, puf, lagarto, lagarto. Yarpen, miedo no me da una escaramuza, y la sangre no es nada nuevo para mí, pero... Si tuviéramos que luchar contra nuestros... ¡Su perra madre! ¿Por qué nos ha tenido que tocar esto a nosotros? ¡Esta puta carga debiera llevarla un puto convoy de caballos y no nosotros! Que el diablo se lleve a esos sabihondos de Ard Carraigh, que los...

-Que cierres la boca, te dije. Mejor acércame la olla de las gachas. El lebrato, me cago en su madre, fue un tentempié, ahora hay que comer algo. Ciri, ¿comes con nosotros?

-Pues claro.

Durante largo rato no se escuchó mas que masticar, sorber y el chasquear de las cucharas de madera golpeando contra la olla.

-Rayos -dijo Pauline Dahlberg y soltó un prolongado regüeldo-. Todavía me comería algo más.

-Yo también -anunció Ciri y también eructó, entusiasmada con los modales poco afectados de los enanos.

-Pero que no sean gachas -dijo Xavier Moran-. Ya me salen por las orejas estas puches. Y la cecina también me da asco ya.

-Pos jálate un poco yerba, ya que tienes un gusto tan fino.

-O puedes roer con los dientes la corteza de los abedules. Así hacen los castores y no se mueren.

-Pos un castor si me comería.

-Y yo pescado -soñó Paulie, mientras mascaba con ruido un pedazo de cecina que había sacado del seno-. Ganilla tengo de pescado, os digo.

-Pos vamos a pescar.

-¿Dónde? -refunfuñó Yannick Brass-. ¿En las matas?

-En el río.

-Vaya un río. Si hasta se puede alcanzar con una meada al otro lado. ¿Qué pescado puede haber ahí?

-Hay peces. -Ciri relamió la cuchara y se la metió en la caña de la bota-. Los vi cuando fui a por agua. Pero están enfermos. Tienen sarpullido. Unas manchas negras y rojas...

-¡Truchas! -gritó Paulie, escupiendo las migas de la cecina-. ¡Va, muchachos, presto al río! ¡Regan! ¡Quítate los pantalones! ¡Vamos a hacer una nasa con tus pantalones!

-¿Por qué con los míos?

-¡Quítatelos, apriesa, o te doy un pescozón, criajo! ¿No te dijo madre que tenías que hacerme caso?

-Daos prisa si queréis pescar, porque anochecerá en un periquete -dijo Yarpen-. Ciri, ¿se ha calentado la agua? Deja, deja, te vas a quemar y te vas a tiznar con el cacharro. Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero permite que yo lo lleve.

Geralt ya los estaba esperando, vieron desde lejos sus blancos cabellos entre las extendidas telas del carro. El enano vertió agua en la palangana.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, brujo?

-No, gracias, Yarpen. Ciri me ayudará.

Triss no tenía ya fiebre, pero estaba terriblemente debilitada. Geralt y Ciri ya habían cobrado habilidad en desnudarla y lavarla, habían aprendido también a frenar sus ambiciosas tentativas de autosuficiencia, de momento irrealizables: él sujetaba a la hechicera en los brazos, ella lavaba y secaba. Una sola cosa comenzaba a extrañar y molestar a Ciri: Triss se apretaba contra Geralt demasiado fuerte, en su opinión. Esta vez hasta intentó besarlo.

Geralt, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló a las bolsas de la hechicera. Ciri lo comprendió al vuelo, porque esto también pertenecía al ritual: Triss siempre exigía que la peinaran. Encontró el peine, se arrodilló al lado. Triss, bajando la cabeza en su dirección, abrazó al brujo. En opinión de Ciri, demasiado fuerte.

-Oh, Geralt -gimió-. Me entristece tanto... Me entristece tanto que lo que hubo entre nosotros...

-Triss, por favor.

-... aquello debiera haber sucedido... ahora. Cuando me recupere... Sería completamente distinto... Podría... Podría incluso...

-Triss.

-Envidio a Yennefer... Le envidio que te tiene...

-Ciri, sal.

-Pero...

-Sal, por favor.

Saltó del carro, cayó directamente junto a Yarpen, que esperaba apoyado en la rueda, masticando pensativo una larga brizna de hierba. El enano le pasó el brazo por el hombro. Para ello no tuvo que agacharse, como Geralt. No era más alto que ella.

-Nunca cometas el mismo error, pequeña bruja -murmuró, señalando con los ojos al carro-. Si alguien te demuestra compasión, simpatía y entrega, si te entusiasma con su rectitud de carácter, valora esto, pero no confundas esto con... algo distinto.

-No está bien cotillear.

-Lo sé. Y es peligroso. Apenas alcancé a saltar cuando tiraste el agua sucia de la palangana. Ven, vamos a ver cuántas truchas han caído en los pantalones de Regan.

-¿Yarpen?

-¿Sí?

-Te aprecio.

-Y yo a ti también, potrilla.

-Pero tú eres un enano. Y yo no.

-¿Y qué tendrá que...? Ah, claro. Los Scoia'tael. Se trata de los Ardillas, ¿verdad? No te deja en paz, ¿eh?

Ciri se liberó del pesado abrazo.

-A ti tampoco -dijo-. Y a otros tampoco. Lo veo.

El enano guardó silencio.

-¿Yarpen?

-Dime.

-¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Los Ardillas o tú? Geralt quiere ser... neutral. Tú sirves al rey Henselt, aunque eres un enano. Y el caballero de la guardia dijo que todos son nuestros enemigos y que a todos habría que... A todos. Incluso a los niños. ¿Por qué, Yarpen? ¿Quién tiene razón?

-No lo sé -dijo el enano con énfasis-. No comprendo las razones de todos. Hago lo que considero lo mejor. Los Ardillas tomaron las armas, se echaron al monte. Los humanos al mar, gritan, sin saber que incluso esa frasecilla propagandística se la han soplado los emisarios de Nilfgaard. No entienden que esta frase no está dirigida a ellos, sino precisamente a los humanos, que ha de despertar el odio de los humanos, no el entusiasmo guerrero de los jóvenes elfos. Yo he entendido esto, por eso considero una idiotez criminal lo que hacen los Scoia'tael. En fin, puede que en unos años me ataquen como traidor y vendepatrias, y a ellos los llamen héroes... Nuestra historia, la historia de nuestro mundo, conoce tales casos.

Se calló, se mesó la barba. Ciri también callaba.

-Elirena... -murmuró de pronto-. Si Elirena fue una heroína, si lo que hizo se llama heroísmo, qué le vamos a hacer, entonces que me llamen traidor y cobarde. Porque yo, Yarpen Zigrin, cobarde, traidor y renegado, afirmo que no debiéramos matarnos los unos a los otros. Afirmo que debemos vivir. Vivir de tal modo que después no tengamos ninguno que pedir perdón. La heroína Elirena... Ella tuvo que hacerlo. Perdonadme, rogaba, perdonadme. ¡Cien diablos! Más vale morir que vivir sabiendo que se ha hecho algo que precisa de perdón.

Calló de nuevo. Ciri no hizo las preguntas que le oprimían los labios. Percibió instintivamente que no debía.

-Tenemos que vivir los unos junto a los otros -continuó Yarpen-. Nosotros y vosotros, humanos. Porque simplemente no tenemos otra salida. Desde hace doscientos años lo sabemos, y desde hace más de cien trabajamos en ello. ¿Quieres saber por qué entre al servicio de Henselt, por qué tomé esta decisión? No puedo permitir que este trabajo haya sido en vano. Más de cien años hemos intentado acomodarnos a los humanos. Medianos, gnomos, nosotros, incluso los elfos, porque no hablo de las rusalkas, las ninfas o las sílfides, éstas fueron siempre independientes, incluso entonces cuando todavía no estabais vosotros. Por los cien diablos, esto ha durado cien años, pero hemos conseguido de algún modo organizar una vida en común, una vida los unos junto a los otros, hemos conseguido en parte convencer a los humanos de que nos diferenciamos de ellos en muy poco...

-Nosotros no nos diferenciamos en nada, Yarpen.

El enano se dio la vuelta violentamente.

-En nada nos diferenciamos -repitió Ciri-. Al fin y al cabo piensas y sientes como Geralt. Y como... como yo. Comemos lo mismo, del mismo caldero. Ayudas a Triss y yo también. Tú tuviste abuela y yo tuve abuela... A mi abuela la mataron los nilgaardianos. En Cintra.

-Y a la mía los humanos -dijo con énfasis el enano-. En Brugge. Durante un pogromo.

-¡Jinetes! -gritó uno de los soldados de Wenck que iban en avanzada-. ¡Jinetes por delante!

El comisario cabalgó hasta el carro de Yarpen, Geralt se acercó por el otro lado.

-Vete atrás, Ciri -dijo en voz alta-. Baja del pescante y métete hacia atrás. Cuida de Triss.

-¡Desde aquí no se ve nada!

-¡No discutas! -ladró Yarpen-. ¡Atrás, pero ya mismo! Y dame el martillo de caballero. Está debajo de la pelliza.

-¿Esto? -Ciri alzó un pesado objeto, de terrible aspecto, que era como un martillo con un gancho afilado y ligeramente curvo al otro lado del peto.

-Esto -confirmó el enano. Metió el mango en la caña de la bota y la cabeza la colgó de las rodillas. Wenck, aparentemente tranquilo, miró al camino, haciendo sombra a los ojos con la mano.

-Caballería ligera de Ban Glean -dijo al cabo-. Los así llamados Coraceros de Castigo, los reconozco por las capas y los caperuzos de castor. Por favor, mantened la calma. La atención también. Las capas y los caperuzos de castor cambian con bastante facilidad de propietario.

Los jinetes se acercaron muy deprisa. Había unos diez, Ciri vio cómo en el carro detrás de ellos Paulie Dahlberg colocaba sobre las rodillas dos ballestas cargadas y Regan las cubría con albornoz. Con sigilo, Ciri se deslizó por entre la lona, cubriéndose al mismo tiempo con las anchas espaldas de Yarpen. Triss intentó levantarse, maldijo, cayó sobre el lecho.

-¡Quieto! -gritó el primero de los que cabalgaban, seguramente el jefe-. ¿Quién sois? ¿De dónde y a dónde vais?

-¿Y quién pregunta? -Wenck se enderezó sereno en la silla-. ¿Y con qué derecho?

-¡El ejército del rey Henselt, noble curioso! ¡Pregunta el decurión Zyvik, y no tiene por costumbre repetir las preguntas! ¡Responded entonces! ¡Y vivo! ¿Quién sois?

-Servicio de intendencia del ejército real.

-¡Cualquiera puede decir eso! ¡No veo aquí a nadie con los colores reales!

-Acércate, decurión, y mira atentamente este anillo.

-¿Qué leches me relumbráis aquí con anillitos? -El soldado frunció el ceño-. ¿Que tengo que conocer todos los anillos, o qué? Un anillo así cualquiera lo puede tener. ¡Vaya una señal!

Yarpen Zigrin se alzó en el pescante, tomó el hacha y con un rápido movimiento se lo colocó al soldado bajo las narices.

-Y esta señal -bramó-, ¿la conoces?

El decurión tiró de las riendas, volvió el caballo.

-¿Que me vais a asustar a mí? -vociferó-. ¿A mí? ¡Yo estoy al servicio del rey!

-Y nosotros también -dijo despacio Wenck-. Y seguramente desde hace más tiempo que tú. No grites, soldado, te lo aconsejo.

-¡De la guardia me encargo aquí! ¿Cómo tengo que saber quién leches sois vos?

-Has visto el anillo -gruñó el comisario-. Y si no conociste la señal de la joya, me da por pensar quién leches eres tú. En la banderola de los Coraceros de Castigo hay el mismo escudo, así que debieras conocerla.

El soldado mitigó sus humos visiblemente, en lo que con toda seguridad influyeron en la misma medida tanto las serenas palabras de Wenck como las jetas siniestras y dispuestas a todo que se asomaban desde los furgones de la escolta.

-Humm... -dijo, mientras se echaba el caperuzo hacia la oreja izquierda-. Sea. Pero si en verdad sois quienes decís ser, no tendréis, espero, nada en contra si le echo un ojo a lo que lleváis en los carros.

-Lo tenemos. -Wenck frunció el ceño-. E incluso mucho. Nada te importa a ti nuestra carga, decurión. No comprendo tampoco qué es lo que habrías de buscar en ella.

-No comprendéis -agitó la cabeza el soldado y bajó la mano en dirección a la empuñadura de la espada-. Entonces os diré, señores. El comercio de personas está prohibido, mas no faltan granujas que les venden esclavos a los nilfgaardianos. Si hallara gente en cepos dentro de los carros, no me iréis a decir que vais en servicio del rey. Y aunque una docena de anillos me enseñarais.

-Está bien -pronuncio seco Wenck-. Si se trata de esclavos, busca. Te lo permito.

El soldado se acercó al paso al furgón central, se inclinó sobre la silla, alzó la lona.

-¿Qué hay en estos barriles?

-¿Y qué va a haber? ¿Esclavos? -se mofó Yannick Brass, repantigado en el pescante.

-¡He preguntado qué! ¡Contesta!

-Pescado salado.

-¿Y en los cajones aquéllos? -se acercó al siguiente carro, dio una patada en el costado.

-Herraduras -refunfuñó Paulie Dahlberg-. Y allá, atrás, eso son pieles de búfalos.

-Ya veo. -El decurión agitó la mano, espoleó al caballo, fue hacia la cabeza del convoy, echó un vistazo al carro de Yarpen.

-¿Y quién es esta mujer que ahí yace?

Triss Merigold sonrió débilmente, se enderezó sobre los codos, al tiempo que realizaba un corto e intrincado gesto con una mano.

-¿Quién, yo? -preguntó bajito-. Pero si tú no me ves.

El soldado murmuró nervioso, tembló ligeramente.

-Pescado salado -dijo con convicción, dejando caer la lona-. Está bien. ¿Y esta cría?

-Hongos secos -dijo Ciri, al tiempo que le miraba descaradamente. El soldado se calló, se quedó quieto con los labios abiertos.

-¿Que qué? -preguntó al cabo, arrugando la frente-. ¿Qué?

-¿Has terminado la inspección, guerrero? -se interesó Wenck con frialdad, acercándose desde el otro lado del furgón. Con esfuerzo, el soldado separó la vista de los ojos verdes de Ciri.

-Terminé. Idos, que los dioses os guíen. Pero tened cuidado. Hace dos días una partida de Scoia'tael mató a toda una patrulla de caballería junto a la barranca de los Tejones. Era un comando potente y numeroso. Cierto, la barranca de los Tejones está lejos de aquí, pero los elfos corren por el bosque más rápidos que el viento. Nos dieron orden de hacer una batida, pero, ¿atrapas así a un elfo? Eso es como querer atrapar al viento...

-Vale ya, no nos interesa -le interrumpió con aspereza el comisario-. El tiempo vuela, tenemos por delante un largo camino.

-Entonces, adiós. ¡Eh, conmigo!

-¿Has oído, Geralt? -rezongó Yarpen Zigrin, mirando la patrulla que se alejaba por el camino-. Hay de esos cabrones Ardillas por los alrededores. Lo sabía. Todo el tiempo tengo como hormigas en la espalda, como si alguien me estuviera apuntando con el arco en la cruz. No, maldita sea, no podemos seguir yendo como hasta ahora, a ciegas, silbando, dormitando y jodiendo en sueños. Tenemos que saber qué hay ante nosotros. Escucha, tengo una idea.

Ciri hizo encabritarse al alazán, se puso de inmediato al galope, agachándose sobre la silla. Geralt, sumido en una conversación con Wenck, se enderezó de pronto.

-¡No hagas tonterías! -gritó-. ¡Sin locuras, muchacha! ¿Quieres romperte el cuello? Y no te vayas demasiado lejos...

No escuchó más, avanzaba demasiado deprisa. Lo hacía conscientemente, no tenía ganas de escuchar las lecciones de todos los días. _¡No demasiado deprisa, no demasiado brusco, Ciri! Bla-bla. ¡No te alejes! Bla-bla-bla. ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Bla-bla! Exactamente como si fuera una niña_, pensó. _Y yo tengo casi trece años, un alazán muy rápido y una afilada espada a la espalda. ¡Y no tengo miedo de nada!_

_ ¡Y es primavera!_

-¡Eh, ten cuidado o te vas a quemar el culo!

_Yarpen Zigrin, otro listillo. ¡Bla-bla!_

Adelante, adelante, al galope, por los caminos llenos de baches, por la verde hierba y los arbustos, por los charcos de plata, por la arena dorada y húmeda, por los alados helechos. El gamo asustado desaparece en el bosque, brilla al saltar la linterna blanquinegra de sus ancas. Se desprenden los pájaros de los árboles: los coloreados arrendajos y abejarucos, las chillonas y oscuras urracas de graciosas colas. El agua de los charcos y las grietas estalla en lluvia bajo los cascos del caballo.

_¡Adelante, aún más adelante!_ El caballo, que había pateado indolente demasiado tiempo detrás del carro, lleva una carrera alegre, rápida, feliz, trota ligero, los músculos se mueven en los muslos, el flequillo húmedo deja caer gotas sobre la cara. El caballo estira el cuello, Ciri le da cuerda. _¡Adelante, caballito, no sientas el bocado ni el freno, adelante, al galope, al galope, deprisa, deprisa! ¡Primavera!_

Aminoró el paso, miró alrededor. Bien, por fin sola. Por fin lejos. Nadie ya te acusa, nadie te recuerda, nadie te llama la atención, nadie te amenaza con que se van a acabar estos paseos. Por fin sola, desenvuelta, libre e independiente.

Más despacio. Un ligero trote. Al fin y al cabo no se trata de un paseo sólo para divertirse, también se tienen ciertas obligaciones. Al fin y al cabo se es ahora una patrulla montada, guardia, avanzadilla. _Ja_, piensa Ciri, mirando a su alrededor, _la seguridad de todo el convoy depende de mí. Todos esperan impacientes a que vuelva y anuncie: el camino está libre y transitable, no he visto a nadie, no hay huellas ni de ruedas ni de cascos. Lo contaré y ese delgado señor Wenck de fríos ojos azules asentirá serio, Yarpen Zigrin mostrará sus amarillentos dientes de caballo, Paulie Dahlberg gritará "¡Buena es la moza!" y Geralt se sonreirá levemente. Se sonreirá, aunque en los últimos tiempos sonríe tan poco._

Ciri mira, anota en su memoria. Dos abedules caídos: ningún problema. Un montón de ramas: nada, los carros pasan. Una hendidura lavada por la lluvia: un pequeño estorbo, la rueda del primer carro la deshace, los siguientes irán detrás. Un campo muy amplio: un buen lugar para hacer un alto...

_¿Huellas? Qué huellas va a haber aquí. Aquí no hay nadie. Hay bosque. Hay pájaros que chillan entre las frescas hojas verdes. Un zorro rojizo atraviesa el camino sin apresurarse... Y todo huele a primavera_.

La ruta se quiebra a mitad de una colina, se pierde en una garganta arenosa, entre pinos retorcidos y aferrados a la pendiente. Ciri abandona el camino, se encarama por el declive con ánimo de contemplar los alrededores desde la altura. Y si es posible, para tocar las hojas húmedas y perfumadas...

Desmontó, ató los ramales a un tronco, caminó lentamente entre los enebros que cubrían la colina. Al otro lado de la elevación se veía un espacio abierto que resaltaba en la espesura del bosque como el agujero de un mordisco: seguramente el resultado de un incendio que estallara allí hacía mucho tiempo, porque en ninguna parte se veían los negros restos de la quema, por todas partes reinaba el verde de los vástagos de abedules y abetos. La ruta, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, daba la impresión de estar libre y transitable.

Y segura.

_De qué es de lo que tienen miedo. ¿Scoia'tael? ¿Y qué hay que temer de ellos? Yo no tengo miedo de los elfos. No les he hecho nada._

_ Elfos. Ardillas. Scoia'tael._

Antes de que Geralt le ordenara apartarse, a Ciri le había dado tiempo de mirar los cadáveres en el puesto de guardia. Se acordaba sobre todo de uno: con el rostro cubierto por unos cabellos pegados por la sangre que se había vuelto parduzca, con el cuello doblado y arqueado en forma innatural. El labio superior alzado en un gesto endurecido y fantasmal dejaba ver unos dientes muy blancos y muy pequeños, inhumanos. Recordaba la bota de los elfos, destrozadas y gastadas, hasta las rodillas, anudadas en la parte inferior, en la superior abrochadas con hebillas forjadas.

_Elfos que matan humanos, que mueren ellos mismos en la lucha. Geralt dice que hay que guardar la neutralidad... Y Yarpen, que hay que actuar de modo que no haya que pedir perdón._

Dio una patada a una topera, escarbó pensativa con el tacón en la arena.

_¿Quién y a quién, a quién y qué habría que perdonar?_

_ Los Ardillas matan humanos. Y Nilfgaard los paga por ello. Los utiliza. Los instiga. Nilfgaard._

Ciri no había olvidado aunque quería olvidar a toda costa. Lo que había sucedido en Cintra. Sus vagabundeos, su desesperación, miedo, hambre y dolor. El marasmo y el embotamiento que llegaron más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando la encontraron y ampararon los druidas de los Tras Ríos. Lo recordaba como entre la niebla aunque querría dejar de recordarlo.

Pero volvía. Volvía en pensamientos, en sueños. Cintra. El trápala de los caballos y los gritos salvajes, los cadáveres, el incendio... Y el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado... Y luego... La palloza de los Tras Ríos... La chimenea llena de hollín entre los rescoldos... Al lado, junto a un pozo intacto, un gato negro se lame una terrible quemadura en el costado. Un pozo... Un cigoñal... Un cubo...

Un cubo lleno de sangre.

Ciri se limpió el rostro, miró su mano, asombrada. La mano estaba mojada. La muchacha se sorbió la nariz, se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga.

_¿Neutralidad? ¿Indiferencia?_ Daban ganas de gritar. _¿Un brujo contemplando indiferente? ¡Nunca! Un brujo ha de proteger a la gente. De las silvias, vampiros, lobizones. Y no sólo. Ha de protegerlos de todo mal. Y yo en los Tras Ríos vi lo que era el mal._

_ Un brujo tiene que proteger y salvar. Proteger al hombre, para que no lo cuelguen por las manos de los árboles, no lo claven en un palo. Proteger a la muchacha rubia para que no la crucifiquen entre estacas clavadas en la tierra. Proteger a los niños para que no los degüellen y los echen a un pozo. Protección se merece incluso el gato con las quemaduras causadas por el incendio del establo. Por eso quiero ser bruja, por eso tengo una espada, para proteger a aquéllos como los de Sodden y Tras Ríos, porque ellos no tienen espada, no conocen los pasos, las medias vueltas, los requiebros y piruetas, nadie les enseñó a luchar, están indefensos y desarmados contra el lobizón y el desertor nilfgaardiano. A mí me enseñan a luchar. Para que pueda defender a los desarmados. Y lo haré. Siempre. No voy a ser nunca neutral. Nunca voy a ser indiferente._

_ ¡Nunca!_

No supo qué fue lo que la advirtió, si el súbito silencio que cayó sobre el bosque como una sombra fría, o un movimiento captado con el rabillo del ojo. Pero reaccionó como un relámpago, automáticamente, con un reflejo adquirido y aprendido en los montes de Tras Ríos, entonces, cuando al escapar de Cintra competía con la muerte. Cayó al suelo, se introdujo entre unos matorrales de enebro y quedó inmóvil. _Ojalá el caballo no relinche_, pensó.

En la pendiente contraria de la garganta algo se movió de nuevo, distinguió una silueta apenas vislumbrada que se disolvía entre la hojarasca. El elfo salió de la maleza con precaución. Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, miró a su alrededor un momento, escuchó, luego en silencio y con rapidez se movió por el borde de la garganta. Siguiéndole aparecieron otros dos entre los arbustos. Y luego aparecieron los siguientes. Muchos. Una larga fila, unos detrás de otros. Alrededor de la mitad de ellos iba a caballo: cabalgaban lentos, erguidos en sus sillas, tensos, alerta. Durante un segundo los vio a todos clara y precisamente, mientras avanzaban en absoluto silencio recortados contra el cielo, como clara brecha en la pared de árboles antes de desaparecer disueltos en la centelleante sombra de la espesura. Desaparecieron sin susurros ni chasquidos, como espíritus. No patearon ni bufaron los caballos, no crujieron las ramas bajo pie o herradura alguna. No tintinearon las armas que llevaban colgadas.

Desaparecieron, pero Ciri no se movió. Yació aplastada contra la tierra bajo el enebro, intentando respirar sin ruido. Sabía que un pájaro asustado o alguna otra bestia podía traicionarla, y a un pájaro o un animal podía asustarlos cada susurro y cada movimiento, incluso el más cauteloso. Se levantó solamente cuando el bosque se había tranquilizado completamente y en los árboles por entre los que los elfos habían desaparecido chillaban las urracas.

Se levantó sólo para verse encerrada entre unos fuertes brazos. Un guante de cuero negro le cubrió la boca, ahogó su grito de miedo.

-Silencio.

-¿Geralt?

-Silencio, te he dicho.

-¿Los has visto?

-Los he visto.

-Son ellos... -susurró-. Scoia'tael. ¿No?

-Sí. Rápido, a los caballos. Cuidado con los pies.

Cautelosamente y en silencio bajaron del montículo, pero no volvieron al camino, se mantuvieron en la espesura. Geralt, que miraba a todos lados con extrema atención, no le permitió cabalgar libremente y mantuvo en sus manos las riendas de su alazán, conduciéndolo él mismo.

-Ciri -dijo de pronto-. No digas ni palabra acerca de lo que hemos visto. Ni a Yarpen ni a Wenck. A nadie. ¿Me entiendes?

-No -rebufó, bajando la cabeza-. No entiendo. ¿Por qué voy a tener que callar? Pero si hay que advertirlos. ¿A favor de quién estamos nosotros? ¿Contra quién? ¿Quién es nuestro amigo y quién nuestro enemigo?

-Mañana nos separaremos del convoy -dijo al cabo-. Triss ya está casi recuperada. Nos despediremos y cabalgaremos nuestro propio camino. Tendremos nuestros propios problemas, nuestras preocupaciones y nuestras dificultades. Entonces, espero, dejarás por fin de intentar dividir a los habitantes de nuestro mundo en amigos y enemigos.

-¿Tenemos que ser... neutrales? Indiferentes, ¿no? Y si atacan...

-No atacarán.

-Y si...

-Escúchame. -Se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Por qué piensas que un transporte de tamaña importancia, una carga de oro y plata, la ayuda secreta del rey Henselt a Aedirn, está escoltado por enanos y no por humanos? Yo ya vi ayer a un elfo que nos observaba desde los árboles. Escuché cómo se acercaron por la noche junto al campo. Los Scoaia'tael no atacan a los enanos, Ciri.

-Pero están aquí -murmuró-. Están. Dan vueltas, nos rodean...

-Yo sé por qué están aquí. Te lo enseñaré.

Dio la vuelta violentamente al caballo, le arrojó las bridas a Ciri. Ella azuzó con los talones al alazán, avanzó más deprisa, pero con un gesto él le ordenó quedarse detrás. Cruzaron la senda, penetraron otra vez en la espesura. El brujo la guiaba, Ciri cabalgaba siguiendo sus pasos. Ambos guardaron silencio. Durante mucho tiempo.

-Mira. -Geralt detuvo el caballo-. Mira, Ciri.

-¿Qué es esto? -suspiró.

-Shaerrawedd.

Ante ellos, tan largo como el bosque permitía contemplar, se apilaban bloques de granito y mármol delicadamente labrados, de obtusos bordes redondeados por el viento, con motivos esculpidos casi borrados por la lluvia, quebrados y rotos por las heladas, rajados por las raíces de los árboles. Entre los troncos brillaba el blanco de columnas rotas, arquerías, restos de frisos abrazados por la hiedra, cubiertos de una gruesa capa de musgo verde.

-¿Esto era... un castillo?

-Un palacio. Los elfos no construían castillos. Bájate. Los caballos no son capaces de atravesar las ruinas.

-¿Quién destruyó todo esto? ¿Los humanos?

-No. Ellos. Antes de irse.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Sabían que ya no volverían más. Fue después de la segunda guerra entre ellos y los humanos, hace más de doscientos años. Antes de ello, al retirarse, dejaban las ciudades intactas. Los humanos edificaron las suyas sobre los cimientos de los elfos. Así surgieron Novigrado, Oxenfurt, Wyzima, Tretogor, Maribor, Cidaris. Y Cintra.

-¿Cintra también?

Confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin apartar la vista de las ruinas.

-Se fueron de aquí -susurró Ciri-, pero ahora vuelven. ¿Por qué?

-Para mirar.

-¿A qué?

Sin palabras le puso la mano en el hombro, la empujó levemente por delante. Bajaron por unos escalones de mármol, más abajo, agarrándose a ligeros avellanos, árboles que surgían de cada grieta, de cada hendidura en las enmohecidas y resquebrajadas placas.

-Aquí estaba el centro del palacio. Su corazón. Una fuente.

-¿Aquí? -se asombró, mirando a la intrincada maraña de alisos y los blancos troncos de los abedules entre las masas y los bloques sin forma-. ¿Aquí? Aquí no hay nada.

-Ven.

El riachuelo que surtía la fuente debía de haber cambiado de cauce a menudo, había lavado paciente e incansable los bloques de mármol y las placas de alabastro que, por su parte, se habían desplazado, produciendo obstáculos que habían dirigido de nuevo la corriente hacia otro lado. Como resultado, todo el terreno estaba cortado por hoyas planas y sin relieves. Aquí y allá el agua caía en cascadas por encima de los restos de los edificios, bañándolos con hojas, arena y pajas: en estos lugares el mármol, la terracota y los mosaicos aún rebosaban de color y frescura, como si llevaran allí sólo tres días y no dos siglos.

Geralt saltó la corriente, anduvo por entre los restos de unas columnas. Ciri acudió tras él. Salieron de unas escaleras arruinadas, agachando la cabeza pasaron bajo un arco intacto, a medias enterrado en una muralla de tierra. El brujo se detuvo, señaló con la mano. Ciri suspiró en alta voz.

En medio de un montón de ruinas, multicolor a causa de la terracota destrozada, crecía un enorme rosal, espolvoreado con decenas de hermosas flores blancas y violetas. Sobre los pétalos brillaban gotas de rocío, brillantes como plata. El arbusto envolvía con sus vástagos una enorme losa de piedra blanca. Y desde la losa les miraba un rostro triste y hermoso, cuyos delicados y nobles rasgos no habían sido capaces de borrar ni derrubiar los aguaceros ni las nieves. Un rostro que no habían conseguido desfigurar el cincel de los saqueadores que extraían de las estatuas los ornamentos de oro, los mosaicos y las piedras preciosas.

-Aelirenn -dijo Geralt al cabo de un largo rato de silencio.

-Es hermosa -susurró Ciri, agarrándolo de la mano. El brujo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Miraba a la estatua y estaba lejos, lejos, en otro mundo y en otro tiempo.

-Aelirenn -repitió al cabo-. Los enanos y los humanos la llaman Elirena. Los condujo a la lucha hace doscientos años. Las autoridades de los elfos estaban en contra. Sabían que no tenían posibilidad alguna. Que podía que no pudieran levantarse de nuevo después de la derrota. Querían salvar a su pueblo, querían pervivir. Decidieron destruir la ciudad, esconderse en las montañas salvajes e impenetrables y... esperar. Los elfos gozan de larga vida, Ciri. Según nuestra medida del tiempo, casi de la inmortalidad. Los humanos les parecían algo que pasaría, como la sequía, como un invierno duro, como una plaga de langosta después de la cual viene la lluvia, la primavera, un nuevo comienzo. Querían esperar. Perdurar. Decidieron destruir las ciudades y los palacios. Entre ellos su orgullo: la hermosa Shaerrawedd. Querían perdurar, pero Elirena... Elirena levantó a los jóvenes. Echaron mano a las armas y se fueron tras ella, a la última lucha desesperada. Y los masacraron. Los masacraron sin piedad.

Ciri callaba, sumida en la contemplación de aquella mirada tan hermosa y muerta.

-Cayeron con su nombre en los labios -continuó el brujo en voz baja-. Repitiendo su llamada, su grito, cayeron por Shaerrawedd. Porque Shaerrawedd era un símbolo. Murieron por las piedras y el mármol... y por Aelirenn. Tal y como ella les prometió, murieron dignamente, heroicamente, con honor. Salvaron el honor pero perdieron, condenaron al holocausto, a la propia raza. A su propio pueblo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Yarpen? ¿Quién gobierna el mundo y quién se extingue? Era una aclaración aproximada, pero verdadera. Los elfos viven largo tiempo, pero sólo los jóvenes son fértiles, sólo los jóvenes pueden tener descendencia. Y casi toda la juventud de los elfos se fue entonces tras de Elirena. Por Aelirenn, por la Rosa Blanca de Shaerrawedd. Estamos entre las ruinas de su palacio, junto a la fuente cuyo canturreo escuchaba por las tardes. Y éstas... éstas eran sus flores.

Ciri callaba. Geralt la acercó hacia sí, la abrazó.

-¿Sabes ahora por qué los Scoia'tael estuvieron aquí, sabes qué es lo que querían ver? ¿Entiendes por qué no se debe permitir que los elfos y los enanos jóvenes de nuevo se dejen masacrar? ¿Entiendes que ni tú ni yo debemos añadir nuestros brazos a esa masacre? Estas rosas florecen durante todo el año. Deberían volverse salvajes y sin embargo son más hermosas que las de los jardines bien cuidados. A Shaerrawedd, Ciri, acuden continuamente los elfos. Distintos tipos de elfos. Aquéllos apasionados y tontos para los que el símbolo es la piedra reventada. Y aquéllos razonables para los que el símbolo son estas flores, inmortales, eternamente nuevas. Elfos que entienden que si se arranca este rosal y se quema la tierra, las rosas de Shaerrawedd ya no crecerán nunca más en ningún lado. ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que es la neutralidad que tanto te agita? Ser neutral no significa ser indiferente e insensible. No hay que matar el sentimiento dentro de uno mismo. Basta matar el odio dentro de uno mismo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí -susurró-. Ahora lo entiendo. Geralt, yo... querría coger una... una de estas rosas. Como recuerdo. ¿Puedo?

-Tómala -dijo al cabo de un instante de duda-. Tómala, como recuerdo. Vámonos. Volvamos al convoy.

Ciri clavó la rosa por debajo de las ataduras del jubón. De pronto soltó un gritito, alzó la mano. Un hilillo de sangre le corría desde el dedo hasta el interior de la mano.

-¿Te has pinchado?

-Yarpen... -susurró la muchacha, mirando la sangre que llenaba la línea de la vida-. Wenck... Paulie...

-¿Qué?

-¡Triss! -lanzó un penetrante grito con una voz que no era la suya, temblaba fuertemente, se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo-. ¡Aprisa, Geralt! ¡Tenemos... que ayudar! ¡A los caballos, Geralt!

-¡Ciri! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Están muriendo!

Ciri galopaba con la oreja casi rozando el cuello del caballo, azuzaba a su montura con gritos y golpes de los talones. La arena del camino forestal salpicaba bajo los cascos. Escuchó desde lejos el ruido, percibió el humo.

De frente, obstruyendo la senda, se dirigieron hacia ella dos caballos que se bloqueaban mutuamente con los atelajes, las riendas y un timón partido. Ciri no detuvo al alazán, les cruzó al lado a todo galope, pedazos de espuma le acariciaron el rostro. Escuchó por detrás los relinchos de Sardinilla y la maldición de Geralt, que se vio obligado a frenar.

Llegó a una curva del camino, a un claro muy grande.

La caravana estaba ardiendo. Saetas ardientes volaban desde el bosque hacia los carros como pájaros de fuego, hacían agujeros en las lonas y se clavaban en las tablas. Los Scoia'tael, aullando y gritando, se lanzaron al ataque.

Ciri, sin prestar atención al grito de Geralt que le llegaba desde atrás, dirigió el caballo directamente hacia los primeros carros que estaban delante. Uno estaba volcado sobre un costado, junto a él estaba Yarpen Zigrin con un hacha en una mano y una ballesta en la otra. A sus pies, inmóvil e inerte, vestida con un traje azul arremangado hasta la mitad del muslo yacía...

-¡Triiiiiss! -Ciri se incorporó en la silla, azuzó al caballo con los talones. Los Scoia'tael se volvieron en su dirección, silbaron las flechas junto a la oreja de la muchacha. Sacudió la cabeza sin aminorar el galope. Escuchó el grito de Geralt que le ordenaba huir al bosque. No tenía intenciones de obedecer. Se agachó, cabalgó directa hacia los arqueros que apuntaron hacia ella. Sintió de pronto el penetrante olor de la rosa blanca clavada en su jubón.

-¡Triiiiiss!

Los elfos saltaron ante la acometida del desaforado caballo. A uno lo golpeó ligeramente con la espuela. Escuchó un agudo silbido, el corcel se revolvió violentamente, relinchó, se echó hacia un lado. Ciri vio la saeta profundamente clavada por debajo de la grupa, justo pegada a su muslo. Sacó los pies de los estribos, se alzó, giró en la silla, tomó un fuerte impulso y saltó.

Cayó suavemente sobre la caja del furgón volcado, hizo equilibrio con los brazos y saltó de nuevo, aterrizando con los pies doblados junto a Yarpen, que gritaba y agitaba el hacha. Junto a él, en el segundo carro, luchaba Paulie Dahlberg, y Regan, echado hacia atrás, con los pies apoyados sobre la tabla, sujetaba el tiro con considerable esfuerzo. Los caballos relinchaban salvajemente, pataleaban, tiraban del timón aterrados ante las llamas que devoraban la lona.

Ciri se echó sobre Triss que yacía entre cajas y barriles dispersos, la aferró por la ropa y comenzó a tirar de ella en dirección al carro volcado. La hechicera gimió, echándose las manos a la cabeza. Junto a Ciri golpetearon de pronto cascos, bufaron caballos: dos elfos, sacando sus espadas, atacaron a Yarpen, quien se dirigía furioso hacia ella. El enano se revolvió como un demonio, rechazó hábilmente con el hacha los golpes que le caían encima. Ciri escuchó maldiciones, jadeos y el lastimero tintineo del metal.

Del convoy que ardía se separó otro tiro, que corrió en su dirección, dejando detrás de sí humo y llamas, fragmentos de tela ardiente. El conductor colgaba inerte del pescante, junto a él estaba Yannick Brass, que mantenía con problemas el equilibrio. Con una mano sujetaba las riendas, con la otra se defendía de dos elfos que galopaban a ambos lados del furgón. El tercer Scoia'tael, igualándose al galope con el tiro de caballos, les clavaba en los costados flecha tras flecha.

-¡Salta! -gritó Yarpen, más alto que el propio tumulto-. ¡Salta, Yannick!

Ciri vio cómo hacia el carro desbocado se acercaba al galope Geralt, cómo con un corto y seco golpe de la espada derribaba de la silla a un elfo, y Wenck, apareciendo por el lado contrario, acabó con otro, el que disparaba a los caballos. Yannick dejó caer las riendas y saltó justo enfrente del caballo del tercero de los Scoia'tael. El elfo se incorporó sobre los estribos y le lanzó un tajo. El enano cayó. En ese momento el carro que estaba ardiendo se estrelló contra los luchadores, los atropelló y los dispersó. Ciri consiguió en el último instante sacar a Triss de entre los cascos de los caballos desbocados. El balancín se resquebrajó con un chasquido, el furgón dio un bote, perdió una rueda y se volcó desparramando a su alrededor la carga y las tablas que ardían lentamente.

Ciri arrastró a la hechicera bajo el carro volcado de Yarpen. La ayudó Paulie Dahlberg, que apareció de pronto junto a ella, y a ambos los cubría Geralt, que obligó a Sardinilla a interponerse entre ellos y los Scoia'tael que atacaban. Alrededor del carro se formó un tumulto, Ciri escuchó el sonido de las espadas, gritos, relinchos de caballos, golpeteo de cascos. Yarpen, Wenck y Geralt, rodeados por los elfos por todos lados, luchaban como diablos enloquecidos.

A los que luchaban los dispersó de pronto el tiro de Regan, quien estaba forcejeando en el pescante con un rechoncho mediano vestido con un jubón de piel de lince. El mediano estaba sentado sobre Regan e intentaba atravesarlo con un largo cuchillo.

Yarpen saltó ágilmente sobre el carro, aferró al mediano por el cuello y lo echó abajo de una patada. Regan aulló penetrantemente, tomó las riendas, azotó los caballos. El tiro dio un respingo, el carro se bamboleó, tomó repentina velocidad.

-¡En círculo, Regan! -vociferó Yarpen-. ¡En círculo! ¡Alrededor!

El carro giró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia los elfos, dispersándolos. Uno saltó, agarró la rienda derecha por la parte delantera pero no consiguió retenerla, el impulso lo empujó bajo los cascos y las ruedas. Ciri escuchó un macabro grito.

Otro elfo, galopando a su lado, dio un tajo de revés con la espada. Yarpen se agachó, la hoja resonó contra el aro que sujetaba la lona, el impulso le llevó al elfo hacia delante. El enano se encogió de pronto, movió la mano con rapidez. El Scoia'tael aulló y se tensó sobre la silla, luego cayó a tierra. Entre sus omoplatos había un hachazo.

-¡Venga, venid, hijos de puta! -bramó Yarpen haciendo molinetes con el hacha-. ¿Quién más quiere? ¡Deprisa, en círculo, Regan! ¡En círculo!

Regan, agitando la cabellera ensangrentada, encogido en el pescante entre los silbidos de las saetas, aullaba como un loco y castigaba sin piedad a los caballos. El tiro pasó a toda prisa en una cerrada curva, creando una barrera móvil que vomitaba fuego y humo alrededor del carro volcado junto al que Ciri arrastraba a la magullada y medio inconsciente hechicera.

No lejos de allí bailoteaba el caballo de Wenck, un semental grisáceo. Wenck se encogió, Ciri vio la saeta de blanca pluma que le sobresalía de un costado. Pese a la herida se las vio hábilmente con dos elfos a pie que le atacaban por ambos costados. Ante los ojos de Ciri, una segunda flecha se le clavó en el pecho. El comisario dejó caer su pecho sobre el cuello del caballo, pero se mantuvo en la silla. Paulie Dahlberg le salió en ayuda.

Ciri se quedó sola.

Echó mano a la espada. La hoja, que durante los entrenamientos saltaba de su espalda como un rayo, ahora no se dejaba extraer por nada del mundo, se resistía, se atascaba en la vaina como en alquitrán. Entre el torbellino que giraba alrededor, entre movimientos tan rápidos que hasta desaparecían ante los ojos, su espada parecía innatural y extrañamente lenta, parecía que transcurrieron siglos antes de que saliera del todo. La tierra temblaba y se agitaba. Ciri de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la tierra. Eran sus propias rodillas.

Paulie Dahlberg, manteniendo en jaque con su hacha al elfo que le atacaba, arrastraba por el suelo a Wenck. Junto al carro pasó Sardinilla, Geralt le cayó encima al elfo. Había perdido su cinta en algún lugar, los cabellos blancos ondeaban al galope. Resonaron las espadas.

Otro Scoia'tael, a pie, salió de detrás del carro. Paulie soltó a Wenck, se enderezó, aferró el hacha. Y se quedó quieto.

Frente a él había un enano con un gorro adornado con una cola de ardilla y con una barba negra enlazada en dos trenzas. Paulie vaciló.

El de la barba negra no vaciló ni un segundo. Le golpeó con el hacha que sujetaba con las dos manos. La hoja del hacha aulló y cayó, atravesando la clavícula con un horrible crujido. Paulie se hundió sin un gemido, al instante, parecía que la fuerza del golpe le hubiera cortado las dos piernas.

Ciri gritó.

Yarpen Zigrin saltó del carro. El enano de la barba negra giró, asestó un golpe. Yarpen evitó el golpe con un hábil requiebro medio girando, lanzó un quejido y golpeó terrible hacia abajo, destrozando la negra barba, la laringe, la mandíbula inferior y el rostro hasta las narices. El Scoia'tael se retorció y cayó de espaldas, escupiendo sangre, aporreando con las manos y clavando los tacones en la tierra.

-¡Geraaaalt! -gritó Ciri al sentir detrás de ella un movimiento. Al sentir detrás de ella la muerte.

Era sólo una forma confusa, captada con el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento y un brillo, pero la muchacha reaccionó rápidamente, con una parada al sesgo y una finta que le habían enseñado en Kaer Morhen. Atrapó el golpe, pero estaba demasiado insegura sobre sus pies, demasiado echada hacia un lado, para cobrar impulso. La fuerza del golpe la empujó contra la caja del carro. La espada se le resbaló de la mano.

Delante de ella había una hermosa elfa de largas piernas y altas botas. La elfa frunció horriblemente el rostro, alzó la espada, agitando los cabellos que sobresalían por bajo la capucha. La espada brillaba cegadora, brillaban los brazaletes en las muñecas de la Ardilla.

Ciri no era capaz de moverse.

Pero la espada no cayó, no la golpeó. Porque la elfa no la miraba a ella, sino a la rosa blanca prendida al jubón.

-¡Aelirenn! -gritó la Ardilla con fuerza, como intentando romper su propia vacilación con el grito. Pero no alcanzó a ello. Geralt, empujando a Ciri, le rasgó el pecho ampliamente con la espada. La sangre salpicó el rostro y la ropa de la muchacha, manchas rojas motearon los blancos pétalos de la rosa.

-Aelirenn... -gimió con fuerza la elfa, cayendo de rodillas. Antes de que su rostro tocara el suelo, aún tuvo tiempo de gritar una vez más. Fuerte, prolongada, desesperadamente.

-¡Shaerraweeeeedd!

La realidad volvió tan repentinamente como repentinamente había desaparecido. A través del sordo y monótono sonido que le llenaba los oídos Ciri comenzó a oír voces. A través de la húmeda y brillante cortina de lágrimas comenzó a ver a los vivos y los muertos.

-Ciri -susurró Geralt, que estaba agachado sobre ella-. Despiértate.

-La lucha... -gimió, sentándose-. Geralt, qué...

-Ya ha pasado todo. Gracias a los soldados de Ban Glean, que acudieron en nuestra ayuda.

-No has sido... -susurró, cerrando los ojos-. No has sido neutral...

-No lo he sido. Pero tú vives. Triss vive.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Se golpeó en la cabeza al caer del carro que Yarpen intentaba salvar. Pero ya está bien. Cura a los heridos.

Ciri miró a su alrededor. Entre el humo de los furgones que se quemaban pasaban figuras armadas. Y alrededor yacían cajas y barriles. Una parte de ellos estaba destrozada, y su contenido esparcido por el suelo. Eran piedras comunes y corrientes, grises, del campo. Ciri las miró con estupefacción.

-La ayuda para Demawend de Aedirn -rechinó los dientes Yarpen Zigrin, que estaba junto a ella-. Ayuda secreta y extraordinariamente importante. ¡Un convoy de especial importancia!

-¿Era una trampa?

El enano se dio la vuelta, la miró a ella, a Geralt. Luego miró de nuevo a las piedras caídas de los barriles, escupió.

-Sí -confirmó-. Una trampa.

-¿Para los Ardillas?

-No.

A los muertos los colocaron en filas iguales. Yacían los unos junto a los otros sin distinción: elfos, humanos y enanos. Entre ellos estaba Yannick Brass. Estaba la elfa morena de las botas altas. Y el enano de la barba negra y enlazada en dos trenzas, brillante de la sangre coagulada. Y junto a ellos...

-¡Paulie! -sollozaba Regan Dahlberg, con la cabeza de su hermano sobre las rodillas-. ¡Paulie! ¿Por qué?

Guardaron silencio. Todos. Incluso aquéllos que sabían por qué. Regan volvió hacia ellos su rostro deforme y húmedo por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a madre? ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Guardaron silencio.

No muy lejos, rodeado por los soldados en los colores oro y sable de Kaedwen, yacía Wenck. Respiraba pesadamente y cada inspiración le empujaba a los labios una burbuja de sangre. Junto a él murmuraba Triss, de pie había un caballero con una armadura brillante.

-Bien, ¿y qué? -preguntó el caballero-. ¿Señora hechicera? ¿Vivirá?

-He hecho lo que he podido. -Triss se levantó, apretó los labios-. Pero...

-¿Qué?

-Usaron esto. -Le enseñó una flecha con una punta extraña, golpeó con ella en un barril que había al lado. La punta de la flecha se abrió, estallo en cuatro agujas espinosas y en forma de gancho. El caballero maldijo.

-Fredegard... -habló con esfuerzo Wenck-. Fredegard, escucha...

-¡No debes hablar! -le gritó Triss-. ¡Ni moverte! ¡El hechizo apenas aguanta!

-Fredegard -repitió el comisario. La burbuja de sangre de sus labios estalló, en su lugar apareció al instante una segunda-. Nos equivocamos... Todos nos equivocamos. No era Yarpen... Prejuzgamos falsamente... Doy garantías por él. Yarpen no traicionó... No trai...

-¡Calla! -gritó el caballero-. ¡Calla, Vilfrid! ¡Eh, presto, traed las parihuelas! ¡Las parihuelas!

-Ya no hace falta -dijo con voz sorda la hechicera, mirando los labios de Wenck, en los que ya no se formaban burbujas. Ciri se volvió, apretó el rostro contra el costado de Geralt.

Fredegard se irguió. Yarpen Zigrin no le miraba. Miraba a los muertos. A Regan Dahlberg, que seguía arrodillado junto a su hermano.

-Era necesario, don Zigrin -dijo el caballero-. Estamos en guerra. Era una orden. Teníamos que asegurarnos...

Yarpen callaba. El caballero bajó la mirada.

-Perdonad -susurró.

El enano volvió lentamente la cabeza, le miró. A Geralt. A Ciri. A todos. Humanos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho de nosotros? -preguntó con amargura-. ¿Qué habéis hecho de nosotros? ¿Que hicisteis... de nosotros?

Nadie le respondió.

Los ojos de la elfa de largas piernas estaban vidriosos y opacos. En sus labios fruncidos se había congelado un grito.

Geralt abrazó a Ciri. Con un lento movimiento, tomó de su jubón la rosa blanca, moteada de oscuras manchas, la arrojó sin decir palabras sobre el cuerpo de la Ardilla.

-Adiós -susurró Ciri-. Adiós, Rosa de Shaerrawedd. Adiós y...

-Y perdónanos -terminó el brujo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quinto

_Yerran por el país, importunos e faltos de vergonza, a sí mismos nombrándose rastreadores de todo mal, atrapadores de lobisones et exterminadores de fantasmas, luego de sacar soldada a los crédulos, vánse tras tan infame ganancia, para en cercano lugar perpetrar parecidas trapaçadas. Hayan la más fácile entrada en chouzas del siervo onrado, simple et ignorante, que toda infelicidad e malos sucesos imputa a los fechizos, creaturas e monstros contra natura, a la mano de planetas o de spírictus dañinos. En vez de a los dioses orar, en vez de ricas oferendas traer al sanctuario, tales rústicos están dispuestos a dar al vil bruxo fasta el último real, en la credencia de que aqueste bruxo, aqueste mutante impío, capaz es de cambiar su suerte y de vencer su infortuna._

Anónimo: Monstrum, o descripción de los bruxos

_No tengo nada contra los brujos. Que cacen vampiros si quieren. Siempre que paguen impuestos._

Radowido III el Temerario, rey de Redania

_Si quieres justicia, contrata a un brujo._

Graffiti en la pared de la Cátedra de Derecho de la Universidad de Oxenfurt

-¿Has dicho algo?

El niño sorbió las narices y se retiró de la frente una gorrita de terciopelo demasiado grande para él que tenía una plumilla de faisán colgando arrogantemente de un lado.

-¿Eres un caballero? -repitió la pregunta mirando a Geralt con sus ojillos azules como el añil.

-No -respondió el brujo, asombrado de que le apeteciera contestar-. No lo soy.

-¡Pero tienes espada! Mi padre es caballero del rey Foltest. También lleva espada. ¡Más grande que la tuya!

Geralt apoyó los codos sobre la baranda y escupió al agua que remolineaba al otro lado de la popa de la barcaza.

-A la espalda. -El mocoso no se resignaba. La gorrilla le cayó de nuevo sobre los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-La espada. A la espalda. ¿Por qué llevas una espada a la espalda?

-Porque me han robado el remo.

El mocoso abrió la boca de par en par, obligando a admirar las imponentes mellas de sus dientes de leche.

-Apártate de la borda -dijo el brujo-. Y cierra la boca o te entrará una mosca.

El muchacho abrió aún más la boca.

-¡Pero serás tonto! -gritó la madre del mocoso, ricamente vestida de noble, agarrando a su retoño por el cuello de castor de su abrigo-. ¡Ven aquí, Everett! ¡Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no te tomes familiaridades con el vulgo!

Geralt suspiró al ver los contornos de la isla y de los arribes surgiendo de la niebla de la mañana. La barcaza, desmañada como una tortuga, se arrastraba a una velocidad apropiada para ella, es decir, de tortuga, dictada por la perezosa corriente del delta. Los pasajeros, en su mayoría mercaderes y aldeanos, dormitaban sobre sus equipajes. El brujo desenrolló de nuevo el pergamino, volvió a la carta de Ciri.

_... duermo en una sala grande que se llama Dormitorium, y tengo una cama enormemente grande, ni te imaginas. Estoy con las Mozas Medianas, somos una docena, pero yo me he hecho amiga sobre todo de Eurneid, de Katje y de Iola Segunda. Hoy en cambio Comí Caldo de Pollo y lo peor es que de vez en cuando hay que Ayunar y levantarse muy temprano con el Alba. Antes que en Kaer Morhen. El resto te lo escribiré mañana puesto que ahora vamos a tener Oratio. En Kaer Morhen nunca nadie oraba, curioso por qué aquí hay que hacerlo. Seguro que porque esto es un Santuario._

_ Geralt. Madre Nenneke lo ha leído y me ha mandado que no escriba Tonterías y claramente sin errores. Y lo que estudio y que me siento bien y estoy bien de salud. Me siento bien y estoy bien de salud por desgracia Hambrienta, pero Pronto será la Comida. Y me ha mandado la Madre Nenneke escribir que la oración todavía nunca ha dañado a nadie, y ni a mí ni a ti con toda seguridad._

_ Geralt, de nuevo tengo tiempo libre, así que te cuento lo que estudio. Leer y escribir correctamente las Runas. Historia. Naturaleza. Poesía y Prosa. Expresarse bien en el Idioma Común y en la Antigua Lengua. Lo mejor se me da la Antigua Lengua, sé también escribir las Runas Antiguas. Te escribiré algo, y así lo ves tú mismo. Elaine Blath, Feainnewedd. Esto significaba: Hermosa florecilla, hija del Sol. Ves tú mismo que sé hacerlo._

_ Y aún_

_ Ahora puedo escribir de nuevo, puesto que encontré una pluma nueva puesto que la vieja se rompió. Madre Nenneke lo leyó y me alabó que estaba correcto. Y manda escribir que soy obediente y que no te preocupes. No te preocupes, Geralt._

_ De nuevo tengo tiempo así que escribiré lo que sucedió. Como echamos de comer a los pavos, yo, Iola y Katje, entonces Un Gran Pavo nos atacó, tenía el cuello rojo y era Terriblemente Horrible. Al principio atacó a Iola, luego a mí me quería atacar pero yo no le tenía miedo, porque y al fin y al cabo era más pequeño y más lento que el Péndulo. Hice un quiebro y una pirueta y le aticé dos veces con la varilla hasta que se Escapó. Madre Nenneke no me permite llevar aquí Mi Espada, una pena, puesto que si no, le enseñaría a ese Pavo lo que aprendí en Kaer Morhen. Yo ya sé que con las Antiguas Runas se escribe correctamente Caer a'Muirehen y que esto significa la Fortaleza del Mar Antiguo. Seguro que por eso hay por allí Conchas y Caracolas y Peces pegados en las piedras. Y Cintra se escribe correctamente Xin'trea. En cambio mi nombre procede de Zirael, puesto que significa Golondrina, y esto significa que..._

-¿Estáis leyendo?

Alzó la cabeza.

-Leo. ¿Y qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguien ha visto algo?

-No, nada -respondió el patrón, limpiándose la mano a su jubón de cuero-. El agua está tranquila. Pero niebla hay, y ya estamos cabe los Arribes de las Grullas...

-Lo sé. Ésta ya es la sexta vez que navego con vosotros, Chapotes, sin contar los regresos. Ya he tenido tiempo de conocer la ruta. Tengo los ojos abiertos, no te preocupes.

El patrón afirmó con la cabeza, se fue en dirección a la proa, pasando por encima de los paquetes y fardos de los viajeros que lo cubrían todo. Los caballos que estaban atados en el centro del navío bufaron y golpearon con los cascos en las tablas de la cubierta. Estaban en el centro de la corriente, en medio de una densa niebla. La barcaza abría con su proa un espacio lleno de nenúfares y de enmarañadas plantas fluviales. Geralt volvió a su lectura.

_... esto significa que tengo un nombre élfico. Y sin embargo no soy una elfa. Geralt, aquí también se habla de los Ardillas. A veces también viene el ejército y pregunta y dice que no se debe curar a los elfos heridos. Yo no le he soplado a nadie ni palabrita de lo que pasó en la primavera, no tengas miedo. Y de entrenarme también me acuerdo, no te pienses que no. Voy al parque y me entreno cuando tengo tiempo. Pero no siempre puesto que tengo que trabajar en la cocina o en el huerto como todas las chicas. Y también tenemos que estudiar terriblemente. Pero no importa, estudiaré. Al fin y al cabo tú también estudiaste en el Santuario, me dijo la Madre Nenneke. Y dijo además que menear la espada puede cualquier tonto pero que una bruja tiene que ser sabia._

_ Geralt, prometiste que vendrías. Ven._

_ Tuya,_

_ Ciri_

_ PS. Ven, ven._

_ PS II. Madre Nenneke manda escribir al final Gloria a la Gran Melitele, que su bendición y benevolencia vayan siempre contigo. Y que no te pase nada malo._

_ Ciri_

Iría a Ellander, pensó, mientras guardaba la carta. _Pero es peligroso. Podría ponerlos sobre la pista... También hay que acabar con estas cartas. Nenneke usa del correo sacerdotal pero de todas formas... Joder, es demasiado arriesgado._

-Humm... Humm.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Chapotes? Ya hemos pasado los Arribes de las Grullas.

-Y gracias a los dioses, sin percance alguno -suspiró el patrón-. Ja, don Geralt, otra vez tendremos un viaje tranquilo, a lo visto. La niebla se levanta a las claras, y cuando el sol relumbra, ya no hay miedo. El monstruo no saldrá con el sol.

-Nada me preocupa esto.

-Andaba pensando. -Chapotes adoptó una sonrisa torcida-. La compañía os paga por el viaje. ¿Pase algo o no, os caen siempre los duros en la bolsa?

-Preguntas como si no lo supieras. ¿Qué pasa, que la envidia habla por tu boca? ¿Que gano dinero estando apoyado en la borda y mirando a las avefrías? ¿Y a ti para qué te pagan? Para lo mismo. Para que estés en la cubierta. Si todo va bien, entonces no tienes trabajo, pindongueas de la proa a la popa, les sonríes a las pasajeras o intentas convencer a los mercaderes para que tomen vodka contigo. A mí también me han contratado para estar en la cubierta. Por si acaso. Un transporte seguro porque el brujo lo escolta. El coste del brujo ya está incluido en el precio del transporte, ¿no es cierto?

-Cierto, pues claro que es verdad -suspiró el patrón-. La compañía no pierde. Los conozco bien. Ya es el quinto año que navego para ellos por el delta, de la Espuma a Novigrado, de Novigrado a la Espuma. Bueno, pues entonces al tajo, señor brujo. Apoyaos vos en la borda que yo me voy a pasear de la proa a la popa.

La niebla se disipó un tanto. Geralt sacó de su petate otra carta, una que había recibido no hacía mucho por un extraño mensajero. Había leído ya esta carta unas trescientas veces. La carta olía a lilas y grosella.

_Querido amigo..._

El brujo maldijo en voz baja, mirando a las runas secas, iguales, angulosas que estaban trazadas con enérgicos golpes de pluma, unos golpes que mostraban sin error el estado de ánimo de quien las había escrito. De nuevo sintió unas ganas terribles de intentar morderse en el culo de la rabia que le daba. Cuando un mes antes había escrito a la hechicera, durante dos noches sucesivas había estado pensando en cómo empezar. Al final se decidió por "Querida amiga". Y ahora recibía lo suyo.

_Querido amigo, tu inesperada carta me ha alegrado grandemente, carta que he recibido menos de tres años después de nuestro último encuentro. Mi alegría fue mayor porque corrían diversos rumores acerca de tu repentina y violenta desaparición. Bien está que te decidieras a desmentirlos escribiéndome a mí, y bien está que lo hicieras tan pronto. De tu carta se desprende que has llevado una vida tranquila, encantadoramente aburrida y falta de todo evento. En los tiempos que corren tal vida es un verdadero privilegio, querido amigo, me alegro que tuvieras la suerte de recibirlo._

_ Me ha conmovido la repentina preocupación por mi salud que te has dignado mostrar, querido amigo. Me apresuro a informarte de que ciertamente, me siento ya bien, ya ha pasado mi período de indisposición, he vencido ya las dificultades, con cuya descripción no quisiera aburrirte._

_ Me preocupa mucho y me intranquiliza el que el regalo inesperado que recibiste de la Fortuna te procure preocupaciones. Tu suposición de que se precisa de ayuda profesional es completamente cierta. Aunque la descripción de los trabajos -lo que es comprensible- es bastante enigmática, estoy segura de que conozco la Fuente del problema. Y estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión de que es absolutamente necesaria la ayuda de una hechicera más. Me siento honrada de ser la segunda a la que te diriges. ¿A qué debo el honor de tan alta posición en la lista?_

_ Tranquilízate, querido amigo, y si albergabas la idea de suplicar la ayuda de alguna otra hechicera, renuncia a ello pues no hay necesidad. Me pongo en camino sin demora, iré directamente al lugar que me señalaste en forma tan velada, pero comprensible para mí. Por supuesto, me pongo en camino en completo secreto y guardando las medidas adecuadas de seguridad. Cuando esté allí comprobaré la naturaleza de los problemas y haré lo que esté en mi mano para tranquilizar la fuente latente. Intentaré en lo que a esto respecta no quedar peor que otra señorita a quien suplicaste, suplicas o acostumbras a suplicar ayuda. Soy, por si no lo sabías, tu querida amiga. Demasiado necesito de tu preciada amistad para que pudiera fallarte, querido amigo._

_ Si durante los próximos años te apeteciera escribirme, no lo dudes ni un instante. Tus cartas me causan invariablemente mucha alegría._

_ Tu amiga Yennefer_

La carta olía a lilas y grosellas.

Geralt soltó una maldición.

De su ensimismamiento le sacó una repentina agitación en la cubierta y el balanceo de la barcaza que señalaba un cambio de curso. Una parte de los pasajeros se lanzó hacia la borda de la derecha. El patrón Chapotes gritaba desde la proa las órdenes, la barcaza poco a poco y con resistencia torcía hacia la orilla temeria del río, salía de la ruta, cediendo el paso a dos barcos que surgían de entre la niebla. El brujo miraba con curiosidad.

El primero que navegaba hacia ellos era un galeón grande y largo de por lo menos setenta brazas y tres mástiles, en los que agitaba al viento una bandera púrpura con águila de plata. Detrás de él, avanzando al ritmo de cuarenta remos, iba una galera más pequeña y esbelta, adornada con la señal de un cabrio de oro y gules en campo de sable.

-Ugh, ala, qué dragones tan gordos -dijo Chapotes de pie junto al brujo-. Cortan la agua de tal modo que hasta olas hacen.

-Curioso -murmuró Geralt-. El galeón navega bajo bandera redana y la galera es de Aedirn.

-De Aedirn, desde luego -confirmó el patrón-. Y luce un gallardete de los mercenarios de Hagge. Más prestad atención, ambos dos barcos tienen el casco de fondo afilado, cerca de dos brazas de calado. Lo que quiere decir que hasta el mismo Hagge no van, pos no pasarían los alfaques ni bajíos de la parte alta del río. Navegan hasta las Espumas o hasta Puente Blanco. Y mirad, las cubiertas están atimbotadas de soldados. No son tratantes. Son barcos de guerra, don Geralt.

-En el galeón viaja alguien importante. Llevan una tienda de campaña sobre la cubierta.

-Cierto, así acostumbran a viajar los magnates -afirmó Chapotes, hurgándose en los dientes con una astilla arrancada de la cubierta-. Por los ríos es más seguro. Los bosques andan preñaos de comandos élficos, no se sabe desde qué árbol te va a venir una saeta. Y en la agua no hay que temer. Los elfos, como los gatos, no gustan de la agua. Más prefieren estar entre los matojos...

-Debe ser alguien importante de verdad. La tienda es muy rica.

-Cierto, puede ser así. Quién sabe, puede que hasta el propio rey Vizimir haga los honores al río. Gentes varias viajan en estos tiempos... Y ya que del diablo hablamos, pedisteis en las Espumas que pusiera la oreja a ver si alguien tenía interés en vos o iba preguntando por vos. He aquí al sujeto en cuestión, ¿lo veis?

-No lo señales con el dedo, Chapotes. ¿Quién es ése?

-¿Y yo qué sé? Preguntad vos mismo, al fin y al cabo viene hacia nosotros. ¡Mirad cómo se menea! Y el agua como un espejo, joder, si hubiera un poco de movimiento seguro que se arrastraba a cuatro patas el jodío patoso.

El patoso resultó ser un hombre no muy alto, delgado, de edad difícil de determinar, vestido con una capa de lana amplia y no demasiado limpia, sujeta con un broche circular de latón. El alfiler del broche, al parecer extraviado, había sido sustituido por un clavo torcido de cabeza roma. El hombre se acercó, carraspeó, entrecerró unos ojos cortos de vista.

-Humm... ¿Tengo el placer de hablar con Geralt de Rivia, el brujo?

-Sí, noble señor. Lo tenéis.

-Permitid que me presente. Soy Linus Pitt, magister bachiller, profesor de historia natural en la Academia de Oxenfurt.

-Muy honrado.

-Humm... Se me ha dicho que vuesa merced vigila el transporte por encargo de la Compañía de Malatius y Grock. Al parecer ante el peligroso ataque de cierto monstrum. Me pregunto qué monstrum ha de ser.

-Yo mismo me lo pregunto. -El brujo se apoyó en la borda, mirando a los contornos apenas vislumbrados entre la niebla de los pantanos de la orilla temeria-. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que más bien me han contratado para el caso de que ataque un comando de Scoia'tael que, al parecer, vaga por estos contornos. Así que viajo entre las Espumas y Novigrado por sexta vez y la abejorra no ha aparecido ni una vez...

-¿Abejorra? Se trata de algún nombre popular. Preferiría que os sirviérais de su nombre científico. Humm... Abejorra... Ciertamente, no sé que género tenéis en mente...

-Tengo en mente un monstruillo rugoso, dos brazas de largo, que recuerda a un tocón cubierto de algas, con diez zarpas y mandíbulas como sierras.

-La descripción deja mucho que desear desde el punto de vista de la precisión científica. ¿Se trata acaso de alguno de los géneros de la familia de las Hyphydridae?

-No lo excluyo -suspiró Geralt-. La abejorra, por lo que sé, procede de una familia extraordinariamente asquerosa, ningún nombre que se le dé es insultante para esta familia. La cosa es, noble bachiller, que al parecer uno de los miembros de este género tan poco simpático atacó hace dos semanas una barcaza de la Compañía. Aquí, en el delta, no lejos del mismo lugar en que estamos.

-Quién tal afirma -sonrió despreciativo Linus Pitt- es o un ignorante o un mentiroso. No ha podido suceder algo parecido. Conozco muy bien la fauna del delta. La familia de las Hyphydridae no se da aquí en absoluto. Ni otros de ese género hasta tal punto peligroso y feroz. El significativo grado de salinidad y la poco habitual composición química de las aguas, sobre todo durante la marea baja...

-Durante la marea baja -le interrumpió Geralt-, cuando el reflujo se escapa por el canal de Novigrado, en el delta no hay agua en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Hay un fluido compuesto de excrementos, jabones, aceites y ratas muertas.

-Lástima, lástima. -El magister bachiller se entristeció-. Degradación del medio ambiente... No lo creeréis, pero de más de dos mil especies de peces que todavía vivían en este río hace cincuenta años, no han quedado más que novecientas. Esto es verdaderamente triste.

Ambos se apoyaron sobre la baranda y miraron en silencio a las verdes y turbias profundidades. Ya había comenzado el reflujo, porque las aguas cada vez apestaban más. Aparecieron las primeras ratas muertas.

-Se extinguieron por completo el cabezón aletablanca -interrumpió el silencio Linus Pitt-. Desapareció el mujol, el cabeza serpiente, la citara, la locha rayada, el barbo, el gobio bigotudo, el bagre real...

A una distancia de alrededor de diez brazas de la borda, el agua se agitó. Por un momento ambos vieron un espécimen que pesaría casi veinte libras de bagre real, el cual se tragó una rata muerta y desapareció en las profundidades moviendo alegremente la aleta caudal.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -el magister se sobresaltó.

-No sé. -Geralt miraba al cielo-. ¿Puede que un pingüino?

El científico le miró, apretó los labios.

-¡Con toda seguridad no era vuestra legendaria abejorra! Me han dicho que los brujos disponen de importantes conocimientos acerca de algunos géneros muy escasos. Y a vos no os basta repetir cuentos y rumores, aún intentáis burlaros de mí de un modo vulgar... ¿Acaso me habéis escuchado?

-La niebla no se va a levantar -dijo en voz baja Geralt.

-¿Eh?

-El viento es todavía débil. Cuando naveguemos por el brazo del río, entre las islas, será aún más débil. Habrá niebla hasta el mismo Novigrado.

-Yo no voy a Novigrado, me quedo en Oxenfurt -anunció Pitt con sequedad-. ¿Y la niebla? No es tan densa como para impedir la navegación, ¿qué pensáis?

El niño de la gorrilla con la pluma corrió a donde estaban ellos, se inclinó mucho sobre la borda, intentando cazar con un palo una rata que estaba junto a la borda. Geralt se le acercó, le quitó el palo.

-Largo de aquí. ¡No te acerques a la borda!

-¡Maaamááá!

-¡Everett! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El magister bachiller se incorporó, lanzó una mirada penetrante al brujo.

-¿Vos, por lo que parece, creéis de verdad que algo nos amenaza?

-Señor Pitt -dijo Geralt lo más sereno que pudo-. Hace dos semanas algo arrancó a dos personas de la cubierta de una de las barcazas de la Compañía. Entre la niebla. No sé que era. Puede que vuestra hyfydra o como se llame. Puede que fuera un gobio bigotudo. Pero yo creo que fue una abejorra.

El científico abrió la boca.

-Las sospechas -anunció- deben apoyarse en sólidos principios científicos, no en rumores y cotilleos. Ya os he dicho, la hyfryda, a la que os obstináis en llamar abejorra, no se da en las aguas del delta. Fue exterminada hace más de medio siglo, dicho sea entre paréntesis, a consecuencia de la actividad de gente parecida a vos, lista para matar de inmediato a todo lo que no tiene bonito aspecto, sin pensar, sin investigar, sin observar, sin reflexionar sobre el nicho ecológico.

Geralt tuvo ganas por un instante de decirle con sinceridad dónde podía meterse las abejorras y sus nichos, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Señor bachiller -dijo sereno-. Una de las personas que fueron arrastradas de la embarcación era una joven muchacha embarazada. Quería enfriar en el agua sus pies hinchados. Teóricamente su niño podría haber sido alguna vez rector de vuestra universidad. ¿Qué decís ante tal modo de contemplar la ecología?

-Se trata de un modo acientífico, emocional y subjetivo. La naturaleza se rige por sus propias leyes y aunque éstas son leyes crueles y brutales, no podemos corregirlas. ¡Es la lucha por la existencia! -El magister se inclinó sobre la baranda y escupió al agua-. Y la exterminación de especies, incluso de rapiña, no puede ser disculpada. ¿Qué decís a eso?

-Digo que es peligroso inclinarse así. En los alrededores puede haber una abejorra. ¿Queréis comprobar en vuestra propia piel de qué forma lucha la abejorra por su existencia?

Linus Pitt soltó la baranda, retrocedió con violencia. Palideció ligeramente, pero al instante recuperó su aplomo, abrió de nuevo la boca

-Seguramente sabéis mucho de tales abejorras fantásticas, señor brujo.

-Sin duda alguna menos que vos. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos la ocasión? Ilustradme un poco, señor bachiller, exponed un tanto de ciencia acerca de los animales de rapiña fluviales. Os escucharé con agrado, así el viaje se hará más corto.

-¿Os burláis de mí?

-De ningún modo. De verdad querría rellenar los huecos de mi educación.

-Humm... Si de verdad... Por qué no. Escuchad entonces. La familia de las Hyphydridae, que pertenece al orden de los Amphipoda, es decir de dos pies, abarca cuatro géneros conocidos por la ciencia. Dos de ellos viven sólo en aguas tropicales. En nuestro clima se encuentra en cambio, la pequeña Hyphydra longicauda, en la actualidad muy escasa, así como la Hyphydra marginata, que alcanza unas medidas algo mayores. El biotopo de ambos géneros son las aguas estancadas o que fluyen con lentitud. Son ciertamente géneros de rapiña, que prefieren como alimento seres de sangre caliente... ¿Tenéis algo que añadir?

-De momento no. Escucho conteniendo el aliento.

-Sí, humm... En los libros se pueden encontrar también referencias al subgénero Pseudohyphydra, que vive en las aguas pantanosas de Angren. Sin embargo, últimamente el doctor Bumbler de Aldersberg demostró que se trata de un género completamente diferente de la familia de los Mordidae, o sea mordedores. Viven exclusivamente de pescado y de pequeños anfibios. Ha recibido el nombre de Ichtyovorax bumbleri.

-El monstruo tiene suerte -sonrió el brujo-. Ya tiene tres nombres.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-El ser del que habláis es un girador, llamado también cinerea en la Antigua Lengua. Y si el doctor Bumbler afirma que se alimenta exclusivamente de peces, concluyo que nunca se ha bañado en las lagunas en las que habitan los giradores. Pero en algo tiene Bumbler razón: con la abejorra tiene la cinerea lo mismo en común que yo con un zorro. A ambos nos gusta comer pato.

-Pero, ¿qué cinerea? -se indignó el bachiller-. ¡La cinerea es un ser mítico! En verdad me decepciona vuestra ignorancia. Cierto, estoy asombrado...

-Lo sé -le interrumpió Geralt-. Pierdo mucho cuando se me conoce de cerca. No obstante, me tomo la libertad de corregir en unos cuantos detalles más vuestras teorías, señor Pitt. Cierto es que las abejorras siempre vivieron en el delta y viven todavía. También es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que parecía que habían desaparecido. Se alimentaban sobre todo de esas pequeñas focas...

-Morsas enanas, para hablar con propiedad -le corrigió el magister-. No seáis ignorante. No confundáis foca con...

-... se alimentaban de morsas, y a las morsas se las exterminó porque se parecían a las focas. Proveían de piel y grasa de foca. Luego en el curso alto del río se hicieron canales, se construyeron diques y presas. La corriente se debilitó, el delta se encenagó y se llenó de vegetación. Y la abejorra sufrió una mutación. Se adaptó.

-¿Eh?

-Los humanos reconstruyeron su cadena alimenticia. Le trajeron seres de sangre caliente en lugar de las morsas. Comenzaron a transportar por el delta ovejas, ganado vacuno, porcino. Las abejorras aprendieron en un daca las pajas que cada barcaza, almadía, lanchón o bote que navegue por el delta es un gigantesco plato con comida.

-¿Y la mutación? ¡Habéis dicho algo acerca de una mutación!

-Este estiércol fluido -Geralt señaló al agua verdosa- parece gustarle a la abejorra. Precisa de crecimiento. Joder, consigue hacerse tan grande que arranca sin esfuerzo una vaca de la almadía. Arrancar a un ser humano de la cubierta es para ella pan comido. Sobre todo en las cubiertas de estas chalanas que usa la Compañía para el transporte de pasajeros. Vos mismo veis cuán baja está dentro del agua.

El bachiller se alejó rápidamente de la borda, lo más lejos que pudo, tanto como le permitían los carros y los equipajes.

-¡He oído un chapoteo! -resopló mirando a la niebla entre los árboles-. ¡Señor brujo! He oído...

-Tranquilo. Además de un chapoteo se oye también el chirrido de los remos en los escálamos. Son los aduaneros de la orilla redana. Mirad, en unos minutos estarán aquí y crearán tal lío que no lo conseguirían tres y ni siquiera cuatro abejorras.

Chapotes pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Blasfemó horriblemente, porque el niño de la gorrita con la pluma se le metió por entre las piernas. Pasajeros y mercaderes, muy nerviosos, miraban sus bienes e intentaban esconder el matute.

Al cabo de unos instantes un barco grande chocó contra la borda y cuatro personajes muy ágiles, disgustados y muy ruidosos saltaron sobre la cubierta de la barcaza. Los hombres rodearon al patrón, gritaron amenazadoramente, intentando dar a sus personas y funciones aspecto de importantes, después de lo cual se lanzaron con entusiasmo sobre el equipaje y los haberes de los viajeros.

-¡Y además controlan antes de llegar a tierra! -se quejó Chapotes acercándose al brujo y al magister-. Esto es ilegal, ¿no? Pos si aún no estamos en la tierra de Redania. ¡Redania está en la orilla derecha, a media milla de aquí!

-No -le rebatió el bachiller-. La frontera entre Redania y Temeria discurre por el centro de la corriente del Pontar.

-¿Y cómo coño medir aquí la corriente? ¡Esto es el delta! ¡Los arribes, los bancos de arena y los islotes cambian todo el tiempo de posición, la ruta es cada día distinta! ¡Castigo divino! ¡Eh! ¡Mierdecilla! ¡Suelta ese bichero o te pongo morado el culo! ¡Noble señora! ¡Vigilad al crío! ¡Castigo divino!

-¡Everett! ¡Deja eso, que te vas a manchar!

-¿Qué hay en este cofre? -vociferaban los aduaneros-. ¡Eh, desenvuelve ese hato! ¿De quién es este carro? ¿Tenéis divisas? ¡Divisas, pregunto! ¿Dinero temerio o nilfgaardiano?

-Así es como es una guerra comercial -comentó el barullo Linus Pitt adoptando una mueca de sabiduría-. Vizimir exigió en Novigrado la introducción del derecho de depósito. Foltest de Temeria le respondió con un derecho de depósito retorcido y sin contemplaciones en Wyzima y Gors Velen. Esto afectó mucho a los mercaderes redanos, así que Vizimir subió el arancel para las mercancías temerias. Protege la economía redana. Temeria está inundada de mercancías baratas que proceden de las manufacturas nilfgaardianas. Por eso los aduaneros son tan entusiastas. Si las mercancías nilfgaardianas atravesaran la frontera en exceso, la economía de Redania podría derrumbarse. Redania casi no posee casi manufacturas y los artesanos no podrían afrontar la competencia.

-En pocas palabras -sonrió Geralt-, Nilfgaard conquista poco a poco con mercancías y oro lo que no conquistó por las armas. ¿Temeria no se protege? ¿Foltest no ha introducido el bloqueo de las fronteras del sur?

-¿De qué forma? Las mercancías acuden a través de Mahakam, de Brugge, de Verden, por el puerto de Cidaris. Para los mercaderes lo que cuenta es exclusivamente el beneficio, no la política. Si el rey Foltest bloqueara las fronteras, el gremio de los mercaderes sufriría terribles pérdidas...

-¿Tenéis divisas? -ladró, acercándose a ellos, un aduanero de ojos enrojecidos y morros llenos de pelos-. ¿Algo que declarar?

-¡Yo soy un científico!

-¡Como si fuerais un príncipe! He preguntado que qué lleváis.

-Déjalos, Boratek -dijo el jefe del grupo, un alto y costilludo aduanero de largos bigotes negros-. ¿No conoces al brujo? Hola, Geralt. ¿Éste es amigo tuyo? ¿Científico? ¿Entonces va a Oxenfurt, señor? ¿Y sin equipaje?

-Ciertamente. A Oxenfurt. Sin equipaje.

El aduanero se sacó de la manga un gran pañuelo, se limpió la frente, los bigotes y el cuello.

-¿Y qué tal hoy, Geralt? -preguntó-. ¿No apareció el monstruo?

-No. ¿Y tú, Olsen, has visto algo?

-Yo no tengo tiempo para mirar. Yo trabajo.

-¡Mi padre -explicó Everett, que se había acercado sin hacer ruido- es caballero del rey Foltest! ¡Y tiene unos bigotes más grandes!

-Esfúmate, mocoso -le dijo Olsen, después de lo cual lanzó un profundo suspiro-. ¿No tendrás un poco de aguardiente, Geralt?

-No.

-Pues yo tengo -asombró a todos el sabio hombre de la Academia sacando de un bolsillo de su capa una petaca.

-Pos yo pongo la tapita -se alabó a sí mismo Chapotes, surgiendo como de debajo de la tierra-. ¡Pescado ahumado!

-Pues mi padre...

-Esfúmate, maldito.

Se sentaron sobre un rollo de cuerdas a la sombra de uno de los carros que estaban en el centro de la barcaza, tiraron de la petaca uno tras otro y devoraron los ahumados. Olsen tuvo que dejarles por un momento porque estalló un alboroto. Un mercader enano de Mahakam exigía una categoría de arancel más baja intentando convencer a los aduaneros de que las pieles que llevaba no eran pieles de zorros plateados, sino de gatos extraordinariamente grandes. Asimismo la madre del entrometido y ubicuo Everett no quería dejarse controlar en absoluto, haciendo chillona referencia al rango del marido y los privilegios de la nobleza.

El barco se desplazaba lentamente por un estrecho paso entre dos islotes llenos de matorrales, que alcanzaban hasta la borda con rizos de nenúfares verdes y amarillos y de centinodias. Entre las plantas zumbaban amenazadoramente los tábanos y silboteaban las tortugas. Las garzas, sosteniéndose sobre un pie, miraban al agua con estoica serenidad sabiendo que no había por qué excitarse: el pez vendría por sí mismo antes o después.

-¿Y qué, don Geralt? -habló Chapotes mientras lamía una piel de pescado-. ¿Otra travesía tranquilita? ¿Sabéis lo que sos digo? Este monstruo no es tonto. Sabe que la tenéis puesta en él. Allá en nuestro pueblo había, fijarsus, un regato y en él vivía una nutria, la cuala se remetía en el corral y ahogaba los pollos. Y era tan pícara que no acudía nunca cuando padre estaba en casa o yo con los hermanos. Acudía sólo entonces cuando el agüelillo se quedaba solateras, nada más. Pues nuestro agüelillo, fijarsus, el seso tenía un poco flojo y a los pieces les había dado un paralís. La nutria, su puta madre, como si lo supiera. Pos cierta vez, nuestro padre...

-¡Diez por ciento ad valorem! -se desgañitaba desde el centro de la barcaza el enano mercader, agitando una piel de zorro-. ¡Esto es lo que ha de ser y más de un real no pago!

-¡Entonces os confisco todo! -vociferó Olsen con rabia-. ¡Y le daré parte a la guardia de Novigrado y entonces os iréis derecho al trullo junto con vuestros valores! ¡Boratek, cóbrale hasta el último céntimo! ¡Eh!, ¿habéis dejado algo para mí? ¿No habréis trasegado la aguardiente hasta el culo?

-Siéntate, Olsen. -Geralt le hizo sitio en las cuerdas-. Tienes un trabajo muy nervioso, por lo que veo.

-Ah, estoy ya hasta las narices -suspiró el aduanero, después de lo cual dio un trago de la petaca, se secó los bigotes-. Voy a mandar todo esto a la mierda, me vuelvo a Aedirn. Yo soy un vengerbricense de pro, me vine a Redania por la hermana y el cuñado, pero me vuelvo. Sabes, Geralt, tengo intenciones de incorporarme al ejército. Al parecer el rey Demawend ha proclamado un alistamiento para las fuerzas especiales. Medio año de entrenamiento en un campamento, y luego venga el sueldo, tres veces más que se gana aquí, incluso si contamos las mordidas. Tiene demasiada sal este pescado.

-Oí hablar de las dichas fuerzas especiales -afirmó Chapotes-. Los prepraran para los Ardillas, porque el ejército legural con los comandos élficos no se las apaña. Por lo que oí, por cima de todo alistan allá a los medioelfos. Pero este campamento, donde a los tales les enseñan a luchar, al paicer es el proprio infierno. De allá, salen metad y metad, unos a por la paga, otros al velatorio, con los pieces por delante.

-Así ha de ser -dijo el aduanero-. Unas fuerzas especiales, patrón, no son cualquier cosa. No son unos putos escuderos a los que basta mostrarles qué punta de la jabalina es la que pincha. ¡Las fuerzas especiales tienen que saberse luchar que no veas!

-¿Y tú tan riguroso soldado eres, Olsen? ¿No tienes miedo de los Ardillas? ¿Que te breen el culo a saetazos?

-¡Va! Yo también sé cómo tirar del arco. Ya luché contra Nilfgaard, qué son los elfos para mí.

-Dicen -se acaloró Chapotes- que si alguno les cae entremanos vivo, a los tales Scoia'tael... Entonces mejor que no les hubieran parido. Martirizan horriblemente.

-Eh, mejor que cierres el pico, patrón. Hablas como hembra. La guerra es la guerra. A veces le das por culo tú al enemigo, otras veces él a ti. A nuestros elfos prisioneros tampoco los acarician, no te preocupes.

-La táctica del terror. -Linus Pitt tiró por la borda la cabeza y las espinas de un pescado-. La violencia crea violencia. El odio crece en el corazón... y envenena la sangre de los hermanos...

-¿Lo qué? -Olsen frunció el ceño-. ¡Hablad claro!

-Han comenzado tiempos difíciles.

-Verdad de la buena. -Chapotes se le acercó-. Yo creo que habrá una gran guerra. Las cornejas vuelan por los cielos en bandadas, a lo visto huelen ya la carroña. Y la veedora Itlina había profetizado el fin del mundo. Vendrá primero la Luz Blanca y aluego caerá el Frío Blanco. O al revés, no me acuerdo cómo era. Y los paisanos dicen que ya hubo señales en el cielo...

-Tú mira a la ruta, patrón, en vez de al cielo, o esta carabela tuya se va a joder contra un banco de arena. Ja, a la altura de Oxenfurt que estamos. ¡Mirad, ya se ve la Barrica!

La niebla era ahora más clara, así que pudieron contemplar los arribes y los juncales de la orilla derecha del río y los fragmentos de un acueducto que se alzaban sobre ellos.

-Esto es, señores míos, una depuradora experimental de albañales -elogió el magister bachiller rechazando su turno-. Esto es un gran éxito de la ciencia, un gran logro de la Academia. Hemos arreglado un antiguo acueducto de los elfos, sus canales y depósitos, neutralizamos ya los vertidos de toda la universidad, la ciudad, y de las granjas y aldeas de los alrededores. Esto que llamáis Barrica es justamente el depósito. Un gigantesco éxito de la ciencia...

-Guardad la cabeza, guardad la cabeza -advirtió Olsen, escondiéndose bajo la borda-. Un año de mala fortuna, si eso estallara, la mierda llegaría hasta los Arribes de las Garzas.

La barcaza navegaba por entre islas, la rechoncha torre del depósito y el acueducto desaparecieron en la niebla. Todos suspiraron con alivio.

-¿No vas directo hacia el ramal de Oxenfurt, Chapotes? -preguntó Olsen.

-Primero atracaré en Grabowa Buchta. A por tratantes de pescado y mercaderes de la orilla temeria.

-Humm... -El aduanero se rascó la frente-. A la Buchta... Escucha, tú, Geralt, ¿no tendrás tú por casualidad alguna querella con los temerios?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien preguntó por mí?

-Adivinaste. Como ves, me acuerdo de tu petición de estar atento a los que se interesen por ti. Así que, imagínate, que anduvo preguntando por ti la guardia temeria. Me lo contaron unos aduaneros de allá, con los que tengo trato. Algo apesta aquí, Geralt.

-¿El agua? -se sobresaltó Linus Pitt, mirando asustado al acueducto y el gigantesco éxito de la ciencia.

-¿El mocoso éste? -Chapotes señaló a Everett, aún dando vueltas por los alrededores.

-No es eso -se enfadó el aduanero-. Escucha, Geralt, los aduaneros temerios dijeron que la guardia hizo preguntas muy raras. Ellos saben que vas en las barcazas de Malatius y Grock. Preguntaron... si vas solo. Si no llevas contigo... ¡Diablos, no os riáis! Hablaban de no sé qué señorita no muy crecida, que al parecer habían visto en tu compañía.

Chapotes se rió a carcajadas. Linus Pitt lanzó al brujo una mirada llena de disgusto, aquélla con la que se debe mirar a un hombre de cabellos blancos por el que la ley se interesa a causa de cierta disposición hacia señoritas no muy crecidas.

-Por eso también -Olsen tosió- los aduaneros temerios se imaginaron que se trataba de una venganza privada. Un ajuste de cuentas personal en el que alguien ha metido a la guardia. Quizás... Bueno, la familia de la señorita o su prometido. Así que los aduaneros preguntaron con cautela por quién estaba detrás de todo ello. Y lo averiguaron. He aquí que se trata de un noble, al parecer locuaz como un canciller, no falto de medios y nada avaro, que se hace llamar... Rience, o algo así. En la mejilla izquierda tiene una mancha roja, como una quemadura. ¿Conoces al sujeto?

Geralt se levantó.

-Chapotes -dijo-. Desembarco en Grabowa Buchta.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Y qué pasa con el monstruo?

-Ése es vuestro problema.

-En lo tocante a problemas -Olsen les interrumpió-, mira a la derecha, Geralt. Hablando del lobo.

Desde detrás de las islas, de entre la niebla que se estaba levantando rápidamente, apareció una barca, en cuyo mástil se agitaba perezosamente una banderola negra con lirios de plata. La tripulación la componían algunas personas con los gorros picudos de la guardia temeria.

Geralt se lanzó rápido a por su petate, sacó ambas cartas, la de Ciri y la de Yennefer. Las rompió rápidamente en pequeños pedazos y los echó al río. El aduanero le observó en silencio.

-¿En qué andas metido, si puede saberse?

-No se puede. Chapotes, cuida de mi caballo.

-Tú quieres... -Olsen arrugó las cejas-. Pretendes...

-Es asunto mío, lo que pretendo. No te mezcles o habrá un incidente diplomático. Navegan bajo bandera temeria.

-Que le den por culo a su bandera. -El aduanero movió el cuchillo a un lugar en el cinturón más accesible, limpió con la manga un escapulario grabado con el escudo de un águila en campo de gules-. Si yo estoy en el barco y realizo el control, esto es Redania. No permitiré...

-Olsen -le interrumpió el brujo, agarrándolo de la mano-. No te entrometas, por favor. El de la cara quemada no está en la barca. Y yo tengo que saber quién es y qué quiere. Tengo que verle.

-¿Les dejarás que te lleven en un cepo? ¡No seas idiota! Si se trata de un ajuste de cuentas personal, de una venganza por encargo privado, entonces ahí detrás de la isla, en los Remolinos, te echarán por la borda con un ancla al cuello. ¡Veras a alguien, sí, a los cangrejos del fondo!

-Se trata de la guardia temeria, no de unos bandoleros.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues solamente mírales las jetas! Yo, al fin y al cabo, ahora voy a saber quienes son de verdad. Ya verás.

La barca, acercándose muy rápidamente, alcanzó la borda de la barcaza. Uno de los guardias echó una cuerda, otro enganchó un bichero a la baranda.

-¡Yo soy el patrón! -Chapotes les cortó el camino a los tres personajes que habían saltado a cubierta-. ¡Éste es un barco de la Compañía de Malatius y Grock! Qué es lo que...

Uno de los personajes, achaparrado y calvo, le empujó sin ceremonias con un brazo que era tan grande como el tronco de un roble.

-¡Un tal Gerald, llamado Gerald de Rivia! -tronó, midiendo al patrón con la mirada-. ¿Ahí alguien así en el barco?

-No hay.

-Soy yo. -El brujo atravesó los fardos y paquetes, se acercó-. Yo soy Geralt, llamado Geralt. ¿De qué se trata?

-En nombre de la ley, estáis arrestado. -El calvo pasó la mirada por la multitud de los viajeros-. ¿Dónde está la muchacha?

-Estoy solo.

-¡Mientes!

-Un momento, un momento. -Olsen surgió desde detrás del brujo, le puso la mano en el hombro-. Tranquilo, sin gritos. Habéis llegado tarde, temerios. Él ya está arrestado y también en nombre de la ley. Yo lo cacé. Por contrabando. Siguiendo mis órdenes me lo llevo al cuerpo de guardia de Oxenfurt.

-¿Lo qué? -El calvo frunció el ceño-. ¿Y la muchacha?

-No hay aquí y nunca hubo muchacha alguna.

Los guardias se miraron en un silencio indeciso. Olsen adoptó una amplia sonrisa, se retorció los negros bigotes.

-¿Sabéis lo que vamos a hacer? -jadeó-. Venid con nosotros a Oxenfurt, temerios. Tanto nosotros como vosotros somos gente sencilla, ¿qué tenemos que saber de leyes? Y el comandante del cuerpo de guardia de Oxenfurt es un hombre listo y versado, él decidirá. Al fin y al cabo conocéis a nuestro comandante, ¿no? Porque él al vuestro, de las Buchtas, lo conoce estupendamente. Le expondréis vuestro asunto. Le mostraréis la orden y el sello... Porque por supuesto tendréis la orden con el sello como es de rigor, ¿eh?

El calvo guardaba silencio, mirando siniestramente al aduanero.

-¡No tengo tiempo ni ganas de ir a Oxenfurt! -vociferó de pronto-. ¡Me llevo el pájaro a nuestra orilla y eso es todo! ¡Stran, Vitek! ¡Aprisa, dádmele un repaso a la barcaza! ¡Encontrarme a la moza, en un tris!

-Un momento, despacito. -Olsen no se dejó inmutar por los gritos, acentuó las palabras despacio y con claridad-. Estáis en la parte redana del delta, temerios. ¿No tenéis nada que declarar? ¿O algún contrabando? Ahora lo vamos a comprobar. Buscaremos. Y si encontramos algo, no tendréis más remedio que cansaros un poco y venir hasta Oxenfurt. Y nosotros, si queremos, siempre encontramos algo. ¡Muchachos! ¡A mí!

-¡Mi padre -cacareó de pronto Everett apareciendo delante del calvo no se sabe de dónde- es caballero! ¡Tiene un cuchillo más grande!

El calvo lo agarró como un relámpago por el cuello de castor, lo arrancó de la cubierta, se le cayó la gorrilla con la pluma. Agarrándolo con el brazo por la cintura le puso al muchacho el puñal en la garganta.

-¡Retiraos! -gritó-. ¡Retiraos o le rajo el cuello al mocoso!

-¡Evereeeett! -chilló la noble señora.

-Curiosos métodos -habló despacio el brujo- utiliza la guardia temeria. Cierto, tan curiosos que no se quiere creer que se trate en verdad de la guardia.

-¡Cierra el pico! -aulló el calvo, agitando a Everett que gruñía como un lechón-. ¡Stran, Vitek, cogedlo! ¡En cadenas y a la barca! ¡Y vosotros, retiraos! ¿Dónde está la muchacha, pregunto? ¡Dádmela, por que si no, degüello al mierdas éste!

-Degüéllalo -refunfuñó Olsen, al tiempo que daba una señal a sus hombres y echaba mano al puñal-. ¿Que es mío o qué? Y cuando lo hayas degollado, entonces charlaremos.

-¡No te metas! -Geralt tiró la espada sobre la cubierta, detuvo con un gesto a los aduaneros y a los marineros de Chapotes-. Soy vuestro, señor falso guardia. Soltad al niño.

-¡A la barca! -El calvo, sin soltar a Everett, retrocedió hasta la borda, agarró la cuerda-. ¡Vitek, átalo! ¡Y todos vosotros hacia atrás! ¡Si alguno se mueve, el mozuelo la palma!

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Geralt? -ladró Olsen.

-¡No te metas!

-¡Evereeeett!

De pronto, la barca temeria se balanceó, se alejó de la barcaza. El agua explotó con un sonoro chapoteo, salieron disparadas dos largas garras, verdes, arrugadas, preñadas de púas como estacas. Las garras aferraron al guardia que tenía el bichero y en un parpadeo lo arrastraron bajo el agua. El calvo aulló salvajemente, soltó a Everett, se sujetó a las cuerdas que colgaba de la borda de la barca. Everett cayó al agua, que ya había tenido tiempo de volverse roja. Todos, tanto los de la barca como los de la barcaza, comenzaron a gritar como energúmenos.

Geralt se liberó de los dos guardias que lo estaban intentando atar. A uno le clavó el puño en la barbilla y lo arrojó por la borda. El otro se echó sobre él con un gancho de hierro, pero se le doblaron las piernas y cayó en el abrazo de Olsen, con el puñal del aduanero clavado bajo una costilla hasta la empuñadura.

El brujo saltó la baranda. Antes de que las aguas llenas de plantas acuáticas se cerraran sobre su cabeza, escuchó aún el grito de Linus Pitt, profesor de historia natural en la Academia de Oxenfurt.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué género es? ¡No existen tales animales!

Se sumergió junto a la barca temeria, evitando de milagro el golpe de un arpón que le quiso endilgar uno de los hombres del calvo. El guardia no alcanzó a golpear de nuevo, cayó al agua con una flecha en la garganta. Geralt, agarrando el arpón que el guardia había soltado, tomó impulso con los pies en el casco, buceó en el remolino que se agitaba, pinchó con fuerza a algo que esperaba que no fuera Everett.

-¡Esto no es posible! -escuchó los gritos del bachiller-. ¡Tales animales no pueden existir! ¡O por lo menos no debieran existir!

_Con esta última afirmación estoy completamente de acuerdo_, pensó el brujo, al mismo tiempo que pinchaba con el arpón en la coraza dura y erizada de excrecencias de la abejorra. El cadáver del guardia temerio se removía inerte entre las mandíbulas de sierra del monstruo, salpicando sangre. La abejorra agitaba a toda velocidad su aplastada cola, se sumergía hacia el fondo, alzando nubes de légamo. Escuchó un grito agudo. Everett, revolviendo el agua como un perrito, se agarró a los pies del calvo, que estaba intentando subirse a la barca por las cuerdas que colgaban de la borda. Los dos soltaron las cuerdas. El guardia y el niño desaparecieron con un borbolleo bajo la superficie. Geralt se lanzó en su dirección, buceó. El que casi inmediatamente tocara con los dedos el cuello de castor del muchacho fue una absoluta casualidad. Arrancó a Everett del atolladero de plantas acuáticas, nadó de espaldas, impulsándose con los pies llegó hasta la barcaza.

-¡Aquí, don Geralt! ¡Aquí! -escuchó gritos y aullidos que se apagaban los unos a los otros-. ¡Dádsela! ¡Una cuerda! ¡Agarra la cuerda! ¡Mierdaaaaa! ¡La cuerda! ¡Geralt! ¡Con el bichero, con el bichero! ¡Mi hijooooo!

Alguien sacó al niño de su abrazo, trepó hacia arriba. En ese mismo momento alguien lo agarró por detrás, le golpeó en el occipucio, se cubrió y lo empujó bajo el agua. Geralt soltó el arpón, se volvió, atrapó a su atacante por el cinturón. Con la otra mano quiso agarrarlo por los cabellos pero no funcionó. Era el calvo.

Se sumergieron los dos, sólo por un minuto. La barca temeria estaba ya algo alejada de la barcaza, Geralt y el calvo, abrazados, estaban en el centro. El calvo lo agarró por el cuello, el brujo le metió el pulgar en el ojo. El guardia gritó, le soltó, se alejó nadando. Geralt no pudo alejarse, algo le tenía agarrado por el pie y le arrastraba hacia abajo, a las profundidades. Junto a él, como si fuera corcho, la superficie estaba salpicada de pedazos de cuerpo humano. Ya sabía qué era lo que le tenía sujeto, inútil resultaba la información de Linus Pitt que le llegaba desde la cubierta de la barcaza.

-¡Es un artrópodo! ¡Del género Amphipoda! ¡De la clase de los megalomandibulares!

Geralt martilleó rabioso con las manos en el agua, intentando sacar el pie de las tenazas de la abejorra, que le arrastraban hacia unas mandíbulas que chasqueaban rítmicamente. El magister bachiller había tenido razón otra vez. Las mandíbulas no eran pequeñas.

-¡Atrapa la cuerda! -gritó Olsen-. ¡Atrapa la cuerda!

En las orejas del brujo silbó un arpón que se clavó con un chasquido en la coraza del monstruo, sumergida y cubierta de algas. Geralt agarró el asta, se apoyó en él, se impulsó con fuerza, encogió el pie libre y con fuerza pateó a la abejorra. Se liberó de las garras con púas, dejando en ellas la bota, un buen trozo de pantalón y no poca piel. En el aire silbaban más arpones, en su mayoría errados. La abejorra encogió las patas, agitó la cola, se sumergió con gracia en las verdes profundidades.

Geralt agarró la cuerda que le cayó en la cara. Un bichero, rasgándole dolorosamente un costado, lo capturo por el cinturón. Sintió el tirón, subió hacia arriba, alzado por muchas manos se encaramó por encima de la baranda y rodó sobre las tablas de la cubierta, esparciendo agua, fango, limo y sangre. Junto a él se acumularon los pasajeros, la tripulación de la barcaza y los aduaneros. El enano de las pieles de zorro y Olsen disparaban con sus arcos, inclinados sobre la borda.

Everett, mojado y verde de las algas, castañeteaba los dientes abrazado por su madre, sollozaba y les explicaba a todos que él no había querido.

-¡Don Geralt! -le gritó Chapotes en los oídos -. ¿Vivís acaso?

-Su puta madre... -El brujo escupió unas algas-. Demasiado viejo estoy para todo esto... Demasiado viejo..

Junto a él, el enano soltó la cuerda del arco y Olsen bramaba alegre.

-¡Derecha a la tripa! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bonito disparo, señor peletero! ¡Eh, Boratek, devuélvele el dinero! ¡Con ese disparo se ha ganado un descuento!

-Esperad -tosió el brujo, intentando en vano levantarse-. ¡No matéis a todos, diablos! ¡Tengo que tener a alguno vivo!

-Hemos dejado a uno -le aseguró el aduanero-. El calvorota ése, que se chungueaba conmigo. Al resto lo hemos asaetado. El calvucho, oh, por allá nada. Ahora lo pescamos. ¡Vengan acá esos bicheros!

-¡Un descubrimiento! ¡Un gran descubrimiento! -gritaba Linus Pitt, dando saltos junto a la borda-. ¡Un género completamente nuevo, desconocido! ¡Un ejemplar único! ¡Ah, cómo os estoy de agradecido, señor brujo! ¡Este género figurará a partir de hoy en los libros como... como Geraltia maxiliosa pitti!

-Señor bachiller -gimió Geralt-. Si de verdad queréis mostrarme vuestro agradecimiento... Entonces que esa puta se llame Everetia.

-También es bonito -accedió el erudito-. ¡Ah, vaya un descubrimiento! ¡Qué maravillosa y única ocasión! Seguramente la única que vivía en el delta...

-No -dijo de pronto Chapotes con voz siniestra-. No es la única. ¡Mirad!

Una alfombra de nenúfares que alcanzaba hasta un islote no muy lejano comenzó a temblar, se balanceó violentamente. Vieron una ola, y luego un cuerpo enorme y alargado, que recordaba un tronco podrido, agitando rápidamente numerosos tentáculos y abriendo y cerrando las mandíbulas. El calvo se dio la vuelta, lanzó un penetrante grito y nadó, revolviendo las aguas con manos y pies.

-Qué ocasión, qué ocasión -anotó presto Pitt, estirado hasta el límite-. Tentáculos prensiles en la cabeza, cuatro pares de maxilares en forma de tenazas... Un fuerte abanico caudal... Afiladas pinzas...

El calvo miró hacia atrás de nuevo, gritó aún más penetrantemente. Y la Everetia maxiliosa pitti estiró los tentáculos prensiles de la cabeza y agitó con fuerza el abanico caudal. El calvo revolvió el agua en un desesperado y fútil intento de huir.

-Que las aguas le sean leves -dijo Olsen. Pero no se quitó el sombrero.

-¡Mi padre -a Everett le castañeteaban los dientes- sabe nadar más rápido que ese señor!

-Llevaos de aquí a este niño -ladró el brujo.

El monstruo cerró las tenazas y chasqueó las mandíbulas. Linus Pitt palideció y se dio la vuelta.

El calvo lanzó un corto grito, se atragantó y desapareció bajo la superficie. El agua se cubrió de rojo oscuro.

-Mierda. -Geralt se sentó pesadamente en la cubierta-. Estoy ya demasiado viejo para esto... Decididamente demasiado viejo...

¿Para qué decir más? Jaskier simplemente adoraba la pequeña ciudad de Oxenfurt.

El terreno de la universidad estaba rodeado de un anillo de murallas, mientras que junto a la muralla había otro anillo: el anillo grande, bullicioso, sofocado, agitado y ruidoso de la ciudad. La ciudad de madera multicolor de Oxenfurt, con callejas estrechas y tejados puntiagudos. La ciudad de Oxenfurt, que vivía de la Academia, de los escolares, los profesores, los eruditos, los investigadores y sus invitados, que vivía de la ciencia y del saber, de todo lo que acompaña el proceso del conocimiento. En la pequeña ciudad de Oxenfurt, de los residuos y los fragmentos de la teoría nacían la práctica, el interés y el beneficio.

El poeta cabalgaba despacio por una embarrada calleja atestada de gente, pasando al lado de talleres, barracas, puestos, tiendas y tenderetes en los cuales gracias a la Academia se producían y se vendían decenas de miles de productos y maravillas inalcanzables en otros rincones del mundo y cuya producción se consideraba en otros rincones del mundo como imposible o estéril. Pasó por fondas, tabernas, casetas, quioscos, mostradores y parrillas de las cuales surgían los deliciosos olores de multitud de platos refinados y desconocidos en otros rincones del mundo, cocinados en una forma que era desconocida en otros lugares, con añadidos y especias que en otros lugares no se conocían y no se usaban. Esto era Oxenfurt, la colorida, alegre, bulliciosa y perfumada ciudad de los prodigios, de los prodigios en los que personas sagaces y llenas de iniciativa conseguían transformar la seca e inútil teoría atrapada a pedacitos en la universidad. Era ésta también la ciudad de las diversiones, del festín eterno, la fiesta continua y el guirigay incansable. Las calles estaban repletas de día y de noche de música, de cantos, del tintineo de las copas y del golpeteo de las jarras, ya que es sabido que nada aviva tanto la sed como el proceso de asimilación del conocimiento. Pese a que los reglamentos del rector prohibían a los estudiantes y bachilleres el beber y el ir de jarana antes de la caída de las tinieblas, en Oxenfurt se bebía y se iba de jarana a todas horas, sin parar, puesto que es sabido que, si algo puede avivar más la sed aún que el proceso de asimilación del conocimiento, esto es su prohibición completa o parcial.

Jaskier chasqueó a su castrado medio moro, medio bayo, siguió cabalgando, abriéndose paso a través de la muchedumbre que vagabundeaba por las callejas. Buhoneros, tenderos y engañabobos ambulantes anunciaban ruidosamente sus mercancías y servicios, acrecentando el barullo que reinaba a su alrededor.

-¡Calamares! ¡Calamares fritos!

-¡Ungüento para los tumores! ¡Sólo en mi puesto! ¡Infalible y milagroso ungüento!

-¡Gatos cazadores, gatos de hechicería! ¡Escuchad, buenas gentes, como maúllan!

-¡Amuletos! ¡Elixires! ¡Filtros amorosos, potenciadores y afrodisíacos! ¡Con sólo una pizca hasta un cadáver toma vigor! ¿Quién lo quiere, quién lo quiere?

-¡Saco dientes, casi sin dolor! ¡Barato, barato!

-¿Qué significa barato? -se interesó Jaskier, mientras mordía un calamar pinchado en un palo que estaba más duro que una suela.

-¡Dos taleros por hora!

El poeta se estremeció, golpeó a su castrado con los talones. Miró de soslayo. Los dos individuos que iban tras sus pasos desde el ayuntamiento se detuvieron junto a la barbería y hacían como que se interesaban por el precio de los servicios del barbero, que estaban escritos con tiza en una tabla. Jaskier no se dejaba engañar. Sabía lo que les interesaba de verdad.

Siguió adelante. Dejó a un lado el gran edificio del lupanar El Capullo de Rosa, donde, como sabía, se ofrecían servicios refinados, desconocidos o no muy populares en otros rincones del mundo. Durante algún tiempo su razón forcejeó con su carácter a causa del fuerte deseo de entrar para un rato. Triunfó la razón. Jaskier suspiró y se dirigió hacia la Universidad, intentando no mirar en dirección a los mesones desde los que le llegaban los sonidos de alegres diversiones.

Sí, para qué decir más. El trovador amaba la pequeña ciudad de Oxenfurt.

Miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Los dos individuos no habían usado de los servicios del barbero aunque indudablemente debieran haberlo hecho. Ahora estaban delante de una tiendecilla de instrumentos musicales, fingiendo interés en las ocarinas de barro. El tendero se afanaba, alababa la mercancía, confiando en las ganancias. Jaskier sabía que no debía contar con ellas.

Dirigió el caballo hacia la Puerta de los Filósofos, la puerta principal de la Academia. Resolvió rápidamente las formalidades, consistentes en inscribirse en el libro de invitados y llevar el castrado al establo.

Al otro lado de la puerta de los filósofos le saludó otro mundo. El terreno de la universidad estaba desconectado de la estructura urbana común y corriente, no era, como la villa, escenario de una lucha encarnizada por cada pulgada de espacio. Todo era aquí casi como lo habían dejado los elfos. Amplias avenidas regadas con gravillas de colores entre pequeños palacios de una esbeltez que alegraba la vista, empalizadas caladas, muretes, setos, canales, puentecillos, parterres y verdes parques, que sólo resultaban mancillados en unos pocos lugares por alguna edificación grande y severa, construida en tiempos posteriores, postélficos. Todo estaba limpio, era tranquilo y noble: estaba prohibida toda forma de comercio y de servicios pagados, sin olvidar las diversiones ni los placeres de la carne.

Por las avenidas del parque paseaban escolares, leyendo sus libros y pergaminos. Otros, sentados en los bancos, en el césped o en los muretes, conversaban acerca de las lecciones, discutían o jugaban discretamente a la peonza, a "pídola", al "todos a una" o a otros juegos para personas inteligentes. Dignos y orgullosos paseaban por allí también los profesores, sumidos en conversaciones o disputas. Vagabundeaban los bachilleres jóvenes con la vista clavada en el culo de las estudiantes. Jaskier advirtió con alegría que nada había cambiado en la Academia desde sus tiempos.

Soplaba el viento del delta, trayendo un débil olor a mar y un algo más fuerte hedor a sulfuro de hidrógeno procedente del imponente edificio de la Cátedra de Alquimia, que dominaba el canal. Entre los arbustos del parque que rodeaba los dormitorios estudiantiles gorjeaban verderones amarillo-grises, y en un álamo estaba sentado un orangután, que seguramente había escapado del zoológico de la Cátedra de Historia Natural.

Sin perder tiempo, el poeta marchó con rapidez por el laberinto de bulevares y setos. Conocía el terreno de la universidad tan bien como su propio bolsillo, y no es de extrañar: había estudiado aquí cuatro años y luego durante un año más había impartido clases en la Cátedra de Trova y Poesía. Le habían propuesto el trabajo de profesor cuando había aprobado el examen final con resultados sobresalientes, dejando en estupor a los examinadores entre los que durante los estudios se había creado la opinión de vago, juerguista e idiota. Luego, después, cuando tras algunos años de vagabundear por el país con el laúd su fama como ministril había llegado lejos, la Academia comenzó con más insistencia a reclamar sus visitas y sus lecciones magistrales como invitado.

Jaskier no solía ceder a las súplicas pese a que su amor por los vagabundeos luchaba constantemente en su interior con su gusto por la comodidad, el lujo y unos ingresos estables. Como también, está claro, con su querencia por la pequeña ciudad de Oxenfurt.

Miró hacia atrás. Dos individuos que no habían adquirido ocarinas, caramillos ni cítaras iban tras él a cierta distancia observando con atención las copas de los árboles y las fachadas de los edificios.

Silboteando despreocupadamente, el poeta cambió la dirección de la marcha y se dirigió al palacete que albergaba la Cátedra de Medicina y Herbología. El bulevar que conducía hacia la Cátedra estaba lleno de muchachas con sus características túnicas verde claro. Jaskier las miró atentamente, buscando caras conocidas.

-¡Shani!

La médica jovencita de cabellos rojo oscuro, cortados justo por debajo de las orejas, sacó la cabeza de un atlas de anatomía, se levantó del banco.

-¡Jaskier! -sonrió, entrecerrando sus alegres ojos pardos-. ¡La tira de años hace que no te he visto! Ven, te presentaré a mis amigas. Adoran tus versos...

-Luego -murmuró el bardo-. Mira discretamente, Shani. ¿Ves a esos dos?

-Chotas. -La médica arrugó su nariz respingona, bufó, no por vez primera haciendo que Jaskier se admirara de la facilidad con la que los escolares reconocían a los soplones, espías y confidentes. La aversión que los estudiantes mantenían por los servicios secretos era proverbial, aunque no demasiado racional. El recinto de la universidad era extraterritorial y sagrado, y los estudiantes y profesores intocables. Los secretas, aunque entraran, no se atreverían a importunar ni fastidiar a los académicos.

-Van detrás de mí desde la Plaza Mayor -dijo Jaskier fingiendo que rodeaba con su brazo a la médica y le hacía la corte-. ¿Harías algo por mí, Shani?

-Depende de qué. -La muchacha retiró su esbelto cuello como un corzo asustado-. Si de nuevo te has metido en alguna tontería...

-No, no -la tranquilizó con rapidez-. Sólo quiero llevar un mensaje, y yo mismo no puedo por culpa de esa mierda que se me ha pegado a los tacones...

-¿Llamo a los muchachos? Basta que pegue un grito y en un instante te habrás librado de los chotas.

-Tranquila. ¿Quieres que estalle un tumulto? ¿La disputa por el ghetto de los pupitres y las discriminaciones para los no humanos apenas se han terminado y tú necesitas ya otro nuevo? Aparte de eso, odio la violencia. Sé arreglármelas con los espías. Tú en cambio, si pudieras...

Acercó los labios a los cabellos de la muchacha, susurró durante un instante. Los ojos de Shani se desencajaron.

-¿Un brujo? ¿Un brujo de verdad?

-Silencio, por los dioses. ¿Lo harás, Shani?

-Claro. -La médica sonrió animada-. Aunque sólo fuera por la curiosidad de ver de cerca al famoso...

-Silencio, te he pedido. Pero recuerda, ni una palabra a nadie.

-Secreto profesional. -Shani mostró una sonrisa aún más hermosa y a Jaskier le entraron de nuevo ganas de componer un romance acerca de las mujeres como ella, no demasiado guapas pero hermosas, aquéllas con las que se soñaba por las noches, mientras que a las bellezas clásicas se las olvidaba al cabo de cinco minutos.

-Gracias, Shani.

-No es nada, Jaskier. Hasta pronto. Adiós.

Después de besarse en las mejillas correspondientes, el bardo y la médica se fueron veloces en direcciones contrarias, ella en dirección a la Cátedra, él hacia el Parque de los Pensadores.

Pasó junto al moderno y siniestro edificio de la Cátedra de Técnica, que entre los escolares llevaba el nombre de Deus Ex Machina, dobló en el puente de Guildenstern. No llegó lejos. Detrás de una curva del bulevar, junto al pedestal con el busto en bronce de Nicodemus de Boot, primer rector de la Academia, esperaban ambos individuos. Siguiendo la costumbre de todos los chotas del mundo evitaban mirarle a los ojos y como todos los chotas del mundo tenían jetas triviales y descoloridas, a las que intentaban dotar de una expresión inteligente, con la que sólo conseguían parecerse a un mono que tuviera una enfermedad mental.

-Saludos de Dijkstra -dijo uno de los espías-. Vamos.

-Igualmente -respondió descaradamente el bardo-. Idos.

Los espías se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse del sitio, clavaron los ojos en las repugnantes palabras que alguien había escrito con carbón en el zócalo del busto del rector. Jaskier suspiró.

-Lo que me imaginaba -dijo, colocando el laúd que llevaba al hombro-. ¿Así que me voy a ver obligado irrevocablemente a ir a algún lado con los señores? Difícil cuestión. Vayamos pues. Vosotros delante, yo detrás. En este caso concreto que la edad ceda ante la belleza el lugar de honor en la formación.

Dijkstra, jefe de los servicios secretos del rey Vizimir de Redania, no parecía un espía. De hecho se alejaba bastante del estereotipo según el cual un espía siempre ha de ser bajo, delgado, con aspecto de rata, con pequeños ojos penetrantes que brillaban por debajo de una capucha negra. Dijkstra, como bien sabía Jaskier, nunca llevaba capucha y prefería decididamente los trajes de colores claros. Medía cerca de siete pies, y pesaba con seguridad no menos de nueve arrobas. Cuando cruzaba los antebrazos sobre los pechos -y le gustaba hacerlo- parecía como si dos cachalotes se tendieran sobre una ballena. En lo que respecta a los rasgos de la cara, al color de los cabellos y a su encarnación recordaba a un puerco recién restregado. Jaskier conocía muy pocas personas cuya apariencia podría engañar tanto como la apariencia de Dijkstra. Porque el tal gigante porcino, que daba la sensación de ser un cretino eternamente soñoliento y torpe, poseía un intelecto increíblemente rápido. Y considerable autoridad. Un dicho popular en la corte del rey Vizimir pregonaba que si Dijkstra afirma que es mediodía y alrededor imperan unas tinieblas impenetrables, entonces hay que comenzar a intranquilizarse por la suerte que haya podido correr el sol.

En este momento, sin embargo, el poeta tenía otras razones para intranquilizarse.

-Jaskier -dijo soñoliento Dijkstra, cruzando los cachalotes sobre la ballena-. Cabeza de alcornoque. Idiota patentado. ¿Es que tú siempre tienes que destrozar todo lo que se te encarga? ¿Acaso por una sola vez en tu vida no podrías haber hecho lo que hay que hacer? Ya sé que no eres capaz de pensar por ti mismo. Ya sé que tienes cerca de cuarenta años, tu aspecto es de cerca de treinta, te crees que tienes poco más de veinte y actúas como si no tuvieras ni diez. Sabiendo lo ya dicho, por lo general te imparto instrucciones precisas. Te digo lo que tienes que hacer, cuándo tienes que hacerlo y de qué forma. Y regularmente obtengo la impresión de que hablo con las paredes.

-Pues yo, en cambio -respondió el poeta fingiendo arrogancia-, regularmente tengo la impresión de que hablas para hacer gimnasia con la lengua y los labios. Así que pasa al grano y elimina las figuras retóricas y la falsa oratoria. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Estaban sentados a una gran mesa de roble, entre estanterías cubiertas de libros y pergaminos enrollados, en el piso más alto del rectorado, en unos locales arrendados a los que Dijkstra denominaba en broma Cátedra de Historia Contemporánea y Jaskier Cátedra de Espionaje Comparado y Sabotaje Aplicado. Eran, contando al poeta, cuatro personas, es decir, aparte de Dijkstra en la conversación tomaban parte otros dos individuos. Una de estas personas, como solía ser normal, era Ori Reuven, provecto y eternamente acatarrado secretario del jefe de los espías redanos. La otra persona no era persona en absoluto normal.

-Bien sabes de qué se trata -respondió Dijkstra con frialdad-. Sin embargo, como el fingirte idiota parece que te divierte, no te voy a aguar la fiesta y te lo voy a explicar con simples palabras. ¿O puede que quieras usar de tal privilegio, Filippa?

Jaskier miró a la cuarta asistente al encuentro, quien había guardado silencio hasta entonces. Filippa Eilhart no hacía mucho que debía de haber llegado a Oxenfurt, y dado que planeaba irse enseguida, no llevaba por tanto un fino vestido ni portaba sus joyas preferidas de ágatas negras ni maquillaje de fuertes tonos. Llevaba una corta chaqueta masculina, calzas y botas altas, una vestimenta que el poeta llamaba "de campaña". Los oscuros cabellos de la hechicera, que llevaba por lo general sueltos y en un pintoresco desorden, estaban peinados hacia atrás y sujetos con una cinta al cuello.

-No perdamos tiempo -dijo, alzando sus cejas regulares-. Jaskier tiene razón. Podemos ahorrarnos la oratoria elocuente y afectada que no nos lleva a ningún lado, mientras que el asunto que tenemos que resolver es simple y banal.

-Oh, sí -se sonrió Dijkstra-. Banal. El más peligroso agente nilfgaardiano, quien podría ya estar metido banalmente en la más profunda mazmorra de Tretogor, desapareció banalmente, asustado y advertido banalmente por la banal estupidez de los señores Jaskier y Geralt. He visto gente que dio un paseo por el cadalso por banalidades menores. ¿Por qué no me informaste de vuestras intenciones, Jaskier? ¿Acaso no te recomendé que me informaras de todos los planes del brujo?

-Nada sabía yo de los planes de Geralt -mintió Jaskier con convicción-. Ya te dije que se había dirigido a Temeria y Sodden para buscar al tal Rience. También te informé de que había vuelto. Estaba seguro de que había dado la cosa por perdida. Rience había desaparecido literalmente en el aire, el brujo no halló ni la más mínima pista, de esto, si lo recuerdas, también te había hablado...

-Mentiste -afirmó frío el espía-. El brujo encontró huellas de Rience. En forma de cadáveres. Entonces decidió cambiar de táctica. En vez de ir detrás de Rience, decidió esperar a que Rience lo encontrara a él. Se hizo contratar en una barcaza de la Compañía de Malatius y Grock como escolta. Lo hizo con premeditación. Sabía que la Compañía extendería la noticia y entonces Rience se enteraría y emprendería algo. Y el señor Rience lo emprendió. El extraño e inalcanzable señor Rience. El descarado y seguro de sí mismo señor Rience, el cual ni siquiera tiene ganas de usar alias ni nombres falsos. El señor Rience, que a millas apesta a humo de chimenea nilfgaardiana. Y a hechicero renegado. ¿Verdad, Filippa?

La hechicera ni confirmó ni negó. Guardó silencio, mirando a Jaskier inquisitiva y penetrantemente. El poeta bajó la vista, carraspeó inseguro. No le gustaban tales miradas.

Jaskier dividía a las mujeres atractivas, y contando entre ellas a las hechiceras, en superagradables, agradables, desagradables y muy desagradables. Las superagradables reaccionaban a la propuesta de irse a la cama con alegre aceptación, las agradables con alegre sonrisa. Las desagradables reaccionaban en formas difíciles de prever. En cambio entre las muy desagradables el trovador contaba a aquéllas hacia las que el simple pensamiento de realizar una propuesta producía un extraño frío en la espalda y un temblor en las rodillas.

Filippa Eilhart, aunque muy atractiva, era decididamente muy desagradable.

Dejando esto aparte, Filippa Eilhart era una persona importante en el Consejo de los Hechiceros y maga de confianza de la corte del rey Vizimir. Era una maga muy dotada. Corría el rumor de que era una de las pocas que dominaba el arte del polimorfismo. Su aspecto era de tener treinta años. Seguramente tenía no menos de trescientos.

Dijkstra, descansando las mullidas manos sobre la barriga, hacía girar en molinete sus pulgares. Filippa seguía callada. Ori Reuven tosió, sorbió la nariz y se hurgó con el dedo, mientras se colocaba sin pausa su amplia toga. La toga recordaba a la de un profesor, pero no parecía que la hubiera obtenido del claustro. Parecía que la hubiera encontrado en un cubo de basura.

-Tu brujo -ladró de pronto el espía- no apreció al señor Rience en lo que vale. Puso un cebo pero, mostrando una completa falta de razón, apostó a que Rience vendría a por él en persona. Rience, según el plan del brujo, había de sentirse seguro. Rience no pudo olfatear por ningún lado el cebo, nunca pudo ver a los subordinados del señor Dijkstra que le estaban buscando. Porque por recomendación del brujo, don Jaskier no le había cascado al señor Dijkstra lo de la trampa. Y de acuerdo con las órdenes obtenidas, don Jaskier estaba obligado a hacerlo. Don Jaskier tenía en este asunto órdenes claras y concretas, que consideró adecuado menospreciar.

-No soy tu subordinado -se enfurruñó el poeta-. Y no tengo que acomodarme a tus órdenes ni mandatos. Te ayudo a veces, pero lo hago por propia voluntad, por deber patriótico, para no quedarme sin hacer nada contra los cambios que sobrevienen...

-Espías para todo el que te paga -le interrumpió Dijkstra-. Informas a todo el que te tiene pillado con algo. Y yo también tengo un par de cosas para pillarte, Jaskier. Así que no alardees.

-¡No acepto el chantaje!

-¿Apostamos algo?

-Señores. -Filippa Eilhart alzó la mano-. Más seriedad. No nos apartemos del tema.

-Cierto. -El espía se recostó en el sillón-. Escucha, poeta. Lo que sucedió no se puede rehacer. Rience resultó advertido y no hay repetición posible. Pero no puedo permitir que algo parecido suceda en el futuro. Por eso quiero hablar con el brujo. Tráemelo. Deja de pindonguear por la villa y de intentar librarte de mis agentes. Vete derecho a Geralt y tráemelo aquí, a la Cátedra. Tengo que hablar con él. Personalmente y sin testigos. Sin el ruido ni los rumores que se levantarían si detuviera al brujo. Tráemelo aquí, Jaskier. Eso es todo lo que de momento quiero de ti.

-Geralt se ha ido -mintió el bardo con serenidad. Dijkstra miró a la hechicera. Jaskier se tensó en espera de un impulso que le sondeara el cerebro, pero no sintió nada. Filippa le miraba, con los ojos entornados, pero nada señalaba que estuviera intentando confirmar su veracidad a base de hechizos.

-Esperaré a su regreso -suspiró Dijkstra, fingiendo que le creía-. El asunto que tengo que hablar con él es importante, así que realizaré un cambio en el calendario de mis tareas y esperaré al brujo. Cuando vuelva, tráemelo. Cuanto antes suceda esto, mejor. Será mejor para muchas personas.

-Puede haber dificultades -Jaskier frunció el ceño- para convencer a Geralt de que venga aquí. Él, imagínate, guarda un inexplicable asco a los espías. Aunque se suele entender que se trata de un trabajo como otro cualquiera, le repugnan aquellos que lo realizan. Las excusas patrióticas, por lo general, son una cosa, pero para la profesión de espía se escogen exclusivamente a canallas redomados y además...

-Basta, basta. -Dijkstra agitó desmañadamente la mano-. Sin tópicos, por favor, los tópicos me aburren. Son tan simples.

-Yo también lo creo -jadeó el trovador-. Pero el brujo es un simplón buenazo y sincero, anda que no hay diferencia con nosotros, personas de mundo. Él simplemente odia a los espías y no quiere hablar contigo por nada del mundo y que quisiera ayudar a los servicios secretos no hay ni que pensarlo. Y no tienes nada para pillarlo a él.

-Te equivocas -dijo el espía-. Lo tengo. Y no sólo una cosa. Pero de momento me basta con ese altercado en la barcaza en Grabowa Buchta. ¿Sabes quiénes eran los que subieron a cubierta? No eran gente de Rience.

-No es nada nuevo para mí -dijo con soltura el poeta-. Estoy seguro de que eran algunos canallas como no faltan en la guardia temeria. Rience fue haciendo preguntas sobre el brujo, seguramente prometió una sumita bien hermosa por la información. Estaba claro que el brujo le era muy necesario. Algunos pícaros intentaron pescar a Geralt, esconderlo en cualquier madriguera, y luego vendérselo a Rience, dictando las condiciones y regateando lo que se pudiera. Porque por la información no hubieran ganado mucho o incluso nada.

-Felicidades por la perspicacia. Está claro, al brujo, no a ti, porque tú solo nunca hubieras caído en ello. Pero el asunto es más complicado de lo que te aparenta. Resulta que mis confráteres, la gente del servicio secreto del rey Foltest, también, por lo que parece, se interesan por el señor Rience. Ellos fueron quienes inventaron el plan de los pícaros, como les has llamado tú. Ellos fueron los que subieron a la barcaza, ellos querían capturar al brujo. Puede que como cebo para Rience, puede que con otro objetivo. El brujo se cargó en Grabowa Buchta a unos agentes temerios, Jaskier. Su jefe está muy, muy enfadado. ¿Dices que Geralt se ha ido? Espero que no a Temeria. Puede que no vuelva de allí.

-¿Y con eso le tienes pillado?

-Y cómo. Precisamente. Puedo apaciguar el asunto con los temerios. Pero no gratis. ¿A dónde se ha ido el brujo, Jaskier?

-A Novigrado -mintió el trovador sin dudarlo-. Se fue a buscar allí a Rience.

-Un error, un error -sonrió el espía, fingiendo que no había advertido la mentira-. Ves, una pena que no venciera su repulsión y no contactara conmigo. Le hubiera ahorrado muchas fatigas. Rience no está en Novigrado. A cambio hay allí agentes temerios por todos lados. Seguramente esperan allí al brujo. Ya han caído en la cuenta de lo que yo sé desde hace tiempo. A saber, que el brujo Geralt de Rivia, interrogado como es debido, puede responder a muchas preguntas. Preguntas que comienzan a hacerse los servicios secretos de todos los Cuatro Reinos. El trato es sencillo: el brujo acude aquí, a la Cátedra y me responde a estas preguntas. Y lo dejarán en paz. Acallaré a los temerios y le proporcionaré seguridad.

-¿De qué preguntas se trata? Puede que yo pudiera responder a ellas.

-No me hagas reír, Jaskier.

-Y sin embargo -habló de pronto Filippa Eilhart-, ¿pudiera ser? ¿Puede que nos ahorres tiempo? No olvides, Dijkstra, que nuestro poeta está metido en este asunto hasta las orejas y que lo tenemos aquí, y al brujo todavía no. ¿Dónde está la niña con la que vieron a Geralt en Kaedwen? ¿La niña de los cabellos grises y los ojos verdes? ¿Aquélla por la que Rience te preguntó entonces, en Temeria, cuando te capturó y te torturó. ¿Qué, Jaskier? ¿Qué sabes de esa muchacha? ¿Dónde la ha escondido el brujo? ¿A dónde fue Yennefer después de recibir la carta de Geralt? ¿Dónde se esconde Triss Merigold y qué motivos tiene para esconderse?

Dijkstra no se movió, pero por su rápida mirada a la hechicera Jaskier se dio cuenta de que el espía estaba sorprendido. Las preguntas que había hecho Filippa habían sido hechas demasiado pronto. Y a la persona inadecuada. Las preguntas daban la sensación de ser precipitadas y a la ligera. El problema yacía en que de Filippa Eilhart se podía decir todo, excepto acusarla de precipitación y ligereza.

-Lo siento -dijo Jaskier lentamente- pero no tengo respuesta para ninguna de estas preguntas. Os ayudaría si pudiera. Pero no puedo.

Filippa le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Jaskier -pronunció-. Si sabes dónde está la muchacha, dínoslo. Te prometo que tanto a mí como a Dijkstra sólo nos interesa su seguridad. Una seguridad que está amenazada.

-No lo dudo -mintió el poeta- que precisamente eso sea lo que os interese. Pero de verdad no sé de qué habláis. En mi vida he visto a la niña que tanto os interesa. Y Geralt...

-Geralt -le interrumpió Dijkstra- no se permitió confidencias contigo, no te sopló ni una palabrita, aunque no dudo que le asaltaste a preguntas. Curioso, Jaskier, ¿por qué, qué piensas? ¿Acaso ese simplón y buenazo al que le repugnan los espías se dio cuenta de quién eres de verdad? Déjale en paz, Filippa, es una pérdida de tiempo. No sabe una mierda, no te dejes engañar por sus gestos de listillo ni sus sonrisas equívocas. Sólo puede ayudarnos de un modo. Cuando el brujo salga de su escondrijo, contactará con él, con ningún otro. Lo considera, imagínate, su amigo.

Jaskier alzó lentamente la cabeza.

-Cierto -afirmó-. Me considera tal cosa. E imagínate, Dijkstra, que no sin motivo. Asúmelo por fin y extrae tus conclusiones. ¿Las tienes? Pues ahora ya puedes probar con el chantaje.

-Vaya, vaya -sonrió el espía-. Qué sensible eres en ese punto. Pero sin enfados, poeta. Bromeaba. ¿Chantaje entre mis mesnadas, camaradas? Ni siquiera hay que hablar de ello. Y a tu brujo, créeme, no le deseo mal ni pienso perjudicarle. Quién sabe, puede que hasta me ponga de acuerdo con él, para beneficio de ambas partes. Pero para llegar a ello tengo que verlo. Cuando se deje ver, tráemelo. Lo necesito mucho, Jaskier. Mucho. ¿Comprendes lo mucho que lo necesito?

El trovador bufó.

-Comprendo lo mucho que lo necesitas.

-Quisiera creer que es verdad. Bueno, y ahora vete ya. Ori, acompaña al señor trovador a la salida.

-Adiós. -Jaskier se levantó-. Te deseo éxito en la vida personal y profesional. Mis respetos, Filippa. ¡Ajá, Dijkstra! Los agentes que me persiguen. Quítalos.

-Por supuesto -mintió el espía-. Los quitaré. ¿Acaso no me crees?

-¿Cómo no? -mintió el poeta-. Te creo.

Jaskier se entretuvo en el terreno de la Academia hasta la noche. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando a su alrededor con atención, pero no advirtió que le estuvieran siguiendo los soplones. Y esto precisamente era lo que más le inquietaba.

En la Cátedra de Trova asistió a una clase sobre poesía clásica. Luego durmió dulcemente en un seminario de poesía contemporánea. Le despertaron unos bachilleres conocidos suyos, con los que se fue a la Cátedra de Filosofía, para tomar parte en una larga y tormentosa disputa sobre el tema "Ser y procedencia de la vida". Antes de que anocheciera, la mitad de los disputadores estaba ya borracha y el resto se preparaba para pasar a los manos, gritándose los unos a los otros y organizando una batahola difícil de describir. Todo esto le vino al poeta que ni pintado.

Se escurrió sin ser visto a la buhardilla, salió por el tragaluz, bajó por el canalón al tejado de la biblioteca, y saltó, no rompiéndose un pie por poco, al tejado de la sala de disección. Desde allí se deslizó hasta el huerto junto a la muralla. Entre los espesos matojos de grosella encontró un agujero que había hecho él mismo cuando era estudiante. Al otro lado del agujero estaba ya la villa de Oxenfurt.

Se sumió en la masa, luego se perdió por callejones laterales, haciendo regates como liebre perseguida por un sabueso. Cuando llegó a cierto cobertizo, esperó, escondido en las tinieblas, más de media hora. No habiendo observado nada sospechoso, subió por una escala al techo de bálago y saltó al tejado de la casa del famoso maestro cervecero Wolfgang Amadeus Barbachivo. Se agarró como pudo a las tejas llenas de musgo hasta que alcanzó por fin el ventanuco de la mansarda correcta. En el cuartucho detrás de la ventana ardía una lámpara de aceite. De pie e inseguro sobre el canalón, Jaskier llamó con los nudillos en el marco de plomo. La ventana no estaba cerrada, cedió ante los ligeros golpes.

-¡Geralt! ¡Eh, Geralt!

-¿Jaskier? Espera... No entres, por favor...

-¿Cómo que no entre? ¿Qué quiere decir que no entre? -El poeta empujó la ventana-. ¿No estás solo o qué? ¿No estarás follando justo ahora?

Sin esperar respuesta y sin esperarla, se encaramó en el antepecho, aplastando las manzanas y cebollas que estaban puestas en él.

-Geralt... -resopló y al instante se quedó callado. Y luego blasfemó a media voz, al ver la túnica de médico de color verde claro que yacía en el suelo. Abrió la boca con asombro y blasfemó de nuevo. Podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa. Pero no esto.

-Shani... -agitó la cabeza-. Que me...

-Sin comentarios, por favor. -El brujo se sentó sobre la cama. Shani se cubrió, tirando de la sábana hasta la nariz respingona.

-Venga, entra. -Geralt echó mano a sus pantalones-. Si te cuelas por la ventana, ha de ser un asunto importante. Porque si no es un asunto importante ahora mismo te tiro por ella.

Jaskier bajó del antepecho y aplastó el resto de las cebollas. Tomó asiento, acercándose un escabel con el pie. El brujo tomó del suelo la ropa de Shani y la suya propia. Tenía gesto de estar turbado. Se vistió en silencio. La médica, escondiéndose detrás de su espalda, forcejeaba con la camisa. El poeta la observaba con descaro, buscando en su mente comparaciones y rimas para el dorado color de su piel a la luz de la lámpara y para la forma de sus pequeños pechos.

-¿De qué se trata, Jaskier? -El brujo se ató las hebillas de las botas-. Habla.

-Haz el equipaje -respondió con sequedad-. Tienes que irte pronto.

-¿Cómo de pronto?

-Extraordinariamente pronto.

-Shani... -Geralt carraspeó-. Shani me habló de los chotas que te seguían. ¿Los has perdido, por lo que entiendo?

-No entiendes nada.

-¿Rience?

-Peor.

-En este caso, de verdad que no entiendo... Espera. ¿Los redanos? ¿Tretogor? ¿Dijkstra?

-Lo has adivinado.

-Pero ésa no es razón...

-Ésta es razón -le interrumpió Jaskier-. Para ellos ya no se trata de Rience. Se trata de la muchacha, y de Yennefer. Dijkstra quiere saber dónde están. Te obligará a que se lo digas. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Ahora sí. Entonces a volar. ¿Habrá que hacerlo por la ventana?

-Inexcusablemente. ¿Shani? ¿Serás capaz?

La médica se ató la túnica.

-Ésta no es la primera ventana en mi vida.

-Estaba seguro de ello. -El poeta la miró con atención, contando con que vería la rima del orgullo y la metáfora del rubor. Se equivocaba. Alegría en los ojos pardos y una sonrisa descarada fue todo lo que vio.

En el antepecho aterrizó sin ruido una enorme lechuza gris. Shani lanzó un pequeño grito. Geralt echó mano a la espada.

-No hagas el tonto, Filippa -dijo Jaskier.

La lechuza se esfumó, en su lugar apareció Filippa Eilhart, torpemente encogida. La hechicera saltó de inmediato a la habitación, al tiempo que se colocaba la ropa y los cabellos.

-Buenas tardes -dijo con voz fría-. Haz las presentaciones, Jaskier.

-Geralt de Rivia. Shani de Medicina. Y esta lechuza, que tan hábilmente me ha seguido volando, no es para nada una lechuza. Es Filippa Eilhart del Consejo de los Hechiceros, actualmente al servicio del rey Vizimir, adorno de la corte de Tretogor. Una lástima que aquí tengamos sólo una silla.

-Basta y sobra. -La hechicera se aposentó en el escabel que había dejado libre el trovador, pasó por los presentes una mirada lánguida, deteniéndose algo más en Shani. La médica, para asombro de Jaskier, se ruborizó de pronto.

-En principio, lo que me trae aquí concierne exclusivamente a Geralt de Rivia -comenzó Filippa tras un corto instante-. Soy consciente, sin embargo de que invitar a salir de aquí a cualquiera sería una falta de tacto, por lo que...

-Puedo irme -dijo Shani insegura.

-No puedes -murmuró Geralt-. Nadie puede mientras la situación no esté clara. ¿O no, señora Eilhart?

-Para ti, Filippa -sonrió la hechicera-. Olvidemos las convenciones. Y nadie tiene que salir de aquí, no me molesta la compañía de nadie. Como mucho me sorprende, pero, en fin, la vida es una ininterrumpida cadena de sorpresas... como suele decir una de mis conocidas... Como suele decir una conocida común, Geralt. ¿Estudias medicina, Shani? ¿En qué año?

-El tercero -resopló la muchacha.

-Ah. -Filippa Eilhart no la miraba a ella, sino al brujo-. Diecisiete años, qué edad más hermosa. Yennefer daría mucho por tener de nuevo esa edad. ¿Qué piensas, Geralt? Al fin y al cabo ya se lo preguntaré yo cuando haya ocasión.

El brujo sonrió siniestro.

-No dudo que preguntarás. No dudo que enriquecerás la pregunta con comentarios. No dudo que esto te divertirá terriblemente. Y ahora ve derecha al grano, por favor.

-Bien dicho -afirmó la hechicera con un ademán de la cabeza, poniéndose seria-. Es tiempo de empezar. Y tiempo es lo que tú no tienes demasiado. Jaskier seguramente ya habrá alcanzado a contarte que a Dijkstra le han entrado unas ganas repentinas de encontrarse contigo y mantener una conversación, cuyo objetivo es fijar el lugar donde se encuentra cierta niña. Dijkstra, en este asunto, tiene órdenes del rey Vizimir, por lo que juzgo que le interesa mucho el que le señales cuál es el dicho lugar.

-Claro. Gracias por la advertencia. Solamente una cosa me asombra un poco. Dices que Dijkstra recibió órdenes del rey. ¿Y tú no has recibido ninguna? Sin embargo te sientas en un lugar prominente en el consejo de Vizimir.

-Ciertamente. -La hechicera no se dejó afectar por la burla-. Me siento. Y trato con seriedad mis obligaciones, que radican en proteger al rey de cometer errores. A veces, como en este caso concreto, no me es posible decirle al rey directamente que está cometiendo un error y aconsejarle contra una decisión a la ligera. Simplemente tengo que impedirle que cometa un error. ¿Me comprendes?

El brujo confirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Jaskier se preguntó si de verdad la entendía. Sabía bien que Filippa mentía más que hablaba.

-Veo pues -dijo lentamente Geralt, mostrando que entendía perfectamente- que el Consejo de los Hechiceros también se interesa por mi protegida. Los hechiceros quieren averiguar dónde está mi protegida. Y quieren cogerla antes de que lo haga Vizimir u otro cualquiera. ¿Por qué, Filippa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi protegida que despierta tanto interés?

Los ojos de la hechicera se empequeñecieron.

-¿No lo sabes? -siseó-. ¿Tan poco sabes sobre tu protegida? No quisiera extraer consecuencias apresuradas, pero tal desconocimiento parece señalar que tus cualificaciones como tutor son nulas. Ciertamente me asombra que siendo tan ignorante y falto de información te decidieras a protegerla. Más aún, te decidiste a quitarles el derecho a ocuparse de ella a otros que tienen al mismo tiempo tanto cualificaciones como derecho. Y ante todo esto preguntas por qué. Ten cuidado, Geralt, de que la arrogancia no te pierda. Cuídate. ¡Y cuida a esa niña, maldita sea! ¡Cuida a esa niña como a tus ojos! ¡Y si no eres capaz solo, pídeselo a otros!

Jaskier, durante un momento, juzgó que el brujo iba a mencionar el papel que había aceptado Yennefer. No arriesgaría nada y podría destruir los argumentos de Filippa. Pero Geralt guardó silencio. El poeta se imaginó los motivos. Filippa lo sabía todo. Filippa advertía. Y el brujo comprendía la advertencia.

Se concentró en observar sus ojos y sus rostros, preguntándose si algo no los había unido a estos dos en el pasado. Jaskier sabía que parecidos duelos de palabras y alusiones que el brujo mantenía con las hechiceras y que demostraban una mutua fascinación acababan muy a menudo en la cama. Pero la observación, como de costumbre, no servía de nada. Para enterarse de si al brujo le había unido algo con alguien sólo había un medio: habría habido que entrar por la ventana en el momento adecuado.

-La tutela -siguió la hechicera al cabo- significa aceptar para sí la responsabilidad por la seguridad de un ser que no es capaz de procurarse a sí mismo la seguridad. Si arriesgas a tu protegida... Si le sucede una desgracia, la responsabilidad recaerá sobre ti, Geralt. Sólo sobre ti.

-Lo sé.

-Me temo que todavía sabes demasiado poco.

-Entonces ilústrame. ¿Cuál es la causa de que de pronto tantas personas pretendan liberarme del peso de la responsabilidad, quieran tomar mis deberes y ocuparse de mi pupila? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Ciri el Consejo de los Hechiceros? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ella Dijkstra y el rey Vizimir, qué quieren de ella los temerios? ¿Qué quiere de ella un tal Rience que en Sodden y en Temeria ha matado ya a tres personas que hace dos años tuvieron contacto conmigo y con la muchacha? ¿Que casi mata a Jaskier al intentar extraer de él la información? ¿Quién es este Rience, Filippa?

-No lo sé -dijo la hechicera-. No sé quién es este Rience. Pero al igual que tú, mucho me gustaría enterarme.

-¿Acaso ese Rience -habló inesperadamente Shani- tiene en el rostro una cicatriz de una quemadura de tercer grado? Si es así, yo sé quién es. Y sé donde está.

En el silencio que siguió, las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon en el canalón al otro lado de la ventana.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Sexto

_El asesinato es siempre asesinato, sin importar motivos ni circunstancias. Aquéllos que matan u organizan una muerte son criminales y asesinos, sin importar quiénes sean: reyes, príncipes, mariscales o jueces. Ninguno de aquéllos que planean o ejecutan violencia tiene derecho a considerarse mejor que un simple asesino. Porque toda violencia por su propia naturaleza conduce ineluctablemente al crimen._

Nicodemus de Boot, Meditaciones sobre la vida, la fortuna y la prosperidad

-No cometamos errores -dijo el rey de Redania, Vizimir, apartándose los cabellos de la sien con una mano llena de anillos-. No podemos cometer errores ni equivocaciones.

Los allí reunidos guardaron silencio. Demawend, gobernante de Aedirn, estaba echado en el sofá, mirando la jarra de cerveza que tenía apoyada en la tripa. Foltest, señor de Temeria, Pontar, Mahakam y Sodden y desde hacía no mucho senior protector de Brugge, mostraba a todos su noble perfil, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana. Al lado contrario de la mesa estaba Henselt, rey de Kaedwen, quien recorría a los participantes en el encuentro con sus pequeños y penetrantes ojos que brillaban en una fisonomía barbada como la de un ladrón. Meve, reina de Lyria, jugueteaba pensativa con el enorme rubí de su collar, fruncía de vez en cuando los hermosos y llenos labios en un gesto ambiguo.

-No cometamos errores -repitió Vizimir-. Porque un error puede costarnos muy caro. Aprovechemos la experiencias ajenas. Cuando hace quinientos años nuestros antepasados desembarcaron en las playas, los elfos también escondieron la cabeza en la arena. Les fuimos arrebatando el país a pedazos y ellos retrocedieron, pensando todo el tiempo que ésta era ya la última frontera, que no iríamos más adelante. ¡Seamos más sabios! Porque ahora es nuestro turno. Ahora nosotros somos los elfos. Nilfgaard está al otro lado del Yaruga y yo oigo aquí: "¡Pues que esté! ". Escucho: "No irán más lejos". Pero irán, convenceos. ¡Repito, no cometamos el error que cometieron los elfos!

De nuevo golpearon las gotas de la lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana, el viento aulló terriblemente. La reina Meve alzó la cabeza. Le pareció escuchar los graznidos de las cornejas y los cuervos. Pero sólo era el viento. El viento y la lluvia.

-No nos compares con los elfos -dijo Henselt de Kaedwen-. Nos insultas con tales comparaciones. Los elfos no sabían luchar, huyeron ante nuestros antepasados, se escondieron en las montañas y los bosques. Los elfos no les hicieron pagar caro por Sodden a nuestros antepasados. Y nosotros les enseñamos a los nilfgaardianos lo que significa vérselas con nosotros. No nos asustes con Nilfgaard, Vizimir, no des crédito a la propaganda. ¿Dices que Nilfgaard está al otro lado del Yaruga? Y yo digo que Nilfgaard está al otro lado del río calladito como un muerto. ¡Porque en Sodden les rompimos el espinazo! Les quebramos militarmente pero, sobre todo, moralmente. No sé si es verdad que Emhyr var Emreis estaba entonces en contra de una agresión a tal escala, que fue culpa de un partido enemigo suyo. Supongo que si nos hubieran vencido, habría gritado bravo y habría repartido privilegios y concesiones. Pero en Sodden de pronto resultó que estaba en contra y que la culpa de todo fue de la arbitrariedad de los mariscales. Y volaron cabezas. La sangre bañó los cadalsos. Éstas son informaciones fidedignas, no se trata de rumores. Ocho ejecuciones sumarias, muchas otras penas menores. Algunos fallecimientos aparentemente naturales aunque misteriosos, bastantes traslados repentinos a la reserva. Os digo, Emhyr se volvió loco y prácticamente terminó con sus propios cuadros de mando. ¿Quién dirige ahora su ejército? ¿Los centuriones?

-No, los centuriones no -dijo con frialdad Demawend de Aedirn-. Lo hacen oficiales jóvenes y capaces que llevaban largo tiempo esperando esta ocasión y a los que Emhyr prepara desde hace mucho. Aquéllos a los que los viejos mariscales no les dejaban mandar las tropas, no les permitían ascender. Mandos jóvenes y capaces de los que ya se oye hablar. Los que aplastaron el levantamiento en Metinna y Nazair, los que en poco tiempo destrozaron a los rebeldes de Ebbing. Mandos que valoran el papel de las maniobras de flanqueo, de ataques de caballería hasta muy dentro del territorio enemigo, de relampagueantes marchas de la infantería, de los desembarcos desde el mar. Que utilizan la táctica de golpes demoledores en direcciones escogidas, que utilizan para los sitios de las fortalezas la técnica más moderna en lugar de la insegura magia. No se los debe menospreciar. Están rabiando por cruzar el Yaruga y demostrar que aprendieron algo de los errores de los viejos mariscales.

-Si aprendieron algo -Henselt se encogió de hombros-, entonces que no crucen el Yaruga. La desembocadura del río en la frontera entre Cintra y Verden la sigue controlando Ervyll y sus tres fortalezas: Nastrog, Rozrog y Bodrog. Estas fortalezas no se pueden conquistar al paso, ninguna técnica moderna sirve aquí para nada. Nuestro flanco lo cubre también la flota de Ethain de Cidaris, gracias a la que controlamos la costa. También gracias a los piratas de Skellige. El yarl Crach an Craite, como recordáis, no firmó con Nilfgaard el armisticio, les incomoda regularmente, los ataca y quema sus fortines y asentamientos costeros en las provincias. Los nilfgaardianos le llaman Tirth ys Muire, el Jabalí del Mar. ¡Asustan a los niños con él!

-Asustar a los niños de Nilfgaard -Vizimir sonrió torvamente- no nos proporcionará seguridad.

-No -aceptó Henselt-. Nos proporciona otra cosa. El que sin controlar la desembocadura del río ni la costa, teniendo el flanco abierto, Emhyr var Emreis no se verá en estado de asegurar el aprovisionamiento de las tropas que quisiera lanzar sobre el brazo derecho del Yaruga. ¿Qué marchas relampagueantes, qué ataques de caballería? No valen un comino. A los tres días de forzar el río, su ejercito se quedaría atascado. La mitad sitiaría las fortalezas, el resto se dispersaría para saquear, buscar pasto y bastimentos. Y cuando su famosa caballería se hubiera comido ya la mayor parte de sus caballos, les haríamos un segundo Sodden. ¡Diablos, me gustaría que cruzaran el río! Pero no temáis, no lo harán.

-Supongamos -dijo de pronto Meve de Lyria- que no cruzan el Yaruga. Supongamos que Nilfgaard simplemente se dedique a esperar. Reflexionemos sin embargo a quién le viene bien esto, ¿a ellos o a nosotros? ¿Quién puede permitirse esperar sin hacer nada y quién no?

-¡Exactamente! -Vizimir le tomó la palabra-. Meve, como de costumbre, habla poco pero acierta de pleno. Emhyr tiene tiempo, señores, y nosotros no. ¿No veis lo que está pasando? Nilfgaard tiró un guijarro hace tres años en la cima de la montaña y espera tranquilo a que llegue el alud. Simplemente está esperando a que vayan cayendo más guijarros por la pendiente. Porque aquel primer guijarro les parecía a muchos una roca que era imposible de mover. Y en cuanto que resultó que bastaba golpearla para que cayera, se pueden encontrar otros a los que el alud les venga bien. Desde las Montañas Azules hasta Bremervoord pululan por los bosque comandos élficos, ya no se trata de partisanos, esto es una guerra. Mirad solamente cómo se disponen a la lucha los elfos libres de Dol Blathanna. En Mahakam se agitan los enanos, las dríadas de Brokilón se hacen cada vez más atrevidas. Es una guerra, una guerra a gran escala. Una guerra interna. Civil. Nuestra. Y Nilfgaard espera... ¿Para quién trabaja el tiempo, qué pensáis? En los comandos de los Scoia'tael luchan elfos de treinta, cuarenta años. ¡Pero ellos viven trescientos años! ¡Ellos tienen tiempo, nosotros no!

-Los Scoia'tael -reconoció Henselt- se han convertido en un grano en el culo. Me tienen paralizado el comercio y el transporte, aterrorizan a los granjeros... ¡Hay que acabar con esto!

-Si los inhumanos quieren guerra, la tendrán -dijo Foltest de Temeria-. Siempre he sido partidario de la reconciliación y de la coexistencia, pero si quieren una prueba de fuerza, comprobaremos quién es más fuerte. Estoy dispuesto. En Temeria y Sodden se intentará acabar con los Ardillas en seis meses. Estas tierras ya se inundaron antes con la sangre de los elfos derramada por nuestros bisabuelos. Lo considero una tragedia, pero no veo salida, la tragedia se repetirá. Hay que pacificar a los elfos.

-Tu ejército se lanzará contra los elfos si se lo ordenas -afirmó Demawend-. Pero, ¿se lanzará contra los humanos? ¿Contra los campesinos de entre los que reclutas a tu infantería? ¿Contra los gremios? ¿Contra las ciudades libres? Vizimir, al hablar de los Scoia'tael, ha descrito sólo un guijarro del alud. ¡Sí, sí, señores, no me miréis así! En las villas y lugares ya se habla de que en las tierras conquistadas por Nilfgaard los campesinos, granjeros y artesanos viven más fácil, más libres y son más ricos, que los gremios de mercaderes tienen mayores privilegios... Nos inundan las mercancías de las manufacturas nilfgaardianas. En Brugge y Verden su moneda expulsa a la local. Si nos sentamos sin hacer nada desapareceremos, en discordia, ahogados en conflictos, enmarañados en sofocar rebeliones y revueltas, dependientes poco a poco de la potencia económica de Nilfgaard. ¡Desapareceremos, nos asfixiaremos en nuestro propio y sofocante campanario, porque comprended que Nilfgaard nos cierra el camino hacia el sur, y nosotros tenemos que desarrollarnos, tenemos que ser expansivos porque de lo contrario faltará espacio aquí para nuestros nietos!

Los allí reunidos guardaron silencio. Vizimir de Redania dio un profundo suspiro, agarró una de las jarras que estaban sobre la mesa, bebió largo rato. El silencio persistía, la lluvia se lanzaba contra la ventana, el viento aullaba y golpeaba los postigos.

-Todas las zozobras de las se ha hablado aquí -dijo por fin Henselt- son obra de Nilfgaard. Los emisarios de Emhyr instigan a los inhumanos, los alimentan de propaganda y los incitan a la revuelta. Ellos son los que vierten oro y prometen privilegios a los gremios y corporaciones, y ofrecen a los barones y duques puestos de alto rango en las provincias que creen en lugar de nuestros reinos. No sé cómo es en vuestros países, pero en Kaedwen se han multiplicado en un tris tras los sacerdotes, los predicadores, los pitonisos y otros putos místicos que anuncian el fin del mundo...

-En mi reino es igual -confirmó Foltest-. Rayos, hemos tenido tranquilidad durante tantos años. Desde que mi abuelo les enseñó a los sacerdotes dónde está su lugar, se aclararon bastante sus filas y los que quedaron se dedicaron a tareas productivas. Estudiaban los libros y les metían conocimiento a los críos, sanaban enfermos, se preocupaban de los pobres, tullidos y vagabundos. No se mezclaban en políticas. Y ahora de pronto se han despertado y en sus santuarios les gritan porquerías a la plebe y la plebe les escucha y entiende por fin por qué les va tan mal. Tolero esto porque soy menos impetuoso que mi abuelo y menos sensible en lo tocante a mi dignidad y autoridad real. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué dignidad y qué autoridad serían ésas si las pudieran ultrajar los gruñidos de cualquier fanático chiflado? Pero mi paciencia se termina. Últimamente el principal tema de los sermones es el Salvador que llegará desde el sur. Desde el sur, ¿os fijáis? ¡Desde el otro lado del Yaruga!

-El Fuego Blanco -murmuró Demawend-. Llegará el Frío Blanco y después de él la Luz Blanca. Y luego el mundo resucitará, a causa del Fuego Blanco y la Reina Blanca... También lo he oído. Es una deformación de la profecía de Ithlinne aep Aevenien, la sibila élfica. Ordené capturar a uno de esos curas que gritaba estas cosas en la plaza de Vengerberg, y el verdugo le preguntó amablemente durante mucho tiempo cuántas profecías de oro le había dado por ello Emhyr... Pero el predicador sólo farfulló acerca del Fuego Blanco y la Reina Blanca... hasta el final.

-Cuidado, Demawend. -Vizimir enarcó las cejas-. No crees mártires porque esto es precisamente lo que quiere Emhyr. Captura a los agentes de Nilfgaard, pero a los sacerdotes no debes tocarlos, las consecuencias pueden ser imprevisibles. Aún guardan influencia y respeto entre el pueblo. Bastantes problemas tenemos con los Ardillas como para arriesgarnos a motines en las ciudades o guerras campesinas.

-¡Al diablo! -resopló Foltest-. Esto no lo haremos, a esto no nos arriesgaremos, aquello no debemos... ¿Para esto nos hemos reunido aquí, para hablar de lo que no podemos hacer? ¿Para esto nos has traído aquí, a Hagge, Demawend, para que lloremos y nos lamentemos de nuestra debilidad e impotencia? ¡Comencemos a actuar por fin! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Hay que cortar de raíz lo que esta sucediendo!

-Es lo que vengo proponiendo desde el principio. -Vizimir se incorporó-. Propongo actuar.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

De nuevo cayó el silencio. El viento soplaba, los postigos golpeaban contra las paredes del castillo.

-¿Por qué -habló de pronto Meve- todos me miráis a mí?

-Admiramos tu belleza -masculló Henselt desde el fondo de su jarra.

-Eso también -asintió Vizimir-. Meve, todos sabemos que eres capaz de encontrar una salida a cada situación. Tienes intuición femenina, eres una mujer inteligente...

-Deja de adularme. -La reina Meve puso las manos sobre los brazos del sillón, se quedó mirando los oscurecidos tapices con escenas de caza. Unos sabuesos, representados en el salto, desgarraban con sus hocicos el costado de un unicornio blanco que intentaba huir. Jamás en mi vida he visto un unicornio vivo, pensó Meve. Jamás. Y creo que ya jamás lo veré.

-La situación que tenemos -dijo al cabo, apartando la vista del tapiz- me recuerda a las largas tardes de invierno en el castillo de Rivia. Entonces siempre había algo en el ambiente. Mi marido pensaba en cómo hacerse con otra cortesana. El mariscal andaba haciendo chanchullos para comenzar una guerra en la que se hiciera famoso. El hechicero se imaginaba que era el rey. El servicio no tenía ganas de servir, el bufón era triste, siniestro y terriblemente aburrido, los perros aullaban de melancolía, y los gatos dormían, sin importarles un pimiento los ratones que corrían por encima de las mesas. Todos esperaban a algo. Todos me miraban de reojo. Y yo... Y yo entonces... Les enseñé. Les enseñé a todos de lo que era capaz, de tal modo que hasta las murallas temblaron y los osos de los alrededores se despertaron en sus cuevas. Y los pensamientos idiotas se les fueron de las cabezas al instante. De pronto supieron todos quién mandaba allí.

Nadie habló. El viento sopló aún más fuerte. Los guardias en las murallas se gritaban maquinalmente. El golpeteo de las gotas sobre los cristales de las ventanas de marcos de plomo se convirtió en un furioso staccato.

-Nilfgaard mira y espera -siguió Meve arrastrando las palabras y jugueteando con su collar-. Nilfgaard observa. Algo hay en el ambiente, en muchas cabezas nacen pensamientos idiotas. Y por eso les vamos a enseñar a todos de lo que somos capaces. Les vamos a enseñar quién de verdad es el rey aquí. ¡Haremos temblar las murallas del castillo sumido en el marasmo del invierno!

-Aplastaremos a los Ardillas -dijo rápido Henselt-. Comenzaremos una gran operación militar común. Les daremos a los inhumanos un baño de sangre. ¡Que el Pontar, el Gwenllech y el Buina lleven la sangre de los elfos desde sus fuentes hasta la desembocadura!

-Abatir con una expedición de castigo a los elfos libres de Dol Blathanna -añadió Demawend, arrugando la frente-. Enviar un cuerpo de intervención a Mahakam. Permitir por fin a Ervyll de Verden que se lance contra las dríadas. ¡Sí, un baño de sangre! ¡Y los que sobrevivan, a las reservas con ellos!

-Azuzar a Crach an Craite contra las costas nilfgaardianas -continuó Vizimir-. Apoyarlo con la flota de Ethain de Cidaris, ¡que llenen de fuego desde el Yaruga hasta Ebbing! Una demostración de fuerza...

-Poco. -Foltest meneó la cabeza-. Todo eso es demasiado poco. Hay que... Sé lo que hay que hacer.

-¡Habla entonces!

-Cintra.

-¿Qué?

-Quitarles Cintra a los nilfgaardianos. Forzaremos el Yaruga, golpearemos primero. Ahora, cuando no se lo esperan. Los expulsaremos de vuelta a Marnadal.

-¿De qué forma? Acabamos de decir que el ejército no puede cruzar el Yaruga...

-El de Nilfgaard. Pero nosotros controlamos el río. Tenemos en el puño la desembocadura, los caminos de aprovisionamiento, tenemos el flanco cubierto por Skellige, Cidaris y las fortalezas de Verden. Para Nilfgaard el hacer cruzar el río a cuarenta o cincuenta mil soldados es un esfuerzo considerable. Nosotros podemos enviar a la orilla izquierda del río muchos más. No abras así la boca, Vizimir. ¿No querías algo que interrumpiera la espera? ¿Algo espectacular? ¿Algo que de nuevo haga de nosotros verdaderos reyes? Ese algo será Cintra. Cintra nos consolidará, porque Cintra es un símbolo. ¡Recordad Sodden! Si no hubiera sido por la masacre de la ciudad y la muerte heroica de Calanthe, no habría habido tal victoria. Las fuerzas estaban igualadas, nadie contaba con que los destrozaríamos así. Pero nuestros ejércitos se les echaron a las gargantas como lobos, como perros rabiosos, para vengar a la Leona de Cintra. Y los hay a los que no les calmó la rabia la sangre derramada en el campo de Sodden. ¡Recordad a Crach an Craite, el Jabalí del Mar!

-Es cierto -afirmó Demawend-. Crach juró tomar sangrienta venganza de Nilfgaard. Por Eist Tuirseach, muerto en Marnadal. Y por Calanthe. Si atacáramos la orilla izquierda, Crach nos apoyaría con toda la fuerza de Skellige. ¡Por los dioses, el plan tiene posibilidades de éxito! ¡Apoyo a Foltest! ¡No esperaremos, atacaremos primero, liberaremos Cintra, expulsaremos a los hijos de puta al otro lado del paso de Amell!

-Tranquilo -ladró Henselt-. No os deis tanta prisa en vender la piel del oso, porque el oso todavía no está muero. Esto para empezar. Lo segundo, si atacamos primero nos colocamos en la posición de agresores. Quebraremos el armisticio que nosotros mismos sancionamos con nuestros sellos. No nos apoyarán Niedamir y su Liga, no nos apoyará Esterad Thyssen. No sé como se comportará Ethain de Cidaris. A una guerra de agresión se opondrán nuestros gremios, mercaderes, nobles... Y sobre todo los hechiceros. ¡No olvidéis a los hechiceros!

-Los hechiceros no apoyarán un ataque contra la orilla izquierda -afirmó Vizimir-. El armisticio fue obra de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Es sabido que en sus planes el armisticio tenía que ir dando nacimiento gradualmente a una paz duradera. Vilgefortz no apoyará una guerra. Y el Capítulo, podéis creerme, hará lo que quiera Vilgefortz. Después de Sodden él es el primero en el Capítulo, otros magos pueden decir lo que quieran pero el primer violín lo toca Vilgefortz.

-Vilgefortz, Vilgefortz -se indignó Foltest-. Demasiado se nos ha crecido el mago éste. Comienza a molestarme el tener que contar con los planes de Vilgefortz y el Capítulo, planes que además ni conozco ni entiendo. Pero también para esto hay solución, señores. ¿Y si fuera Nilfgaard quien agrediera? ¿Por ejemplo en Dol Angra? ¿En Aedirn y Lyria? Podríamos de algún modo organizar esto... Escenificarlo... Alguna pequeña provocación... ¿Un incidente fronterizo que fuera culpa suya? ¿Digamos, por ejemplo, un ataque a un fortín de la frontera? Por supuesto, estaremos dispuestos, reaccionaremos con decisión y con fuerza, aceptados por todos, incluso por Vilgefortz y el resto del Capítulo de los Hechiceros. Y entonces, cuando Emhyr var Emreis desvíe la mirada de Sodden y Tras Ríos, los cintrianos se acordarán de su país. Exiliados y refugiados, que se organizan en Brugge bajo el mando de Vissegerd. Son cerca de ocho mil hombres armados. ¿Si puede haber mejor punta de lanza? Ellos viven con la esperanza de recuperar el país del que tuvieron que huir. Rabian por entrar en combate. Están listos a atacar la orilla izquierda. Sólo esperan una señal.

-Una señal -afirmó Meve- y la promesa de que se les apoyará. Porque de ocho mil hombres Emhyr es capaz de dar cuenta sólo con la fuerza de las guarniciones fronterizas, no tendría siquiera que enviar refuerzos. Vissegerd bien lo sabe, no se moverá hasta que no obtenga la seguridad de que detrás de él en la orilla izquierda desembarcará tu ejército, Foltest, apoyado por los destacamentos redanos. Pero sobre todo Vissegerd espera a la Leoncilla de Cintra. Al parecer, la nieta de Calanthe se salvó de la carnicería. Parece ser que alguien la vio entre los que escapaban pero luego la niña desapareció misteriosamente. Los exiliados la buscan con obstinación... Porque necesitan para el trono recobrado de Cintra a alguien de sangre real. De la sangre de Calanthe.

-Tonterías -dijo Foltest-. Han pasado más de dos años. Si la cría no ha aparecido hasta ahora quiere decir que está muerta. Podemos olvidar esta leyenda. No existe ya Calanthe, no existe ninguna Leoncilla, no hay sangre real a la que le pertenezca el trono. Cintra... no será nunca más lo que fue mientras vivía la Leona. Por supuesto, esto no hay que decírselo a los exiliados de Vissegerd.

-¿Mandarás entonces a los partisanos de Cintria a la muerte? -Meve entrecerró los ojos-. ¿A primera línea? ¿Sin decirles que Cintra sólo resucitará como país vasallo, bajo tu autoridad? ¿Nos propones a todos que ataquemos a Cintra... para ti? Te has hecho con Sodden y Brugge, te afilas las uñas para Verden... Y olfateas ahora Cintra, ¿verdad?

-Reconócelo, Foltest -ladró Henselt-. ¿Tiene razón Meve? Entonces, ¿por qué nos metes en esta historia?

-Tranquilizaos. -El señor de Temeria arrugó su noble mirada, se indignó-. No me convirtáis en un conquistador que sueña con imperios. ¿De qué se trata? ¿De Sodden y Brugge? Ekkehard de Sodden era hermano natural de mi madre. ¿Os extraña que después de su muerte los Estados Libres me trajeran la corona a mí, su pariente? ¡La sangre no es agua! ¡Y Venzlav de Brugge me rindió homenaje de vasallo, pero sin ser obligado! ¡Lo hizo para proteger el país! ¡Porque en los días claros ve el brillo de las lanzas nilfgaardianas en la orilla izquierda del Yaruga!

-Nosotros precisamente hablamos de esa orilla izquierda -refunfuñó la reina de Lyria-. De la orilla a la que tenemos que atacar. Y la orilla izquierda es Cintra. Destruida, abrasada, arruinada, diezmada, ocupada... pero todavía Cintra. Los cintrianos no te traerán a ti la corona, Foltest, ni te rendirán homenaje. Cintra no accederá a ser un país vasallo. ¡La sangre no es agua!

-Cintra, si yo... si nosotros la liberamos, debe convertirse en nuestro protectorado común -dijo Demawend de Aedirn-. Cintra es la desembocadura del Yaruga, un punto estratégico demasiado importante para que podamos permitirnos perder el control sobre él.

-Debe ser un país libre -protestó Vizimir-. Libre, independiente y fuerte. ¡Un país que sea la puerta de hierro, el baluarte del norte, y no un cinturón de tierra quemada sobre el que la caballería nilfgaardiana pueda tomar impulso!

-¿Acaso es posible construir una Cintra así? ¿Sin Calanthe?

-No te excites, Foltest. -Meve abrió los labios-. Ya te he dicho, los cintrianos jamás aceptarán un protectorado ni sangre ajena en el trono. Si intentas imponerte a ti como su señor, la situación dará la vuelta. Vissegerd de nuevo organizará destacamentos para luchar, pero esta vez bajo la protección de Emhyr. Y cierto día esos destacamentos se lanzarán sobre nosotros como la vanguardia del asalto de Nilfgaard. Como punta de lanza, como te has expresado antes tan gráficamente.

-Foltest lo sabe -bufó Vizimir-. Por eso busca tan obstinadamente a la Leoncilla, la nieta de Calanthe. ¿No lo entendéis? La sangre no es agua, la corona por el matrimonio. Basta que encuentre a la muchacha y la obligue a casarse con él...

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -estalló el rey de Temeria-. ¡La Leoncilla está muerta! No he hecho buscar a la muchacha, pero incluso si... En mi cabeza ni siquiera cabría el pensamiento de obligarla a nada...

-No tendrías que obligarla -le interrumpió Meve luciendo una sonrisa llena de gracia-. Todavía eres un hombretón muy guapo, primo. Y por las venas de la Leoncilla corre la sangre de Calanthe. Una sangre muy caliente. Conocí a Cali cuando era joven. Si veía a un muchacho, se le iban los pies de tal forma que, si se le hubieran acercado unas ramas secas, hubieran echado a arder con vivas llamas. Su hija, Pavetta, la madre de la Leoncilla: más de lo mismo. Así que seguro que la muchacha también es palo de tal astilla. Un pequeño esfuerzo, Foltest, y la muchacha no se resistiría mucho. Con ello cuentas, reconócelo.

-Seguro que cuenta con ello -se rió Demawend a grandes carcajadas-. ¡Pero vaya un plan ingenioso que se nos había preparado el reyecito! Atacamos la orilla izquierda, pero antes de que nos demos cuenta, nuestro Foltest encuentra y conquista el corazón de la doncella, tendrá una mujercita bien moza a la que sentará en el trono de Cintra y sus gentes llorarán de alegría y se tirarán peos en los calzoncillos de felicidad. Tendrán por fin a su reina, sangre de la sangre y huesos de los huesos de Calanthe. Tendrán una reina... sólo que junto con un rey. El rey Foltest.

-¡Pero cuidado que decís gilipolleces! -gritó Foltest, enrojeciendo y palideciendo sucesivamente-. ¿Es que os han dado un palo en la crisma? ¡En lo que decís no hay ni pizca de sentido!

-En ello hay mucho sentido -dijo seco Vizimir-. Porque yo sé que alguien busca desesperadamente a esa niña. ¿Quién, Foltest?

-¡Está claro! ¡Vissegerd y los cintrianos!

-No, no son ellos. O al menos no sólo. Alguien más. Alguien cuyo camino lo riegan cadáveres. Alguien que no retrocede ante el chantaje, el soborno ni la tortura... Ya que hablamos de ellos, ¿acaso un señor llamado Rience está al servicio de alguno de vosotros? Ja, por vuestros gestos veo que o no es así o no lo reconocéis, lo que es igual. Repito: a la nieta de Calanthe la buscan y la buscan en forma que da que pensar. ¿Quién la busca, repito?

-¡Por Belcebú! -Foltest golpeó con el puño en la mesa-. ¡No soy yo! ¡Ni entra en mi cabeza casarme con ninguna cría por no sé qué trono! Pues si yo...

-Pues si tú desde hace cuatro años vives en secreto con la baronesa La Valette -sonrió de nuevo Meve-. Os amáis como dos palomos, estáis esperando a que el viejo barón estire la pata por fin. ¿Por qué miras así? Todos lo sabemos. ¿Para qué piensas que pagamos a los espías? Pero por el trono de Cintra, primo, más de un rey estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad personal...

-Espera. -Henselt se rascó con fuerza la barba-. Más de un rey, decís. Entonces dejad por un momento en paz a Foltest. Hay otros. En su momento Calanthe quería casar a su nieta con el hijo de Ervyll de Verden. Puede que Ervyll también olfatee Cintra. Y no sólo él...

-Humm... -murmuró Vizimir-. Es cierto. Ervyll tiene tres hijos... ¿Y qué decir de los aquí presentes que también poseen descendencia del género masculino? ¿Eh? ¿Meve? ¿Acaso no nos estás echando jabón a los ojos?

-A mí me podéis excluir. -La reina de Lyria adoptó una sonrisa aún más graciosa-. Por el mundo pululan, cierto, dos vástagos míos... Fruto del olvido producido por la voluptuosidad... Si no los han colgado ya, claro. Dudo que de pronto alguno de ellos quisiera reinar. No tenían para ello ni predisposición ni inclinaciones. Ambos eran más tontos incluso que su padre, que en paz descanse. Quien conociera a mi difunto marido sabe lo que esto significa.

-Cierto -dijo el rey de Redania-. Yo lo conocí. ¿De verdad que tus hijos son más tontos? Joder, pensaba que no se podía ser más tonto... Perdona, Meve...

-No es nada, Vizimir.

-¿Quién más tiene hijos?

-Tú, Henselt.

-¡Mi hijo está casado!

-¿Y para qué está el veneno? Por el trono de Cintra, como alguien sabiamente ha dicho aquí, más de uno sacrificaría su felicidad personal. ¡Valdría la pena!

-¡No me hacen gracia tales insinuaciones! ¡Y déjame en paz! ¡Otros también tienen hijos!

-Niedamir de Hengfors tiene dos. Y él mismo es viudo. No es muy viejo. No olvidemos tampoco a Esterad Thyssen de Kovir.

-Yo los excluiría -negó Vizimir-. La Liga de Hengfors y Kovir planean una alianza dinástica entre ellos. Cintra y el sur no les interesan. Humm... Pero Ervyll de Verden... Lo tiene cerca.

-Hay alguien más que también lo tiene cerca -advirtió de pronto Demawend.

-¿Quién?

-Emhyr var Emreis. No está casado. Y es más joven que tú, Foltest.

-Maldita sea. -El rey de Redania arrugó la frente-. Si esto fuera verdad... ¡Emhyr nos jodería bien! Está claro, el pueblo y la nobleza de Cintra irán siempre detrás de la sangre de Calanthe. ¿Imagináis lo que pasaría si Emhyr atrapara a la Leoncilla? ¡Coño, lo que nos faltaba! ¡Reina de Cintra y emperatriz de Nilfgaard!

-¡Emperatriz! -resopló Henselt-. De verdad exageras, Vizimir. ¿Para qué necesita Emhyr a la muchacha, para qué diablos se va a casar? ¿Por el trono de Cintra? ¡Emhyr ya tiene Cintra! ¡Conquistó el país y lo convirtió en una provincia nilfgaardiana! ¡Está sentado en el trono con todo el culo y aún tiene suficiente sitio para removerse!

-En primer lugar -advirtió Foltest-, Emhyr gobierna Cintra con el derecho, o mejor con la falta de él, del agresor. Si tuviera a la muchacha y se casara con ella podría reinar legalmente. ¿Entiendes? Un Nilfgaard que se enlaza por matrimonio con la sangre de Calanthe ya no es el Nilfgaard invasor contra el que se afila las uñas todo el sur. Es un Nilfgaard vecino, con el que hay que contar. ¿Cómo querrías expulsar tal Nilfgaard detrás de Marnadal, detrás del paso de Amell? ¿Atacando un reino en cuyo trono se sienta legalmente la Leoncilla, nieta de la Leona de Cintra? ¡Voto a bríos! No se quién busca a esa niña. Yo no la buscaba. Pero os anuncio que comenzaré ahora mismo. Todavía pienso que la muchacha está muerta pero no nos podemos permitir el riesgo. Resulta que es un personaje demasiado importante. ¡Si sobrevivió, tenemos que encontrarla!

-¿Arreglamos ya con quién la vamos a casar si la encontramos? -dijo Henselt-. Tales asuntos no debieran dejarse al azar. Podríamos también entregársela a los partisanos de Vissegerd como estandarte, atada a una larga alcándara, que la lleven al frente cuando ataquen aquella orilla. Pero si la Cintra recuperada ha de servirnos a todos... Creo que sabéis de lo que se trata. Si atacamos a Nilfgaard y recuperamos Cintra, podremos sentar a la Leoncilla en el trono. Pero la Leoncilla sólo puede tener un marido. Un marido que sea el que cuide de nuestros intereses en la desembocadura del Yaruga. ¿Quién de los presentes se ofrece voluntario?

-Yo no -se burló Meve-. Renuncio al privilegio.

-Y yo no excluiría a los que no están presentes -dijo serio Demawend-. Ni a Ervyll, ni a Niedamir ni a los Thyssen. Y el tal Vissegerd, tenedlo presente, puede sorprenderos y hacer un uso inesperado del estandarte atado a una larga alcándara. ¿Habéis oído hablar de los matrimonios morganáticos? ¡Vissegerd es viejo y feo como una mierda de vaca, pero si atiborra a la Leoncilla con una decocción de absenta y damiana puede que se enamore de él inesperadamente! Señores, ¿entra en nuestros planes un rey Vissegerd?

-No -murmuró Foltest-. En los míos no.

-Humm... -Vizimir vaciló-. En los míos tampoco. Vissegerd es herramienta y no socio, y ése es el papel que tiene que interpretar en nuestros planes de ataque a Nilfgaard. Además, si el que tan obstinadamente busca a la muchacha es Emhyr var Emreis, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-No podemos en absoluto -confirmó Foltest-. La Leoncilla no puede caer en manos de Emhyr. No puede caer en las de nadie... en las manos inadecuadas... viva.

-¿Infanticidio? -Meve frunció el ceño-. Una solución muy fea, señores reyes. Indigna. Y creo innecesariamente drástica. Primero encontraremos a la muchacha, porque aún no la tenemos. Y cuando la encontremos, me la dais a mí. La esconderé durante dos años en algún castillo en las montañas, la casaré con alguno de mis caballeros. Cuando la veáis de nuevo tendrá ya dos niños y, oh, una tripa así.

-Es decir, si he contado bien, por lo menos tres posibles pretendientes y usurpadores más. -Vizimir movió la cabeza-. No, Meve. Es de verdad feo, pero la Leoncilla, si sobrevivió, ahora tiene que morir. Es razón de estado. ¿Señores?

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana. Entre las torres del castillo de Hagge aullaba el viento.

Los reyes callaban.

-Vizimir, Foltest, Demawend, Henselt y Meve -repitió el mariscal-. Se han reunido en secreto en el castillo de Hagge en el Pontar. Deliberaron secretamente.

-Vaya un simbolismo -dijo, sin volverse, un hombre delgado, moreno, con un caftán de alce que tenía señales de cerrojos de armadura y manchas de herrumbre-. Precisamente al pie de Hagge, no hace todavía cuarenta años, Virfuril venció al ejército de Medell, fortaleciendo su poder en el valle del Pontar y trazando la frontera actual entre Aedirn y Temeria. Y hoy, mira, Demawend, hijo de Virfuril, invita a Hagge a Foltest, hijo de Medell, y para completar se trae también a Vizimir de Tretogor, Henselt de Ard Carraigh y a la viudita alegre de Meve de Lyria. Se encuentran y deliberan en secreto. ¿Imaginas sobre qué deliberan, Coehoorn?

-Me lo imagino -dijo el mariscal. No dijo ni una palabra más. Sabía que el hombre que estaba vuelto de espaldas no soportaba que nadie alardeara en su presencia de elocuencia, así que sólo comentó los hechos.

-No invitaron a Ethain de Cidaris. -El hombre del caftán de alce se volvió, puso las manos a la espalda, anduvo lentamente desde la ventana a la mesa y de vuelta-. Ni a Ervyll de Verden. No invitaron a Esterad Thyssen ni a Niedamir. Esto quiere decir que están muy seguros o muy inseguros. No invitaron a nadie del Capítulo de los Hechiceros. Interesante. Y significativo. Coehoorn, intenta que los hechiceros se enteren de estas deliberaciones. Que sepan que sus monarcas no les tratan como iguales. Me da la sensación de que los hechiceros del Capítulo tenían sus dudas a este respecto. Deshazlas.

-A la orden.

-¿Hay nuevas de Rience?

-Ninguna.

El hombre se detuvo junto a la ventana, estuvo allí de pie largo tiempo, viendo a la lluvia mojar las cumbres de las montañas. Coehoorn esperó, apretando y aflojando nerviosamente la mano apoyada sobre el pomo de la espada. Se temía que se iba a ver obligado a escuchar un largo monólogo. El mariscal sabía que el hombre que estaba de pie junto a la ventana consideraba tales monólogos como conversaciones, y las conversaciones como honor y muestra de confianza. Lo sabía, pero seguía sin gustarle escuchar monólogos.

-¿Qué te parece este país, virrey? ¿Has conseguido ya amar tu nueva provincia?

Dio un respingo, sorprendido. No se esperaba esta pregunta. Pero no se lo pensó demasiado. La falta de sinceridad y la indecisión podían costar muy caro.

-No, vuestra majestad. No la amo. Este país es tan... siniestro.

-Antes era distinto -respondió el hombre, sin volverse-. Y será distinto algún día. Lo verás. Verás aún una hermosa y alegre Cintra, Coehoorn. Te lo prometo. Pero no te entristezcas. No te voy a retener aquí mucho tiempo. Algún otro asumirá el virreinato de la provincia. Tú me vas a ser necesario en Dol Angra. Te irás inmediatamente después de sofocar la rebelión. Necesito a alguien responsable en Dol Angra. Alguien que no se deje provocar. La viudita alegre de Lyria o Demawend... Querrán provocarnos. Te llevarás una muestra de jóvenes oficiales. Enfriarás sus cabezas calientes. Os dejaréis provocar cuando yo dé la orden. No antes.

-¡Así será!

Desde la antecámara les alcanzó el sonido de las armas y las espuelas, voces alzadas. Llamaron a la puerta. El hombre del caftán de alce se volvió hacia la ventana, hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. El mariscal se inclinó ligeramente, salió.

El hombre volvió a la mesa, se sentó, inclinó la cabeza sobre los mapas. Los miró largo tiempo, al fin apoyó la frente sobre las manos unidas. El enorme brillante de su anillo estalló en miles de fuegos a la luz de las velas.

-¿Vuestra majestad? -La puerta chirrió levemente.

El hombre no varió su posición. Pero el mariscal advirtió que las manos le temblaban. Lo reconoció por el reflejo del brillante. Despacio y con precaución cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Noticias, Coehoorn? ¿De Rience?

-No, vuestra majestad. Pero buenas noticias. La rebelión en las provincias ha sido sofocada. Destrozamos a los rebeldes. Sólo unos pocos consiguieron escapar hasta Verden. Tenemos a su caudillo, el duque Windhalm de Attre.

-Bien -dijo al cabo el hombre, con la cabeza todavía apoyada en las manos-. Windhalm de Attre... Mándalo decapitar. No... Decapitar no. Ejecutar de otro modo. Espectacular, largo y cruel. Y en público, se entiende. Es necesario un castigo ejemplar. Algo que asuste a otros. Pero, por favor, Coehoorn, ahórrame los detalles. En los informes no tienes que entretenerte en descripciones pintorescas. No encuentro placer en ello.

El mariscal movió la cabeza, tragó saliva. Él tampoco encontraba placer en ello. Ningún placer en absoluto. Tenía la intención de dejar la preparación y la ejecución del castigo a los especialistas. No tenía ninguna intención de preguntar por los detalles. Ni mucho menos estar presente en ella.

-Estarás presente en la ejecución. -El hombre alzó la cabeza, tomó una carta de la mano, puso el sello-. Oficialmente. Como virrey de la provincia de Cintra. Me sustituirás. Yo no tengo intenciones de contemplarlo. Es una orden, Coehoorn.

-¡Así será! -El mariscal ni siquiera intentó esconder su disgusto y turbación. Ante el hombre que había dado las órdenes no se debía ocultar nada. Y raramente alguien lo conseguía.

El hombre miró a la carta abierta, casi inmediatamente la echó al fuego, a la chimenea.

-Coehoorn.

-¿Sí, vuestra majestad?

-No voy a esperar al informe de Rience. Despierta a los magos, que preparen una telecomunicación con el punto de contacto de Redania. Que transmitan mi orden verbal que debe ser inmediatamente llevada a Rience. El contenido de la orden es el siguiente: Rience tiene que dejarse de hacer encaje de bolillos, que se deje de entretener con el brujo. Porque esto puede acabar mal. No se puede uno entretener con el brujo. Yo lo conozco, Coehoorn. Él es demasiado inteligente como para conducir a Rience a la pista. Repito, Rience tiene que organizar inmediatamente un atentado, tiene que eliminar inmediatamente de este juego al brujo. Matarlo. Y luego desaparecer, esconderse y esperar órdenes. Y si cayera antes en la pista de la hechicera, ha de dejarla en paz. A Yennefer no le puede caer un pelo de la cabeza. ¿Lo has aprendido, Coehoorn?

-Sí.

-La telecomunicación ha de ser cifrada y sólidamente asegurada contra lecturas mágicas. Advierte a los hechiceros de esto. Si hacen una chapuza, si personas inadecuadas se enteran del contenido de esta orden, les haré responsables.

-Así será. -El mariscal carraspeó, se incorporó.

-¿Qué más, Coehoorn?

-El conde... Ya está aquí, vuestra majestad. Ha venido conforme vuestras órdenes.

-¿Ya? -sonrió el hombre-. Una prisa digna de elogio. Tengo la esperanza de que no ha reventado ese caballo prieto que todos le envidian. Que entre.

-¿He de estar presente en la conversación, vuestra alteza?

El caballero al que hicieron venir desde la antesala entró en la habitación con paso enérgico, poderoso y ruidoso, envuelto en chirridos de la armadura negra. Se detuvo, se enderezó con orgullo, se retiró de los hombros una capa negra que estaba mojada y salpicada de barro, colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de una potente espada. Apoyó en la cadera el yelmo negro adornado con las alas de un ave de rapiña. Coehoorn miró al rostro del caballero. Encontró en él un orgullo descarado, áspero y militar. No encontró nada de lo que se debiera encontrar en el rostro de un hombre que acababa de pasar los últimos dos años en una torre, en un lugar del que, como todo apuntaba, sólo se podía salir para ir al cadalso. El mariscal se sonrió por debajo de su bigote. Sabía que el desprecio a la muerte y la valentía irracional de los jovenzuelos surgía exclusivamente de su falta de imaginación. Lo sabía perfectamente. Él mismo fue alguna vez un jovenzuelo así.

El hombre que se sentaba a la mesa apoyó la barbilla en las manos, miró con atención al caballero. El jovenzuelo se tensó como una cuerda.

-Para que todo esté claro -le dijo el hombre de detrás de la mesa-, has de saber que el error que cometiste en este lugar hace dos años, por lo menos no te ha sido perdonado. Recibirás todavía otra oportunidad. Te daré aún otra orden. De la forma en que la ejecutes dependerá mi decisión en lo que respecta a tu suerte.

El rostro del joven caballero ni siquiera tembló, no temblaron tampoco las plumas de las alas del yelmo que tenía apoyado en el muslo.

-Nunca engaño a nadie, nunca doy a nadie falsas esperanzas -siguió el hombre-. Así que has de saber que tienes unas ciertas perspectivas de salvar tu cuello del hacha del verdugo, si, por supuesto, esta vez no cometes ningún error. De un indulto completo tienes pocas probabilidades. De obtener mi perdón y mi olvido... ninguna.

El joven caballero de la negra armadura tampoco esta vez tembló, pero Coehoorn percibió el brillo de sus ojos. _No le cree_, pensó. _No le cree y se hace ilusiones. Comete un grave error_.

-Te ordeno completa atención -siguió el hombre de detrás de la mesa-. También a ti, Coehoorn. Porque también a ti te conciernen las órdenes que voy a dar dentro de un instante. Dentro de un instante. Ahora tengo que reflexionar sobre su forma y contenido.

El mariscal Menno Coehoorn, virrey de la provincia de Cintra y futuro caudillo principal del ejército de Dol Angra, alzó la cabeza, se puso en tensión con la mano sobre el pomo de la espada. El caballero de la armadura negra y el yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de rapiña adoptó la misma postura. Ambos esperaron. En silencio. Pacientemente. Como se debían de esperar las órdenes sobre cuyos contenido y forma reflexionaba el emperador de Nilfgaard, Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Adda yn Carn aep Morvudd, el Fuego Blanco que Baila sobre los Túmulos de sus Enemigos.

Ciri se despertó.

Yacía, o mejor dicho, estaba medio sentada, con la cabeza más bien alta, apoyada en unos cuantos almohadones. La compresa que tenía en la frente estaba ya templada y apenas húmeda. Se la quitó, no podía soportar el desagradable peso y el picor en la piel. Respiraba con esfuerzo. Tenía la garganta seca, la nariz casi completamente bloqueada con coágulos de sangre. Pero los elixires y los encantamientos ya habían funcionado: el dolor, que unas horas antes ofuscaba la vista y hacía estallar el cráneo, había desaparecido, cedido, sólo había quedado de él un latido sordo y una sensación de opresión en las sienes.

Tocó cautelosamente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Ya no sangraba.

Vaya un sueño más extraño, pensó. El primer sueño desde hace tantos días. El primero del que no he tenido miedo. Era... un observador. Veía todo como desde una montaña, desde una alta... Como si fuera un pájaro... Un pájaro nocturno...

Un sueño en el que he visto a Geralt.

En el sueño era de noche. Y caía la lluvia, que inundaba las regueras de las calles, resonaba en las tejas de madera de los tejados, en los bálagos de los techos de las chozas, brillaba en las tablas de los puentes y pasarelas, en las cubiertas de las barcas y los botes... Y allí estaba Geralt. No estaba solo. Con él estaba un hombre con un gracioso sombrerillo con una pluma que caía hacia abajo de tan mojada que estaba. Y una mujer muy delgada con una capa verde con capucha... Los tres andaban despacio y con cautela por un puente totalmente húmedo... Y yo los veía desde arriba. Como si fuera un pájaro. Un pájaro nocturno...

Geralt se detuvo. Está lejos todavía, preguntó. No, dijo la muchacha delgada, agitando su abrigo verde para expulsar el agua. Ya casi estamos... Eh, Jaskier, no te quedes atrás o te perderás en estos callejones... ¿Y dónde diablos está Filippa? La he visto hace un momento, volaba entre los canales... Vaya un tiempo asqueroso... Vamos. Condúcenos, Shani. Y entre nosotros, ¿de qué conoces a ese curandero? ¿Qué te une a él?

A veces le vendo medicamentos que siso del laboratorio de la universidad. ¿Por qué me miras así? Mi padrastro apenas paga la matrícula... A veces necesito una perrillas... Y el curandero, si tiene medicinas de verdad, cura a la gente... O por lo menos no los envenena... Venga, vamos allá.

Un sueño extraño, pensó Ciri. Una pena que me despertara. Me hubiera gustado saber qué iba a pasar después... Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hacen allí. A dónde van...

Desde la habitación de al lado le alcanzaron voces, voces que eran las que le habían despertado. Madre Nenneke hablaba rápido, estaba claramente excitada, nerviosa y enfadada. Has roto mi confianza, decía. No debiera haberlo permitido. Debiera haber imaginado que tu antipatía hacia ella conduciría a una desgracia. No debiera haberte permitido... Porque al fin y al cabo te conozco. Eres implacable, eres cruel, y para colmo resulta que eres también una irresponsable y una imprudente. Torturas sin piedad a esta niña, la obligas a esfuerzos que ella no es capaz de realizar. No tienes corazón.

De verdad no tienes corazón, Yennefer.

Ciri aguzó el oído, quería escuchar la respuesta de la hechicera, su voz fría, dura y sonora. Quería escuchar cómo reaccionaba, cómo se burlaba de la suma sacerdotisa, cómo se reía de su exagerado proteccionismo. Cómo decía lo que acostumbraba a decir: que ser hechicera no es cosa de poca monta, que no es tarea para señoritas de porcelana, para pollitas de piel fina. Pero Yennefer respondió en voz baja. Tan baja que la muchacha no sólo no fue capaz de entenderla, sino que ni siquiera pudo diferenciar unas palabras de otras.

Me dormiré, pensó, masajeándose con cuidado y delicadeza la nariz, aún sensible y dolorida, obstruida con coágulos de sangre. Volveré a mi sueño. Veré lo que hace Geralt, allí, en la noche, bajo la lluvia, junto al canal...

Yennefer la llevaba de la mano. Andaban las dos por un largo y oscuro pasillo, entre columnas de piedra, o quizás fueran estatuas, Ciri no podía descifrar las formas en la densa oscuridad. Pero en las tinieblas había alguien, alguien estaba escondido en ellas y las observaba mientras andaban. Escuchó susurros, bajitos como el rumor del viento.

Yennefer la llevaba de la mano, andaba con rapidez y seguridad, completamente decidida, tanto, que Ciri apenas podía seguirla. Ante ellas se abrían las puertas. Sucesivamente. Una detrás de la otra. Un número interminable de puertas de hojas gigantescas y pesadas que se abrían ante ellas sin hacer ruido.

La oscuridad se hizo más densa. Ciri vio ante ella una puerta más. Yennefer no aflojó el paso, aunque Ciri supo de pronto que esta puerta no se abriría sola. Y de pronto le asaltó la terrible seguridad de que no se debía abrir esta puerta. Que no se debía atravesarla. Que tras esta puerta algo la está esperando...

Se detuvo, intentó soltarse, pero la mano de Yennefer era fuerte e inflexible, la arrastró implacablemente hacia adelante. Y Ciri comprendió por fin que había sido traicionada, engañada, vendida. Que siempre, desde el primer encuentro, desde el primer día, había sido sólo una marioneta, una muñeca en un palito. Tiró para liberarse aún con más fuerza, soltó la mano. La oscuridad ondulaba como humo, los susurros en la oscuridad desaparecieron de pronto. La hechicera dio un paso hacia adelante, se detuvo, se volvió, la miró.

Si tienes miedo, vuélvete.

No se debe abrir esa puerta. Tú lo sabes.

Lo sé.

Y sin embargo me conduces allí.

Si tienes miedo, vuélvete. Aún tienes tiempo para volver. Aún no es demasiado tarde.

¿Y tú?

Para mí ya es tarde.

Ciri miró hacia atrás y, pese a las omnipresentes tinieblas, vio la puertas que ya habían atravesado, una larga y lejana perspectiva. Y desde allí, de lejos, en la oscuridad, escuchó...

El golpeteo de los cascos. El chirrido de una armadura negra. Y el rumor de las alas de un ave de presa. Y una voz. Una voz bajita que se introducía en el cráneo...

Te confundiste. Confundiste el cielo con las estrellas reflejadas por la noche en la superficie de un estanque.

Se despertó. Alzó bruscamente la cabeza, se le cayó la compresa, nueva, húmeda y fría. Estaba bañada en sudor, en las sienes de nuevo le latía y le pulsaba un dolor sordo. Yennefer estaba sentada junto a ella en la cama. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado, de modo que Ciri no veía su rostro. Veía sólo la tormenta de sus cabellos negros.

-Tuve un sueño... -susurró Ciri-. En el sueño...

-Lo sé -dijo la hechicera con una voz extraña, ajena-. Por eso estoy aquí. Estoy junto a ti.

Al otro lado de la ventana, en la oscuridad, la lluvia susurraba en las hojas de los árboles.

-Voto a bríos -ladró Jaskier, tirando el agua del ala de su sombrero, empapado por la lluvia-. No es una casa, es una verdadera fortaleza. ¿De qué tiene tanto miedo este curandero que se ha atrincherado así?

Barcas y botes, amarrados a la orilla, se balanceaban perezosamente en el agua rizada por la lluvia, entrechocaban con sordos golpes, rechinaban, tiraban de las cadenas.

-Es el barrio portuario -aclaró Shani-. No faltan aquí bandoleros ni hampones, tanto locales como forasteros. Mucha gente acude a Myhrman, le traen dinero... Todos lo saben. Así como que vive solo. Por eso toma sus medidas. ¿Os asombráis?

-Ni una pizca. -Geralt miró la casa construida sobre palos clavados en el fondo del canal a unas cinco brazas de la orilla-. Estoy pensando en cómo llegar a esa isla, a esa choza acuática. Creo que vamos a tener que tomar prestada alguna de estas barcas...

-No hay necesidad -dijo la médica-. Allí hay un puente levadizo.

-¿Y cómo vas a convencer al curandero de que te lo baje? Aparte de eso hay unas puertas, y nos hemos olvidado el ariete...

-Dejádmelo a mí.

La gran lechuza gris aterrizó sin un sonido en la barandilla de la plataforma, sacudió las alas, se encogió y se transformó en Filippa Eilhart, también encogida y empapada.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -murmuró rabiosa la hechicera-. ¿Qué es lo que hago con vosotros, maldita sea? Haciendo equilibrios en un palo mojado... y a punto de cometer un crimen de alta traición. Si Dijkstra se entera de que os he ayudado... ¡Y para colmo esta llovizna! Odio volar cuando llueve. ¿Es aquí? ¿Ésta es la casa de Myhrman?

-Sí -confirmó Geralt-. Escucha, Shani. Vamos intentar...

Se agruparon, comenzaron a susurrar, ocultos en las tinieblas por el alero de caña de un cobertizo. Una estela de luz caía al agua desde la taberna al otro lado del canal. Se oían cantos, risas y gritos. En la orilla pleiteaban tres almadieros. Dos discutían, empujándose y agarrándose el uno al otro e insultándose sin parar con los mismos insultos hasta el aburrimiento. El tercero, apoyado en la barandilla, meaba en el canal, al tiempo que silbaba desafinadamente.

Dong, resonó metálicamente la hoja de hierro atada por una correa al poste que estaba en la plataforma del puente. Dong.

El curandero Myhrman abrió el ventanuco, echó un vistazo. El farolillo que llevaba en la mano tan sólo sirvió para cegarle, así que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Quién diablos llama a estas horas? -vociferó rabioso-. ¡Date en ese cabezón vacío que tienes, cabrón, así se te hubiera torcido el pito cuando te entraron ganas de llamar! ¡Largo, a tomar por saco, borrachuzo, pero ya! ¡Tengo acá una ballesta cargada! ¿Acaso alguno quiere tener seis pulgadas de saeta en el culo?

-¡Señor Myhrman! ¡Soy yo, Shani!

-¿Eh? -El curandero se inclinó más-. ¿Señorita Shani? ¿Ahora, de noche? ¿Cómo es eso?

-¡Bajad el puentecillo, señor Myhrman! ¡Os traigo lo que me pedisteis!

-¿Precisamente ahora, por la noche? ¿No pudisteis venir de día?

-De día hay por aquí demasiados ojos. -La delgada silueta de la capa verde se dibujaba vagamente en la plataforma-. Si llega a saberse lo que os traigo, me echan de la Academia. ¡Bajad el puentecillo, no voy a estar aquí bajo la lluvia, tengo los botines empapados!

-No estáis sola, señorita -advirtió receloso el curandero-. Normalmente acudís sola. ¿Quién está con vos?

-Un amigo, lo mismo que yo. ¿Y qué? ¿Iba a tener que venir sola por la noche a este podrido barrio vuestro? ¿Qué pasa, que mi virtud no me es cara, o qué? ¡Dejadme pasar por fin, voto al diablo!

Murmurando en voz baja, Myhrman liberó el bloqueo de la cabria, el puente bajó con un chirrido, golpeó contra las tablas de la plataforma. El curandero se arrastró hasta la puerta, quitó el cerrojo y el pestillo. Sin soltar la ballesta tensada, miró con cuidado.

No percibió el puño que volaba hacia sus sienes, un puño dentro de un guante negro incrustado de tachuelas de plata. Pero aunque la noche era oscura, la luna nueva y el cielo nublado, contempló de pronto diez mil brillantes y cegadoras estrellas.

Toublanc Michelet pasó otra vez la piedra de afilar por la hoja de la espada, dando la impresión de que lo que estaba haciendo iba a hacer desaparecer la hoja sin dejar restos.

-Entonces tenemos que matar para vos a un hombre -dejó la piedra a un lado, limpió la empuñadura con un pedazo de piel de conejo engrasada, contempló críticamente la hoja-. Normalito, que pulula por las calles de Oxenfurt, no lleva ni guardia, ni escolta, ni guardaespaldas. No lleva ni siquiera criados. Para agarrarlo no vamos a tener que arrastrarnos hasta ningún castillo, ayuntamiento, palacete ni cuartel... ¿Es así, noble señor Rience? ¿Os he entendido bien?

El hombre de la cara desfigurada por la cicatriz de una quemadura afirmó con a cabeza, entrecerrando ligeramente unos ojos oscuros y húmedos de aspecto desagradable.

-Además -siguió Toublanc-, después de matar al pájaro éste no nos vamos a ver obligados a acurrucarnos en algún hueco durante el próximo medio año, porque nadie nos va a perseguir ni buscar. Nadie azuzará contra nosotros a los cuadrilleros ni a los cazadores de recompensas. No caeremos en ninguna maldición de familia ni venganza alguna. Por decirlo de otro modo, señor Rience, ¿tenemos que cargarnos para vos a un paleto normal, vulgar y que no significa nada?

El hombre de la cicatriz no respondió. Toublanc miró a sus hermanos sentado inmóvil y rígido en el banco. Rizzi, Flavius y Ludovico guardaban silencio como de costumbre. En el equipo que formaban, ellos mataban y Toublanc estaba para hablar. Porque sólo Toublanc había asistido a la escuela del santuario. Mataba tan hábilmente como sus hermanos, pero además sabía leer y escribir. Y hablar.

-¿Y para matar a este paleto vulgar, señor Rience, no contratáis a ningún matón de puerto sino a nosotros, los hermanos Michelet? ¿Por cien coronas novigradas?

-Ésa es vuestra tarifa habitual -gruñó el hombre de la cicatriz-. ¿No es cierto?

-No es cierto -negó Toublanc con voz fría-. Porque nosotros no nos ocupamos de matar paletos vulgares. Y si ya... Señor Rience, el paleto que queréis ver como cadáver os va a costar doscientas. Doscientas coronas que no estén recortadas, brillantes y con el signo de la Ceca de Novigrado. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque en este asunto hay trampa, noble señor. No tenéis que decirnos cuál es la trampa, ya se verá. Pero pagaréis por ella. Doscientos, he dicho. Aceptáis esa suma, entonces ya podéis dar a ese vuestro no amigo por muerto. No la queréis aceptar, buscaos otro para el trabajo.

En el sótano que apestaba a rancio y a vino agrio reinó el silencio. Una curiana correteaba por el suelo cubierto de paja, moviendo rápidamente sus patitas. Flavius Michelet la aplastó estruendosamente, con un relampagueante movimiento del pie, casi sin cambiar de posición y sin cambiar para nada la expresión del rostro.

-De acuerdo -dijo Rience-. Tendréis las doscientas. Vamos.

Toublanc Michelet, asesino profesional desde el decimocuarto año de vida, no traicionó su asombro ni siquiera con un temblor de las mejillas. No contaba con conseguir sacarle más que ciento veinte, como mucho ciento cincuenta. Tuvo de pronto la seguridad de que había valorado demasiado bajo el precio de la trampa que se escondía en aquel trabajo.

El curandero Myhrman abrió los ojos en el suelo de su propia habitación. Estaba tendido de espaldas, atado como carnero. Le dolía rabiosamente el occipucio, recordaba que al caer se había golpeado la cabeza con el alféizar de la ventana. Le dolía también la sien en que le habían golpeado. No podía moverse porque le aplastaba el pecho, inmisericorde y pesada, una bota alta abrochada con hebillas. El curandero, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando el rostro, miró hacia arriba. La bota pertenecía a un hombre alto de cabellos blancos como la nieve. Myhrman no veía su cara, estaba escondida en unas sombras a las que no alcanzaba a dispersar el farolillo que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Perdonadme la vida... -jadeó-. Perdonádmela, imploro a los dioses... Os devolveré el dinero... Todo os doy... Os mostraré dónde está escondido...

-¿Dónde está Rience, Myhrman?

Al curandero le tembló todo el cuerpo al oír aquella voz. No era de los asustadizos, había pocas cosas a las que tenía miedo. Pero en la voz del cabellos blancos estaban todas esas cosas. Y algunas más como regalo.

Con un sobrehumano esfuerzo de voluntad controló el miedo que le corría por las entrañas como un gusano asqueroso.

-¿Eh? -fingió asombro- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo habéis dicho?

El hombre se agachó y Myhrman vio su rostro. Vio sus ojos. Y ante esta vista el estómago se le deslizó hasta el ano.

- No trapacees, Myhrman, no des rodeos -habló desde las tinieblas la voz familiar de Shani, la médica de la universidad-. Cuando estuve aquí hace tres días, aquí, en esta silla, a esta mesa, estaba sentada su señoría con una capa de piel de rata almizclera. Bebía vino. Y tú nunca ofreces a nadie, sólo a los mejores amigos. Me tiró los tejos, me dio la vara descaradamente para que fuera con él al baile de Las Tres Campanillas. Incluso tuve que darle en las zarpas, porque pasó a las manos, ¿recuerdas? Y tú dijiste: "Dejarla, señor Rience, no me la espantéis, tengo que llevarme bien con los académicos para que vayan bien los negocios". Y los dos os carcajeasteis, tú y tu señor Rience de la facha quemada. Así que no te hagas ahora el tonto, porque no estás con alguien más tonto que tú. Habla, mientras se te pide amablemente.

Ah, rana sabijonda, pensó el curandero. Gallina traidora, pilluela pelicana, ya te atraparé, ya me las pagarás... Como me libre de ésta...

-¿Qué Rience? -cacareó, retorciéndose, intentando en vano liberarse del tacón que le aplastaba el esternón-. ¿Y cómo voy a saber quién es y dónde está? Por acá pasa gente distinta, fulano y mengano, qué voy yo...

El hombre de cabello blanco se agachó aún más, sacó lentamente un estilete de la caña de la otra bota, apretó más aún con la que estaba sobre el pecho del curandero.

-Myhrman -dijo en voz baja-. Si quieres, cree, si no quieres, no creas. Pero si ahora mismo no me dices dónde está Rience... Si ahora mismo no me aclaras de que forma puedo contactar con él... Entonces cebaré a las anguilas del canal con tus pedazos. Comenzaré por la oreja.

En la voz del de los cabellos blancos había algo que hizo que el curandero creyera de inmediato en cada palabra. Miró a la hoja del estilete y supo que estaba más afilada que los cuchillos que él mismo usaba para seccionar las úlceras y los diviesos. Comenzó a temblar de tal modo que la bota apoyada en su pecho comenzó a saltar nerviosamente. Pero callaba. Tenía que callar. De momento. Porque si Rience volviera y preguntara por qué lo había delatado, Myhrman tenía que poder demostrar por qué. Una oreja, pensó, tengo que soportar una oreja. Luego se lo diré...

-¿Por qué perder tiempo y mancharnos de sangre? -Desde la oscuridad surgió de pronto una suave y aguda voz femenina-. ¿Para qué arriesgarnos a que dé rodeos y mienta? Permitidme que me encargue de él a mi manera. Hablará tan deprisa que se le trabará la lengua. Sujetadlo.

El curandero gritó y se revolvió en las ligaduras pero el de los cabellos blancos le sujetó con la rodilla contra el suelo, lo agarró de los pelos y le retorció la cabeza. Junto a él alguien se arrodilló. Percibió un olor a perfume y a plumas de ave húmedas, sintió el roce de unos dedos en las sienes. Quería gritar, pero la garganta se le atascó con la angustia, sólo alcanzó a gemir.

-¿Ya quieres gritar? -murmuró en voz baja la suave voz casi junto a su oreja-. Demasiado pronto, Myhrman, demasiado pronto. Todavía no he comenzado. Pero enseguida lo haré. Si la evolución ha creado en tu cerebro alguna arruga, entonces yo te la grabaré un poco más profundamente. Y entonces verás lo que es gritar.

-¿Así que -dijo Vilgefortz, tras escuchar la relación- nuestros reyes han comenzado a planear autónomamente, evolucionando con una sorprendente velocidad del nivel táctico al estratégico? Curioso. No hace mucho, en Sodden, lo único que sabían era galopar gritando salvajemente y alzar la espada a la cabeza de sus coraceros, incluso sin fijarse en si los coraceros habían quedado atrás o galopaban en una dirección completamente distinta. Y hoy, mirad, en el castillo de Hagge deciden sobre la suerte del mundo. Curioso. Pero si he de ser sincero, me lo esperaba.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Artaud Terranova-. Y lo recordamos, nos lo advertiste. Por eso te informamos.

-Gracias por acordaros -sonrió el hechicero, y Tissaia de Vries tuvo de pronto la seguridad de que ya hacía mucho que Vilgefortz sabía de los hechos que le acababan de comunicar. No dijo ni palabra. Sentada en el sillón, erguida, igualaba sus puños de encaje, el izquierdo estaba colocado distinto que el derecho. Sintió sobre sí la mirada hostil de Terranova y los ojos divertidos de Vilgefortz. Sabía que su legendaria pedantería ponía nerviosos o divertía a todos. Pero ello no le molestaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué dice a todo esto el Capítulo?

-Primero -repuso Terranova- quisiéramos escuchar tu opinión, Vilgefortz.

-Primero -el hechicero sonrió- vamos a comer y beber algo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra, permitidme que os haga los honores de anfitrión. Veo que estáis helados y agotados del viaje. ¿Cuántos transbordos durante la teleportación, si puede saberse?

-Tres. -Tissaia de Vries se encogió de hombros.

-Yo estaba más cerca -Artaud se desperezó-. Dos me bastaron. Pero complicados, lo confieso.

-¿En todas partes el mismo tiempo asqueroso?

-En todas partes.

-Cobremos entonces fuerzas con la comida y el vino viejo de Cidaris. Lydia, ¿puedes venir?

Lydia van Bredevoort, asistenta y secretaria personal de Vilgefortz, surgió desde detrás de las cortinas como una aparición ondulante, sonrió con los ojos a Tissaia de Vries. Tissaia, controlando su rostro, le respondió con una sonrisa agradable y una inclinación de la cabeza. Artaud Terranova se levantó, se inclinó en un reverencia. Él también controló perfectamente su rostro. Conocía a Lydia.

Dos sirvientas, apresurándose y haciendo susurrar las sayas, pusieron con rapidez sobre la mesa los cubiertos, la vajilla y unas fuentes. Lydia van Bredevoort encendió las velas de los candelabros, creando delicadamente unos pequeños fueguecitos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Tissaia vio en sus manos restos de pintura al óleo. Anotó en su memoria que más tarde, después de la cena, tenía que pedirle a la joven hechicera que le mostrara su nueva obra. Lydia era una pintora de talento.

Cenaron en silencio. Artaud Terranova no se moderó, echó mano a las fuentes sin avergonzarse y, todavía más a menudo y sin que el anfitrión lo ofreciera, hizo resonar la garrafa con tapaderita que albergaba el vino tinto. Tissaia de Vries comía lentamente, prestando más atención que a la comida a disponer una composición regular con los platos, los cubiertos y las servilletas, que todo el tiempo, en su opinión, estaban desigualmente colocados y herían su amor por el orden y su sentido estético. Bebía con templanza. Vilgefortz comía y bebía con aún mayor moderación. Lydia, por supuesto, ni comía ni bebía en absoluto.

Las llamitas de las velas ondulaban con largos bigotes de un fuego rojo amarillento. Gotas de lluvia tintineaban sobre los vitrales de las ventanas.

-Bueno, Vilgefortz -habló por fin Terranova, hurgando con el tenedor en la fuente en búsqueda del deseado trozo de grueso jabalí-. ¿Cuál es tu posición en relación a los actos de nuestros reyes? Hen Gedymdeith y Francesca nos han enviado aquí porque desean conocer tu opinión. Tessaia y yo también estamos interesados. El Capítulo desea mostrar en este asunto una posición común. Y si se llega a actuar de algún modo, queremos también actuar en común. ¿Qué es entonces lo que aconsejas?

-Me halaga mucho -Vilgefortz negó con un gesto de agradecimiento a Lydia, quien deseaba servirle más brécol en el plato- que mi opinión en este asunto haya de ser decisiva para el Capítulo.

-Eso no lo ha dicho nadie. -Artaud se echó más vino-. La decisión la tomaremos colegialmente, cuando el Capítulo se reúna. Pero antes de esto, que todos tengan posibilidades de expresarse, para que podamos discernir las opiniones. Así que te escuchamos.

Si hemos terminado de cenar, podemos pasar al taller, propuso telepáticamente Lydia, sonriendo con los ojos. Terranova miró su sonrisa y bebió rápidamente lo que tenía en el vaso. Hasta el fondo.

-Una buena idea. -Vilgefortz se limpió los dedos a la servilleta-. Allí estaremos más cómodos, y además tengo mejor protección contra escuchas mágicas. Vamos. Puedes llevarte la garrafa, Artaud.

-No la dejaré. Es mi añada favorita.

Pasaron al taller. Tissaia no pudo retenerse y echó un vistazo al laboratorio cargado de retortas, crisoles, probetas, cristales e incontables instrumentos de magia. Todo estaba nublado por un hechizo de camuflaje, pero Tissaia de Vries era Gran Maestra: no existía velo que no fuera capaz de atravesar. Y le interesaba bastante saber en qué trabajaba últimamente el mago. Se enteró en un daca las pajas de la configuración de los aparatos utilizados hacía poco. Servían para localizar la situación de personas perdidas y para el método de psicovisión "cristal, metal, piedra". El hechicero estaba buscando a alguien o resolvía algún problema de teoría lógica. Vilgefortz de Roggeveen era famoso por su gusto por tales problemas.

Se sentaron en unos sillones de ébano tallado. Lydia miraba a Vilgefortz, cazó en su mirada una señal y salió al punto. Tissaia suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Todos sabían que Lydia van Bredevoort amaba a Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, que lo amaba desde hacía años, en silencio, con un amor obstinado, encarnizado. El hechicero, por supuesto, lo sabía, pero fingía que no. Lydia se lo facilitaba porque nunca había traicionado ante él su sentimiento, nunca había efectuado el más mínimo paso ni gesto, ni había dado ninguna señal mental, e incluso si hubiera podido hablar, no hubiera dicho ni palabra. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Vilgefortz tampoco había hecho nada porque no amaba a Lydia. Podría, está claro, haber hecho de ella simplemente su amante y de esta forma profundizar su relación aún más y, quién sabe, puede que hasta hacerla feliz. Había quien le recomendaba que lo hiciera. Pero Vilgefortz no lo hacía. Era demasiado orgulloso y lleno de principios. Así que era una situación sin esperanzas pero estable y esto, por lo visto, satisfacía a ambos.

-¿Así que -interrumpió el silencio el joven hechicero- el Capítulo se preocupa por qué hacer en lo tocante a la iniciativa y los planes de nuestros reyes? Absolutamente innecesario. Simplemente hay que ignorar estos planes.

-¿Cómo? -Artaud Terranova se quedó parado con la copa en la mano izquierda y la garrafa en la derecha-. ¿He entendido bien? ¿No tenemos que hacer nada? Hemos de permitir...

-Ya lo hemos permitido -le interrumpió Vilgefortz-. Porque nadie nos pidió nuestro permiso. Y nadie lo pedirá. Repito, hay que hacer como si no supiéramos. Es el único comportamiento razonable.

-Lo que ellos han planeado amenaza con convertirse en una guerra, y a gran escala.

-Lo que ellos han planeado nos es conocido gracias a una información enigmática e incompleta, que procede de una fuente problemática e insegura. Insegura hasta tal punto que la palabra "desinformación" acude a los labios obstinadamente. Y si incluso esto no fuera verdad, sus reflexiones están todavía en fase de planeamiento y seguirán durante largo tiempo en esta fase. Y si salen de esta fase... En fin, nos adaptaremos a la situación.

-¿Quieres decir -Terranova frunció el ceño- que bailaremos al son que nos toquen?

-Sí, Artaud. -Vilgefortz le miró y los ojos le brillaron-. Bailarás al son que te toquen. O saldrás de la sala. Porque el escenario para la orquesta está demasiado alto para que puedas entrar allí y ordenarles a los músicos que toquen otra partitura. Date por fin cuenta de ello. Si juzgas que hay otras soluciones, cometes un error. Confundes el cielo con las estrellas reflejadas por la noche en la superficie de un estanque.

_El Capítulo hará lo que él ordene, disimulando la orden bajo el aspecto de un consejo_, pensó Tissaia de Vries. _Somos todos peones en su tablero de ajedrez. Subió hacia arriba, creció, nos cegó a todos con su brillo, nos ha sometido a todos. Somos peones en su juego. En un juego cuyas reglas no conocemos._

La manga izquierda se había colocado de nuevo de forma distinta que la derecha. La hechicera la colocó diligentemente.

-Los planes de los reyes están en fase de realización -dijo lentamente-. En Kaedwen y en Aedirn ha comenzado la ofensiva contra los Scoia'tael. Se vierte la sangre de los jóvenes elfos. Hay persecuciones y pogromos contra los inhumanos. Se habla de un ataque a los elfos libres de Dol Blathanna y de las Montañas Azules. Se trata de un asesinato en masa. ¿Tenemos entonces que transmitirles a Gedymdeith y a Enid Findabair que les recomiendas contemplar lo que pasa sin hacer nada? ¿Hacer como que nada vemos?

Vilgefortz volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Ahora cambiarás de táctica, pensó Tissaia. Eres un jugador, has reconocido al oído los dados que ruedan por la mesa. Cambiarás de táctica. Tocarás otra cuerda.

Vilgefortz no apartó la vista de ella.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Tienes razón, Tissaia. La guerra con Nilfgaard es una cosa, pero no se debe contemplar la masacre de los inhumanos sin hacer nada. Propongo convocar una asamblea, una asamblea general, todos, hasta los Maestros de tercer grado inclusive, es decir también aquéllos que después de Sodden se sientan en los consejos reales. En la asamblea los llamaremos a la razón y les obligaremos a atemperar a sus monarcas.

-Apoyo este proyecto -dijo Terranova-. Convoquemos la asamblea, les recordaremos a quién deben lealtad en primera instancia. Fijaos que a los reyes les asesoran ahora incluso algunos miembros de nuestro Consejo. Los reyes usan de Carduin, Filippa Eilhart, Fercart, Radcliffe, Yennefer...

Al oír este último nombre, Vilgefortz se agitó. Interiormente, hay que entender. Pero Tissaia de Vries era Gran Maestra. Tissaia percibió el pensamiento, un impulso que saltaba del taller y los aparatos mágicos a dos libros que yacían sobre la mesa. Ambos libros eran invisibles, ocultos por la magia. La hechicera se concentró, atravesó el velo.

_Aen Ithlinnespeath, las profecías de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien, la sibila élfica. Las profecías del fin de la civilización, las profecías del holocausto, la destrucción y el regreso de la barbarie, que tendría que llegar junto con las masas de hielo que atravesarían las fronteras de los hielos eternos. Y el segundo libro... Muy antiguo... Destrozado... Aen Hen Ichaer... La Vieja Sangre... ¿La Sangre de los Elfos?_

-¿Tissaia? ¿Qué dices tú a esto?

-Lo apoyo. -La hechicera corrigió el anillo, que se había vuelto en el dedo hacia la dirección equivocada-. Apoyo el proyecto de Vilgefortz. Convocaremos una asamblea. Lo más deprisa que se pueda.

_Metal, piedra, cristal, pensó. ¿Buscas a Yennefer? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué tienen en común Yennefer y las profecías de Ithlinne? ¿Y la Vieja Sangre de los Elfos? ¿Qué es lo que maquinas, Vilgefortz?_

_ Perdón,_ dijo telepáticamente Lydia van Bredevoort, entrando sin hacer ruido. El hechicero se incorporó.

-Disculpadme -dijo-, pero es urgente. Llevo esperando esta carta desde ayer. Sólo me llevará un instante.

Artaud bostezó, ahogó un berrido, buscó la garrafa. Tissaia miraba a Lydia. Lydia se sonrió. Con los ojos. No podía de otro modo.

La parte inferior del rostro de Lydia van Bredevoort era una ilusión.

Hacía cuatro años, por recomendación de Vilgefortz, su maestro. Lydia había tomado parte en una investigación sobre las propiedades de un artefacto encontrado durante unas excavaciones en una necrópolis de la antigüedad. El artefacto resultó estar rodeado por un potente anatema. Se activó sólo una vez. De los cinco hechiceros que participaron en el experimento tres murieron en el acto. El cuarto perdió los ojos, ambas manos y se volvió loco. Lydia se escapó con quemaduras, una mandíbula masacrada y una mutación de la laringe y la garganta cuyos efectos se resistían hasta el momento a los intentos de regeneración. Así que habían echado mano de una fuerte ilusión, para que la gente no se desmayara ante la vista del rostro de Lydia. Era una ilusión muy fuerte, hábilmente colocada, difícil de penetrar incluso para los Elegidos.

-Humm... -Vilgefortz dejó la carta-. Gracias, Lydia.

Lydia sonrió. _El mensajero espera la respuesta_, dijo.

-No habrá respuesta.

_Entiendo. He pedido que preparen las habitaciones para los huéspedes_.

-Gracias. Tissaia, Artaud, perdonad por este instante de demora. Continuemos. ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?

_En nada_, pensó Tissaia de Vries. _Pero te escucharé con atención. Porque alguna vez por fin te referirás al asunto que de verdad te interesa_.

-Ah -comenzó Vilgefortz lentamente-. Ya sé de qué quería hablar. Se trata de los miembros permanentes del Consejo más jóvenes. De Fercart y Yennefer. Fercart, por lo que sé, está relacionado con Foltest de Temeria, está en el consejo real junto con Triss Merigold. ¿Y con quién está relacionada Yennefer? Has dicho, Artaud, que se encuentra entre los que sirven a los reyes.

-Artaud exageraba -dijo, serena, Tissaia-. Yennefer vive en Vengerberg, así que Demawend a veces se dirige a ella en busca de ayuda, pero no colaboran de forma estable. No se puede decir con seguridad que ella sirva a Demawend.

-¿Qué hay de sus ojos? ¿Todo bien, espero?

-Sí. Todo bien.

-Eso está bien. Muy bien. Me intranquilicé... Sabéis, quería contactar con ella pero resulta que se ha ido de viaje. Nadie sabe a dónde.

_Piedra, metal, cristal_, pensó Tissaia de Vries. _Todo lo que lleva Yennefer es activo, no se puede descubrir con la psicovisión. Con este método no la vas a encontrar, querido. Si Yennefer no quiere que se sepa dónde está, nadie lo sabrá._

-Escríbele una carta -dijo con serenidad, mientras se igualaba los puños-. Y transmítele la carta de la forma habitual. Le llegará indefectiblemente. Y Yennefer, dondequiera que esté, responderá. Siempre responde.

-Yennefer -introdujo Artaud- desaparece a menudo, a veces para varios meses. Los motivos suelen ser más bien triviales...

Tissaia le miró, apretando los labios. El hechicero se calló. Vilgefortz sonrió ligeramente.

-Precisamente -dijo-. Precisamente he pensado en esto. En su momento estuvo fuertemente ligada a... cierto brujo. Geralt, si no me equivoco. Me dio la sensación de que no se trataba de una mera aventurilla pasajera. Parecía que Yennefer estaba profundamente atraída...

Tissaia de Vries se enderezó, apretó las manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es algo personal. No es asunto nuestro.

-Desde luego. -Vilgefortz miró a la lista que había arrojado sobre el púlpito-. No es asunto nuestro. Pero no me mueve la curiosidad malsana sino la preocupación por el estado emocional de un miembro del Consejo. Me preocupa la reacción de Yennefer a la noticia de la muerte de ese... Geralt. ¿Pensáis que sabría pasar al orden del día, resignarse, no caer en depresión ni en una aflicción exagerada?

-Sin duda alguna -dijo Tissaia con voz fría-. Cuanto más que tales noticias le llegan cada cierto tiempo. Y siempre resultan ser rumores.

-Así es -afirmó Terranova-. El tal Geralt o como se llame, sabe apañárselas. ¿Y qué hay de extrañarse? Es un mutante, un autómata asesino, programado para matar y no dejarse matar. Y en lo que se refiere a Yennefer, no exageremos con sus supuestas emociones. La conocemos. Ella no se deja llevar por las emociones. Se divirtió con el brujo, eso es todo. La fascinaba la muerte, con la que este tipejo juega constantemente. Y cuando por fin pierda el juego, el asunto se termina.

-De momento -dijo seca Tissaia de Vries-, el brujo está vivo.

Vilgefortz sonrió, miró de nuevo la carta que yacía ante él.

-¿De verdad? -dijo-. No lo creo.

Geralt se estremeció un poco, tragó saliva. Había pasado ya el primer golpe después de tomar el elixir, comenzaba la fase de funcionamiento, anunciada por un ligero aunque desagradable mareo, que acompañaba la adaptación de los ojos a las tinieblas.

La adaptación llegó muy deprisa. La oscuridad de la noche se aclaró, todo alrededor tomaba un matiz grisáceo, un matiz al principio nebuloso y confuso, poco a poco cada vez más contrastado, claro y nítido. En la calleja que desembocaba en el canal, un momento antes oscuro como el interior de un barril de alquitrán, Geralt podía ya ver las ratas que vagaban por los sumideros y olisqueaban los charcos y las grietas en los muros.

También su oído se aguzó por influencia del bebedizo brujeril. El muerto laberinto de callejas, en las que un instante antes apenas se escuchaba el susurro de la lluvia en los canalones, comenzó a vivir, a pulsar con sonidos. Escuchó los chillidos de los gatos que se estaban peleando, los ladridos de los perros del otro lado del canal, las risas y las exclamaciones en las ventas y posadas de Oxenfurt, los gritos y los cantos de las tabernas de los almadieros, el lejano, apenas audible trino de las flautas tocando una animada melodía. Revivieron las oscuras y soñolientas casas: Geralt comenzó a reconocer los ronquidos de las dormidas gentes, el pataleo de los bueyes en las cercas, los bufidos de los caballos en los establos. En una de las casas del fondo de la calleja resonaban los ahogados y espasmódicos jadeos de una mujer a quien le estaban haciendo el amor.

Los sonidos aumentaron, crecieron en fuerza. Ya era capaz de distinguir las palabras obscenas de las canciones picarescas, se enteró del nombre del amante de la mujer que jadeaba. Del otro lado del canal, del caserón sobre poyales de Myhrman, llegaba el desgarrado balbuceo del curandero, que a causa del tratamiento al que le había sometido Filippa Eilhart, había entrado en un estado de idiotez completa y, con toda seguridad, permanente.

Se acercaba el amanecer. Cesó la lluvia, se levantó un viento que expulsó las nubes. El cielo en el este se iluminaba cada vez más.

De pronto, las ratas del callejón se intranquilizaron, se escabulleron en diferentes direcciones, se escondieron entre los cajones y las basuras.

El brujo escuchó pasos. Cuatro o cinco personas, de momento no podía distinguir claramente cuántas. Miró hacia arriba, pero no vio a Filippa.

Inmediatamente cambió de táctica. Si en el grupo que se acercaba estaba Rience, no tenía muchas oportunidades de atraparlo. Tendría que entablar lucha con la escolta y no quería hacerlo. Lo primero porque estaba bajo el influjo del elixir, así que esas personas morirían. Lo segundo porque entonces Rience tendría tiempo para escaparse.

Los pasos se acercaban. Geralt salió de las tinieblas.

Rience salió del callejón. El brujo reconoció al hechicero instintivamente, al momento, aunque nunca lo había visto antes. La cicatriz de las quemaduras, regalo de Yennefer, estaba enmascarada por la sombra que producía la capucha.

Estaba solo. Su escolta no apareció, se había quedado en la calleja, escondida. Geralt entendió al punto por qué. Rience sabía quién le iba a esperar junto a la casa del curandero. Rience sabía que era una encerrona, y sin embargo había venido. El brujo entendió por qué. Y esto, antes de que escuchara el sordo tintineo de las espadas al salir de sus fundas. Bien, pensó. Si es lo que queréis, está bien.

-Da gusto perseguirte -dijo Rience no muy alto-. No hay que buscarte. Apareces allí donde se te quiere tener.

-Lo mismo se puede decir de ti -respondió el brujo con serenidad-. Apareciste aquí. Te quería tener aquí y aquí estás.

-Debes de haberle apretado bien las clavijas a Myhrman para que te contara lo del amuleto y te enseñara dónde estaba escondido. Y en qué forma hay que activarlo para enviar un mensaje. Pero ni siquiera si lo hubieran asado en carbones al rojo habría podido decirte Myhrman que este amuleto informa y advierte a la vez, puesto que no lo sabía. He repartido muchos de estos amuletos. Sabía que antes o después darías con alguno de ellos.

Saliendo desde la esquina aparecieron tres personas. Se movían despacio, ágilmente y sin hacer ruido. Aún se mantenían en la zona de oscuridad y mantenían las espadas desenvainadas de tal modo que no los traicionara el brillo de sus hojas. El brujo, por supuesto, los veía perfectamente. Pero no lo dejó traslucir. Bien, asesinos, pensó. Si es lo que queréis, lo vais a tener.

-Estaba esperando -siguió Rience, sin moverse del sitio-, y por fin ha llegado el momento. Tengo intención de liberar a la tierra de tu peso, rareza asquerosa.

-¿Tienes intenciones? Te sobrevaloras. Tú sólo eres una herramienta. Un esbirro pagado por otros para solucionar sus asuntos sucios. ¿Quién te ha contratado, siervo?

-Demasiado quieres saber, mutante. ¿Me llamas siervo? Y entonces, ¿qué eres tú? Un montón de mierda que está en mitad del camino, al que hay que quitar de en medio porque alguien no quiere mancharse las botas. No, no te voy a decir quién es ese alguien, aunque podría. Te diré sin embargo otra cosa para que tengas en qué pensar durante el camino al infierno. Yo ya sé dónde está la bastarda que tanto protegías. Y sé dónde está tu hechicera, Yennefer. Ella no les importa a mis superiores, pero yo tengo algo personal contra esa puta. Cuando acabe contigo me iré a por ella. Haré que lamente sus jueguecitos con el fuego. Oh, sí, lo va a lamentar. Mucho tiempo.

-No debieras haberlo dicho -sonrió siniestro el brujo, al tiempo que sentía la euforia de la lucha, provocada por el elixir que reaccionaba a la adrenalina-. Hasta que no dijiste eso tenías alguna oportunidad de salir vivo. Ahora ya no la tienes.

Una fuerte vibración del medallón de brujo le advirtió del ataque imprevisto. Retrocedió, tomando como un relámpago la espada, cuya hoja cubierta de runas rechazó y aniquiló la violenta ola de energía mágica paralizante. Rience retrocedió, alzó la mano en un gesto, pero en el último segundo le dio miedo. Sin intentar un segundo hechizo, marchó a toda prisa al fondo del callejón. El brujo no pudo perseguirlo: se echaron sobre él aquellos cuatro que pensaban que los cubría la oscuridad. Brillaron las espadas.

Eran profesionales. Los cuatro. Profesionales experimentados, diestros, hábiles. Le atacaron en parejas, dos por la izquierda, dos por la derecha. En parejas, de modo que siempre uno se cubriera tras la espalda del otro. El brujo eligió los de la izquierda. A la euforia desencadenada por el elixir se unía ahora una profunda rabia.

El primer esbirro atacó con una finta diestra sólo para poder retroceder y dejar ocasión a que el de su espalda diera un espadazo traicionero. Geralt giró en una pirueta, los esquivó y lanzó una estocada al segundo por detrás, con la misma punta de la espada, a través del occipucio, el cuello y la espalda. Estaba enfadado, golpeó con fuerza. Un manantial de sangre regó las paredes.

El primero retrocedió como un rayo, dejando sitio para la segunda pareja. Éstos se lanzaron al ataque, agitando las espadas en dos direcciones de modo que sólo pudiera pararse un golpe, mientras que el otro tendría que dar en su objetivo. Geralt no los paró, haciendo una pirueta se metió entre ellos. Para no chocarse, ambos tuvieron que interrumpir el ritmo armónico, los pasos bien ejercitados. Uno alcanzó a darse la vuelta en un suave paso de gatito, retrocedió con agilidad. El otro no pudo. Perdió el equilibrio, se puso de espaldas. El brujo, giró en una pirueta contraria, asestándole un tajo en los lomos con el propio impulso. Estaba enfadado. Escuchó cómo su afilada hoja de brujo cortaba la espina dorsal. Un penetrante grito se alzó rebotando con eco por las callejas. Los dos que quedaban le atacaron inmediatamente, le hicieron llover los golpes, necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para poder pararlos. Volvió a dar una pirueta, se liberó de los aceros cegadores. Pero en lugar de apoyar la espalda contra el muro, atacó.

No se esperaban eso, no les dio tiempo a retroceder y se separaron. Uno atacó a la contra, pero el brujo evitó su ataque, giró y dio un natural hacia atrás, a ciegas, guiándose sólo por el movimiento del aire. Estaba enfadado. Apuntó bajo, a la barriga. Acertó. Escuchó un grito ahogado, pero no tenía tiempo para mirar. El último de los esbirros ya estaba sobre él, ya golpeaba con un remiso siniestro. Geralt lo paró en el último momento, estático, sin giro, con un movimiento de reducción. El esbirro, usando del impulso de la parada, se encogió como un muelle y dio un corte en media vuelta, amplio y fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Geralt ya estaba girando. La hoja del asesino, bastante más pesada que la del brujo, cortaba el aire, el esbirro tuvo que seguir el golpe. El impulso le dio la vuelta. Geralt terminó su media vuelta justo junto a él, muy cerca. Vio su rostro enarcado, asustado. Estaba enfadado. Dio un tajo. Corto, pero fuerte. Y seguro. Directo a los ojos.

Escuchó el penetrante grito de Shani que se revolvía en el abrazo de Jaskier sobre el puente que conducía a la casa del curandero.

Rience, que se había echado hacia atrás la capa, salió de lo profundo del callejón, alzando y extendiéndose delante de sí ambas manos, de las cuales comenzaba a emanar una luz mágica. Geralt aferró la espada con las dos manos y sin pensarlo echó a correr en su dirección. Al hechicero no le aguantaron los nervios. Sin terminar el encantamiento, comenzó a correr, gritando algo ininteligible. Pero Geralt le entendió. Sabía que Rience estaba pidiendo ayuda. Que pedía que le salvaran.

Y la salvación llegó. La calle empezó a arder con una luz deslumbrante, en la pared descantillada y llena de chorreras de una casa relució el óvalo de fuego de un teleportal. Rience se lanzó hacia él. Geralt retrocedió. Estaba muy enfadado.

Toublanc Michelet gimió, se retorció, apretando con sus dos manos su barriga herida. Sentía cómo la sangre se le escapaba, fluyendo impetuosa por entre los dedos. No muy lejos yacía Flavius. Todavía un instante antes había temblado. Ahora estaba ya inmóvil. Toublanc apretó las mandíbulas, luego abrió los ojos. Pero la lechuza que estaba junto a Flavius no era seguramente una alucinación, porque no había desaparecido. Gimió de nuevo y volvió la cabeza.

Una moza, por la voz, muy joven, se agitaba estridentemente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Están heridos! Yo tengo... ¡Yo soy médica, Jaskier! Suéltame, ¿me oyes?

-No los puedes ayudar -respondió con voz sorda el llamado Jaskier-. No después de una espada de brujo... Ni siquiera te acerques. No mires... Te lo ruego, Shani, no mires.

Toublanc sintió que alguien se arrodillaba junto a él. Sintió el olor a perfume y plumas mojadas. Escuchó una voz tenue, suave, tranquilizadora. Distinguía las palabras con dificultad, le estorbaban los enervantes gritos y sollozos de la moza. De la... médica. Pero si la médica gritaba, ¿quién se había arrodillado junto a él? Toublanc gimió.

-... va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

-Hide... pu... ta... -tartamudeó-. Rience... Nos dijo... Un paleto normal... Y era... un brujo... Tram... pa... Ayud... aa... Mis... tripas...

-Calla, calla, hijo. Tranquilízate. Ya está bien. Ya no te duele. ¿Verdad que ya no te duele? Dime, ¿quién os trajo aquí? ¿Quién os contactó con Rience? ¿Quién le recomendó? ¿Quién os metió en esto? Dímelo, por favor, hijo. Y entonces todo irá bien. Dímelo, por favor.

Toublanc sintió sangre en la boca. Pero no tenía fuerza para escupir. Con la mejilla apretada sobre la húmeda tierra, abrió la boca, la sangre fluyó por sí misma.

No sentía ya nada.

-Dímelo -repitió la voz suave-. Dímelo, hijo.

Toublanc Michelet, asesino profesional desde los catorce años, cerró los ojos, sonrió con una sonrisa sangrienta. Y susurró lo que sabía.

Y cuando abrió los ojos vio un estilete de angosta hoja, con una pequeña empuñadura dorada.

-No tengas miedo -dijo la voz suave, y la punta del estilete tocó sus sienes-. No te va a doler.

Y verdaderamente no dolió.

Alcanzó al hechicero en el último segundo, justo antes de teleportarse. Había tirado la espada ya antes, con lo que tenía las manos libres, los dedos extendidos durante el salto se aferraron a la punta de la capa. Rience perdió el equilibrio, el tirón lo hizo doblarse, lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás. Forcejeó rabiosamente, con un violento movimiento se desabrochó la capa hebilla por hebillla, se liberó de ella. Demasiado tarde.

Geralt lo volteó con un puñetazo del puño derecho en el hombro y de inmediato golpeó con el izquierdo, en el cuello, bajo la oreja. Rience se tambaleó pero no cayó. El brujo lo alcanzó con un suave salto y le dio con fuerza con el puño bajo las costillas. El hechicero gimió y agitó las manos. Geralt lo agarró de los faldones del jubón, lo hizo girar y lo derribó a tierra. Rience se puso de rodillas, sacó la mano, abrió la boca para emitir un encantamiento. Geralt apretó el puño y le pegó desde arriba. Directamente a la boca. Los labios estallaron como grosellas.

-Ya tienes un regalo de Yennefer -gargajeó-. Ahora vas a recibir el mío.

Golpeó otra vez. La cabeza del hechicero retrocedió, la sangre fluyó sobre su frente y su mejilla. Geralt se asombró un tanto: no sentía dolor, pero indudablemente había resultado herido en la lucha. Era su propia sangre. No se preocupó, no tenía tiempo para buscar los daños y ocuparse de ellos. Cerró el puño y aplastó otra vez a Rience. Estaba enfadado.

-¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿Quién te ha contratado?

Rience le escupió sangre. El brujo lo golpeó una vez más.

-¿Quién?

El óvalo ígneo del teleportal ardió con mayor intensidad, la luz que irradiaba anegó por completo el callejón. El brujo sintió la pulsante fuerza que emanaba del óvalo, la sintió incluso antes de que su medallón comenzara a temblar salvajemente para advertirle.

Rience también percibió la energía que fluía del teleportal, presintió la ayuda que se acercaba. Gritó, se agitó como un gigantesco pez. Geralt le puso la rodilla sobre el pecho, alzó una mano, colocando los dedos en la Señal de Aard, apuntó al portal ardiente. Eso fue un error.

Del portal no salió nadie. Solamente irradió de él una fuerza, y Rience atrapó la fuerza.

De los dedos tensionados del hechicero surgieron unas púas de acero de seis pulgadas. Se clavaron en el pecho y los brazos de Geralt con un chasquido sonoro. Una energía explotó de las púas. El brujo se echó hacia atrás con un salto convulsivo. La sacudida fue tal que sintió y escuchó cómo se le quebraban y estallaban los dientes apretados por el dolor. Por lo menos dos.

Rience intentó erguirse pero cayó de nuevo de rodillas, a gatas se fue acercando al teleportal. Geralt, respirando con dificultad, sacó el estilete de la bota. El hechicero miró hacia atrás, se levantó, se tambaleó. El brujo también se tambaleaba, pero más rápido. Rience miró hacia atrás de nuevo, gritó. Geralt apretó el estilete en la mano. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Algo le agarró por detrás, le dejó inerte, inmóvil. El medallón en el cuello pulsaba con violencia. El dolor en el hombro herido latió espasmódicamente.

Unos diez pasos delante de él estaba Filippa Eilhart. Una luz opaca surgía de sus manos alzadas: dos estelas, dos rayos. Ambos tocaban su espalda, sujetando sus brazos como tenazas de luz. Se retorció, sin resultado. No podía moverse del sitio. Sólo podía mirar cómo Rience, con un paso titubeante, alcanzaba el teleportal, que pulsaba con una claridad láctea.

Rience con paso lento y sin apresurarse, se acercó a la luz del teleportal, se metió en él de un chapuzón, se disolvió, desapareció. Un segundo después el óvalo se extinguió, sumiendo por un instante a la calleja en una negrura impenetrable, densa, aterciopelada.

En algún lugar entre los callejones gritaban los gatos que estaban envueltos en una lucha. Geralt miró su espada, que había recogido mientras andaba en dirección a la hechicera.

-¿Por qué, Filippa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La hechicera retrocedió un paso. Aún tenía en la mano el estilete que un instante antes había clavado en el cráneo de Toublanc Michelet.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Lo sabes.

-Sí -afirmó él-. Ahora ya lo sé.

-Estás herido, Geralt. No sientes el dolor porque estás embotado por tu elixir de brujo, pero mira cómo sangras. ¿Te has calmado hasta el punto de que pueda acercarme sin miedo y ocuparme de ti? ¡Diablos, no me mires así! Y no te acerques a mí. Un paso más y me veré obligada a... ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor! No quiero hacerte daño, pero si te acercas...

-¡Filippa! -gritó Jaskier, sujetando aún a Shani, quien estaba llorando-. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No -dijo con énfasis el brujo-. Ella está bien de la cabeza. Y sabe muy bien lo que hace. Todo el tiempo sabía lo que hacía. Nos utilizó. Nos traicionó. Nos engañó...

-Tranquilízate -repitió Filippa Eilhart-. No lo entiendes y no hace falta que lo entiendas. Tenía que hacer lo que hice. Y no me llames traidora. Porque precisamente hice esto para no traicionar una causa mayor de lo que puedes imaginarte. Una causa mayor y más importante, tan importante que hay que sacrificar por ella todos los asuntos menores, si llega el momento de elegir. Geralt, al diablo, nosotros estamos hablando aquí y tú estás en un charco de sangre. Tranquilízate y permite que Shani y yo nos ocupemos de ti.

-¡Ella tiene razón! -gritó Jaskier-. ¡Estás herido, joder! ¡Tenemos que apañarte y largarnos de aquí! ¡Podéis regañar luego!

-Tú y tu gran causa... -El brujo, sin prestar atención al trovador, dio un tambaleante paso al frente-. Tu gran causa, Filippa, y tu elección, es un herido apuñalado a sangre fría después de que dijera lo que querías saber y de lo que yo no debía enterarme. Tu gran causa es Rience, al que permitiste que escapara para que no dijera por azar el nombre de su señor. Para que pueda seguir matando. Tu gran causa son estos cadáveres, que no tenía por qué haber habido. Perdón, me he expresado mal. No son cadáveres. ¡Son asuntos menores!

-Sabía que no lo ibas a entender.

-No entiendo, desde luego. Nunca. Pero sé de qué se trata. Vuestras grandes causas, vuestras guerras, vuestra lucha por la salvación del mundo... Vuestro fin, que justifica los medios... Aguza el oído, Filippa. ¿Escuchas esas voces, esos chillidos? Estos gatos luchan por una gran causa. Por el dominio indivisible sobre un montón de desperdicios. No es poca cosa, vierten su sangre y se arrancan la piel. Están en guerra. Pero a mí, ambas guerras, la de los gatos y la tuya, me importan bastante poco.

-Eso es lo que te parece -dijo la hechicera-. Todo esto acabará por importante, y antes de lo que te supones. Tienes ante ti a la necesidad y a la elección. Te has enredado en el destino, querido mío, más de lo que juzgabas. Pensabas que tomabas bajo tu protección a una niña, una muchachilla. Te equivocaste. Has acogido el fuego que en cada momento puede hacer encenderse al mundo. Nuestro mundo. El tuyo, el mío, el de otros. Y vas a tener que elegir. Como yo. Como Triss Merigold. Como tuvo que elegir Yennefer. Porque Yennefer ya ha elegido. Tu predestinada esta en sus manos, brujo. Tú mismo se la pusiste en las manos.

El brujo se estremeció. Shani gritó, se escabulló de Jaskier. Geralt la detuvo con un gesto, se incorporó, miró directamente a los ojos de Filippa Eilhart.

-Mi predestinada -dijo con esfuerzo-. Mi elección... Te diré, Filippa, lo que yo he elegido. No permitiré que metáis en vuestras sucias maquinaciones a Ciri. Te lo advierto. Cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño a Ciri acabará como esos cuatro que yacen aquí. No lo voy a jurar ni a prometer. No tengo nada por lo que hacerlo. Simplemente advierto. Me acusaste de ser un mal tutor, de que no sé defender a esa niña. La voy a defender. Como sé hacer. Voy a matar. Voy a matar sin piedad...

-Te creo -dijo con una sonrisa la hechicera-. Sé que lo harás. Pero no hoy, Geralt. No ahora. Porque en este momento te estás desmayando por la hemorragia. Shani, ¿estás lista?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Séptimo

_Nadie nace hechicero. Demasiado poco sabemos todavía de la genética y de los mecanismos de la herencia. Demasiado poco tiempo y medios dedicamos a la investigación. Por desgracia, estamos constantemente haciendo intentos de transmisión hereditaria de las aptitudes mágicas en una forma, por así decirlo, natural. Y el resultado de estos pseudoexperimentos muy a menudo los encontramos en las cloacas de las ciudades y junto a los muros de los santuarios. Demasiado a menudo nos encontramos con idiotas y catatónicas, profetas babeantes e incontinentes, veedoras, milagreras y sibilas de aldea, cretinos con el cerebro degenerado por una Fuerza heredada e incontrolada._

_ Tales cretinas y débiles mentales también pueden tener descendencia, pueden transmitirles sus capacidades y seguir degenerando. ¿Acaso alguien puede prever y describir qué aspecto tendrá el último eslabón de la cadena?_

_ La mayoría de nosotros, hechiceros, pierde la capacidad de procrear a causa de los cambios somáticos y las perturbaciones en el funcionamiento de la hipófisis. Algunos -y más a menudo algunas- se capacitan para la magia preservando la normalidad de las gónadas. Pueden concebir y dar a luz, y tienen el descaro de considerar esto una suerte y una bendición. Y yo repito: nadie nace hechicero. ¡Y nadie debiera nacer como tal! Consciente de la importancia de lo que escribo, respondo a la pregunta dada en la Asamblea de Cidaris. Respondo categóricamente: cada una de nosotras debe decidir lo que quiere ser: hechicera o madre._

_ Exijo la esterilización de todas las adeptas. Sin excepciones._

Tissaia de Vries, La fuente envenenada

-Os diré algo -habló de pronto Iola Segunda, apoyando la cesta con el grano en la cadera-. Va a haber guerra. Así lo dijo el adalid del conde que vino a por queso.

-¿Guerra? -Ciri se retiró los cabellos de la frente-. ¿Con quién? ¿Con Nilfgaard?

-No escuché hasta el final -reconoció la adepta-. Pero el adalid dijo que nuestro conde recibió órdenes del propio rey Foltest. Ha mandado llamar a las armas y todos los caminos están atimbotados de soldados. ¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Si hay una guerra -dijo Eurneid-, entonces seguro que es con Nilfgaard. ¿Con quién si no? ¡Otra vez! ¡Dioses, esto es horrible!

-¿No exageras un poco con lo de la guerra, Iola? -Ciri echó el grano a los pollos y a las gallinas pintas que giraban alrededor suyo en un animado y cacareante remolino-. ¿No se tratará otra vez de una simple partida contra los Scoia'tael?

-Madre Nenneke preguntó lo mismo al adalid -explicó Iola Segunda-. Y el adalid dijo que no, que esta vez no se trata de los Ardillas. Al parecer, castillos y alcoleas tienen orden de almacenar víveres para el caso de un asedio. ¡Y los elfos atacan en los bosques y no asedian castillos! El adalid preguntó si el santuario puede dar más queso y otras cosas. Para el alfolí del castillo. Y pidió plumas de gansos. Hacen falta muchas plumas de ganso. Para las flechas. Para disparar los arcos, ¿comprendéis? ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Vamos a tener mucho trabajo! ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Tendremos trabajo hasta las orejas!

-No todas -dijo con sarcasmo Eurneid-. Algunas de nosotras no se manchan las manitas. Las hay que trabajan sólo dos veces por semana. No tienen tiempo para trabajar porque como que estudian las artes de la necromancia. Pero a decir verdad a mí me parece que sólo andurrean o corren por el parque y arrancan las malas hierbas con un palo. Sabes de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad, Ciri?

-Ciri seguro que se va a la guerra -se rió Iola Segunda a mandíbula batiente-. ¡Por lo visto es hija de un caballero! ¡Una gran guerrera con una espada terrible! ¡Por fin va a poder cortar cabezas en vez de ortigas!

-¡No, ¿qué dices?, ¡pero si ella es una poderosa hechicera! -Eurneid arrugó la naricilla-. Ella va a convertir a todos los enemigos en ratones de campo. ¡Ciri! Enséñanos algún encantamiento horroroso. Hazte invisible o haz que crezcan antes las zanahorias. O haz algo para que los pollos se alimenten solos. ¡Venga, no te hagas de rogar! ¡Echa algún hechizo!

-La magia no es para hacer alarde -dijo con rabia Ciri-. La magia no es un jueguecillo de feria.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto -la adepta sonrió-. No es para hacer alarde. ¿Qué, Iola? ¡Exactamente como si escucháramos a esa arpía de Yennefer!

-Ciri cada vez se hace más parecida a ella -sentenció Iola, respirando demostrativamente por las narices-. Incluso huele parecido. Ja, seguro que es un perfumito mágico, hecho de vestiglos o de ámbares. ¿Usas perfumes mágicos, Ciri?

-¡No! ¡Uso jabón! ¡Eso que vosotras tan pocas veces usáis!

-Jo, jo. -Eurneid frunció el ceño-. ¡Ay, qué picajosa, qué rabiosa! ¡Cómo se pone!

-Hacía tiempo que no se ponía así -se hinchó Iola-. Se ha hecho así desde que está con la arpía ésa. Duerme con ella, come con ella, ni un paso se aleja de esa Yennefer. ¡Casi ha dejado de acudir a las lecciones en el santuario, y ya no tiene ni un ratito para nosotras!

-¡Y nosotras tenemos que hacer todo su trabajo! ¡En la cocina y en el huerto! ¡Mira, Iola, qué manos tiene! ¡Como una reina!

-¡Así es la vida! -chilló Ciri-. ¡Algunas tienen un poco de cerebro, así que para ellas los libros! ¡Otras tienen la cabeza de chorlito, y para ellas la escoba!

-Y tú la escoba sólo la usas para volar, ¿no es verdad? ¡Hechicera de mala muerte!

-¡Eres tonta!

-¡Tú eres la tonta!

-¡De eso nada!

-¡Claro que sí! Ven, Iola, no le prestes atención. Una hechicera no es buena compañía para nosotras.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó Ciri y tiró al suelo el cubo con el grano-. ¡Las gallinas son buena compañía para vosotras!

Las adeptas, respingando las narices, se fueron, rodeadas de una ruidosa bandada de aves de corral.

Ciri maldijo en voz alta, repitiendo la blasfemia favorita de Vesemir, cuyo significado no estaba del todo claro para ella. Luego añadió unas cuantas palabras escuchadas a Yarpen Zigrin, cuyo significado era para ella un completo enigma. Expulsó de una patada a una clueca que se acercaba al grano disperso por el suelo. Levantó el cubo, lo cogió con la mano, luego giró en una pirueta brujeril y lo arrojó como si fuera un disco por encima de los tejados recubiertos de caña del gallinero. Se volvió sobre sus talones y echó a correr a través del parque del santuario.

Corría ligera, controlando hábilmente su respiración. Ante uno de cada dos árboles que pasaba ejecutaba una ágil media vuelta, marcando el golpe con una espada imaginaria para, después, realizar los quiebros y fintas ya aprendidos. Saltó la cerca hábilmente, aterrizando segura y suave sobre los pies flexionados.

-¡Jarre! -gritó, alzando la cabeza en dirección al ventanuco abierto en la pared de piedra de la torre-. Jarre, ¿estás ahí? ¡Eh! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Ciri? -El muchacho se asomó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Ahora? Humm... Bueno, venga... Pasa.

Corrió por las escaleras como una tormenta, sorprendiendo al joven adepto en el momento en que, vuelto de espaldas, se arreglaba la ropa a toda prisa y escondía bajo unos pergaminos otros que había sobre la mesa. Jarre se colocó los cabellos con los dedos, carraspeó y se inclinó desmañadamente. Ciri se metió los pulgares en el cinturón, agitó la melena cenicienta.

-¿Qué es esa guerra de la que todos hablan? -estalló-. ¡Quiero saberlo!

-Siéntate, por favor.

Pasó la vista por la habitación. En ella había cuatro grandes mesas repletas de libros y pergaminos. Sólo había una silla. También repleta de papeles.

-¿Guerra? -masculló Jarre-. Sí, he oído esos rumores... ¿Te interesa el tema? ¿A ti, una much...? No, no te sientes en la mesa, por favor, acabo de ordenar estos documentos... Siéntate en la silla. Un momento, espera, quitaré los libros... ¿Sabe doña Yennefer que estás aquí?

-No.

-Humm... ¿Y madre Nenneke?

Ciri frunció el rostro. Sabía de qué se trataba. Jarre tenía dieciséis años, era pupilo de la suma sacerdotisa, instruido por ella para sacerdote y cronista. Vivía en Ellander, donde trabajaba como escribano en el juzgado de la villa, pero pasaba más tiempo en la catedral de Melitele que en la ciudad, días enteros, y a veces noches, estudiando, copiando e iluminando obras de la biblioteca del santuario. Ciri nunca se lo había oído decir a Nenneke, pero estaba claro que la suma sacerdotisa no deseaba que Jarre se mezclara con las jóvenes adeptas. Y al revés. Las adeptas clavaban la vista en el muchacho y cotorreaban, considerando las distintas posibilidades que ofrecía la frecuente presencia en el santuario de algo que llevara pantalones. Ciri se asombraba desmesuradamente dado que Jarre representaba la negación de todo lo que, según ella, debía ser un hombre atractivo. En Cintra, por lo que recordaba, todo hombre atractivo llegaba con la cabeza al techo y con los hombros de un alféizar al otro, blasfemaba como un enano, barritaba como un búfalo y a treinta pasos apestaba a caballo, sudor y cerveza, sin consideración a la hora del día o de la noche. A los hombres a los que esta descripción no se amoldaba, la camarera mayor de la reina Calanthe no los consideraba dignos de suspiros ni de cotilleos. Ciri había visto también otros hombres: los sabios y suaves druidas de Angren, los sobrios y tristes colonos de Sodden, los brujos de Kaer Morhen. Jarre era distinto. Era delgado como un palo, desmañado, llevaba ropa demasiado grande, que olía a tinta y a polvo, tenía unos cabellos siempre grasientos, y en la barbilla, en vez de vello, siete u ocho largos pelillos de los que alrededor de la mitad le salían de una gran verruga. Ciri en verdad no comprendía qué le arrastraba hasta la torre de Jarre. Le gustaba hablar con él, el muchacho sabía mucho, podía uno aprender mucho de él. Pero últimamente, cuando la miraba, Jarre tenía una mirada extraña, borrosa, viscosa.

-Venga -se impacientó-. ¿Me lo vas a decir por fin, o no?

-No hay nada de lo que hablar. No habrá guerra alguna. Son sólo rumores.

-Ajá -bufó-. ¿Así que el conde ha mandado llamar a las armas para hacer sainetes? ¿Los ejércitos marchan por los caminos capdales porque se aburren? No digas pamplinas, Jarre. Pasas el tiempo en la villa y en el castillo, ¡seguro que sabes algo!

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a doña Yennefer?

-Doña Yennefer tiene asuntos más importantes en su cabeza -resopló Ciri, pero enseguida reflexionó, adoptó una simpática sonrisa y tremoló las pestañas-. ¡Oh, Jarre, dímelo, por favor! ¡Eres tan listo! ¡Sabes hablar tan bien y tan sabiamente, podría escucharte durante horas! ¡Por favor, Jarre!

El muchacho se ruborizó y los ojos se le humedecieron y extendieron. Ciri suspiró a hurtadillas.

-Humm... -Jarre se removió en el sitio, agitó indeciso las manos, evidentemente sin saber qué hacer con ellas-. ¿Qué es lo que puedo decirte? Cierto que los lugareños chismorrean, están excitados por los sucesos de Dol Angra... Pero no habrá guerra. Seguro. Puedes creerme.

-Seguro que puedo -rezongó-. Pero preferiría saber en qué se basa esta seguridad tuya. En el consejo del conde, por lo que sé, no te sientas. Y si ayer te nombraron voievoda, dilo. Te felicitaré entonces.

-Yo estudio tratados históricos. -Jarre enrojeció-. Y de ellos se puede uno enterar de más que si se sentara en el consejo. He leído la Historia de las guerras, escrita por el mariscal Pelligramo, La estrategia del duque de Ruyter, El predominio de los eleares redanos de Bronibor... Y me entiendo tan bien en la presente situación política como para poder sacar conclusiones por analogía. ¿Sabes lo que es la analogía?

-Por supuesto -mintió Ciri, arrancando una brizna de hierba de la hebilla de sus botas.

-Si añades a la historia de las guerras antiguas -el muchacho se quedó mirando el techo- la actual geografía política, es fácil concluir que los incidentes fronterizos como el de Dol Angra son casuales y sin importancia. Tú como estudiante de la magia conoces por supuesto la actual geografía política, ¿verdad?

Ciri no respondió, removió pensativa algunos de los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa, pasó algunas páginas de un gran libro guarnecido en piel.

-Deja, no lo toques. -Jarre se intranquilizó-. Es increíblemente valioso, una obra única.

-No me lo voy a comer.

-Tienes las manos sucias.

-Más limpias que las tuyas. Oye, ¿tienes aquí algún mapa?

-Tengo, pero guardados en el cofre -dijo con rapidez el muchacho, pero a la vista del gesto de Ciri suspiró, empujó a un lado sus pergaminos, alzó la tapadera, se arrodilló y comenzó a excavar en su contenido. Ciri, moviéndose en la silla, agitando los pies, continuó hojeando el libro. De pronto se deslizó de entre las páginas una hoja suelta con una imagen que representaba a una mujer con los cabellos peinados en espiral, completamente desnuda, abrazada a un hombre barbudo completamente desnudo. Mordiéndose la lengua, Ciri hizo girar la ilustración durante un buen rato sin poder establecer cuál era la parte de arriba y cuál la de abajo. Se dio cuenta por fin del detalle más importante del dibujillo y se echó a reír. Jarre se acercó con un gran rollo bajo la axila, se ruborizó mucho, le quitó de las manos el dibujo sin decir una palabra y lo escondió bajo los papelotes que anegaban la mesa.

-Una obra única e increíblemente valiosa -se burló ella-. ¿Ésas son las analogías que estudias? ¿Hay más dibujos de ésos? Curioso, el libro se titula Curaciones y sanaciones. Me gustaría saber qué enfermedad se puede curar de ese modo.

-¿Sabes leer las Primeras Runas? -se asombró el muchacho, carraspeando con turbación-. No lo sabía...

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes. -Levantó la nariz-. ¿Qué es lo que te crees? Yo no soy una adepta para dar de comer a las gallinas. Yo soy... una hechicera. ¡Venga, enséñame por fin esos mapas!

Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo, sujetando con las rodillas y las manos el pliego de papel que estaba tan tieso que intentaba todo el tiempo volver a enrollarse de nuevo. Ciri por fin sujetó una de las esquinas con la pata de la silla y Jarre apretó el otro con un grueso libro titulado Vida y fechos del grand rey Radowid.

-Humm... ¡Cuidado que está poco claro este mapilla! No me puedo orientar para nada... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Ellander?

-Aquí -señaló con el dedo-. Esto es Temeria, esta parte. Ésta es Wyzima, la capital de nuestro rey Foltest. Aquí, en el valle del Pontar, está el condado de Ellander. Y aquí... Sí, aquí está nuestro santuario.

-¿Y cuál es este lago? Por aquí no hay ningún lago.

-No es un lago. Es un borrón de tinta...

-Ajá. Y aquí... Esto es Cintra. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Al sur de los Tras Ríos y de Sodden. Por aquí, oh, fluye el río Yaruga, que desemboca en el mar precisamente en Cintra. Este país, no sé si lo sabes, está actualmente dominado por los nilfgaardianos...

-Lo sé -le cortó, mientras cerraba las manos en puños-. Lo sé muy bien. ¿Y dónde está el tal Nilfgaard? No veo aquí ese país. ¿No cabe en tu mapa o qué? ¡Trae uno más grande!

-Humm... -Jarre se rascó la verruga de la barbilla-. No tengo ningún mapa así... Pero sé que Nilfgaard está más allá, en dirección al sur... Oh, más o menos aquí. Creo.

-¿Tan lejos? -Ciri se asombró, miraba el lugar en el suelo al que el muchacho señalaba-. ¿Vinieron desde allí? ¿Y por el camino vencieron a todos esos países?

-Sí, cierto. Conquistaron Metinna, Maecht, Nazair, Ebbing, todos los reinos al sur de los Montes de Amell. A estos reinos, como también a Cintra y al Alto Sodden, Nilfgaard los llama ahora provincias. Pero no fue capaz de hacerse ni con el Bajo Sodden, ni con Verden ni con Brugge. Aquí, en el Yaruga, los ejércitos de los Cuatro Reinos los detuvieron, venciéndolos en la batalla de...

-Lo sé, he estudiado historia. -Ciri apoyó en el mapa la mano abierta-. Venga, Jarre, háblame de la guerra. Estamos arrodillados sobre la geografía política. Saca conclusiones, por analogía o por lo que quieras. Te escucho.

El muchacho carraspeó, enrojeció, después de lo cual comenzó a hablar, señalando en el mapa las regiones mencionadas con la punta de una pluma de ganso.

-Las fronteras actuales entre nosotros y el sur controlado por Nilfgaard las marca, como ves, el río Yaruga. Se trata de un obstáculo prácticamente imposible de superar. No se hiela casi nunca y en la estación de las lluvias lleva tanta agua que su cauce abarca casi una milla de anchura. Durante un largo trecho, oh, aquí, corre entre unas orillas rocosas e inaccesibles, entre los escarpes de Mahakam...

-¿El país de los enanos y los gnomos?

-Sí. Y por eso el Yaruga sólo se puede forzar aquí, en su curso bajo, en Sodden, y aquí, en el curso medio, en el valle de Dol Angra...

-¿Y precisamente en Dol Angra ocurrió ese... incidente?

-Espera. Como te digo ningún ejército es capaz en este momento de forzar el río Yaruga. Los valles accesibles, éstos, por los que durante siglos marcharon los ejércitos, están fuertemente ocupados y defendidos, tanto por nosotros como por Nilfgaard. Mira el mapa. Fíjate cuántas fortalezas hay aquí. Mira, esto es Verden, esto Brugge, aquí las Islas de Skellige...

-¿Y esto, qué es esto? ¿Esta mancha blanca tan grande?

Jarre se acercó más, ella sintió el calor de su rodilla.

-El bosque de Brokilón -dijo-. Es un terreno prohibido. El reino de las dríadas del bosque. Brokilón también defiende nuestro flanco. Las dríadas no permiten pasar allí a nadie. Tampoco a los nilfgaardianos...

-Humm... -Ciri se inclinó sobre el mapa-. Aquí está Aedirn... Y la ciudad de Vengerberg... ¡Jarre! ¡Para inmediatamente!

El muchacho retiró con rapidez sus labios del cabello de la muchacha, se puso tan rojo como un clavel.

-¡No quiero que me hagas eso!

-Ciri, yo...

-He venido a ti con un asunto importante, como hechicera a ver a un erudito -dijo fría y digna, con un tono que imitaba a la perfección la voz de Yennefer-. ¡Así que compórtate!

El "erudito" se ruborizó aún más y adoptó un gesto tan tonto que la "hechicera" necesitó esforzarse para no reírse. Ciri volvió a inclinarse sobre el mapa.

-De toda tu geografía -siguió-, hasta ahora no hemos sacado nada. Me hablas del Yaruga, y sin embargo los nilfgaardianos ya cruzaron una vez al otro lado. ¿Qué se lo puede impedir ahora?

-Entonces -carraspeó Jarre, limpiándose el sudor, que de pronto le había surgido en la frente- tenían contra sí sólo a Brugge, Sodden y Temeria. Ahora somos una alianza bien unida. Los Cuatro Reinos. Temeria, Redania, Aedirn y Kaedwen...

-Kaedwen -dijo orgullosa Ciri-. Sí, ya sé de qué trata esa alianza. El rey Henselt de Kaedwen le proporciona ayuda secreta y especial al rey Demawend de Aedirn. Esa ayuda la llevan en barriles. Y si el rey Demawend sospecha que alguien es un traidor, echa piedras en los barriles. Les pone una trampa...

Se interrumpió, al acordarse de que Geralt le había prohibido hablar de lo sucedido en Kaedwen. Jarre la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Cierto? ¿Y cómo sabes tú de todo eso?

-Lo leí en un libro escrito por el mariscal Pelícano -bufó-. Y en otras analogías. Cuéntame qué es lo qué pasó en ese Dol Angra, o como quiera que se llame. Y primero muéstrame dónde está.

-Aquí. Dol Angra es un amplio valle, el camino que conduce desde el sur hacia los reinos de Lyria y Rivia, hasta Aedirn, y luego hasta Dol Blathanna y Kaedwen... Y a través del valle del Pontar hasta nosotros, hasta Temeria.

-¿Y qué pasó allí?

-Hubo una lucha. Al parecer. No sé mucho de este tema. Pero es lo que decían en el castillo.

-¡Pues si hubo lucha -Ciri adoptó un gesto preocupado- entonces ya es la guerra! ¿Qué es lo que me andas contando?

-No es la primera vez que ha habido lucha -le explicó Jarre, aunque la muchacha vio que estaba cada vez menos seguro de sí mismo-. En las fronteras hay incidentes muy a menudo. Pero no tienen ninguna importancia.

-¿Y por qué no la tienen?

-Hay equilibrio de fuerzas. Ni nosotros ni los nilfgaardianos podemos hacer nada. Y ninguna de las partes puede darle al contrincante un casus belli...

-¿Dar lo qué?

-Un motivo para la guerra. ¿Comprendes? Por eso los incidentes armados de Dol Angra son con toda seguridad accidentes, seguramente un ataque de bandoleros o enredos de contrabandistas... En ningún caso puede tratarse de acciones de ejército regular, ni de los nuestros, ni de los nilfgaardianos... Porque esto sería precisamente un casus belli...

-Ajá. Escucha, Jarre, y dime...

Se incorporó. Alzó de pronto la cabeza, tocó con los dedos las sienes, frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que irme -dijo-. Doña Yennefer me llama.

-¿Puedes escucharla? -se interesó el muchacho-. ¿En la distancia? En qué forma...

-Tengo que irme -repitió, al tiempo que se levantaba y se limpiaba las rodillas de polvo-. Escucha, Jarre. Me voy con doña Yennefer por un asunto muy importante. No sé cuándo volveremos. Te adelanto que se trata de asuntos secretos, que afectan exclusivamente a las hechiceras, así que no hagas preguntas.

Jarre también se levantó. Se arregló la ropa, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Los ojos se le humedecieron en una forma asquerosa.

-Ciri...

-¿Qué?

-Yo... yo...

-No sé qué quieres -dijo impaciente, dirigiendo hacia él sus enormes ojos esmeraldas completamente abiertos-. Y tú por lo visto tampoco lo sabes. Me voy. Adiós, Jarre.

-Hasta la vista... Ciri. Buen viaje. Voy... voy a pensar en ti...

Ciri suspiró.

-¡Aquí estoy, doña Yennefer!

Entró a la habitación como el proyectil de una catapulta que, tras golpear la puerta y abrirla, se estrellara contra la pared. Un escabel que se interponía en el camino amenazaba con romperle la pierna, pero Ciri lo saltó con habilidad, realizó una media pirueta llena de gracia y simuló un tajo con la espada. Luego sonrió alegre por el éxito de la maniobra. Pese a lo rápido de sus movimientos no jadeaba, respiraba con armonía y con tranquilidad. Dominaba ya perfectamente el control de la respiración.

-¡Aquí estoy! -repitió.

-Por fin. Desnúdate y a la bañera. Y rapidito.

La hechicera no miró hacia atrás, no se volvió de la mesa, contempló a Ciri a través del reflejo en el espejo. Yennefer se estaba peinando con lentos movimientos sus humedecidos rizos negros, los cuales se alisaban bajo la acción del peine para, un instante después, retorcerse de nuevo en una ola brillante.

La muchacha se deshebilló las botas como un relámpago, las arrojó a un lado, se liberó de la ropa y se introdujo con un chapoteo en la bañera. Agarró el jabón y comenzó a restregarse enérgicamente el antebrazo.

Yennefer estaba sentada, inmóvil, miraba por la ventana, jugueteaba con el peine. Ciri resoplaba, gorgoteaba y escupía, porque le había entrado jabón en los ojos. Agitó la cabeza, reflexionando sobre si existía algún hechizo que permitiera lavarse sin agua, jabón ni pérdida de tiempo.

La hechicera soltó el peine pero, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, miró por la ventana, a la bandada de cuervos y cornejas que volaba hacia el este entre graznidos chirriantes. Sobre la mesa, junto al espejo y a una imponente batería de frasquitos con cosméticos, yacían unas cuantas cartas. Ciri sabía que Yennefer esperaba estas cartas desde hacía tiempo, que de que las recibiera dependía cuándo iban a dejar el santuario. Pese a lo que le había dicho a Jarre, la muchacha no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban ni por qué razón. Pero en esas cartas...

Chapoteando con la mano izquierda para pasar desapercibida, colocó los dedos de la mano derecha en un gesto, se concentró en la fórmula, clavó la vista en las cartas y envió un impulso.

-Ni te atrevas -le dijo Yennefer sin volverse.

-Pensaba... -carraspeó-. Pensaba que alguna sería de Geralt...

-Si hubiera sido así, te la habría dado. -La hechicera dio la vuelta a la silla, se sentó enfrente de ella-. ¿Te queda todavía mucho de bañarte?

-Ya he terminado.

-Levántate, por favor.

Ciri obedeció. Yennefer sonrió.

-Sí -dijo-. Ya has dejado atrás la infancia. Te has redondeado allí dónde se debe. Baja los brazos. Tus codos no me interesan. Venga, venga, sin rubores, sin falsas vergüenzas. Es tu cuerpo, la cosa más natural en el mundo. El que madures, también es natural. Si tu fortuna hubiera sido otra... Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, haría ya tiempo que serías la mujer de algún príncipe o infante. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Hemos hablado de los temas referidos al género tan a menudo y con tanta precisión como para que sepas que ya eres una mujer. Fisiológicamente, se entiende. ¿No habrás olvidado lo que hemos hablado?

-No. No me he olvidado.

-Espero que durante tus visitas a Jarre tampoco hayas tenido problemas con tu memoria, ¿no?

Ciri apartó la vista, pero sólo un instante. Yennefer no sonrió.

-Sécate y ven junto a mí -dijo con frialdad-. No salpiques, por favor.

Ciri, envuelta en toallas, se sentó en un escabel junto a las rodillas de la hechicera. Yennefer peinaba sus cabellos, cortando de vez en cuando con las tijeras algún mechón revoltoso.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó la muchacha con indecisión-. ¿Porque... estuve en la torre?

-No. Pero a Nenneke no le gusta. Lo sabes.

-Pero yo no... Ese Jarre no me interesa para nada. -Ciri enrojeció ligeramente-. Yo sólo...

-Precisamente -masculló la hechicera-. Tú sólo. No te hagas la niña, porque ya no lo eres, te recuerdo. A ese muchacho cuando te ve se le cae la baba y comienza a tartamudear. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

Yennefer dejó de peinarla, la midió con sus profundos ojos violetas.

-No te burles de él. Porque eso es abyecto.

-¡Yo no me burlo de él para nada! ¡Sólo hablo con él!

-Quisiera creer -la hechicera hizo chasquear las tijeras al cortar otro mechón que no se dejaba colocar por nada del mundo- que durante esas conversaciones recuerdas lo que te pedí.

-¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!

-Es un muchacho inteligente y perspicaz. Una, dos palabras imprudentes pueden ponerlo en la dirección correcta, sobre la pista de asuntos que no debe conocer. De los que nadie debe saber. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber quién eres.

-Lo recuerdo -repitió Ciri-. No le he soltado ni palabra a nadie, puedes estar segura. Dime, ¿es por eso que tenemos que irnos? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien pueda enterarse de quién soy? ¿Por eso?

-No. Por otras razones.

-¿Acaso porque... porque puede haber guerra? ¡Todos hablan de una nueva guerra! Todos hablan de ello, doña Yennefer.

-Ciertamente -confirmó fría la hechicera, haciendo chasquear las tijeras junto a la oreja de Ciri-. Es un tema del grupo de los llamados inagotables. Se hablaba de guerras, se habla de ellas y se seguirá hablando. Y no sin causa: ha habido guerras en el pasado y las habrá en el futuro. Agacha la cabeza.

-Jarre dijo... que no habrá guerra con Nilfgaard. Habló de no sé qué analogías... Me enseñó un mapa. Yo no sé qué decir. No sé lo que son esas analogías, seguramente son algo muy complicado... Jarre lee diversos libros eruditos y se hace el listo, pero yo pienso...

-Me interesa lo que piensas, Ciri.

-En Cintra... Entonces... Doña Yennefer, mi abuela era mucho más lista que Jarre. El rey Eist también era listo, navegaba por los mares, lo había conocía todo, incluso el narval y la serpiente marina, apuesto a que hasta más de una analogía había visto. ¿Y de qué sirvió? De pronto aparecieron ellos, los nilfgaardianos...

Ciri bajó la cabeza, la voz se le quebró en la laringe. Yennefer la abrazó, la apretó con fuerza.

-Por desgracia -dijo en voz baja-. Por desgracia tienes razón, feúcha. Si la capacidad de aprovechar las experiencias y de sacar conclusiones fuera decisiva, hace ya mucho que habríamos olvidado qué es la guerra. Pero a los que quieren guerra nunca los han detenido ni les detendrán las experiencias ni las analogías.

-Entonces... Entonces es verdad. Habrá guerra. ¿Por eso tenemos que irnos?

-No hablemos de ello. No nos preocupemos de antemano.

Ciri sorbió las narices.

-Yo ya he visto la guerra -susurró-. No tengo ganas de verla otra vez. Nunca. No quiero estar sola de nuevo. No quiero tener miedo. No quiero perder de nuevo todo, como entonces. No quiero perder a Geralt... ni a ti tampoco. No quiero perderte. Quiero estar contigo. Y con él. Siempre.

-Lo estarás. -La voz de la hechicera tembló ligeramente-. Y yo estaré contigo, Ciri. Siempre. Te lo prometo.

Ciri volvió a sorber las narices. Yennefer tosió bajito, soltó las tijeras y el peine, se levantó, se acercó a la ventana. Los cuervos seguían graznando, mientras volaban en dirección a los cerros.

-Cuando llegué aquí -habló de pronto la hechicera con su voz habitualmente sonora, que temblaba un poco-. Cuando nos vimos por vez primera... No te gusté.

Ciri callaba. Nuestro primer encuentro, pensó. Lo recuerdo. Estaba con otras muchachas en la Gruta, Cortusa nos mostraba las plantas y las hierbas. Entonces entró Iola Primera, susurró algo al oído de Cortusa. La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño con desagrado. Y Iola Primera se acercó a mí con un gesto extraño. Prepárate, Ciri, dijo, ve deprisa al refectorio. Te llama la madre Nenneke. Ha venido alguien.

Una mirada extraña, significativa, la excitación en los ojos. Y el susurro. Yennefer. La hechicera Yennefer. Más deprisa, Ciri, apresúrate. La madre Nenneke te espera. Y ella espera.

Supe al momento, pensó Ciri, que era ella. Porque la había visto. La había visto la noche anterior, en mis sueños.

Ella.

Entonces no conocía su nombre. En mis sueños no hablaba. Sólo me miraba, y detrás de ella, en la oscuridad, vi unas puertas cerradas...

Ciri suspiró. Yennefer se dio la vuelta, la estrella de obsidiana en su cuello refulgió con miles de reflejos.

-Tienes razón -reconoció seria la muchacha, mientras miraba directamente a los ojos violetas de la hechicera-. No me gustabas.

-Ciri -dijo Nenneke-. Acércate a nosotras. Te presento a doña Yennefer de Vengerberg, Maestra de la Magia. No tengas miedo. Doña Yennefer sabe quién eres. Se puede confiar en ella.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia, colocando las manos en un gesto de respeto. La hechicera, con la tela de su largo vestido negro crepitando por el movimiento, se acercó, la tomó por la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza sin ceremonias, la volvió hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Ciri sintió la rabia y la resistencia que le crecían dentro: no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tratara de esta forma. Y al mismo tiempo le pinchó el aguijón ardiente de la envidia. Yennefer era muy hermosa. En comparación con la belleza pálida, delicada y bastante corriente de las sacerdotisas y las adeptas que Ciri veía cada día, la hechicera brillaba con una belleza consciente, incluso demostrativa, acentuada, subrayada en cada detalle. Sus rizos como ala de cuervo, que caían en cascada sobre los hombros, refulgían, reflejaban la luz como plumas de pavo, retorciéndose y ondulando con cada movimiento. Ciri se avergonzó de pronto, se avergonzó de sus codos arañados, de sus manos agrietadas, de sus uñas quebradas, de sus cabellos rotos en mechones grises. De pronto deseó poderosamente tener lo que tenía Yennefer: un cuello bello y muy desnudo, y sobre él una hermosa cinta de terciopelo negro y una preciosa y brillante estrella. Unas cejas iguales, acentuadas con carbón y unas largas pestañas. Una boca orgullosa. Y esas dos redondeces, que se alzaban con cada inspiración, apretadas por la tela negra y la blanca puntilla...

-Así que ésta es la famosa Sorpresa. -La hechicera frunció un poco los labios-. Mírame a los ojos, muchacha.

Ciri se estremeció y metió la cabeza entre los hombros. No, eso no se lo envidiaba a Yennefer, no quería tenerlo y ni siquiera deseaba verlo. Esos ojos, violetas, profundos como un lago sin fondo, que brillaban extraños, impasibles y malvados. Horribles.

La hechicera se volvió hacia la gruesa suma sacerdotisa. La estrella de su cuello ardió a los reflejos del sol que atravesaba la ventana del refectorio.

-Sí, Nenneke -dijo-. No hay duda. Basta mirar a estos ojitos verdes para saber que hay algo en ellos. La frente alta, los arcos de las cejas tan regulares, la bonita distancia entre los ojos. Las finas aletas de la nariz. Los largos dedos. El extraño pigmento de los cabellos. Claramente, se trata de sangre de los elfos, aunque no hay mucha de esta sangre en ella. Un bisabuelo o bisabuela élficos. ¿He acertado?

-No conozco su ascendencia -repuso la suma sacerdotisa-. No me interesa.

-Alta para su edad -continuó la hechicera, todavía tasando a Ciri con la mirada. La muchacha estaba ardiendo de rabia y de nervios, luchaba contra el poderoso deseo de aullar retadoramente, aullar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, patalear y escapar al parque, tirando por el camino el florero de la mesa y cerrando las puertas de tal modo que se cayera el yeso del techo.

-No está mal desarrollada. -Yennefer no apartaba la vista de ella-. ¿Sufrió en su infancia alguna enfermedad contagiosa? Ja, seguro que tampoco le preguntaste por ello. ¿Aquí no ha enfermado?

-No.

-¿Migrañas? ¿Desmayos? ¿Tendencia a resfriarse? ¿Dolores menstruales?

-No. Sólo los sueños.

-Lo sé. -Yennefer le retiró los cabellos de las mejillas-. Él escribió acerca de ello. De su carta se desprendía que en Kaer Morhen no habían intentado con ella ningún... experimento. Me gustaría creer que es verdad.

-Es verdad. Únicamente le dieron estimulantes naturales.

-¡Los estimulantes no son nunca naturales! -La hechicera alzó la voz-. ¡Nunca! Justo esos estimulantes pudieron reforzar en ellas los síntomas... ¡Rayos, no creía que tuviera tanta falta de responsabilidad!

-Tranquilízate. -Nenneke la miró con frialdad y con una repentina y extraña falta de respeto-. Te dije que eran medios naturales, seguros por completo. Perdona, querida, pero en este campo me considero mejor autoridad que tú. Sé que te resulta terriblemente difícil aceptar cualquier autoridad, pero en este caso estoy obligada a imponértela. Y no hablemos más de ello.

-Como quieras. -Yennefer apretó los labios-. Venga, vamos, muchacha. No tenemos mucho tiempo, sería un pecado perderlo.

Ciri controló con esfuerzo el temblor de sus manos, tragó saliva, miró interrogativamente a Nenneke. La suma sacerdotisa tenía el rostro serio y como preocupado, y la sonrisa con la que respondió a la muda pregunta resultaba fea y artificial.

-Ahora te irás con doña Yennefer -le dijo-. Durante algún tiempo doña Yennefer será tu tutora.

Ciri agachó la cabeza, apretó los dientes.

-Con toda seguridad estarás asombrada -siguió Nenneke- de que de pronto te tome bajo su protección una Maestra de la Magia. Pero tú eres una muchacha inteligente, Ciri. Te imaginas cuál es la causa. Heredaste de tus antepasados ciertas... capacidades. Sabes de lo que hablo. Venías a mí, entonces, después de esos sueños, después de las alarmas nocturnas en el dormitorio. Yo no supe ayudarte. Pero doña Yennefer...

-Doña Yennefer -le interrumpió la hechicera- hará lo que haya que hacer. Vamos, muchacha.

-Ve. -Nenneke agitó la cabeza, intentando en vano dar a su sonrisa al menos un aspecto de naturalidad-. Ve, niña. Recuerda que tener como tutora a alguien como doña Yennefer es un gran honor. No avergüences al santuario ni a nosotras, tus maestras. Y sé obediente.

Me escaparé esta noche, decidió Ciri. De vuelta a Kaer Morhen. Robaré un caballo en el establo y no me volverán a ver. ¡Me escaparé!

-¡Ni pensarlo! -dijo la hechicera a media voz.

-¿Dime? -La sacerdotisa alzó la cabeza-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada -sonrió Yennefer-. Te ha debido de parecer. ¿O puede que me haya parecido a mí? Mira a tu pupila, Nenneke. Rabiosa como un gato. Chispas en los ojos, mira cómo rebufa, y si supiera poner las orejas como los gatos lo haría. ¡Bruja! Va a haber que agarrarla fuerte por el cuello, cortarle las uñas.

-Más comprensión. -Los rasgos de la sacerdotisa se endurecieron visiblemente-. Por favor, muéstrale corazón y comprensión. Ella no es aquélla por quien la tienes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ella no es tu rival, Yennefer.

Durante un instante se midieron con la vista, ambas, hechicera y sacerdotisa, y Ciri sintió un temblor en el aire, una extraña y terrible fuerza que se solidificaba entre ellas. Duró esto tan sólo una fracción de segundo, tras lo que la fuerza desapareció y Yennefer se rió con naturalidad y sonoridad.

-Me había olvidado -dijo-. Siempre de su lado, ¿no, Nenneke? Siempre llena de preocupación por él. Como la madre que nunca tuvo.

-Y tú siempre en contra de él -sonrió la sacerdotisa-. Como siempre, le haces merced de sentimientos muy fuertes. Y te defiendes con todas tus fuerzas para no llamar a esos sentimientos por su verdadero nombre.

Ciri sintió de nuevo cómo crecía allá abajo, en la tripa, una rabia que pulsaba en sus sienes en forma de espíritu de contradicción y de revuelta. Recordó cuántas veces y en qué circunstancias había oído ese nombre. Yennefer. Un nombre que le producía inquietud, un nombre que era el símbolo de algún secreto amenazador. Se imaginaba cuál era ese secreto.

Hablan ante mí abiertamente, sin embarazo, pensó, sintiendo como de nuevo le comenzaban a temblar de rabia las manos. No se preocupan por mí para nada. No me prestan atención. Como si fuera una niña. Hablan de Geralt delante de mí, en mi presencia, y no deben hacerlo porque yo... Yo soy...

¿Quién?

-¡Y tú por tu parte, Nenneke -repuso la hechicera-, como de costumbre te diviertes analizando las emociones ajenas, y para colmo interpretándolas a tu manera!

-¿Y metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos?

-No quería decir eso. -Yennefer agitó sus negros rizos, y los rizos brillaron y se retorcieron como serpientes-. Gracias que lo hiciste por mí. Y ahora cambiemos de tema, por favor. Porque éste al que estamos dando vueltas es extraordinariamente estúpido. Hasta se avergüenza una delante de nuestra joven adepta. Y en lo que respecta a la comprensión que me pedías... Seré comprensiva. En lo que respecta a mostrar corazón puedo tener dificultades, puesto que en general se dice que no poseo tal órgano. Pero ya nos las arreglaremos. ¿Verdad, Sorpresa?

Se sonrió en dirección a Ciri y Ciri, pese a sí misma, pese a su rabia y enfado, tuvo que responderle con un sonrisa. Porque la sonrisa de la hechicera era inesperadamente amable, bondadosa, cordial. Y muy, muy hermosa.

Escuchaba la alocución de Yennefer, que estaba demostrativamente vuelta de espaldas, fingiendo que toda su atención estaba puesta en el abejorro que zumbaba en la flor de una de las malvas que crecían al pie del muro del santuario.

-Nadie me preguntó a mí -masculló.

-¿Qué es lo que no te preguntó nadie?

Ciri giró en una media pirueta, golpeó enfadada con el puño en la malva. El abejorro se alejó volando, zumbando con rabia y odio.

-¡Nadie me preguntó si yo quería que me enseñaras!

Yennefer apoyó los puños en las caderas, sus ojos echaban chiribitas.

-Vaya una coincidencia -ceceó-. Imagínate que a mí tampoco me preguntó nadie si tenía ganas de enseñarte. Las ganas, al fin y al cabo, no tienen aquí nada que ver. Yo no acepto a cualquiera y tú, pese a las apariencias, podrías resultar cualquiera. Me pidieron que viera cómo eres. Que investigara qué es lo que hay en ti y si eso te amenaza. Y yo, no sin reticencia, asentí.

-¡Pero yo todavía no he asentido!

La hechicera alzó el brazo, movió la mano. Ciri sintió cómo le latían las sienes y como le zumbaban los oídos, de forma parecida a como cuando se traga saliva, pero mucho más fuerte. Sintió sueño y una debilidad paralizante, un cansancio que le volvía rígido el cuello, temblaban las rodillas.

Yennefer bajó la mano y las sensaciones desparecieron al instante.

-Escúchame con atención, Sorpresa -dijo-. Puedo hechizarte sin esfuerzo, hipnotizarte o hacerte entrar en trance. Puedo paralizarte, atiborrarte de elixires por la fuerza, desnudarte, ponerte sobre una mesa y examinarte durante algunas horas, haciendo un descanso para comer algo, y tú estarías tendida mirando al techo, sin ser capaz de mover siquiera los globos oculares. Haría así con la primera mocosa que pillara. Contigo no quiero obrar así porque al primer vistazo se ve que eres una muchacha inteligente y orgullosa, que tienes carácter. No quiero avergonzarte ni a ti, ni tampoco a mí. Ante Geralt. Porque él fue quien me pidió que examinara tus talentos. Para que te ayude a arreglártelas con ellos.

-¿Te lo pidió? ¿Por qué? ¡Nadie me ha dicho nada! No me han preguntado nada...

-Vuelves a ello con terquedad -le interrumpió la hechicera-. Nadie te pidió tu opinión, nadie hizo el esfuerzo de ver qué es lo que querías y qué es lo que no. ¿Acaso has dado lugar a que se te considerara una obstinada y terca mocosa a la que no vale la pena hacer tales preguntas? Pero me arriesgaré, te haré la pregunta que nadie te ha dado. ¿Te dejarás realizar los tests?

-¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué son esos tests? ¿Y por qué...?

-Ya te lo he explicado. Si no lo has entendido, qué le vamos a hacer. No tengo intenciones de pulir tu percepción ni trabajar sobre tu inteligencia. Lo mismo puedo hacerle los tests a una lista como a una tonta.

-¡No soy tonta! ¡Y lo he entendido todo!

-Pues mejor.

-¡Pero yo no valgo para hechicera! ¡No tengo ningún talento! ¡Nunca seré hechicera ni lo quiero ser! Estoy destinada a Geralt... ¡Estoy destinada a ser bruja! ¡Vine aquí sólo para poco tiempo! Pronto me volveré a Kaer Morhen...

-Estás mirando mi escote todo el rato-dijo Yennefer, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos violetas-. ¿Ves en ellos algo extraordinario o se trata de simple envidia?

-Esa estrella... -murmuró Ciri-. ¿De qué es? Esas piedrecitas se mueven y brillan muy raro...

-Pulsan -sonrió la hechicera-. Son brillantes activos incluidos en obsidiana. ¿Quieres verlos de cerca? ¿Tocarlos?

-Sí... ¡No! -Ciri retrocedió, agitó su cabeza con rabia, como queriendo expulsar de sí el perfume a lilas y grosellas que surgía de Yennefer-. ¡No quiero! ¿Para qué lo necesito? ¡No me interesa! ¡Nada de nada! ¡Soy bruja! ¡No tengo ningún talento para la magia! No sirvo para hechicera, creo que está claro, porque soy... Y además...

La hechicera se sentó en un poyo de piedra que estaba junto al muro y se embebió en la contemplación de sus uñas.

-... y además -terminó Ciri-, tengo que reflexionar.

-Ven aquí. Siéntate junto a mí.

Obedeció.

-Tengo que tener tiempo para pensarlo -dijo insegura.

-Desde luego. -Yennefer asintió, todavía mirando sus uñas-. Se trata de un asunto importante. Precisa de reflexión.

Ambas guardaron silencio durante un rato. Las adeptas que paseaban por el parque las miraron de refilón, con curiosidad, susurraban, risoteaban.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué... y?

-¿Te lo has pensado ya?

Ciri se levantó violentamente sobre los dos pies, bufó, pataleo.

-Yo... Yo... -resopló, sin poder tomar aliento de la rabia que tenía-. ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ¡Necesito tiempo! ¡Tengo que reflexionar! ¡Más tiempo! ¡Todo el día... y la noche!

Yennefer la miró a los ojos y Ciri se encogió ante esta mirada.

-El proverbio afirma -dijo lentamente la hechicera- que hay que consultar con la almohada. Pero en tu caso, Sorpresa, la almohada puede que solamente traiga otra pesadilla más. Te despertarás otra vez entre gritos y dolores, bañada en sudor, tendrás otra vez miedo, miedo de lo que hayas visto, tendrás miedo de lo que no vas a poder acordarte. Y no habrá más sueño esa noche. Habrá amenaza. Hasta el alba.

La muchacha tembló, bajó la cabeza.

-Sorpresa. -La voz de Yennefer se transformó imperceptiblemente-. Confía en mí.

Los brazos de la hechicera eran cálidos. El terciopelo negro del vestido parecía hasta pedir que lo tocasen. El perfume a lilas y grosellas embriagaba deliciosamente. El abrazo tranquilizaba y apaciguaba, relajaba, suavizaba la tensión, aplacaba la rabia y la revuelta.

-Aceptas hacer los tests, Sorpresa.

-Acepto -respondió, comprendiendo que no tenía necesidad de responder. Porque no se trataba de una pregunta.

-Yo ya no entiendo nada de nada -dijo Ciri-. Primero dices que tengo capacidades porque tengo esos sueños. Pero quieres hacer esas pruebas y comprobar... Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tengo capacidades o no?

-A esa pregunta responderán los tests.

-Tests, tests. -Enarcó las cejas-. No tengo capacidades, te digo, si tuviera, creo que lo sabría, ¿no? Pero si, por una casualidad, las tuviera, entonces, ¿qué?

-Hay dos posibilidades -comunicó indiferente la hechicera mientras abría la ventana-. O bien habrá que ahogar esas capacidades o bien enseñarte a controlarlas. Si tienes el talento y quieres hacerlo, intentaré impartirte algunos conocimientos elementales de magia.

-¿Que quiere decir "elementales"?

-Básicos.

Estaban en la misma gran habitación que Nenneke había destinado para la hechicera, junto a la biblioteca, en un ala lateral del edificio, apenas usada. Ciri sabía que estas habitaciones se las destinaban a los invitados. Sabía que Geralt, cuantas veces había estado en el santuario, había vivido precisamente allí.

-¿Vas a querer enseñarme? -Se sentó en la cama, pasó la mano por la colcha adamascada-. ¿Vas a querer llevarme de aquí, verdad? ¡Nunca me iré contigo!

-Entonces me iré sola -dijo Yennefer, desatando los cordeles de las enjalmas-. Y te prometo que no voy a echarte de menos. Ya te he dicho que sólo te educaré si lo quieres. Y puedo hacerlo aquí, donde estamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a edu... enseñarme?

-Tanto como quieras. -La hechicera se agachó, abrió la cómoda, sacó de ella una vieja bolsa de cuero, un cinturón, dos botas de piel cosida y una pequeña damajuana de barro rodeada de mimbre. Ciri escuchó cómo maldecía en voz baja, riéndose al mismo tiempo, vio cómo guardaba el hallazgo de vuelta en la cómoda. Se imaginó a quién pertenecían. Quién las había dejado allí.

-¿Qué significa tanto como quiera? -preguntó-. Si me aburro o no me gustan esas lecciones...

-Entonces dejaremos de darlas. Basta con que me lo digas. O me lo muestres.

-¿Mostrar? ¿Cómo?

-Si nos decidiéramos por la educación, exigiré absoluta obediencia. Repito: absoluta. Así que si estás harta de las lecciones basta con que muestres desobediencia. Entonces, inmediatamente, se acabarán las lecciones. ¿Está claro?

Ciri meneó la cabeza, lanzó una rápida mirada con sus ojos verdes a la hechicera.

-En segundo lugar -continuó Yennefer mientras se dedicaba a desempacar las enjalmas-, voy a exigir absoluta sinceridad. No debes esconderme nada. Nada. Si sientes que estás harta, basta con que comiences a mentir, fingir, simular o cerrarte en ti misma. Si te pregunto algo y no me respondes sinceramente, esto significará el fin de las lecciones. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí -rezongó Ciri-. Y esta... sinceridad... ¿va a funcionar en las dos direcciones? ¿Voy a poder... hacerte preguntas a ti?

Yennefer la miró y su boca se deformó extrañamente.

-Por supuesto -respondió al cabo de un rato-. Se entiende por sí mismo. En eso se basan las lecciones y la tutela que tengo intenciones de desplegar sobre ti. La sinceridad funciona en las dos direcciones. Puedes hacerme preguntas. En cualquier momento. Y yo responderé a ellas. Con sinceridad.

-¿A todas las preguntas?

-A todas.

-¿Desde este momento?

-Sí. Desde este momento.

-¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Geralt?

Ciri casi se desmayó, asustada por su propia desfachatez y por el silencio helado que cayó después de la pregunta.

La hechicera se acercó poco a poco a ella, le puso las manos en los hombros, le miró a los ojos, de cerca, profundamente.

-Nostalgia -respondió seria-. Tristeza. Esperanza. Dolor. Sí, creo que no he olvidado nada. Venga, ahora tenemos que empezar con los tests, tú, culebrilla de ojos verdes. Comprobaremos si sirves. Aunque después de tu pregunta me extrañaría mucho si resultara que no. Vamos, feúcha.

Ciri se indignó.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

Yennefer sonrió con la comisura de los labios.

-Te prometí sinceridad.

Ciri se enderezó, nerviosa, se removió impaciente en la dura silla, que le lastimaba el culo después de unas cuantas horas de estar sentada.

-¡No vamos a sacar nada de esto! -gritó, limpiándose en la mesa el dedo manchado de carbón-. ¡Si es que... si es que no me sale nada! ¡No sirvo para hechicera! ¡Lo sabía desde el principio, pero no querías escucharme! ¡No me has hecho ningún caso!

Yennefer alzó las cejas.

-¿Dices que no te quería escuchar? Interesante. Por lo general presto atención a toda frase dicha en mi presencia y la anoto en mi memoria. La condición es que la frase tenga al menos una migaja de sentido.

-Siempre te estás burlando. -Ciri rechinó los dientes-. Y yo sólo hablaba... Bueno, de esas capacidades. Porque sabes, allí, en Kaer Morhen, en las montañas... No conseguí hacer ninguna Señal de los brujos. ¡Ni una sola!

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Pero esto no significa nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Bueno... ¡Pero eso no es todo!

-Escucho con atención.

-Yo no sirvo. ¿No lo entiendes? Soy... demasiado joven.

-Yo era más joven cuando comencé.

-Pero seguro que no eras...

-¿De qué se trata, muchacha? ¡Deja de tartamudear! Por favor, aunque sea sólo una frase completa.

-Porque... -Ciri bajó la cabeza, se ruborizó-. Porque Iola, Myrrha, Eurneid y Katje, durante el almuerzo, se burlaron de mí y dijeron que los hechizos no me vienen y que yo no seré capaz de hacer magia porque... porque soy... virgen, es decir...

-Imagínate que sé lo que significa -le interrumpió la hechicera-. Seguro que consideras esto una burla malvada, pero con tristeza tengo que comunicarte que estás diciendo tonterías. Volvamos al test.

-¡Soy virgen! -repitió Ciri con insolencia-. ¿Para qué estos tests? ¡Una virgen no puede hacer encantamientos!

-No veo otra salida. -Yennefer se recostó en el respaldo de la silla-. Así que vete y pierde la virginidad, si es que tanto te molesta. Yo te espero. Pero date prisa, si puedes.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-¿Te has dado cuenta? -La hechicera sonrió un poquito-. Te felicito. Has pasado el examen de perspicacia. Y ahora el test de verdad. Pon atención, por favor. Mira: en este dibujo hay cuatro pinos. Cada uno de ellos tiene un número de ramas distinto. Dibuja en este lugar vacío un pino que encaje con los otros cuatro.

-Los pinos son estúpidos -sentenció Ciri, sacando la lengua y dibujando con carbón un arbolillo ligeramente torcido-. ¡Y aburridos! No entiendo qué tienen en común los pinos con la magia. ¿Qué? ¿Doña Yennefer? ¡Prometiste que ibas a responder a todas mis preguntas!

-Por desgracia -suspiró la hechicera, tomando la hoja de papel y observando críticamente los dibujos-. Me da la sensación de que voy a tener que lamentar mi promesa. ¿Qué tienen en común los pinos con la magia? Pues nada. Pero has dibujado correctamente y en el tiempo debido. De hecho, para una virgen, está muy bien.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-No. Yo me río pocas veces. Tiene que haber un motivo en verdad importante para que me ría. Concéntrate en la nueva hoja, Sorpresa. En ella están dibujadas unas filas conformadas por estrellas, círculos, crucecitas y triángulos, en cada fila hay una cantidad diferente de cada elemento. Reflexiona y responde: ¿cuántas estrellas tiene que haber en la última fila?

-¡Las estrellas son estúpidas!

-¿Cuántas, muchacha?

-¡Tres!

Yennefer guardó silencio, con la vista clavada en un detalle de las puertas labradas del armario que sólo ella sabía cuál era. La sonrisa malvada en los labios de Ciri comenzó poco a poco a desaparecer hasta que, por fin, desapareció completamente, sin dejar rastro.

-Seguramente te interesaba saber -dijo la hechicera sin dejar de admirar el armario- qué es lo que podría cuando me contestases con respuestas estúpidas y sin sentido. ¿Pensabas quizás que no lo advertiría porque tus respuestas no me interesan? Mal pensabas. ¿Juzgabas acaso que simplemente me daría cuenta de que eres idiota? Mal juzgabas. Y si te aburrías de que te hicieran pruebas y querías, para variar, probarme a mí... Bueno, ¿lo has conseguido? De una u otra forma, este test se ha terminado. Dame el papel.

-Lo siento, doña Yennefer. -La muchacha bajó la cabeza-. Aquí por supuesto tiene que haber... una estrella. Perdón. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

-Mírame, Ciri.

Alzó los ojos, asombrada. Porque por primera vez la hechicera se refirió a ella por su nombre.

-Ciri -dijo Yennefer-. Sabe, que, pese a las apariencias, yo me enfado tan raramente como me río. No me has hecho enfadar. Pero al pedir perdón me has demostrado que no me equivoqué contigo. Y ahora toma la siguiente hoja. Como ves en ella hay cinco casitas. Dibuja otra casita...

-¿Otra vez? De verdad que no entiendo por qué...

-... otra casita. -La voz de la hechicera sufrió un cambio peligroso, los ojos brillaron con un fuego violeta-. Aquí, en este sitio vacío. No me obligues a repetirlo, por favor.

Después de las manzanitas, arbolitos, estrellitas, pececitos y casitas le llegó el turno a los laberintos, en los que había que encontrar la salida muy deprisa, a las líneas onduladas, a las manchas que recordaban a cucarachas aplastadas, a otras imágenes y mosaicos extraños, a causa de los cuales los ojos bizqueaban y la cabeza daba vueltas. Luego vino la bolita brillante en el cordel, a la que había que mirar fijamente durante largo tiempo. Mirar fijamente era más aburrido que un día sin pan, Ciri solía quedarse dormida. Yennefer, extrañamente, no se molestaba por ello, aunque algunos días antes le había gritado amenazadora durante un intento de echar una cabezada sobre una de las manchas de cucarachas.

De atrafagarse sobre los textos le comenzaron a doler el cuello y la espalda y cada día que pasaba le dolían más y más. Echaba de menos el movimiento y el aire libre y en el marco de su obligación de ser sincera se lo contó a Yennefer. La hechicera se lo tomó muy bien, como si se lo esperara desde hacía tiempo.

Durante los dos días siguientes, ambas se dedicaron a correr por el parque, saltaban setos y cercas ante las miradas divertidas o llenas de piedad de las adeptas y sacerdotisas. Hicieron gimnasia, ejercitaron el equilibrio, andando por la cima del murete que delimitaba el jardín y las construcciones de labranza. A diferencia de los entrenamientos de Kaer Morhen, a los ejercicios con Yennefer siempre les acompañaba la teoría. La hechicera le enseñaba a respirar, controlando los movimientos del pecho y del diafragma con una fuerte presión de las manos. Le explicó las leyes del movimiento, la acción de los huesos y músculos, le demostró cómo descansar, distenderse y relajarse.

Durante uno de aquellos relajos, estirada sobre la hierba, mirando al cielo, Ciri hizo la pregunta que le quemaba.

-¿Doña Yennefer? ¿Cuándo terminaremos por fin estos tests?

-¿Tanto te aburren?

-No... Pero me gustaría saber ya si valgo para hechicera.

-Vales.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Lo sabía desde el principio. No muchas personas son capaces de percibir la actividad de mis estrellas. Muy pocas, en verdad. Y tú lo percibiste al momento.

-¿Y los tests?

-Terminados. Ya sé lo que quería saber de ti.

-Pero algunos de los problemas... No me salieron muy bien. Tú misma decías que... ¿De verdad estás segura? ¿No te equivocas? ¿Estás segura de que tengo capacidades?

-Estoy segura.

-Pero...

-Ciri. -La hechicera daba la sensación de estar divertida y falta de paciencia al mismo tiempo-. Desde el momento en que nos hemos tumbado en el prado estoy hablando contigo sin usar la voz. Esto se llama telepatía, recuérdalo. Y como seguramente habrás observado, no nos dificulta la conversación.

-La magia -Yennefer, mirando al cielo por encima de las colinas, apoyó la mano en el arco de la silla- es en opinión de algunos una encarnación del Caos. Es la llave que puede abrir la puerta prohibida. La puerta detrás de la que acecha la pesadilla, la amenaza y un horror inimaginable, detrás de la que aguardan fuerzas enemigas, destructivas, los poderes del puro Mal, que pueden destruir no sólo a aquél que abrió la puerta sino a todo el mundo. Y puesto que no faltan los que manipulan esas puertas, alguna vez alguien cometerá un error y entonces el fin del mundo estará predestinado y será inevitable. La magia es, según esto, la venganza y el arma del Caos. El que después de la Conjunción de las Esferas los seres humanos aprendieran cómo servirse de la magia es una maldición y la perdición del mundo. La perdición de la humanidad. Y así es, Ciri. Los que consideran que la magia es el Caos no se equivocan.

El semental moro de la hechicera lanzó un agudo relincho al ser golpeado ligeramente con los talones y anduvo lento por el brezal. Ciri azuzó el caballo, cabalgó por la senda, alcanzó a Yennefer. Los brezos les llegaban hasta los estribos.

-La magia -siguió al cabo Yennefer- es, en opinión de algunos, un arte. Un arte grande, elitista, capaz de crear cosas hermosas y extraordinarias. La magia es un talento otorgado a unos cuantos elegidos. Otros, faltos de talento, únicamente pueden mirar con asombro y envidia al resultado del trabajo de los artistas, pueden admirar las obras de arte creadas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que sin estas obras y sin este talento el mundo sería más pobre. El que después de la Conjunción de las Esferas algunos elegidos descubrieran dentro de sí las Artes es una hermosa bendición. Y así es. Los que consideran que la magia es un arte también tienen razón.

Sobre la chata y desnuda colina, que surgía de entre los brezos como el dorso de una fiera agazapada, yacía una gigantesca roca, apoyada sobre otras piedras menores. La hechicera dirigió el caballo en su dirección, sin interrumpir la lección.

-Hay también quienes opinan que la magia es una ciencia. Para dominarla no bastan el talento y las capacidades innatas. Son indispensables años de atentos estudios y trabajo agotador, son necesarias constancia y disciplina interior. La magia así conquistada es saber, conocimiento cuyas fronteras se extienden constantemente gracias al intelecto vivo y docto, gracias a la experiencia, el experimento, la práctica. La magia así conquistada es progreso, desarrollo, cambio. Es un movimiento continuo. Hacia arriba. Hacia lo mejor. Hacia las estrellas. El que después de la Conjunción de las Esferas descubriéramos la magia nos permitirá algún día alcanzar las estrellas. Baja del caballo, Ciri.

Yennefer se acercó al monolito, puso la mano sobre la rugosa superficie de la piedra, limpió cautelosamente el polvo y las hojas caídas.

-Los que consideran que la magia es una ciencia -continuó- también tienen razón. Recuérdalo, Ciri. Y ahora acércate aquí, a mí.

La muchacha tragó saliva, se acercó. La hechicera la tomó por los brazos.

-Recuerda -repitió-. La magia es Caos, Arte y Ciencia. Es maldición, bendición y progreso. Todo depende que quién se sirve de la magia y para qué fines. La magia está en todas partes. Alrededor de nosotros. Es fácil llegar a ella. Basta extender la mano. Mira. Extiendo la mano.

El cromlech vibró perceptiblemente. Ciri escuchó un estruendo sordo, un retumbar que procedía del interior de la tierra. Los brezos ondularon, aplastados por el viento que de forma inesperada sopló sobre la colina. El cielo se oscureció violentamente, se llenó de nubes que se arrastraban a una velocidad extraordinaria. La muchacha sintió gotas de agua sobre el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos ante el fuego de los relámpagos que de pronto hicieron arder el horizonte. Se acercó inconscientemente a la hechicera, a sus negros cabellos que olían a lila y grosella.

-La tierra por la que andamos. El fuego que nunca se apaga en su interior. El agua de la que surgió toda vida y sin la que toda vida es imposible. El aire que respiramos. Basta extender la mano para gobernar sobre ellos, para obligarlos a obedecer. La magia está en todas partes. Está en el aire, en el agua, en la tierra y en el fuego. Y está detrás de las puertas que la Conjunción de las Esferas cerró ante nosotros. De ahí, de detrás de las puertas cerradas, la magia a veces extiende sus manos hacia nosotros. A por nosotros. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Ya has sentido el contacto de la magia, el contacto de las manos de detrás de las puertas cerradas. Este contacto te ha llenado de miedo. Un contacto así llena de miedo a cualquiera. Porque en cada uno de nosotros hay Caos y Orden, Bien y Mal. Pero esto se puede y se debe controlar. Hay que aprenderlo. Y tú estás aprendiéndolo. Por eso te he traído aquí, a esta piedra, que desde tiempos inmemoriales está en la intersección de las venas que laten de poder. Tócala.

La roca tembló, vibró y junto con ella temblaba y vibraba la cumbre entera.

-La magia te extiende la mano, Ciri. Para ti, muchacha extraña, Sorpresa, Niña de la Vieja Sangre, Sangre de los Elfos. Muchacha extraña, enlazada con el Movimiento y el Cambio, con el Holocausto y la Resurrección. Destinada y siendo Destino. La magia extiende a por ti su mano desde el otro lado de las puertas cerradas, a por ti, pequeño grano de arena en el curso del Reloj de la Fortuna. Extiende a por ti sus garras el Caos, que aún no está seguro de si serás su herramienta o un obstáculo en sus planes. Lo que el Caos te muestra en los sueños es precisamente esa inseguridad. El Caos te tiene miedo, Hija del Destino. Y quiere conseguir que seas tú quien tema.

Brilló un relámpago, el trueno estalló afilado. Ciri temblaba de frío y de terror.

-El Caos no te puede mostrar quién es él de verdad. Por eso te muestra el futuro, te muestra lo que va a acontecer. Quiere conseguir que tengas miedo a los días venideros para que el miedo a lo que te sucederá a ti y a los tuyos comience a controlarte, para que se apodere de ti por completo. Por eso el Caos confeccionó los sueños. Ahora me mostrarás lo que ves en los sueños. Y tendrás miedo. Y luego lo olvidarás y controlarás el miedo. Mira a mi estrella, Ciri. ¡No apartes la vista de ella!

Un relámpago. Un trueno.

-¡Habla! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Sangre. Los labios de Yennefer, heridos y rotos, se mueven sin ruido, expulsan sangre. Con el galope quedan atrás blancas rocas. El caballo relincha. Un salto. Un abismo, un precipicio. Un grito. Un vuelo, un vuelo interminable. Un precipicio...

Humo en el fondo de la sima. Escaleras que conducen hacia abajo.

Va'esse deireádh aep eigean... Algo se termina... ¿El qué?

Elaine blath, Feainnewedd... ¿Niña de la Vieja Sangre?

La voz de Yennefer parece venir de lejos, está sofocada, despierta ecos entre las paredes de piedra que chorrean agua. Elaine blath...

-¡Habla!

Los ojos violetas brillan, arden en un rostro demacrado, crispado, ennegrecido por los tormentos, oculto por la tormenta de unos cabellos negros, enmarañados, sucios. Oscuridad. Humedad. Hedor. El penetrante frío de las paredes de piedra. Un frío acero en las muñecas, en los tobillos...

Un abismo. Humo. Escaleras que conducen hacia abajo. Escaleras que hay que bajar. Hay que hacerlo porque... Porque algo se acaba. Porque se acerca el Tedd Deireádh, el Tiempo del Fin, el Tiempo de la Tormento Blanca. El Tiempo del Frío Blanco y de la Luz Blanca...

¡La Leoncilla ha de morir! ¡Razón de estado!

Vamos, dice Geralt. Por las escaleras, hacia abajo. Tenemos que hacerlo. Así ha de ser. No hay otro camino. Sólo las escaleras. ¡Hacia abajo!

Sus labios no se mueven. Están lívidos. Sangre, por todos lados hay sangre... Todas las escaleras están ensangrentadas... Cuidado con no resbalar... Porque un brujo sólo tropieza una vez... El brillo de la hoja. Grito. Muerte. Hacia abajo. Por las escaleras hacia abajo.

Humo. Fuego. Un galope rabioso, el martilleo de los cascos. Fuego alrededor. ¡Agárrate! ¡Agárrate, Leoncilla de Cintra!

Un caballo negro relincha, se encabrita. ¡Agárrate!

El caballo negro baila. En las hendiduras del yelmo adornado con alas de un ave de rapiña relucen y arden dos ojos sin piedad.

Una ancha espada que refleja el brillo del incendio cae con un silbido. ¡Un quiebro, Ciri! ¡Una finta! ¡Pirueta, parada! ¡Quiebro! ¡Quiebro! ¡Demasiado despaciooooo!

El golpe ciega el brillo de los ojos, sacude el cuerpo entero, el dolor paraliza al momento, embota, insensibiliza, y luego estalla de pronto con una fuerza monstruosa, se clava en la mejilla con una terrible y horrorosa garra, tira, traspasa al bies, irradia al cuello, a la nuca, al pecho, a los pulmones...

-¡Ciri!

Sintió en la espalda y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza el frío inmóvil, áspero y desagradable de la piedra. No recortaba cuándo se había sentado. Yennefer estaba de rodillas junto a ella. Delicada, pero decididamente, le enderezaba los dedos, le retiraba la mano de la mejilla. La mejilla le latía, pulsaba con dolor.

-Mamá... -gimió Ciri-. Mamá... ¡Cómo duele! Mamá...

La hechicera tocó su rostro. Tenía las manos frías como el hielo. El dolor desapareció al instante.

-He visto... -susurró la muchacha, cerrando los ojos-. Lo que en los sueños... El caballero negro... A Geralt... Y aún... A ti... ¡Te vi, doña Yennefer!

-Lo sé.

-Te vi... Vi cómo...

-Nunca más. Nunca más tendrás que verlo otra vez. Nunca vas a volver a soñar con ello. Te daré una fuerza que expulsará de ti las pesadillas. Para eso te traje aquí, Ciri, para mostrarte esa fuerza. Desde mañana comenzaré a dártela.

Vinieron días difíciles, días laboriosos, días de estudio intenso, de trabajo fatigoso. Yennefer era categórica, exigente, a menudo severa, algunas veces autoritaria y amenazadora. Pero jamás era aburrida. La antigua Ciri sujetaba con esfuerzo los párpados en la escuela del santuario, y a veces daba cabezadas durante las lecciones, adormecida por la monótona y suave voz de Nenneke, de Iola Primera, de Cortusa o de otras sacerdotisas maestras. Con Yennefer esto era imposible. Y no sólo a causa del timbre de voz de la hechicera, a las frases cortas y fuertemente acentuadas que usaba. Más importante era el contenido de las lecciones. Lecciones de magia. Unas lecciones fascinantes, excitantes, absorbentes.

Ciri pasaba la mayor parte del día con Yennefer. Volvía al dormitorio tarde por la noche, caía en la cama como un tronco, se quedaba dormida inmediatamente. Las adeptas se quejaban de que roncaba mucho, intentaron despertarla. Sin resultado.

Ciri dormía profundamente.

Sin sueños.

-Oh dioses. -Yennefer suspiró con resignación, removió sus negros rizos con las dos manos, bajó la cabeza-. ¡Pero si es tan fácil! Si no consigues aprender este gesto, ¿qué será con los más difíciles?

Ciri se dio la vuelta, refunfuñó, resopló, se frotó la mano endurecida. La hechicera suspiró de nuevo.

-Mira otra vez al dibujo, mira cómo hay que colocar los dedos. Presta atención a las flechas aclaratorias y a las runas que describen el gesto que hay que hacer.

-¡Ya he mirado mil veces al dibujo! ¡Entiendo las runas! Vort, cáelme. Ys, veloë. De sí, lento. Alrededor, rápido. La mano... oh, ¿así?

-¿Y el dedo pequeño?

-¡No se puede ponerlo así sin doblar al mismo tiempo el dedo corazón!

-Dame la mano.

-¡Ayyy!

-Más despacio, Ciri, porque si no Nenneke vendrá corriendo otra vez, pensando que te despellejo viva o que te estoy friendo en aceite. No cambies la posición de los dedos. Y ahora realiza el gesto. ¡Gira, gira la muñeca! Bien. Ahora mueve la mano, suelta los dedos. Y repite. ¡No, así no! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Si hubieras echado de esta forma un hechizo de verdad hubieras llevado la mano en cabestrillo durante un mes! ¿Es que tienes los dedos de madera?

-¡Tengo la mano acostumbrada a la espada! ¡Es por eso!

-Tonterías. Geralt lleva toda la vida dándole a la espada y tiene los dedos muy hábiles y... humm... muy delicados. Venga, feúcha, inténtalo otra vez. ¿Lo ves? Basta con que quieras. Basta intentarlo. Otra vez. Bien. Mueve la mano. Y otra vez. Bien. ¿Estás cansada?

-Un poco...

-Deja que te masajee la mano y el antebrazo. Ciri, ¿por qué no usas la crema que te di? Tienes las patas ásperas como un cormorán... ¿Y qué es esto? ¿La marca de un anillo, verdad? ¿Acaso me equivoco o te prohibí ponerte bisutería?

-¡Pero es que le gané ese anillito a Myrrhy jugando a la peonza! Y sólo lo he llevado medio día...

-Ya es medio día de más. No lo vuelvas a llevar, por favor.

-No entiendo por qué no puedo...

-No tienes que entender -le interrumpió la hechicera, pero en su voz no había furia-. Te pedí que no llevaras ningún adorno de ese tipo. Si quieres ponte una flor en los cabellos, trénzate una guirnalda. Pero ningún metal, ningún cristal, ninguna piedra. Es importante, Ciri. Cuando llegue el momento te lo aclararé. De momento confía en mí y haz lo que te pido.

-¡Tú llevas tu estrella, pendientes y anillos! ¿Y yo no puedo? ¿Acaso es porque soy... virgen?

-Feúcha. -Yennefer sonrió, le acarició la cabeza-. ¿Estás obsesionada con esto? Ya te expliqué que no tiene mayor importancia el que lo seas o no. Ninguna. Mañana lávate el pelo, ya va siendo hora, por lo que veo.

-¿Doña Yennefer?

-Dime.

-Puedo... En el marco de esa sinceridad que me prometiste... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Puedes. Pero, por los dioses, que no sea sobre la virginidad, por favor.

Ciri se mordió los labios y guardó silencio un largo rato.

-En fin -suspiró Yennefer-. Así sea. Pregunta.

-Porque sabes... -Ciri se ruborizó, se mojó los labios-. Las muchachas en los dormitorios andan cotilleando todo el rato y cuentan diversas historias... Sobre la fiesta de Belleteyn y otras parecidas... Y a mí me dicen que soy una mocosa y que soy una niña porque ya es hora... Doña Yennefer, ¿cuál es la verdad? ¿Cómo saber que ya ha llegado el momento...?

-¿... para ir a la cama con un hombre?

Ciri se cubrió de rubor. Estuvo callada un instante y luego alzó los ojos y meneó afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Eso es fácil de saber -dijo Yennefer con naturalidad-. Si comienzas a darle vueltas a esto, es señal de que ya ha llegado la hora.

-¡Pero yo no quiero para nada!

-No es ninguna obligación. No quieres, no vas.

-Ajá. -Ciri de nuevo se mordió los labios-. Y ese... bueno... hombre... ¿Cómo se sabe que es el adecuado para...?

-¿... ir a la cama?

-Mmm.

-Si acaso se tiene elección -la hechicera deformó los labios en una sonrisa- y no se tiene mucha práctica, lo primero que se valora no es el hombre sino la cama.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Ciri tomaron la forma y el tamaño de platos.

-¿Cómo que... la cama?

-Exactamente. A los que no tengan cama alguna, los eliminas de inmediato. Entre los que queden, eliminas a los que tengan camas sucias y descuidadas. Y cuando queden sólo los que tengan camas limpias y bien arregladas eliges al que más te guste. Por desgracia no es un método seguro al ciento por ciento. Puede una meter bien la pata.

-¿Es una broma?

-No. No es una broma. Ciri, desde mañana vas a dormir aquí, conmigo. Traerás todas tus cosas. En el dormitorio de las adeptas, por lo que oigo, se pierde en cotorrear mucho tiempo que debiera estar destinado al descanso y al sueño.

Después de aprender las posiciones de la mano, los gestos y movimientos básicos, Ciri comenzó a estudiar los hechizos y sus fórmulas. Las fórmulas eran fáciles. Escritas en la Antigua Lengua, que la muchacha usaba a la perfección, se le quedaban fácilmente en la memoria. Con la entonación necesaria para pronunciarlos, muchas veces bastante complicada, tampoco tenía problemas. Yennefer estaba satisfecha a todas luces, día a día se iba haciendo cada vez más amable y simpática. Cada vez más, haciendo una pausa en los estudios, las dos cotilleaban acerca de algo, bromeaban, incluso comenzaron a encontrar divertido burlarse delicadamente de Nenneke, la cual "visitaba" a menudo las lecciones y ejercicios, erizada e hinchada como una gallina clueca, lista a meter a Ciri bajo sus alas protectoras, a defenderla y salvarla de las imaginarias severidades de la hechicera y de las "torturas inhumanas" de su educación.

Obediente a las órdenes, Ciri se trasladó a la habitación de Yennefer. Ahora estaban juntas no sólo de día, sino también de noche. A veces los estudios también tenían lugar por la noche: algunos gestos, fórmulas y hechizos no se debían utilizar a la luz del día.

La hechicera, satisfecha con los progresos de la muchacha, redujo la velocidad de su educación. Tenían ahora más tiempo libre. Pasaban las tardes leyendo libros, juntas o por separado. Ciri atravesó las páginas del Diálogo sobre la naturaleza de la magia de Stammelford, de Los poderes de los elementos de Giambattista, de Magia natural de Richert y Monck. Hojeó también -porque no fue capaz de leerlas en su totalidad- obras como El mundo invisible de Jan Bekker o El secreto de los secretos de Agnes de Glanville. Echó un vistazo también al antiquísimo y amarillento Codex de Mirthe y al Ard Aercane, e incluso al famoso y horrible Dhu Dwimmermorc, lleno de grabados que daban miedo.

Consultó también otros libros, no relacionados con la magia. Leyó algo de La historia del mundo y del Tratado de la vida. No omitió tampoco obras más ligeras de la biblioteca del santuario. Con el rubor en el rostro devoró Los jueguecillos del marqués La Creahme y Dama real de Anna Tiller. Leyó Los infortunios del amor y La hora de la luna, antologías de poesía del famoso trovador Jaskier. Lloró con los romances sutiles y misteriosos de Essi Daven, recogidos en un pequeño tomito de hermosa encuadernación que llevaba el título de La perla azul.

A menudo aprovechaba su privilegio y hacía preguntas. Y obtenía respuestas. Cada vez más a menudo, sin embargo, era ella misma la destinataria de preguntas. Yennefer al principio parecía no interesarse en absoluto por su vida, ni su infancia en Cintra, ni las posteriores vivencias de la guerra. Pero luego las preguntas se fueron haciendo cada vez más concretas. Ciri se veía obligada a responder. Lo hacía con bastante desagrado porque cada pregunta de la hechicera abría una puerta en su memoria que se había prometido no abrir nunca, que anhelaba dejar cerrada de una vez para siempre. Consideraba que desde que se encontrara con Geralt en Sodden había comenzado "otra vida", que aquélla, en Cintra, había sido borrada finalmente y sin posibilidad de volver. Los brujos de Kaer Morhen nunca le habían preguntado por nada y antes de llegar al santuario Geralt incluso le exigió que no traicionara ni con una palabra ante nadie quién era ella. Nenneke, quien por supuesto sabía todo, cuidaba de que para otras sacerdotisas y adeptas Ciri fuera sin más la hija natural de un caballero y de una aldeana, una niña para la que no había lugar ni en el castillo del padre ni en la palloza de la madre. La mitad de las adeptas en el santuario de Melitele era precisamente niñas de éstas.

Y Yennefer también conocía el secreto. Era aquella "en quién se podía confiar". Yennefer preguntaba. Sobre aquello. Sobre Cintra.

-¿Cómo te escapaste de la ciudad, Ciri? ¿De qué modo conseguiste burlar a los nilfgaardianos?

Aquello Ciri no lo recordaba. Todo era fragmentario, se esfumaba entre las tinieblas y el humo. Recordaba el asedio, la despedida de la reina Calanthe, su abuela, recordaba a los barones y caballeros, que la alejaban por la fuerza de la cama en la que descansaba la Leona de Cintra, herida y moribunda. Recordaba la loca huida a través de las calles ardientes, la lucha sangrienta, la caída del caballo. Recordaba al jinete negro del yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de rapiña.

Y nada más.

-No me acuerdo. De verdad no me acuerdo, doña Yennefer.

Yennefer no insistía. Hacía otras preguntas. Lo hacía con delicadeza y tacto, y Ciri se sentía cada vez más libre. Por fin comenzó a hablar por propia iniciativa. Sin esperar a las preguntas, hablaba de sus años de infancia en Cintra y en las islas de Skellige. De cómo se enteró del Derecho de la Sorpresa y de cómo la sentencia de la fortuna había hecho de ella el destino de Geralt de Rivia, el brujo de los cabellos blancos. Le habló de la guerra. De los vagabundeos por los bosques de los Tras Ríos, de su estancia entre los druidas de Angren y del tiempo que pasó en la aldea. De cómo Geralt la encontró allí y se la llevó a Kaer Morhen, a la Residencia de los Brujos, abriendo un nuevo capítulo en su corta vida.

Alguna tarde, sin que le preguntaran, de propia iniciativa, con naturalidad, vivamente y coloreándolo mucho, habló acerca de su primer encuentro con el brujo, en el bosque de Brokilón, entre las dríadas que la habían raptado y querían retenerla por la fuerza, convertirla en una de las suyas.

-¡Ja! -dijo Yennefer al escuchar la narración-. Daría mucho por poder verlo. Me refiero a Geralt. ¡Intento imaginarme su cara entonces, en Brokilón, cuando viera qué Sorpresa le había hecho el destino! Porque seguro que puso una cara extraordinaria cuando se enteró de quién eras.

Ciri se reía a carcajadas, en sus ojos esmeraldas ardía un fueguecillo diabólico.

-¡Ay, claro! -bufó-. ¡Puso una cara! ¡Vaya cara! ¿Quieres verla? Te la voy a enseñar. ¡Mírame a mí!

Yennefer estalló en risas.

_Esa risa_, pensó Ciri, mirando a la bandada de pájaros negros que volaba hacia el este_. Esa risa compartida y sincera, nos unió de verdad, a ella y a mí. Comprendimos, ella y yo, que podemos reír en común, hablar de él. De Geralt. De pronto, las dos nos sentimos más cerca, aunque bien sabía yo que Geralt nos une y nos separa al mismo tiempo y que siempre será así._

_ Nos acercó esa risa compartida._

_ Y lo que sucedió dos días más tarde. En el bosque, en las colinas. Me mostró entonces cómo encontrar..._

-No entiendo para qué tengo que buscar esas... Otra vez me he olvidado de cómo se llaman...

-Intersecciones -apuntó Yennefer, mientras se arrancaba las bardanas que se le habían pegado a las mangas al atravesar los matorrales-. Te enseñaré cómo encontrarlas porque son lugares de donde se puede extraer la fuerza.

-¡Pues si yo ya sé extraer fuerzas! Y tú misma me has enseñado que la fuerza está por todos lados. Entonces, ¿por qué andurreamos por los matojos? ¡En el santuario hay montones de energía!

-Cierto, allí hay mucha. Precisamente por eso construyeron el santuario allí y no en otro lugar. Y por eso también en el terreno del santuario te parece que la extracción es tan fácil.

-¡Ya me duelen los pies! Nos sentamos un momento, ¿vale?

-Vale, feúcha.

-¿Doña Yennefer?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué siempre extraemos fuerza de las venas de agua? Pues si la energía mágica está en todas partes. Está en la tierra, ¿verdad? ¿En el aire, en el fuego?

-Verdad.

-Y la tierra... Oh, hay tierra por todos lados. Bajo los pies. ¡Y hay aire por todos lados! Y si queremos fuego, pues basta con encender una hoguera...

-Todavía eres demasiado débil para sacar energía de la tierra. Sabes demasiado poco para que fueras capaz de sacar algo del aire. ¡Y te prohíbo absolutamente jugar con el fuego! ¡Ya te he dicho que en ningún caso debes tocar la energía del fuego!

-No grites. Me acuerdo.

Estaban sentadas en silencio sobre un tronco caído y seco, escuchaban el viento que susurraba en las copas de los árboles, escuchaban un pájaro carpintero que picoteaba con saña en algún lugar cercano. Ciri tenía hambre y la saliva se le condensaba por la sed, aunque sabía que de nada serviría quejarse. Antes, hacía un mes, Yennefer reaccionaba a tales quejas con una seca lección acerca del arte de controlar los instintos primitivos, ahora la despachaba únicamente con un silencio despreciativo. Las protestas tenían tan poco sentido y daban tan pocos resultados como los enfados por que la llamase "feúcha".

La hechicera se quitó de las mangas la última bardana. _Ahora preguntará algo_, pensó Ciri, _la oigo pensar. De nuevo preguntará acerca de algo de lo que no me acuerdo o de lo que no me quiero acordar. No, esto no tiene sentido. No responderé. Aquello es el pasado, no se puede volver al pasado. Ella misma me lo dijo un día..._

-Háblame de tus padres, Ciri.

-No los recuerdo, doña Yennefer...

-Haz memoria. Por favor.

-A papá de verdad que no lo recuerdo... -dijo en voz baja, obedeciendo las órdenes-. Sólo... Casi nada. A mamá... A mamá sí. Tenía los cabellos largos, oh, así... y siempre estaba triste... Recuerdo... No, no recuerdo nada...

-Haz memoria, por favor.

-¡No me acuerdo!

-Mira a mi estrella.

Chillaban las gaviotas que se lanzaban en picado entre los barcos de pescadores, atrapaban los desperdicios y los peces pequeños que se tiraban de las cajas. El viento hacía palpitar levemente las velas plegadas de los drakkars, sobre el muelle serpenteaba una sofocada llovizna de humo. Al puerto arribaban trirremes de Cintra, brillaba el león dorado sobre los pabellones azules. El tío Crach, que estaba a su lado y tenía sobre su hombro una mano grande como la garra de un oso, se puso de pronto sobre una rodilla. Los guerreros puestos en filas golpearon rítmicamente con la espada sobre el escudo.

Atravesando el puente se acercaba a ellos la reina Calanthe. Su abuela. Aquélla a la que en las islas de Skellige se llamaba oficialmente Ard Rhena, la Más Alta Reina. Pero el tío Crach an Craite, yarl de Skellige, todavía arrodillado y con la cabeza baja, saludó a la Leona de Cintra con un título menos oficial pero que el isleño consideraba más respetuoso.

-Sé bienvenida, Modron.

-Princesa -dijo Calanthe con una voz fría y autoritaria, sin mirar al yarl-. Ven conmigo. Ven aquí, Ciri.

La mano de la abuela era fuerte y dura como la mano de un hombre, el anillo en ella frío como el hielo.

-¿Dónde está Eist?

-El rey... -Crach tartamudeó-. Está en el mar, Modron. Busca los restos del naufragio... Y los cuerpos. Desde ayer...

-¿Cómo pudo permitirles esto? -gritó la reina-. ¿Cómo pudo dejarles hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste tú permitirlo, Crach? ¡Eres el yarl de Skellige! ¡Ningún drakkar tiene derecho a salir al mar sin tu permiso! ¿Por qué se lo permitiste, Crach?

El tío bajó todavía más la cabeza.

-¡Los caballos! -dijo Calanthe-. Vamos al fuerte. Y partiré mañana por la mañana. Me llevo a la princesa a Cintra. Nunca más le permitiré volver aquí. Y tú... Tú tienes conmigo una deuda tremenda, Crach. Algún día exigiré que me la pagues.

-Lo sé, Modron.

-Si yo no alcanzo a recordártelo, lo hará ella. -Calanthe miró a Ciri-. Le pagarás tu deuda a ella, yarl. Sabes en qué modo.

Crach an Craite se levantó, se enderezó, los rasgos de su rostro tostado se endurecieron. Con un rápido movimiento sacó de una vaina carente de adornos una simple espada de acero, se dejó al descubierto el antebrazo izquierdo, que estaba marcado con gruesas cicatrices blancas.

-Sin gestos teatrales -escupió la reina-. Ahorra sangre. Te he dicho algún día. ¡Recuérdalo!

-¡Aen me Gláeddyv, zvaere a'Bloedgeas, Ard Rhena, Lionors aep Xintra! -Crach an Creite, yarl de las islas de Skellige, alzó la mano, agitó la espada. Los guerreros aullaron con voz ronca, golpearon las armas contra los escudos.

-Acepto el juramento. Llévanos al fuerte, yarl.

Ciri recordaba el regreso del rey Eist, su rostro pálido y petrificado. Y el silencio de la reina. Recordaba el banquete terrible, siniestro, en el que los salvajes y barbados lobos de mar de Skellige se emborracharon lentamente en medio de un inquietante silencio. Recordaba los susurros. Geas Muire... ¡Geas Muire!

Recordaba los chorros de cerveza negra derramados sobre el suelo, los cuernos estrellados contra las paredes de piedra de la sala en estallidos de rabia desesperada, impotente y sin sentido. ¡Geas Muire! ¡Pavetta!

Pavetta, reina de Cintra y su marido, el príncipe Duny. Los padres de Ciri. Perdidos. Desaparecidos. Los mató el Geas Muire, la Maldición del Mar. Se los tragó una tormenta que nadie había previsto. Una tormenta que no tenía que haber existido...

Ciri volvió la cabeza para que Yennefer no viera las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos_. Para qué todo esto. Para qué estas preguntas, estos recuerdos. No se puede volver al pasado. No tengo ya a ninguno de ellos. Ni a papá, ni a mamá, ni a la abuela, a aquélla que era Ard Rhena, Leona de Cintra. Seguramente el tío Crach an Craite también habrá muerto. No tengo ya a nadie y soy otra persona. No se puede volver..._

La hechicera callaba, pensativa.

-¿Entonces comenzaron tus sueños? -preguntó de pronto.

-No. -Ciri reflexionó-. No, no entonces. Después.

-¿Cuándo?

La muchacha arrugó la nariz.

-En verano... El anterior... Porque el verano siguiente ya había guerra...

-Ajá. ¿Eso quiere decir que tus sueños comenzaron después del encuentro con Geralt en Brokilón?

Afirmó con la cabeza. _No voy a responder a la siguiente pregunta_, decidió. Pero Yennefer no hizo ninguna pregunta. Se levantó deprisa, miró al sol.

-Bueno, basta de estar sentadas, feúcha. Se va haciendo tarde. Vamos a buscar más allá. La mano suelta por delante de ti, no pongas los dedos en tensión. En marcha.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir? ¿En qué dirección?

-Es igual.

-¿Hay elementos por todas partes?

-Casi. Estás aprendiendo cómo descubrirlos, encontrarlos sobre el terreno, reconocer esos puntos. Los marcan árboles secos, plantas enanas, lugares que son evitados por todos los animales. Excepto los gatos.

-¿Los gatos?

-A los gatos les gusta dormir y descansar en las intersecciones. Hay muchos cuentos acerca de animales mágicos, pero de verdad, aparte de los dragones, los gatos son los únicos seres que saben absorber fuerzas. Nadie sabe para qué los gatos las absorben y cómo las utilizan... ¿Qué pasa?

-Ooooh... ¡Allí, en aquella dirección! ¡Creo que hay algo allí! ¡Detrás de aquel árbol!

-Ciri, no fantasees. Las intersecciones se perciben sólo cuando se está sobre ellas... Humm... Curioso. Diría que extraordinario. ¿De verdad sientes el tirón?

-¡De verdad!

-Vayamos entonces. Interesante, interesante... Venga, localiza. Muestra dónde.

-¡Aquí! ¡En este lugar!

-Bravo. Maravilloso. ¿Percibes cómo se tuerce ligeramente el dedo corazón? ¿Ves como se dobla hacia abajo? Recuerda, ésa es la señal.

-¿Puedo extraerla?

-Espera que la compruebe.

-¿Doña Yennefer? ¿Cómo es eso de extraer? Si tomo para mí la fuerza puede entonces que falte allí, abajo. ¿Debe hacerse? Madre Nenneke nos enseñó que no se debe tomar nada por que sí, por capricho. Incluso se deben dejar las cerezas en los árboles para los pájaros y para que simplemente se caigan.

Yennefer la abrazó, le besó suave los cabellos de las sienes.

-Me gustaría -murmuró- que lo que acabas de decir lo escucharan otros. Vilgefortz, Francesca, Terranova... Ésos que consideran que tienen exclusivo derecho a la fuerza y pueden usar de ella sin límites. Me gustaría que escucharan a esta pequeña y sabia feúcha del santuario de Melitele. No tengas miedo, Ciri. Está bien que pienses así, pero créeme, hay fuerza de sobra. No faltará. Es como si en un jardín enorme arrancaras tan sólo una única cereza.

-¿Puedo extraerla ya?

-Espera. Ojo, es un nido diabólicamente fuerte. ¡Late con fuerza! Cuidado, feúcha. Extrae con cautela y muy, muy despacio.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Yo soy una bruja! ¡Ja! ¡La siento... oooooh! ¡Doña...Ye... nnnne... feeeeer...!

-¡Joder! ¡Te advertí! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pon la cabeza para arriba! ¡Para arriba, te digo! ¡Aquí tienes, póntelo en la nariz o te llenarás toda de sangre! Tranquila, tranquila, pequeña, no te desmayes. Estoy a tu lado. Estoy a tu lado... hija mía. Sujeta el pañuelo. Ahora crearé hielo...

Hubo un gran escándalo por aquel poquillo de sangre. Yennefer y Nenneke no hablaron la una con la otra durante una semana.

Durante una semana Ciri holgazaneó, leyó libros y se aburrió, porque la hechicera había interrumpido las lecciones. La muchacha no la veía durante días enteros: Yennefer se perdía en algún lugar al alba y volvía por la noche, la miraba con extrañeza y se mostraba extrañamente poco parlanchina.

Al cabo de una semana Ciri estaba ya harta. Por la noche, cuando la hechicera volvió, se acercó a ella sin decir una palabra y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Yennefer guardó silencio. Mucho tiempo. No tenía que decir nada. Sus dedos, aferrados a los hombros de la muchacha, hablaban por ella.

Al día siguiente, la suma sacerdotisa y la hechicera se reconciliaron, después de una conversación muy larga, de varias horas.

Y entonces, para la enorme alegría de Ciri, todo volvió a la norma.

-Mírame a los ojos, Ciri. Lucecita pequeña. ¡La fórmula, por favor!

-¡Aine verseos!

-Muy bien. Mira a mi mano. El mismo gesto y deshaz la lucecita en el aire.

-¡Aine aen aenye!

-Maravilloso. ¿Y qué gesto se debe realizar ahora? Sí, exactamente ése. Muy bien. Refuerza el gesto y extrae. ¡Más, más, no te interrumpas!

-Ooooh...

-¡La espalda derecha! ¡Las manos a lo largo del torso! Los dedos sueltos, ningún gesto innecesario con los dedos, cada movimiento puede multiplicar el efecto, ¿quieres que estalle aquí un incendio? Refuerza, ¿a qué esperas?

-Ooh, no... No puedo...

-¡Relájate y deja de moverte! ¡Extrae! ¿Qué es lo que haces? Venga, ahora mejor... ¡No debilites la voluntad! ¡Demasiado deprisa, hiperventilas! ¡Te excitas innecesariamente! Más despacio, feúcha, tranquila. Sé que no es agradable. Te acostumbrarás.

-Me duele... La tripa... Oh, aquí...

-Eres una mujer, es una reacción normal. Con el tiempo te endurecerás. Pero para endurecerse tienes que entrenar sin bloqueos analgésicos. Es de verdad necesario, Ciri. No tengas miedo a nada, yo vigilo, te controlo. Nada puede pasarte. Pero tienes que soportar el dolor. Respira tranquila. Concéntrate. El gesto, por favor. Perfecto. Toma fuerza, extrae, saca... Bien, bien... Un poco más...

-Oh... Oh... ¡Ooooh!

-¿Lo ves? Si quieres, lo consigues. Ahora observa mi mano. Con atención. Haz el mismo gesto. ¡Los dedos! ¡Los dedos, Ciri! ¡Mira mi mano, no el techo! Ahora está bien, muy bien. Tira. Y ahora al revés, reversa el gesto y suelta la fuerza en forma de una luz fuerte.

-Aaaa... aaaa... eeee...

-¡Deja de gemir! ¡Contrólate! ¡Es un espasmo! ¡Pasará enseguida! ¡Abre los dedos, suelta, échalo, échalo de ti! ¡Más despacio, joder, o de nuevo se te romperán los vasos sanguíneos!

-¡Aaaaaa...!

-Demasiado rápido, feúcha, todavía demasiado rápido. Sé que la fuerza se desprende de tu interior, pero tienes que aprender a controlarla. No debes permitir tales explosiones como hace un instante. Si no te hubiera aislado habrías liado aquí una buena. Venga, otra vez. Comencemos desde el principio. Gesto y fórmula.

-¡No! ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no puedo!

-Respira poco a poco, deja de agitarte. Esta vez se trata de una histeria común y corriente, no me engañas. Contrólate, concéntrate y comienza.

-No, por favor, doña Yennefer... Me duele... No me siento bien...

-Sin lágrimas, Ciri. No hay nada más repugnante que una hechicera llorando. Nada despierta mayor piedad. Recuérdalo. Nunca lo olvides. Otra vez, desde el principio. Conjuro y gesto. No, no, esta vez sin imitar. Lo vas a hacer sola. ¡Venga, dale a la memoria!

-Aine verseos... Aine aen aenye... ¡Oooooh!

-¡Mal! ¡Demasiado deprisa!

La magia, como un dardo de hierro con rebaba, se clavó en ella. La hirió profundamente. Dolía. Dolía con ese extraño tipo de dolor que se asocia extrañamente con el placer.

Otra vez corrían por el parque para relajarse. Yennefer consiguió que Nenneke permitiera sacar del depósito la espada de Ciri, permitió a la muchacha que entrenara los pasos, quiebros y ataques, por supuesto de forma que otras sacerdotisas y adeptas no lo vieran. Pero la magia era omnipresente. Ciri aprendía cómo con sencillos conjuros y concentración de la voluntad podía distender los músculos, combatir los calambres, controlar la adrenalina, dominar el laberinto del oído y su nervio, cómo retardar o acelerar el pulso, cómo independizarse del oxígeno por un corto instante.

Para su sorpresa, la hechicera sabía mucho de la espada y del "baile" de los brujos. Sabía muchos secretos de Kaer Morhen, sin duda había estado en la Fortaleza. Conocía a Vesemir y a Eskel. A Lambert y a Coën no los conocía.

Yennefer había estado en Kaer Morhen. Ciri se imaginaba las causas por las que durante las conversaciones sobre la Fortaleza los ojos de la hechicera se templaban, perdía su brillo malvado y frío, su profundidad sabia e indiferente. Si estas palabras hubieran encajado con la personalidad de Yennefer, Ciri habría dicho entonces que se veía soñadora, embebida en sus recuerdos.

Ciri se imaginaba las causas.

Era un tema que la muchacha evitaba tocar atentamente, por puro instinto. Pero una vez, se arrancó y habló de más. De Triss Merigold. Yennefer, fingiendo desgana, fingiendo indiferencia, fingiendo banal interés, con preguntas dosificadas, le sacó el resto. Tenía los ojos duros e impenetrables.

Ciri se imaginaba las causas. Y, extrañamente, no sentía ya irritación.

La magia tranquilizaba.

-La así llamada Señal de Aard, Ciri, es un sortilegio muy sencillo del grupo de hechizos psicoquinéticos, que consiste en empujar la energía en la dirección deseada. La fuerza de empuje depende de la concentración de la voluntad del que la lanza y de la fuerza dada. Puede ser bastante. Los brujos adaptaron este sortilegio aprovechando que no necesita conocimiento de ninguna fórmula mágica, basta concentración y gesto. Por eso lo llamaron Señal. De dónde sacaron el nombre, no lo sé, puede que de la Antigua Lengua, la palabra "ard" significa, como sabes, "cima", "cimera" o "más alta". Si es así, el nombre es bastante equivocado, porque es difícil encontrar otro hechizo psicoquinético más fácil. Nosotras, por supuesto, no vamos a perder el tiempo ni la energía en algo tan primitivo como una Señal de brujos. Vamos a ejercitar la verdadera psicoquinesis. Probaremos esto... Oh, allí, en ese canasto que está bajo el manzano. Concéntrate.

-Ya.

-Rápido te concentras. Te recuerdo: controla el gasto de energía. Sólo puedes dar tanto como hayas tomado. Si das siquiera un pedacito más, lo haces a costa de tu propio organismo. Un esfuerzo así puede privarte de sentido o en un caso extremo incluso matarte. Si das todo lo que has tomado, pierdes la posibilidad de repetir, tendrás que extraer otra vez, y sabes que esto no es fácil y que duele.

-¡Oooh, lo sé!

-No debes debilitar tu concentración y permitir que la energía se escape por sí misma. Mi Maestra solía decir que dejar salir la fuerza debe resultar como si te tiraras un pedo en una sala de baile: delicadamente, moderadamente y bajo control. Y de tal modo que los que te rodean no se den cuenta que eres tú. ¿Entiendes?

-¡Entiendo!

-Levántate. Deja de reírte. Te recuerdo que un hechizo es un asunto serio. Se echa en una posición llena de gracia, pero también orgullosa. Los gestos se realizan fluidos, pero contenidos. Con dignidad. No ponen caras tontas, no se arruga el ceño, no se saca la lengua. Operas con fuerzas de la naturaleza, muéstrale tu respeto a la naturaleza.

-Bien, doña Yennefer.

-Ten cuidado, esta vez no voy a controlarte. Eres una hechicera autónoma. Es tu debut, feúcha. ¿Viste la jarrita de vino sobre nuestra cómoda? Si tu debut sale bien, tu maestra se la beberá hoy por la noche.

-¿Sola?

-A los aprendices se les permite beber vino sólo después de liberarlos de la servidumbre. Tienes que esperar. Eres inteligente, así que unos diez años, no más. Venga, comencemos. Coloca los dedos. ¿Y la mano izquierda? ¡No la agites! Déjala suelta o apóyala en la cadera. ¡Los dedos! Bien. Venga, suelta.

-Aaaaj...

-No te pedí que soltaras un grito. Suelta energía. En silencio.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Ha retrocedido! ¡El canasto ha retrocedido! ¿Lo has visto?

-Simplemente ha temblado. Ciri, moderado no significa débil. La psicoquinesis se usa con un objetivo concreto. Incluso los brujos usan la Señal de Aard para derribar al contrincante en el suelo. La energía que has emitido no derribaría ni siquiera el sombrero de tu contrincante. Otra vez, más fuerte. ¡Con audacia!

-¡Ja! ¡Vaya un vuelo! ¿Ha estado bien ahora? ¿Verdad? ¿Doña Yennefer?

-Humm... Luego te echas una carrera hasta la cocina y les escamoteas un poco de queso para nuestro vino... Ha estado casi bien. Casi. Todavía más fuerte, feúcha, no tengas miedo. Levanta el canasto del suelo y golpéalo bien contra la pared de aquel cobertizo, que salten chispas. ¡No pongas chepa! ¡La cabeza para arriba! ¡Con gracia, pero orgullosa! ¡Audacia, audacia! ¡Oh, la leche!

-Uyy... Lo siento, doña Yennefer... Creo que... di un poco de más...

-No es nada. No te pongas nerviosa. Ven aquí, conmigo. Venga, pequeña.

-¿Y... y el cobertizo?

-A veces pasa. No hay por qué preocuparse. Un debut, por lo general, hay que valorarlo siempre positivamente. ¿Y el cobertizo? No era un cobertizo muy bonito. No pienso que nadie lo eche en falta en el paisaje. ¡Hola, señoras mías! ¡Tranquilas, tranquilas, por qué tanta violencia y tanto ruido, no ha pasado nada! ¡Sin nervios, Nenneke! No ha pasado nada, repito. No hay más que colocar esas tablas. ¡Vendrán bien como leña!

Durante las tardes cálidas y reposadas, el aire se llenaba del olor de las flores y la hierba, latía de tranquilidad y silencio, apenas interrumpido por el zumbido de las abejas y de los grandes abejorros. En tardes como ésas Yennefer sacaba al huerto el sillón de mimbre de Nenneke, se sentaba en él y extendía todo lo posible sus piernas. A veces estudiaba libros, a veces leía cartas que recibía por intermedio de extraños mensajeros, pájaros las más de las veces. Alguna vez simplemente se sentaba con la vista clavada en la lejanía. Una mano retorcía pensativamente sus brillantes rizos negros, otra acariciaba la cabeza de Ciri que estaba sentada en la hierba, apretada contra el duro y cálido muslo de la hechicera.

-¿Doña Yennefer?

-Estoy aquí, feúcha.

-Dime, ¿se puede hacer todo con ayuda de la magia?

-No.

-Pero se puede hacer mucho, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. -La hechicera cerró por un momento los ojos, se tocó los párpados con los dedos-. Muchísimo.

-Algo de verdad grande... ¡Algo terrible! ¿Algo muy terrible?

-A veces más de lo que se querría.

-Humm... Y yo... ¿Cuándo voy a ser capaz de hacer algo así?

-No lo sé. Puede que nunca. Ojalá nunca tengas que hacerlo.

Silencio. Tranquilidad. Calor. El olor de las flores y las hierbas.

-¿Doña Yennefer?

-¿Qué quieres ahora, feúcha?

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te convertiste en hechicera?

-Humm... ¿Cuándo aprobé el examen de ingreso? Trece.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso es como yo ahora! Y cuántos... cuántos años tenías cuando... No, eso no lo pregunto...

-Dieciséis.

-Ajá... -Ciri enrojeció un poquito, fingió interesarse repentinamente por una nube de curiosa forma que colgaba altísima sobre las torres del santuario-. ¿Y cuántos años tenías... cuando conociste a Geralt?

-Más, feúcha. Unos pocos más.

-¡Sigues llamándome feúcha! Sabes lo mucho que lo odio. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque soy malvada. Las hechiceras siempre son malvadas.

-Y yo no quiero... no quiero ser feúcha. Quiero ser guapa. Guapa de verdad, como tú. ¿Gracias a la magia puedo llegar a ser algún día tan guapa como tú?

-Tú... Por suerte no... no necesitas la magia para eso. Tú misma no sabes qué suerte tienes.

-¡Pero yo quiero ser guapa de verdad!

-Eres guapa de verdad. Una feúcha guapa de verdad. Mi guapa feúcha...

-¡Ooh, doña Yennefer!

-Ciri, me vas a hacer un cardenal en el muslo.

-¿Doña Yennefer?

-Dime.

-¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?

-Aquel árbol. Es un tilo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene de interesante?

-Nada. Simplemente me alegro de verlo. Me alegro de que... lo pueda ver.

-No lo entiendo.

-Mejor.

Silencio. Tranquilidad. Bochorno.

-¡Doña Yennefer!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡Una araña corre en dirección a tus pies! ¡Mira qué asquerosa!

-Una araña es una araña.

-¡Mátala!

-No me apetece agacharme.

-¡Pues mátala con un conjuro!

-¿En el terreno del santuario de Melitele? ¿Para que Nenneke nos eche a las dos con la crisma rota? No, gracias. Y ahora estate calladita. Quiero pensar.

-¿Y en qué piensas tanto? Vale, vale, ya me callo.

-No me tengo en mí de alegría. Ya me temía que fueras a hacer otra de tus incomparables preguntas.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Me gustan tus incomparables respuestas!

-Te estás haciendo descarada, feúcha.

-Soy una hechicera. Las hechiceras son malvadas y descaradas.

Tranquilidad. Silencio. El aire inmóvil. Bochorno como antes de una tormenta. Y silencio, esta vez interrumpido por el lejano graznido de los cuervos y cornejas.

-Cada vez hay más. -Ciri meneó la cabeza-. Vuelan y vuelan... Como en el otoño... Repugnantes avechuchos... Las sacerdotisas dicen que es una mala señal... Un augurio, o algo así. ¿Qué es un augurio, doña Yennefer?

-Lee el Dhu Dwimmermorc. Contiene un capítulo entero sobre el tema.

Silencio.

-Doña Yennefer...

-Diablos. ¿Qué hay ahora?

-¿Por qué Geralt...? ¿Por qué no viene?

-Seguro que se ha olvidado de ti, feúcha. Habrá encontrado una muchacha más guapa.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Sé que no se ha olvidado! ¡No puede! ¡Lo sé, lo sé con toda seguridad, doña Yennefer!

-Bien está que lo sepas. Eres una feúcha con suerte.

-No me gustabas -repitió.

Yennefer no la miraba, seguía vuelta de espaldas, junto a la ventana, mirando en dirección a las colinas que se ennegrecían al este. El cielo sobre las colinas se volvía negro de bandadas de cuervos y cornejas.

_Ahora me preguntará por qué no me gustaba_, pensó Ciri. _No, es demasiado inteligente para una pregunta así. Llamará la atención sobre la forma gramatical y preguntará cuándo he comenzado a usar el tiempo pasado. Y yo se lo diré. Seré tan áspera como ella, parodiaré su tono, que sepa que yo también sé fingir que soy fría, insensible e indiferente, que me avergüenzo de los sentimientos y de las emociones. Se lo diré todo. Quiero, tengo que decirle todo. Quiero que lo sepa todo antes de que dejemos el santuario de Melitele. Antes de que nos vayamos para encontrarnos por fin con aquél que añoro. Con aquél que ella añora. Con aquél que seguramente nos añora a las dos. Quiero decirle que..._

_ Se lo diré. Basta con que pregunte._

La hechicera se volvió, sonrió. No preguntó nada.

Se fueron al día siguiente, con el alba. Las dos con trajes de viaje masculinos, con capas, son sombreros y capuchas cubriendo los cabellos. Las dos armadas.

Sólo las despidió Nenneke. Habló con Yennefer largo rato y en voz bajita, luego, las dos, hechicera y sacerdotisa, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, como los hombres. Ciri, sujetando por el ramal a su yegua pinta, quiso despedirse de la misma forma, pero Nenneke no se lo permitió. La abrazó, la apretó, la besó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ciri también.

-Venga -dijo por fin la sacerdotisa, limpiándose un ojo con la manga de la túnica-. Idos ya. Que la Gran Melitele proteja vuestro viaje, queridas mías. Pero la diosa tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza así que protegeos también vosotras mismas. Vigílala, Yennefer. Cuídala como a la niña de tus ojos.

-Espero -la hechicera sonrió levemente- que pueda cuidarla mejor.

Por el cielo, en dirección al valle del Pontar, volaba una bandada de cuervos, graznando con intensidad. Nenneke no la miró.

-Cuidaos -repitió-. Se acercan tiempos difíciles. Puede que Ithlinne aep Aevenien supiera lo que profetizaba. Se acerca el Tiempo de la Espada y el Hacha. El Tiempo del Odio y de la Ventisca de los Lobos. Cuida de ella, Yennefer. No dejes que nadie la dañe.

-Volveré, Madre -dijo Ciri, saltando a la silla-. ¡Seguro que volveré! ¡Dentro de poco!

No sabía cuánto se equivocaba.


End file.
